Beautiful Darkness
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: Summer has always been more than she seemed there was only ever one who seemed to see it and so she lost her heart only to be betrayed and abandoned. Years later after returning to Mystic Falls Summer finds a familiar face that try as she might still longs for him. When two strong souls are reunited can they continue to deny? Damon/OC
1. Prologue

Summary: She never thought she'd see him again. It had been years since their paths crossed, since she'd lost her heart to him. Once she thought she'd seen something more in him than the darkness but then he left. Now returning to her old childhood home of Mystic Falls where her ancestors originated Summer Hathaway finds that she's not the only one whose returned home. Damon has as well. Can she deny what she thought long since dead in her heart? Can he forget the past to see and accept what's before him? Damon could never understand why Summer accepted what he was. When he first met her it was to use the powers she possessed from her witch ancestry but he quickly found himself drawn to her for something else. While both want to deny everything, they are forced together to bring an end to the bloodshed brought about by the towns people who have become aware of the return of vampires to their town. Now as their ancestors did in the past they seek to ride their town of their presence--- to destroy them. Damon is shocked to find that he wants to protect Summer, something he's never wanted to do before. But both soon discover that so much more is afoot then a band of angry townspeople.

Note: This fanfic is taking place in the show rather than the books. Things to remember are that it is also taking place during the most previous episodes of discovering that Kathrin was not in the tomb with the other vampires and is still wandering free.

REVIEW!!

What had she been thinking? Was she crazy for coming back here?

It had been years since she'd come back. Years since her last summer visit to her grandparent's house. It had been years since Summer Hathaway had last seen the town of Mystic Falls. Now she was back. Her parents had never been around, neither one was really the parent type. Most of the time they were traveling on business but she'd gotten used to it and didn't hold it against them. If anything it made her independent. Now Summer found herself back in the one place she'd felt that she was with people that loved her that understood her.

Ever since she was young Summer had been close with her grandmother. As a child she'd looked forward to her summer visits so that her grandmother could teach her all she knew about being a witch, a little trait that her grandmother's blood had passed on to her. When she'd first began to develop her powers it had been her grandmother who showed her how to control them. It had been her grandmother who taught her of their ancestors living peacefully in Mystic Falls. Her bloodline had been around since the founding of Mystic Falls. It was one of the reasons Summer was well versed in the history of Mystic Falls, even its darker less attractive history.

To any person passing through Mystic Falls seems like the everyday sort of town. It was the sort of town where everyone knew each other. Mystic Falls was a quiet town, for the most part--- on occasion. Mystic Falls is a town surrounded in mystery and danger. Very few know of the truth concerning the truth of its dark past. It is a knowledge that is passed down through the generation a secret that the people involved preferred to keep a secret.

Summer knew everything of the town's dark past. Even now she was certain that some of those dark secrets had yet to die out among the town. The knowledge still retained in some of the older bloodlines from the town's founders. The knowledge that vampires were indeed real. For years the town had been surrounded by mysterious deaths which were covered up as animal attacks. Yet, those whose lineage goes back to the founders of Mystic Falls know the truth. They know that vampires lurk in their mists. For years they have hunted them, intent on keeping their town protected from the monsters that their ancestors had fought nearly a century ago.

Most of their issues revolved around little more than fear putting it in Summer's mind as something rather reminiscent of the Salem witch trials--- a rather touchy subject for herself considering her own ancestry. Perhaps that was why she could understand the plight more than the unthinking fear filled actions that have been passed down through the generations of the founding bloodlines. Actions that resulted in so much death of both human and vampire. All those who knew the secret from the founding families have always been too intent on killing vampires rather than thinking that they may be in the wrong. In reality vampires were a lot like humans. Yes, they could kill needlessly and drank blood but it didn't mean that all did so. Many who drank from humans didn't kill their victims while others opt for blood banks.

Like the founding families and their rather extensive knowledge on ways to kill vampires Summer was rather well versed in their history as well as vampires. It was rather easy for her to accept the first time her grandmother had told her--- she was a witch, after you found that out you were naturally prepared for other strange things. She'd held the proper amount of fear for them but there was always aside of herself that was understanding of vampires. Summer couldn't help but to wonder what would've happened in the past if the Mystic Falls founding families had discovered her families' secret of being witches. Would they have been hunted down just as the vampires had and burned along with them in the church?

She shook the thought away. The memory of the burning church eliciting a feeling of anger inside her. But that anger wasn't for the vampires that the town had burned inside, it was for the women that had been locked inside at the time. The same women that had ruined everything. She wouldn't have ever known of the church or the vampires locked inside--- or that they were still there alive and starving of blood, locked in a tomb beneath with magic if not for him. She never would've known it if not for 'him'.

As much as she hated to admit it but most of her understanding of vampires came from 'him'. He'd told her a lot of his past in Mystic Falls as well as his family, in particular his brother. From him she'd learned that not all vampires were the same, that there were different living and feeding options. He knew more than her grandmother could ever tell her. He was the first vampire Summer had ever met, strangely it had been in the middle of the day.

Summer felt a new wave of fury unfurl within her gut at the thought of him. The bastard. He'd used her from the very beginning, trying to charm his way into getting her help. Had she been wrong to think that at moments it was real? Could you really fake something like that completely?

Shaking away the thought she turned her attention away from the unsettling topic. There was no reason to think of him anymore. He'd long since left her life. Yet--- she'd repeated that fact to herself many times over the years but it never stopped her from thinking of him. The bastard. It was the only thing she could allow himself to think about him.

She'd been back in Mystic Falls for a month but most of that time had been spent in her grandparent's old house rearranging things. It was her house now, left to her by her grandparents after their death a few years back. It was hers now and she'd spent the last month making it her own. The only time she'd left the house was to go to work.

If you'd told her a year ago that she'd be back in Mystic Falls Summer would've laughed. There was too much risk coming back. Too much risk that he might return one day. But she refused to let him be the reason she didn't come back. Now she with her new home arranged and her situated she was ready to go on with her life. However, it would be so much better if she could stop thinking of him all together.

Summer Hathaway was back in Mystic Falls and she was there with plans to stay. With some luck things would stay--- normal.

However, unknown to Summer she wasn't the only one who had returned to Mystic Falls.


	2. 99 Times

Stepping outside Summer took a long deep breath of the cool night air as she left the library. The day had been long after a drudging day of work. Taking a moment she stretched her poor muscles that were sore from the hours spent carrying and putting away books. Turning the lock in the door she couldn't help but to sigh in pleasure as she turned to leave. The night was beautiful. In such a small town the stars were able to shine bright silver in the velvet sky. Looking up she saw that the moon was already glowing brightly, sending a silver glow down upon Mystic Falls. She learned long ago to appreciate the darkness. She could see the beauty of the night while there were many who could only see the danger. Yet, the reason she could see the beauty and appreciate it was because she understood the true darkness and all that could be found within it--- the dark and the light.

The street was nearly empty with the exception of a few passing cars. The stores that littered the street were already closed. A few blocks over Summer doubted it would be half as serene. Being a Friday night the more popular hangouts would be filled with teens out to enjoy their night. With one last glance up into the beautiful night sky she pulled out the pin that had been holding the soft waves of her long red blond hair back. With the pin removed the soft curls were left to hang loosely around her shoulders. Amazing how that single action could help to wipe away the feeling of work. Pulling her jacket closed to protect herself from the cool night breeze Summer stepped off the library stoop and began to walk the few short blocks to the Grill.

Tonight would be the first night Summer would be able to allow herself to relax and have fun since returning to Mystic Falls. While she'd been back for a little over two weeks she'd been too busy rearranging her grandparent's old house to make it her own and work at the library. In her rearranging she couldn't help but to leave a few of her grandmother's homey touches--- after all, it had been the only place she'd ever truly felt at home because of her grandparents. She wanted something to be left of them in the house--- now it was her home.

Her walk to the Grill was short, only a few blocks down the street from the library and the moment she stepped through the doorway of the popular hangout she wasn't surprised by the crowd. Suddenly, Summer paused just inside the doorway her 'senses' on alert. Strange--- the moment she'd walked in she felt a familiar feeling course through her. It was familiar but so distant and intangible that she couldn't find what it was in her memory. It felt almost as if something was close--- something familiar was close. She didn't feel anything bad, just familiar.

Deciding that whatever it was was unimportant Summer pushed aside the strange feeling as nothing and turned her attention back to the enjoyment of being surrounded by people. Smiling she begun to push her way through the crowd headed towards the bar. She only got half way across the room before her bright blue eyes landed on a familiar friendly face.

"Elena!" Summer called over the noise of the crowd in the attempt to get her friends attention.

Despite the noise the girl heard her. Elena's eyes landed on Summer from across the room her face immediately lighting up with a surprised smile. Weaving her way across the room Summer joined her friend both girls wasting no time in pulling each other into a tight embrace.

"Oh my god Summer! It's been so long! I didn't know you were coming back." Elena said obviously pleased to see her old friend. "How are you?"

"I am good; I decided to move back after getting my degree. I work at the library now," Summer explained taking a seat at the table where Elena had been sitting.

"You're staying?" Elena asked surprised retaking her own seat.

"I am staying," Summer confirmed with a smile. "I took over my grandparent's place."

"I am sorry about your grandma and grandpa, Summer. I know how close to them you were. They were great people," Elena spoke comfortingly. "Besides, you're grandma always made the best cookies."

The two girls laughed companionably. This is exactly what Summer had missed--- friends--- a feeling of belonging. Before Summer could say anything more a young man walked up to them setting a glass in front of Elena. It was nearly impossible to miss the looks they sent each other the moment he walked up. It was more than obvious to Summer that Elena was completely in love with this guy, but she could also see with just as much ease that he was in love with her as well.

"Hello," the guy spoke in a polite and--- cultured voice.

"Summer, this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore," Elena introduced her smile bright and happy by the simple introduction. "Stefan, this is an old friend of mine Summer Hathaway. She graduated a couple years ago, now she's back!" she finished excitedly.

However, Summer couldn't find it in herself to be happy for her friend. No—in that moment her mind was very much on a completely different train of thought.

Summer felt her world come to a crashing halt. It was like a movie on pause in the middle of an action scene. She hadn't heard wrong—his name. She'd said Salvatore—Stefan Salvatore. It wasn't the first time she'd heard the name and she sure as hell knew the name Salvatore. The ring that Stefan wore on his figure was enough to know she'd heard Elena right when she'd said Stefan Salvatore. It was the same ring that she'd seen before, a piece of jewelry that she was certain few knew of its purpose.

Her eyes quickly studied him. She could see the few similarities. When her blue eyes met his she found herself unable to look away. They didn't have the same eyes, Stefan's were dark, a deep brown, but she could see looking into his eyes now she could see with ease that he was on guard after her reaction.

Was it possible that he had been what she'd sensed when she'd first entered the bar?

Stefan had seen a flare of recognition in the girl's reaction. Years of living his life as he had had thought him to be weary of such a reaction. But he didn't say anything with Elena's presence beside him. Whoever this girl was he could tell that she was important to Elena; for that reason he would wait to see what happened.

He'd taken notice of what exactly she'd reacted to—his name. It was his name that had surprised her. Whoever she was she didn't know him, that much he was certain of. However, now judging by her obviously upset reaction Stefan got a feeling that it wasn't himself that had come to her mind but rather a completely different image.

The moment of shocked recognition quickly faded as the girl pushed it aside before anyone but himself could take notice. One moment the girl was shocked and upset and the next her smile had returned directed at Elena and surprisingly himself.

Summer didn't allow herself to get lost in her shock for long. There was no reason to bring such a matter up now—especially with Elena there. She'd come back to be home and to be with the people she'd always felt were family and that included Elena. While the situation was less then satisfying – far less than satisfying, she wouldn't let the appearance of one Salvatore send her running away with her tail between her legs. Besides, seeing that Elena and Stefan were obviously in love gave the guy a few points at the very least.

If anything having Stefan in Elena's life might make her own revelations she'd planed reveal to Elena that much more simple. Coming back to Mystic Falls required at least someone close to her to know the truth so that she'd have at least one person to talk to, to trust—Elena was that person. She could trust Elena, she always had and even after years apart that hadn't changed.

"Nice to meet you," Summer finally spoke a genuine smile curling her lips putting her hand out for a welcoming shake.

She saw Stefan pause for a moment obviously caught off guard by her sudden welcoming attitude after her previous reaction. As if realizing that she'd pushed away her shock Stefan returned the smile and took her hand in his much larger one for a friendly shake.

Summer felt it the moment their skin met her senses taking in everything that she could. A calm. There was nothing to worry about concerning this particular Salvatore. Unable to help herself she allowed the smallest almost indiscernible jolt of her power course through her hand to Stefan's and smiled at the barely hidden surprise that filtered across his face. As if understanding her silent message the surprise was quickly replaced with another smile. In that one handshake she'd revealed herself for what she was to him as well as gave him a silent message that she meant to harm to him or Elena. It was a silent understanding that if she'd wanted to do something she wouldn't have revealed her magical abilities to him.

Everything seemed to fall into ease after that at first dubious introduction. Elena was delighted with the return of her old friend as well as enjoying showing her off to her boyfriend—as well as the other way around. Stefan and Summer also both allowed themselves to fall into an easy state, allowing themselves to enjoy the company and get to know each other. However, despite their friendliness Summer knew by the numerous curious looks she caught Stefan giving her that he still continued to wonder about her reaction when Elena had introduced them.

Suddenly the feeling from when she'd first walked into the bar coursed through her. A heaviness set in over the calm, like a weight on her heart. No—this was a familiar feeling that she didn't want to have. Even worse she knew that it wasn't because of Stefan. He hadn't been the familiar force she'd sensed when she'd first entered the bar as she had written it off to be. No—this feeling was completely familiar, Stefan's presence only helping to remind her of who exactly that familiarity belonged to. She didn't know if she was ready for that reunion—even after years her emotions were still warring within her, each too strong to overpower the others. For so long she'd refused to admit to her inner turmoil, preferring to ignore it all together. However, she'd never thought she'd be faced with it all over again as it seemed she would be now.

Much to her fury a sense of panic welled up within Summer. Even worse she could see that it hadn't gone unnoticed by Stefan or Elena. As much as she hated herself for letting the panic overwhelm her as it was Summer practically jumped down from the stool she'd been sitting on at their table. With little more than a quick uttered goodbye and apology she was turning to make a quick exit from the bar.

Summer didn't make it more than a few steps away from the table she'd been sharing with Stefan and Elena before she suddenly found herself running straight into another body.

"Well, well if it isn't Summer Hathaway," a familiar unwanted voice drawled.

Within a split second Summer was pushing herself away from the hard chest she'd run into as if she'd been burned by the contact. If given the choice she'd preferred to leave without even looking at him—the familiar deep, deceptively charming voice immediately giving away who it was standing before her—the last person in the world she ever wanted to see—again. However, with him standing directly in front of her ignoring him as she wanted wasn't an option forcing her to instead confront him. With her eyes shining a deep angry blue Summer glared up at him unable to resist noticing how blue his eyes still were and how beautiful she still found them. She refused to admit to herself how his crooked grin was still charming or the humored glint in his eye. She refused to admit that she was already thinking the exact things she didn't want to admit to—a fact that Summer found rather annoying.

Raking her eyes across him she forced herself to ignore the part of her mind—the part of her heart that couldn't deny an attraction when faced with Damon Salvatore. He was tall, enough to force her to look up to meet his eye as the top of her head barely met the line of his broad shoulders. His black hair was slightly messy the bangs left to nearly hang in his deep piercing clear blue eyes. He was dressed in the usual way she remembered in black jeans and t-shirt beneath his black leather jacket. As usual his jaw was touched with bristle giving his smirk—his whole appearance even more roguish appeal. As much as Summer hated to admit it everything about him practically screamed tall dark and handsome—in short—dangerous-- it was all she would allow herself to admit.

God she hated him…

In her annoyance Summer missed the brief surprise that crossed Damon's face when she'd first run into him before returning to his look of amusement. Looking down at her across the short distance she'd been able to put between them his blue eyes taking in her appearance after the years apart. Her light blue eyes were still made a mysterious smoky color by the navy that ringed the lighter color. Her golden blond hair had grown out to hang in soft nearly straight waves just below her shoulders while her bangs seemed almost carelessly swept to the side. She hadn't changed much—still—Summer. Even in the past that had been the only way he could describe her, she was too strangely unique to describe any other way. She wore what she was comfortable in as always, jeans with a pair of soft born suede boots and a v neck tank top in a deep violet. Simple and clean, yet looking down in her eyes Damon could see that the fire he remembered was still very much burning—her spirit had always been one of the things he found so interesting about her. Inwardly Damon brought his thoughts to a crashing halt from where they had nearly begun to head. If anything Summer was one girl that had somehow managed to muddle his thoughts more than any other had done before—it had been off putting for him but he bore through it only to end up somewhere he hadn't quite expected.

The last he'd seen her was the night he'd left her behind heartbroken and angry. Obviously she still remembered the past as well as he did judging by the daggers she was glaring at him now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Summer suddenly snapped the anger evident in her voice.

"Me?" Damon asked humored by her reaction to his presence. "I live here," he answered.

"Of any place you could go you come here? You hate it here you told me that plenty of times in the past," she hissed in return his easy manner succeeding in putting her even more on edge.

Of course Damon of all people wouldn't be able to show the slightest bit of shame despite what he'd done. It had been foolish to even consider that he would.

"What no hello? Did you miss me even a little" he asked mockingly his smirk growing wider as he noticed her tense up even more if possible.

"Stop being a smart ass Damon. I asked you a question. Why did you come back here?"

"I got here first. If you don't want me around, you leave," Damon replied with ease his smirk never faltering finding even more enjoyment out of the fact that he was so obviously riling Summer up. While he hated to admit it to himself Summer's heated glare was slightly off putting. "Relax, I didn't even know you were back in town," he sighed as a slight act of mercy to calm her, despite knowing it wouldn't.

"Likewise," Summer hissed her blue eyes glaring dangers.

During Summer's exchange with Damon both had completely forgotten about Elena and Stefan who both continued to sit at the table beside them. Both were shocked as they listened intently to the conversation. It was obvious that the two had known each other in the past and judging from the behavior both displayed Elena and Stefan both came to the conclusion that the relationship had perhaps at one time been more than what they were seeing now. However, it was difficult to tell for sure. At that point all they knew for certain was that Summer's reaction was similar to that of anyone who knew Damon well enough.

Taking the moment's pause in their argument Elena attempted to change the subject to a much lighter topic.

"Summer, do you still play?" Elena asked quickly stepping between Damon and her friend before the argument could continue giving Damon a quick looks that demanded silence from him, even if it was doubtful he would take the hint.

A new pause came over the small group. Nothing was said but the tension was thick and palpable. Elena didn't need to turn back to Summer to know that her friend only continued to glare at Damon over her turned shoulder, even Damon's eyes remained locked with Summer's his smile still curling his lips.

"Yes," Summer finally answered attempting to make the moment easier on her friend.

"The stage is always open for anyone who wants to play. Even the band is available! Why don't you play something?" Elena nearly begged turning to face Summer.

True, her request was partly in the attempt to calm the current situation but another part of herself really did wish to hear Summer play. It had been years since she'd last her hear and was confident that in the years since Summer had likely only managed to improve her already rather impressive skills. Years ago on her last visit Elena had suggested that Summer try to sing professionally but Summer had immediately shot the idea down telling her she only wrote and played for her own enjoyment and nothing more. It was how she wanted it to stay.

Summer could see the strain in Elena as well as the unconcealed excitement at the prospect of seeing her play. Wanting to make the moment easier on her friend she sighed nodding in agreement to the request. It wasn't the place to bring up such matters as Damon and herself anyway.

"Yes, Summer, play something for us," Damon spoke from behind Elena. "I haven't heard you in a long time," Damon goaded irritatingly.

With great effort Summer pulled her glare away from Damon's humor filled eyes and walked toward the stage. With a smirk of her own Summer knew exactly what she was going to play and Damon would be here to hear it.

Picking up the guitar laid out on the stage for use to anyone who wanted to play she turned toward the band that had been playing as they waited for anyone who wanted to take to the stage. With a quick request to the band to tell them to follow her lead she stepped up the microphone that had been set up at the forefront of the bars small stage. Taking a moment her fingers went to work on the guitar strings with practices ease. In those few strings many of the people in the bar paused in what they were doing do watch as Summer began to sing, the words of her song flowing easily from her lips with all the emotions that she'd written them in.

So, you see  
You've got me back again for more  
And it seems  
Your song is in my head  
This is war  
Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me

I was sure you would keep  
Every promise; you would keep  
Every word

Well,  
I try to put your stories in line  
But nothing adds up right

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

Its a shame  
That you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave  
But it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied  
Until you realize

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

These things are all so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible now  
Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering  
You've caused enough of my suffering,ah

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

"I wonder how many songs are about Damon." Elena asked Stefan as the two sat at the table together listening to Summer sing.

"You noticed too," Stefan whispered despite knowing Damon could hear his eyes moving between Summer and his brother, watching them closely.

Her original plan had been to attempt to ease the obvious tension between the two by distracting Summer, apparently it hadn't been the most well thought out plan. The same tension that Elena had been trying to deter was reflected perfectly in Summer's own music. It also made it more than obvious that there had—was—indeed something more between the two as she and Stefan had first suspected.

By the time she was finished a pleased crowd was applauding vigorously for her performance. Yet, she paid little attention to them. The smile she flashed as a quick thank you for their support during her song was half hearted. But the intense emotion in which she'd sung had not been. Every word had been the truth and singing it had been even more intense with Damon in the room. As if unable to resist Summer's eyes found and locked with Damon's from across the room, their intense blue color still obvious from the distance.

Irritation bubbled within her when she took notice that even now he continued to smirk. The arrogant bastard—why did he always have to be smirking like that? She hated it—it was infuriating and it always had been—it still was. Huffing in annoyance Summer gently returned the guitar she'd played to its proper place and without a backward glance she headed directly for the door confident that Elena would understand her sudden departure.

Meanwhile back at the table Elena and Stefan watched Summer make a quick exit from the building. Damon stood silently for a few moments his eyes locked on Summer's retreating form as she wove her way through the crowd. Before either Elena or Stefan had the chance to question him he was gone, following Summer out. However, before he was out of site neither Elena or Stefan missed the look of determination.

AN: Another chapter done. This one was a little harder to write, I wanted to get the description of Damon to my liking. I think I succeeded well enough. Please let me know what you thought by giving me a great review. I always like to know what my readers liked or didn't like. It helps me to only get better!!! SO KEEP REVIWING!!

WOW SORRY about the late update. For any who've read my fanfics before they know I generally am pretty fast at updating however, they also know I am a college student. Nearing the end of the year its pretty hectic, I had a paper to write and now with finals coming up I'll may be a little slower in my updates than I normally am. However, once finals are done I'll be all yours again with quick updates (I'll still be working around work however). Well anyway here's my next chapter. I decided to try a little something new in my stories and use music as inspiration. Obviously I don't own the song used in the fic. Its sung by Kate Voegele called 99 Times. If you've never heard her before I suggest checking her out. The next chapter shouldn't take me too long to write—I can get one or two more out (hopefully quickly) before finals week.


	3. Not Ready To Make Nice

"_Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I am not sure I could. They say that time heals everything but I am still waiting. I am through with doubt. There's nothing left for me to figure out. I've paid a price and I'll keep paying. I am not ready to make nice. I am not ready to back down. I am still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round." – Not Ready to Make Nice (Dixie Chicks)_

"Summer," she heard Damon call out to her in his usual easy manner.

As much as she would rather not Summer came to a stop, not really knowing why. While she had stopped she stalled herself in turning to face him knowing that now that they were alone on the dark deserted street it would only be harder.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked her voice still filled with irritation.

"You forgot something," he replied from behind her.

Sighing she turned to find Damon standing only a few feet away from her holding out her jacket in one hand. Rolling her eyes she turned and walked back making sure to keep her emotions carefully level. Without a word she jerked her jacket from his hand but didn't move to put it on instead she merely held it draped over one arm as she stood before Damon. It had all been on purpose of course. He didn't need to bring her, her jacket and they both knew it. Elena could have easily returned it later and despite the coolness of the night air there was no real need of it at the moment.

Summer knew she'd have to deal with his presence there in Mystic Falls. She had known that there had been the slightest chance of him being there before she'd decided to come back herself. Perhaps it was for the best. For so long she'd denied the fact that her emotions were still in a constant upheaval after Damon's reappearance in her life. Could she finally put that upheaval to rest within herself—her mind—her heart? Regardless of the fact that those same wild confused emotions seemed only to have been amplified by Damon's appearance but at least she could no longer deny them as she had. However, it was the anger in her that remained one of the more powerful emotions, one of the more welcomed emotions among the many. Hopefully, that anger would be enough to keep other unwanted emotions at bay until she could make them disappear for good.

Either way Summer would have to deal with Damon's presence. He was there and he didn't seem to have any plans to leave anytime soon. She would deal with him—she would have to if she planned on staying in Mystic Falls herself and she sure as hell wasn't going to run away because of him.

"Didn't you miss me even a little bit?" Damon asked his smile as charming as ever.

Looking up at him Summer met his eyes. On the dimly lit street their intense blue color was easy to make out even in the darkness as the blue seemed to turn steel in the moonlight. Summer realized too late that she'd been staring dumbly up at him after nearly a full minute of silence later. Shaking herself out of it Summer worked to get her erratic heartbeat back under control silently cursing him.

Sighing she resigned herself to having to deal with Damon. But she wouldn't let him back in. She would forget everything from the past except the anger and bitterness. She wouldn't let him back in no matter how charming he could be. Hopefully, she'd be able to go just that…

"A word of advice Damon, you're charms such as they are, stopped working on me years ago," Summer spoke evenly.

Still looking up at Damon she grimaced in annoyance as she watched as Damon's smile only broadened at her words. Perhaps concentrating on her anger would be easier than she had initially thought. Damon was making it rather easy for her. It wasn't his smile or sarcastic charm that had the bitterness bubbling up through the cracks in her heart. No—it was his ease in standing before her.

Did he not remember any of it? Was he truly, completely on bothered by everything? Did it really men nothing to him. Whether he did or not he had some nerve acting as if she didn't. It seemed so easy for him to act as if nothing had happened and she hated him for it.

"Where's the locket?" Damon suddenly asked stepping closer, his blue eyes now concentrated on her unadorned neck.

It was as if taking notice of the fact that she no longer wore the locket he'd once gifted her flipped a switch in his mind. Immediately upon realizing she no longer wore the necklace his eyes narrowed losing the ease and humor that had previously been.

"I don't need it," she answered simply her own smile curling the edges of her lips knowing it was at least somewhat upsetting to Damon.

"You know what it was! How can you be stupid enough not to wear it?" Damon asked his deep voice having lost its calm, the sarcasm that was nearly always present was now gone.

"I threw it away," Summer clarified with disdain. "I had no need of a locket laced with vervain for protection. You more than many other people know that I am not helpless against the supernatural. I can take care of myself," she practically hissed. "I didn't need such a useless piece of junk so I threw it away."

The contempt in Summer's every word was barely concealed and she barely managed to keep her calm as she spoke.

"I know," Damon replied the simple admission catching her off guard.

Summer felt her heart beat quicken once more watching Damon step forward so that he was now standing almost directly in front of her, so close that she was forced to tilt her head back in order to meet his eyes. Uneasy with the closeness Summer took a few quick steps back to replace the distance between them while never losing her cool demeanor—she wasn't about to let him know of the whirl wind he put her thoughts and emotions in.

"I also know you well enough to know that sometimes you can be helpless—magic can't always help you and I know that you're well aware of that. Magic doesn't stop vampire compulsion," Damon finished his face set in complete seriousness.

Summer refused to let herself believe in the show of concern. In the past they had been few, almost nonexistent from Damon—at least what he showed. It was slightly off putting that he would show that concern now after everything that had happened. As much as she would prefer to write off his brief display of concern as nothing more than a figment of her imagination, which considering it was Damon Salvatore was completely possible, she knew him well enough that she could see the sincerity behind it. Damon had never been one for lighter emotions and when he actually felt them—more like when he 'allowed' himself to feel them they were genuine. It was a part of Damon that had drawn her to him years ago, his darkness that as much as he would deny it possessed some semblance of light. There had been a time she had thought that the light she'd seen within him could be more but she'd been horribly wrong—in the end she'd only hurt herself with such a hope. Yet, it didn't change the fact that at times there was that speck of light.

"Thank you Damon," she finally spoke her voice losing the taint of concept for calm leaving her meaning to the words open ended.

The moment the words were spoken the smirk once again stretched across Damon's lips as if the words meant some sort of victory for him. Trust Damon of all people to find humor in such a thing. However, before he had time to enjoy her seemingly friendly calmer attitude toward himself Summer spoke once more.

"Along time ago I told you that you were always welcomed it. I meant what I said, although the full meaning is no longer true," she told him, knowing full well that Damon understood exactly what she was telling him. "I'll keep my word on that—but if you ever come into my house and try anything I'll kick your ass." Taking notice of his ever growing grin she added with a smirk of her own but keeping the seriousness in her voice, "You know I will."

Damon's proximity began to wear on Summer. After so long it was difficult to be so close to him for so long, even if they'd only been talking for a few minutes. The whole night had become emotionally draining.

"I can't tell you to leave Damon and I'll do my best to deal with you being here, but don't forget—even on a good day you and me—we're barely friends," Summer told him matter of factly as she turned to walk away.

"It wasn't always like that and you know it," she heard Damon call out from behind her as she left him standing on the street outside the Grill.

"I wish I could forget," she muttered into the night knowing that Damon would still hear it.

Without glancing back Summer walked away heading toward home hoping that the headache that had begun to pound in her head would fade. The walk home didn't take long, the night air helped to cool her frazzled nerves and the fresh air helped to calm the pounding in her head down to a dull drone. Unable to deny her worn physical and mental state Summer immediately headed upstairs to her bedroom intent on a hot bath and bed. With any luck she'd wake up to discover that the night had been nothing more than a dream—although she knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

The moment she walked into her bedroom and shut the door deftly behind her, her plans for a bath were put on hold. Instead she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to her bedside table and the drawer that was rarely opened. It was what lay inside the drawer that distracted her mind from her intended path. As if her feet had a will of their own she found herself standing before the night stand with the drawer open before she even realized what she was doing.

There it was, the only item lying within the drawer was a single piece of jewelry. It was the same locket that she'd kept for years unable to make herself throw it away as she had claimed. The locket was a heart of polished silver the metal work was intricately entwined so that the inside of the locket could be seen revealing small sprigs of vervain within. The locket was simple despite the intertwining silver, yet to Summer it had always been beautiful in its simplicity. It was the same locket that Damon had given to her years ago.

Unable to resist touching something she'd once thought of as precious—something she had to admit she still considered precious Summer reached down and gently picked the locket up by its long silver chain. Sitting on her bed she looked down at the piece of jewelry her mind becoming lost in thought.

Her heart hadn't always known what was best for itself. She'd let Damon in once only to be hurt in the end. Now seeing him again the wound he'd left her with had been reopened and worse, it felt new, as if years had passed. She hated it. She'd let herself become the kind of girl who's world stopped turning just because of some guy once—she wouldn't let that happen again.

Suddenly annoyed with the path of her wondering thoughts Summer replaced the locket back in its place in the drawer. Sighing she fell back on the bed glaring up at the ceiling irritated that her thoughts continued to wonder back to the locket and the man who'd given it to her. Once again she was unable to resist as she reached for the locket without getting up from where she laid in bed. Holding the locket by its chain she let the silver pendent dangle delicately before her.

Her thoughts began to settle on one fact that Summer could admit to herself. She'd missed Damon. It was infuriating that she couldn't deny it but she had missed him. In the past she'd told herself that missing someone got easier with time. She'd told herself that she'd forget him. However, all she found was that missing someone had never gotten easier, missing Damon had never gotten easier. She'd been wrong about it getting easier, about the memory fading with time. Instead she found that with each passing day, while it was one more day spent away from that person it was one more day closer to the next time you meet them again. How annoying…

Yawning Summer decided to forgo her previous plan of a hot bath and opted to go straight to bed. With as little effort as possible considering her weariness she flung on her shoes and clothes until she was left in only her tank top and panties. With a blissful sigh she pulled the quilt covering her bed around her snuggling into her pillow. Within moments she was fast asleep. Summer never even realized that she'd never returned the locket to its place in the drawer but instead had looped its chain around her wrist like a loose fitting bracelet while she'd been getting ready for bed. She'd completely forgotten about it as if wearing it was one of the most natural things in the world.

Damon stood silently across the room unmoving from where he'd entered through the window. Summer was already asleep in her bed across the room never even having sensed his arrival. He hadn't meant to come enter, even though her invitation from years earlier welcoming into any place she made her home still stood. He had only meant to follow her—why? He didn't know the reasoning he just had.

Silently, he cursed Summer for drawing him to her, from the very beginning he'd been drawn to her. It was as if she emitted a force the drew him in, that he couldn't make himself resist. At times he'd even been able to admit to himself that he hadn't wanted to resist—that he didn't want to resist.

In the blink of an eye he was standing over her bed looking down at her as she slept undisturbed. Her face was serene now, the lines from all the turmoil he knew she'd likely felt beginning to fade.

He knew she thought he'd forgotten or at least that he ignored any memory of the past. That he had found nothing that had happened between them to be of importance to him. In truth it was far from what she believed, but he'd been right in cutting things off before they'd gotten too far. He couldn't forget everything else. He couldn't forget his reasoning for everything. He could let Summer be important to him as she had begun to become years ago. He couldn't let that happen because he couldn't let go of everything else.

Regardless of his train of thought Damon couldn't resist reaching down to touch her. His fingers gently skimmed the smooth skin of her cheek, careful not to wake her as he did so. Pushing a stray strand of hair from her face he made to leave but a glint of silver that caught his eye stopped him mid motion. Looking down at Summer's sleeping form his eyes zeroed in on the tiny trinket near her hand. At first he'd thought his mind was playing tricks on him but leaning down he found that it was indeed the same locket that he'd given her years before. The same locket that he'd personally laced with vervain to protect her. She'd said she'd thrown it out, when she'd told him that Damon had believed her. Honestly, he wouldn't have blamed her for doing it.

But instead she'd kept it—why?

Shaking the question from his mind Damon pulled his hand back from where it had been absentmindedly fiddling with the smooth silver of the locket. It didn't matter why she kept it. Things couldn't change. He told himself that he didn't want them to change—she wouldn't change anything. Forcing himself to step back toward the window Damon looked back once more to Summer as she continued to sleep peacefully, without another thought he turned and smoothly disappeared out the window he'd entered through.

He would act as if nothing had changed. He would act as if Summer's presence changed nothing and that he didn't care.

It was the truth. It would be easy—so he told himself.

AN: Another chapter finished!!! This one was interesting to write and they'll just keep getting more fun to write! Next chapter will be a look back/dream of Damon and Summer's past. That one might take a bit to work out in words but it shouldn't take too long—hope. We'll see what I can get in for free time to type. One more week of classes, excluding this week (I only have one day of classes left…its kinda nice not having Thursday or Friday classes).

**Any way I want to know what aspects of this chapter you liked or didn't like so let me know with a REVIEW!!!**


	4. What Hurts the Most

_ "I am not afraid to cry every once in awhile even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay. But that's not what gets me. What hurts the most is being so close and havin' so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could've been. And not seeing that lovin' you was what I was trying to do." – What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts)_

_Everything was quiet as Summer expertly climbed down the tree outside her second story bedroom window. After years of making a quick getaway out her window at night she had grown more adapted at it. Half the time she didn't even know why she bothered using the window in the first place. She could just as easily use the front door—her parents weren't even home—she couldn't remember the last time they were home long enough besides for a couple hours of sleep. Even when they were business was the only thing in their minds. Yet, Summer found something oddly cathartic about sneaking out of the empty house through the window. It was as if it was a way for her to work out her frustrations against her parents, an act of unnoticed defiance. Dropping from the lowest branch to land smoothly on the ground Summer was sauntering down the street with no particular destination in mind. _

_ The velvet night sky shed a veil of darkness over the town the only light being from the jeweled silver stars and the moon glowing above. The dark didn't faze her in the least as she walked. Her mind was at ease with what could be lurking in the darkness, it had become so long ago when she'd begun to learn of everything from her grandmother. She'd known it since she'd first discovered that she herself was different, that she possessed powers of her own. It wasn't difficult to easily understand things that were---different, when you yourself were as well._

_ Rather than be bother by the darker side of the night Summer found it calming. Night was when she felt less restless. She felt able to breathe when surrounded by the cool night air, when she was able to look up into the infinite sky and stars. Perhaps she saw it as an escape from her stifling life with her absent parents and her difficult making friends. While she accepted what she was it made making and trusting friends a difficulty. It was hard getting close to people when they didn't know what she was, when they couldn't understand. Yet, she couldn't tell just anyone. She had to be able to trust them with everything—a quality difficult to find in her case._

_ So she often found herself wandering the streets at night to calm herself from everything. How was she to know that that one night would turn her whole world upside down?_

_ There was a gentle breeze that teased the strands of her short blond hair and flowed gently through the trees creating a melody from the movement of the leaves. Most nights she would find such things calming but not tonight. That particular night Summer did not find much calm in her nightly walk. Instead she found her mind wandering, too caught up in her problems to even appreciate the clear night sky. She just continued to walk down the deserted street her feet knowing where to go without her needing to pay much attention. Suddenly she stopped just as the wind suddenly died away the sounds it had made by flowing through the leafy green branches of the nearby trees disappearing leaving the night in complete silence. In the silence Summer stood listening, sensing for anything out of the ordinary and ready for anything that might happen. There was something. Her senses had felt it for the briefest flicker of time before it had disappeared. _

_ Moments later her senses once again zeroed in on something and she wasted no time. Summer's movements were practiced and fast as she swung around her hand coming up automatically defend herself physically or magically if needed. Yet, she came to a halt mid motion her outstretched arm frozen suspended before her as she looked up into arguably one of the most handsome faces she'd ever seen, complete with a pair of the most intense blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that whoever he was he was even smirking down at her. The smirk, his eyes, the light shadow of stubble at his strong jaw and messy black hair and leather jacket practically screamed out the impression of bad boy._

_ "It's not safe to be wandering around at night you know?" he smirked casually as if she hadn't been moments away from attacking him, as if he found something entertaining. The sarcasm only solidified Summer's impression of bad boy. "Are you going to put that down?" he asked his blue eyes glancing down at her extended arm and fist. _

_ It amazed her that he'd been able to get so close without her noticing sooner. Normally she would've known much faster as her senses were normally more in tuned with her surroundings. If she hadn't felt him sooner her magic obviously didn't see him as a threat. With that thought in mind Summer relaxed letting her arm drop back to her side. For a moment the man's face showed a glimpse of surprise, his eyebrows rising as if surprised that she'd actually relaxed herself in front of him._

_ Summer wasn't a fool. She knew very well what he was but she trusted the magic in her to tell her that he could be trusted. If not he would already be dead. _

_ "I know what you are," she clarified doing her best not to stare at him although it was exceedingly hard. His roguishly charming smirk not helping matters much._

_ "I doubt that," he replied his smirk curling his lips even more but truly doubtful of her words._

_ "Oh really?" she grinned finding his words a challenge. "Vampire," Summer stated simply watching his reaction to the statement._

_ Whether he found it surprising that she knew what he truly was or not she couldn't tell. All he did was continue to stare at her with his icy blue eyes and smirk. Why was he looking at her like that?_

_ "Is there a reason why a vampire is following me around?" she asked becoming slightly annoyed with his constant smirk and the casual manner in which he stood before her as if they were old friend._

_ The pause that followed was brief but Summer noticed it. Despite his facial expression not outwardly changing she could see it in his eyes that he was carefully thinking through his answer before replying._

_ "A little fun," he answered his smirk never fading._

_ He was lying, Summer could see it in his eyes but she didn't say._

_ "right," she laughed turning to walk back down the street._

_ Rather than leave as she had first thought he would seeing that she didn't plan on doing anything about him he began to follower her. For a long time nothing was said between them he only walked closely behind her nearly at her heels. Normally she wouldn't be bothered by the situation but there was something about this particular guy that she just couldn't ignore as easily as she would have liked to._

_ "Is there a reason you're following me?" Summer questioned not bothering to hide the twinge of annoyance there._

_ "Fun," was all he answered._

_ The answer shot a new wave of irritation through her_

_ "You know sarcasm doesn't make a good first impression," she growled glaring up at him._

_ He only smiled wider as he slowly bent down the movement catching Summer off guard as he drew closer until he could whisper in her ear._

_ "Who said I was trying to make a good impression?" he asked his warm breath tickling her ear sending shock waves traveling up and down her body and nearly sending her brain into over drive._

_ Intent on getting a less than sarcastic answer out of him Summer went into action her movements quick and practiced. Drawing on her skill built on years of training she grabbed him and in a few smooth movements had his back on the ground coming down on top of him to use her own weight against his chest to hold him down. Leaning over him she smiled as she saw the shock briefly flash through his eyes by the sudden change of situation._

_ "That was unexpected," he grumbled gruffly as he caught his breath after the sudden harsh landing that had knocked the wind out of him._

_ "What do you want?" Summer asked her tone demanding an answer._

_ She was surprised he made no move to extract himself from her hold. She knew he could easily do so. Yet, he stayed silent and unmoving beneath her as he looked up into her smoky blue eyes. Once again he seemed to be thinking of his answer carefully._

_ "Curiosity," he finally answered._

_ Summer stated down at him in surprise at seeing the total truth of his answer in his intensely blue eyes. It hadn't been the sort of answer she'd expected. There was nothing she could think to say in reply. All she could do was stare down at him in silence, taking in his features._

_ He really was darkly handsome…_

_ As if realizing what she was doing Summer released him, practically jumping back to her feet away from him. From where she stood Summer watched as he swiftly got back onto his feet looking completely unfazed. How did he manage to stay so calm? It was annoying—even more so when her heart was beating frantically beneath her chest happy the night hid the embarrassed flush that she was certain stained her cheeks._

_ "The names Damon," he spoke silkily as he dusted himself off with ease his Then from across the distance his eyes locked with hers and in the blink of an eye he was standing directly in front of her the space she'd put between them almost nonexistent. "Nice to meet you."_

_ He was skilled to have gotten so close before she could even realize his intention to move. If she were to attack him as an enemy she wasn't so sure she'd be able to win or not. Her skills and magic such as they were would do little good against a vampire who could fight back on even ground. It was more than obvious that he was very comfortable as a vampire, in tune with his abilities and well practiced in using them._

_ Summer knew he was doing it on purpose in the attempt to make her uncomfortable, to get a reaction from her. The truth was, he was succeeding at it. Damon was too close for comfort. The arrogant bastard knew exactly what he was doing. However, she found his sarcastic arrogance to be strangely charming. _

_Yet, there was more than that to him. Summer could sense a great deal of darkness within him. It was like an aura blanketing him but there was more—she could feel light through the cracks. There was an unmistakable light within him as well. To most it was invisible, hidden by the dark but she could feel it there lurking beneath the surface, waiting to show. Damon was indeed intriguing—in many ways._

_What was even more intriguing was that Summer couldn't discern his true intentions for approaching her._

"_Summer," she introduced herself calmly. "Summer Hathaway."_

"_Shouldn't little girls be safe inside so late at night? Didn't you're parents ever tell you that some pretty shady people wander around at night?" Damon spoke in a dramatic manner the sarcasm think in every word._

_ Damon chuckled when he noticed the fire that suddenly lit up in Summer's eyes at his remark._

_ "I am sixteen! I can take care of myself," she asserted vehemently stepping forward to glare directly up at him._

_ "Oh really?" Damon grinned beginning to circle Summer, looking her up and down carefully as if studying her._

_ Summer moved with him, slowly following him in a slow circle to keep him in her sight at all times. However, in a moment he was gone leaving her blinking in surprise. She didn't allow herself to marvel long but even the few brief seconds were too long. Before she could make a movement Summer felt Damon standing flush against her back his strong leather clad arms wrapped around her body to hold her immobile. One of his hands was at her throat ready to break her neck or hold her to feed with ease if it had been his intention to do so._

_ Damn… she was off that night. It was the only excuse Summer could think to give herself. It would be too mortifying to admit that she was distracted by Damon. Irritated that he'd gotten one up on her she moved to counter grabbing his arms from around her, however, her actions faltered when a few movements from Damon result in the completely opposite effected she'd intended. Instead Summer found herself spinning around to stand directly in front of Damon, chest to chest. The only space between them being their tangled arms between them with one of Damon's hands locked securely around both of her's at the wrist._

_ Despite momentarily being stuck dumb by the situation Summer knew she was blushing after registering how close she and Damon were standing. Standing so close to Damon she realized for the first time how tall he actually was compared to her as she just barely meant the line of his shoulders. Summer didn't know how long they stood like that. All she was aware of was of how close they were and the loud beating of her heart pounding in her ears. When Damon only continued to hold her in place she finally risked a glance up at him._

_ When she looked up she found Damon's ice blue eyes watching her intently. The silence continued until Damon finally broke it._

_ "Why don't you care about what I am? Killing you would be so simple."_

_ The added effect of his deep voice with being so close to him finally had Summer snapping out of her trance. Pulling away from him Damon released her yet she didn't move far. As she worked to regain some control to calm her heart Summer's eyes never left his. He was looking at her as if there was something he was looking for. She didn't know what that was but his beautiful eyes seemed to speak volumes to her. It was difficult for the eyes to lie._

_ "You're not going to hurt me," she answered sincerely. "I can tell. It's difficult for the eyes to lie—I don't see any reason for me to be scared of you in yours."_

_ Silence and an impassive face was her only answer. _

_ Flashing a genuine smile Summer decided that it would be best to head back home. Her nerves had suffered enough for one night. And so she turned and began to trek back down the street toward home leaving a staring Damon alone. As she walked away Summer couldn't help but hope that she'd be able to see him again someday, although she doubted that she would. That night she happily dreamed of Damon._

_ Never would she have thought that the very next day Damon would show up at her front door. At first Summer wasn't sure what to be more shocked about, the fact that it was Damon who'd she never thought she'd see again or that a vampire was walking around in broad daylight._

_ Damon obviously entertained by her reaction of wide eyed shock his eyes glittered with humor._

_ "Can I come in?" he asked pointedly._

_ Shaking herself from the shock Summer moved aside and without hesitation invited Damon inside. Damon stepped inside the moment that the words fell from her lips and without waiting for her immediately made his way further inside the house. _

"_You're parents aren't around?" Damon asked glancing around the empty house._

"_My parents are much for being around," she answered evenly._

_Damon didn't say anything more just continued to wonder the house with Summer hustling after him. She may have invited him in but she remained weary—and curious. By the time that Summer caught up with Damon he was in the living room as he flopped down onto the couch resting his feet uncaringly on the coffee table before him._

_ "Make yourself at home," Summer huffed irritably._

_ She moved to take the recliner on the other end of the couch but her path was blocked by Damon's unmoving legs that rest on top of the coffee table. Annoyed she glared down at him in silent threat for him to move only to receive a smirk and nonchalant shrug in return but his legs remained where they were. Barely containing a shriek of annoyance Summer stepped over his raised legs instead. Taking her seat she looked back over to see Damon smiling charmingly as he leaned back casually with his arms folded behind his head._

_ "Very mature," Summer chastised with a roll of her eyes unable to stop her own smirk from curling the corners of her lips._

_ "You'll get used to it," Damon countered easily._

_ "You got some explaining to do," Summer informed him intent on understanding how he'd been able to walk around in the daylight—also she wasn't adverse to getting to know him better._

_ At the time Summer hadn't guessed that that one conversation would evolve into something much more—much deeper, at least it had for her._

_ A year later Summer sat strumming the strings of her guitar humming a tune that had been playing her head for the last few days. It was growing late and Damon would be there soon. As the thought of Damon came to mind Summer absent mindedly touched the smooth silver knots of the locket she wore around her neck. In the months since Damon had first given her the pendent, explaining to her what was inside and its purpose she hadn't taken it off once. However, while Damon told her he'd given it to her for 'protective' purposes she didn't wear it for that. It had been a gift, for her it meant something._

_ A lot had happened in the last year. She'd spent so much time with Damon, that when they weren't together it felt odd. In the last year they'd grown close—become friends. In that time Summer had begun to feel so much that she never thought she'd feel, especially for someone like Damon. He was sarcastic, arrogant and a vampire. Sometimes she thought him to be rather hopeless, but secretly she thought his antics and sarcasm were rather charming, even if they annoyed the hell out of her. He was far from perfect but it was for that reason she felt closer to him. She still felt deeply for him despite everything he'd told her. There was little she didn't know about his past, including the darker sides of it. She knew of Katharine and how he'd become a vampire. She knew about his brother Stefan and how they'd had a fallen out, over Katharine. _

_ In the same way that he'd revealed to her everything she had done the same. The light she'd sensed beneath his darkness letting her believe she could—her heart told her she could trust him. After that they'd only seemed to grow closer, there had been few days they hadn't meant up. Even if it was to do nothing they would sit together, talk or he'd even listen to her play and write her music. For two people who were nothing less than complicated everything seemed—simple. There was a connection that she felt with him that she'd never felt with anyone else. And when she looked into his eyes there were times when she swore she saw that he felt it too. How was she suppose to know if he actually did? She wanted to be sure that the overwhelming emotions that had built up in her heart over the past year were not felt by her alone. She wanted him to know—everything._

_ Smiling to herself Summer's hand dropped away from the necklace hanging around her neck just as Damon stepped in nonchalantly through the door as if he owned the house. Summer didn't even bother to get up only moved over where she sat on the bed to give him room to sit beside her. Once he laid down across the bed with his legs hanging over the edge at the knee Summer made her move. Gently she laid her guitar on the floor beside her bed nearly dropping it in her nervousness. Taking a deep calming breath, not that it helped in the least._

_ "Damon," she squeaked cursing her nerves for making her sound like an idiot. Clearing her voice nervously she continued seeing that she'd gotten his attention as if blue eyes zeroed in on her from where he laid across the bed. Pulling herself closer to his side she looked down at him admiring his handsome features. "I wanted to tell you something," she began._

_ Before Summer could say anything Damon was sitting up straight forcing her to once again have to tilt her head back in order to look into his eyes. She didn't miss that in an instant his whole demeanor had changed. Even the look in his eye was different, clear. Was it possible that he felt the same? Looking into his eyes Summer thought it possible._

_ "I know that you might not think of me in the same way," she continued finding her voice once more. "But I thought you should know that you're really important to me. This last year has been more than I could ever hope for. I just--," Summer's ramblings were suddenly cut short as she saw the sudden change in Damon's eyes._

_ Everything she'd thought she'd seen was still there but now it was different. The intense blue color of Damon's eyes had darkened with an intense heat. Just having him look at her like that nearly had Summer melting. She may have even done so if not for Damon's arms suddenly locking around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. A surprised squeak was all she managed before his lips came crashing down on hers in a soul searing kiss. At first the kiss was intense and passionate but little by little the kiss gentled and slowed, filled with emotion. If not for the very real feeling of his lips against her's Summer would've suspected that her imagination had gotten out of control. No, it was very real. _

_ He's a good kisser, her mind wandered in bliss._

_It was as if Summer had no control over her body because before she knew it she was flinging her arms around him pulling him closer if it was possible. In the next moment clothes were being pulled from bodies and thrown forgotten to the bedroom floor. Her whirlwind thoughts and the shivers of mixed joy and pleasure running pleasantly up and down confirmed that. There was so much overpowering emotion whirling through her that there was no longer any chance to control it. Everything, all worry just faded away. As far as Summer was concerned there was only Damon and herself…_

_Summer awoke by slow degrees stretching her worn muscles with a grown of satisfaction. Before she even opened her eyes she knew that Damon was no longer laying beside her. Curious she glanced around the room her eyes quickly finding Damon who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd dressed himself when he'd awoke—sort of. He hadn't bothered with a shirt wearing only his jeans that rode low on his hips left partially unbuttoned looking very much as if they'd been pulled on as little more than an afterthought. Regardless of everything they'd done the night before, after all the intensity and emotion Summer couldn't help but blush at the appealing sight. He was beautiful in every way in her eyes no matter how dark. His light eyes had shown so brightly during the night it had been impossible to look away from him and for the first time she'd been able to feel his muscles rippling beneath his skin. Summer had been more than pleasantly surprised upon discovering that she'd been right to think he was lean and muscular beneath his clothes._

_Summer sat up using the sheet that remained crumpled on the bed to cover herself but didn't move from her spot, content just to watch him. However, she soon began to grow restless, weary of his silence. She doubted he hadn't yet realized she was awake. It seemed as if Damon was deep in thought about something and it saddened her to see him look so upset when she felt so light and happy. Just when she was ready to ask him what was wrong he suddenly spoke._

"_Summer, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Guilt. Guilt and darkness. It was what she saw in his eyes now as his light and her dark eyes locked from across the bed. The light she often seen was overcome by them. Worry washed over her in an instant. This was not what she wanted! What did he have to be guilty about? What did he need to tell her? How bad was it? Her mind became lost in the storm of darknening thoughts. While the storm raged on within her mind and heart Summer remained silent waiting for Damon to continue._

"_Remember when you told me about you being a witch?" he asked his tone deep and serious. All Summer could do was nod solemnly in answer. "Even before than I knew about it. I knew about everything."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Summer questioned demandingly._

"_I tracked you down on purpose," he clarified his icy tone matching the hardness in his eyes._

"_Why?" she asked gravely fearful of the answer she was about to receive._

"_I need you to do me a favor," he paused for a moment as if trying to think of the best way to continue. "The spell locking Katharine in the tomb…"_

_Damon never got the chance to finish the question he'd been about to ask. Summer didn't need to hear anymore than what he'd gotten out before her hand was flying out. A moment later the sound of her hand meeting Damon's jaw echoed throughout the silent room._

_Her heart was shattered into so many pieces Summer believed them to have become dust. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She hadn't considered it—hadn't believe it possible. Hurt, sorrow and betrayal was all she knew in that moment. The joy, happiness and love she'd been enveloped in only minutes ago was gone and it was never coming back. How could she have been so wrong about Damon? How had he been able to fool her for so long? How could she not have considered the possibility. It seemed so obvious now. Perhaps she wasn't able to see as well as she had thought. There was no light, only darkness in him._

"_Get out," she told him icily straining to remain controlled, she refused to burst into tears in front of him. He didn't deserve her tears._

_Damon didn't move right away all he did was sit there watching her. He didn't even try to defend himself, he only sat in silence. Why was he looking at her like that? Summer couldn't concentrate on all that she seen flashing in his eyes, she didn't need to. He'd done enough that was all she needed to know. When he didn't move to leave right away as she asked Summer felt the wall she'd erected against the flood of tears and sorrow began to crack. _

"_Get out!" she sneered desperately feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes._

_Damon stared at her his face impassive his eyes whirling with emotion before becoming cold. Without a word he got to his feet and without sparing Summer another look disappeared out the door. As she watched him leave Summer bite back the voice inside herself that wanted to call out and stop him—but the part of herself that wanted him to chose her himself was stronger. Suddenly the dam broke and there was nothing that she could do to stop the wave of tears that flowed or the heavy heartbroken sobs that filled the room._

_In the five years that had passed the emotions that created turmoil in her heart hadn't faded in the least. But she had ignored them and was fine with doing so. She'd been so wrong about Damon once. Summer was certain she could find the will within herself to deal with him on a 'somewhat' friendly base but she refused to let her head and heart get away with her again. She only hoped that she would be able to do what she promised herself. _

_It was how it had to be—and it was Damon's fault._

AN: Wow this chapter was sooo hard to write while trying to let things be known but still not going too far. I purposely iced over some details because they will be brought up later on in more detail. I just wanted to get the locket it, the first meeting and their last time seeing each other as well as how their relationship began to develop. I didn't add any Damon's views on these moments because I also plan on bringing those in after a couple more chapters. But I did give some hints (hope you noticed!). I didn't go too far in the sleeping together scene just enough to get the point across, I do have plans for another scene much much later on in this fanfic which will be better because it will be more evened out between both characters rather than just Summer. P.S. be thankful for the very little sleep I am getting because my mind is filled with nothing but fanfic…and my own fanfiction reading is suffering I've been on chapter 3 of a 10 chapter fic for 3 days…its very good but I HAVE TO WRITE…fanfiction can be a double edged sword lol.

**I love knowing what you liked or didn't like about the chapter so REVIEW and let me know!! Don't forget to review my other chapters as well!! Thanks for reading!**


	5. I Hate Everything About You

"_Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? Every time we lie awake. Every hit we take. Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it." – I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)_

Summer scowled in irritation as she put the books away in their proper place. The library was deserted allowing her to indulge in using her magic to replace them rather than bother with the strain of doing it by hand. The pounding in her head had not faded as she'd hoped it would. Instead the restless sleep she'd endured the night before hadn't helped in the least. The memory of her dreams and the figure that had plagued them had her scowl deepening. She hated the memories that had plagued her in sleep and for years had tried to forget them, to convince herself that they meant nothing to her.

While she'd never been able to truly pretend they'd never happened the memories had never seemed as potent as they had the night before. It was as if she'd been reliving them all over again, as if Damon had actually been there… The memories hadn't made it easy to convince herself to deal with his presence in Mystic Falls.

To ease her mind Summer began to picture various ways to torture Damon. Just because she meant to put up with him didn't mean she had to like it—and she had to find some way to deal with him until she could get used to it. The thoughts brought a small smile to her lips, helping to ease the irritation.

Suddenly awareness washed over her flooding her senses and putting her on high alert. The magic she'd been using to move the books faded causing books that had been floating weightlessly around her to fall haphazardly to the library floor. Someone was watching her, their intentions unknown.

Summer stood frozen in place her muscles tenses and ready to lash out if needed. Her senses moving outward in the attempt to find the source of the presence she felt watching her. Whoever it was that was watching her had been able to enter the library without alerting her notice. They could be watching her from anywhere in the spacious library. A moment later the tenseness of her body faded away to be replaced with annoyance. With a roll of her eyes and a simple wave of her hand sent one of the books that lay on the floor flying upward to the shadowed corner of one of the tall book shelves.

Seconds later a surprised 'oomph' was heard when the books made contact with someone. Summer didn't move but waited, standing in a relaxed manner her arms folded across her chest and her weight centered on one foot, a stance that practically screamed irritation. It was then that Damon jumped down from the top of the book self where he'd been watching her, the book that had hit him in hand.

"You cheated," Damon complained slightly winded rubbing his stomach where the book had likely hit him by surprise but his smirk was ever present.

As much as Summer didn't want to she couldn't help but smirk back. Although she'd never admit it to him there was a part of her that couldn't deny she'd missed him—at least a little bit—despite all the harm he'd caused. But even then that 'little' part of herself was not enough to erase all the harm. At the very least it made her confident that perhaps they could be—friends once more, but that was all. She couldn't risk more a second time. With any luck that small part of herself that still found a 'liking' for Damon's friendship would make their situation easier to bear. And if she concentrated on that alone, as well as his more—annoying – infuriating habits and keep the more hurtful memory in mind she wouldn't have to worry about it getting any further than that. Yes—she could do it.

Summer watched Damon as he glanced down at the book he still held in his hand before looking back to her an eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked off put by his smile confused as to what he found so entertaining.

"For a book nerd like you, I am surprised you would treat your favorite so disrespectfully," Damon answered showing her the book he held to reveal its title. "If I remember correctly it was Shakespeare right?"

Summer found herself rolling her eyes once again at his obvious attempts to annoy her. He was doing a decent job of it. The irritation helped to cover up her surprise that he'd remember such a seemingly meaningless bit of information as he favorite writer.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: Oh no! It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come; love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom: if this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved," Damon quoted the sonnet fluidly his deep voice giving the poem an air of mystery, a intensity that no one else reciting it could accomplish.

Summer had to force herself to find control. Listening to Damon recite her favorite sonnet was close to torture of the pleasurable sort. She had always loved his deep velvety voice and listening to him quote Shakespeare didn't help her to forget the deep feelings she'd once held for him, the same feelings that still haunted her, the same feelings she refused to think of now. The same feelings she vowed to forget. Remembering them at all would get them nowhere in the 'somewhat friends' department.

"Don't be such a smartass Damon, its unbecoming," Summer snapped snatching the books out of his hands before kneeling down to begin staking the books by hand.

Holding the high stack of books in her arms Summer could barely see over them at her height all she heard was Damon laugh in response. Suddenly the books were being easily lifted from her arms by Damon who set them easily on one of the high shelves that lined the library.

"Now Summer, you know if I am not a smartass I am no fun," Damon admonished with a smirk his blue eyes sparkling with devilish humor. "You know how much I hate being such a stick in the mud like Stefan. Where's the fun in that?" he asked laughing at Stefan's expense, who wasn't even there to defend himself.

"It would be more tolerable to be around you," Summer answered simply in all seriousness despite the smirk curling her lips.

"A little snarky aren't we," Damon replied leaning against the book shelf she'd turned toward to once again start replacing the books in their proper place.

"I put up with you Damon," Summer snapped turning to face him, her blue eyes turning gray as they blazed with irritation. "I earned the right to be snarky," she finished too busy being irritated with Damon to realize how close she'd gotten.

Obviously, Damon was finding great enjoyment out of her irritation a habit that had always been both infuriating and entertaining for her at one time. It was when she was the target that she became annoyed with him.

"That hurt," Damon said dramatically pretending to hold his heart for added effect.

"I would say drop dead but---too late," she shot back refusing to look at him continuing to replace the books on the shelf.

"Well aren't you in an especially bitchy mood today," Damon observed with a smile. "I can't deny that I like it."

"I guess I 'am just a riddle wrapped inside a mystery, inside a bitch," Summer said with a roll of her eyes while pushing the last book into place.

"Not exactly," Damon told her his tone suddenly taking on a sudden seriousness that hadn't been present moments ago during their banter session.

Summer glanced over to him finding that Damon was now looking at her in the same serious manner in which he'd spoken. His ice blue eyes boring into her as her smoky blue eyes met his.

"You're not much of a riddle for me," he added his 'almost' sincere, yet mysterious words putting her on instant alert causing her to tense up. "It's been a long time since you were, you know that; so don't pretend that you don't," the hint of anger that Summer heard in his words was unmistakable. Apparently her attempts to pretend that they knew each other more than either may even aware of wasn't appreciated by Damon in the least.

"Nostalgias a bitch," was all Summer could bring herself to reply with a simple shrug of her shoulders. What else could she say? True, she knew Damon well—more than 'well' even without the romantic elements of their past. He knew her the same way. But it was difficult for her to admit to such. So much of that past, of what she knew of him was tied to past feelings.

Damon's eyes remained locked with hers from where he leaned against the shelf watching her every movement, looking into her eyes as if there was something specific he was looking for. Summer hoped that she kept her eyes vacant of any of the unwanted emotions that she knew at times were able be able to escape the strangle hold she kept on them in her heart. With Damon so close and looking into her eyes, now would not be the time for him to take notice of anything like that. Their staring continued for unnumbered minutes until finally Summer fearful that her control would eventually crack brought it to an end.

"Must you annoy me?" she asked coldly taking the opportunity to turn and walk away back toward the desk where another stack of books was waiting to be replaced back to their proper places.

Realizing that Summer was growing tired of their bantering and not wanting to push her too far too soon after their unexpected reunion Damon relented. After what he'd done to her it was the least he could allow. Even he wasn't so much of an ass as to keep pushing her under the circumstances. At least for now anyway--- he couldn't guarantee that he'd be able to control it as easily all the time. Besides, there was something else he'd come to talk to her about. He just hadn't been able to resist having a little fun with her—or to extend the time spent with her. Summer Hathaway always had been interesting company. However, now everything else would have to wait. There were more important things to discuss now.

"I need to know about the books, Summer," Damon spoke to her retreating back.

Summer stopped immediately upon hearing the words. Her head snapped back to look at him her eyes wide with surprise that he'd even mention the books.

"Why?" she asked her voice full of curiosity but still retaining the edge of wariness.

"Where are they?" was Damon's only reply straightening himself from leaning against the shelf to stand at his full height.

"Those books are none of your business Damon," Summer bit out.

"They are," even as he spoke the words calmly. Suddenly in one nearly undetectable flash of movement Damon was standing directly before her his serious features staring down at her with intensity.

Summer didn't react at all to his sudden closeness, the current subject was one that didn't allow for distraction.

"The things written in those books by your anscestors could lead to a lot of trouble for not only witches but vampires and anything else not exactly human—especially if they end up in the hands of the people in this town," Damon informed her his eyes boring into her.

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked completely confused.

"If the founding families even get a whiff of the existence of those books they'll want them," Damon elaborated. "And if they get them they'll have everything they need to kill off all of us," he finished.

"What's going on Damon?" Summer asked worry beginning to set in hearing the complete seriousness in which Damon spoke.

Damon took in a deep calming breath. Obviously he wasn't going to get any more out of her about the books until he explained more about why he wanted to know about them. It was surprising that she wasn't aware of what was going on with the Council. She hadn't been back long enough to be aware of their movements against vampires. It was something she needed to know.

AN: Okay this is probably going to be my only chapter for a bit. I got this one out specially for my readers before finals week. I hope you read Songs (my authors note that I posted before this chapter). It contains some important info for readers! I also realized I forgot to add a song. Lips Like Morphine (Kill Hannah). **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **Next is Sorrys Not Enough.


	6. Sorry's Not Enough

"_I'm sorry can't save a heart when it breaks and scatters in the wind. How can two words cover the half that others been living in? I never believed I'd ever need any more than I did before. When sorry's not enough. There's nowhere left to turn; too much to forgive. Tell me where is the answer? How do you find the strength, the strength to let it go? We need to just leave when sorry's not enough. Love can fall hard. Leaving a scar that remembers how bad it burns. We won't pretend when next time begins, cause we just need to live and learn."- Sorry's Not Enough (Nina Dobrev and Rob Mayes/ The American Mall)_

"You know about the Council," Damon pointed out.

"Yes, the members of the founding families that came together to kill vampires in Mystic Falls," Summer shrugged. "That was more than a hundred years ago Damon."

"Yeah well, let's just say the apples don't fall far from the tree and they know vampires are back in town," Damon clarified his blue eyes blazing.

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary," Summer replied confused that it was the truth. If so much was happening how had she not noticed?

"I've been leading them off the trail of me and Stefan the best I can. I am doing a little undercover work," Damon told and she could see that he was completely pleased with himself.

"Cozying up to the women on the Council isn't undercover work Damon," Summer countered pointedly. "Sleeping with them doesn't count either," she added.

Summer's comment earned a deep chuckle from Damon followed by a melting smirk.

"Don't get me wrong it's not out of question for me," Damon seemed to purr attempting a look of innocence. "But no, I've been good."

It was Summer's turn to laugh.

"I doubt that," she managed to get out between the laughter.

"Nothing but a blood bank diet," Damon continued in defense of himself.

Summer only laughed again but when she took notice of the seriousness of Damon's blue eyes the laughter came to an abrupt end. It was obvious that even Damon couldn't manage to joke about the matter more than necessary. It was that fact alone that told Summer there truly was a problem. Even Damon knew when to be serious.

"You do realize those people aren't going to care if they find out about witches whether you're dangerous or not the same way they're coming after us."

She was well aware of the truth in what he was saying. Summer herself may not have been around in the beginning like Damon and Stefan were during the first hunt but she'd heard enough and read enough in the books left to her by the ancestors of her blood line. Before the time the witches of her blood line had come to Mystic Falls they had recorded everything in the four large leather bound volumes that had been passed on to her only years earlier before her grandmother's death. Everything about vampires, witches and other otherworldly creatures could be found in the yellowed pages of the books. In the past the Council had been ruthless in their hunt for vampires, giving little care to those that lived among them peacefully. Their ruthlessness had even been targeted at those who would sympathize with the 'monsters'. Damon and Stefan had learned that the hard way when their own father and shot them in cold blood in the attempt to help the captured vampires. If the Council got their hands on the books passed down through her family then they would know everything and they would seek to destroy them all—and they would know exactly how to do it.

"I've hidden the books," Summer revealed. "They're safe here"

Damon nodded his head in silent understanding trusting that she'd taken the precaution of hiding them well.

The air around them seemed to change in an instant. Gone was the looming threat of the Council. Instead a new threat loomed. Summer felt herself tense uneasily. Meeting Damon's eye she found him watching her with an intensity that only he seemed able to accomplish. An intensity that set her on edge.

"What?" she asked growing anxious under his unwavering stare.

For a long moment Damon didn't answer her. The silence that had fallen between them seemed unending until he finally spoke.

"We need to talk," Damon stated matter of factly taking a step closer.

"There's nothing to talk about Damon," Summer answered stepping back.

The truth was Summer knew it was a lie. There was a great deal to work out between them. Yet, he had long since made the decision when he was the one who turned his back—when he betrayed her. There was no need to open up old wounds that hadn't even fully healed. The words he might say weren't enough. She didn't think that anything could be said or done to fix what had been done. That left nothing to talk about.

However, Damon didn't seem to agree with her. Summer saw the intensity in his eyes blaze to a new level of intensity. A moment later she found herself stumbling backward against her will, her feet moving on their own as Damon followed her step by step. It was as if a wolf was stalking its prey, him being the wolf, dark and blue eyed and she the prey. Eventually Summer felt the bookshelf press up against her back leaving her nowhere else to go. Before she knew it she was standing against the book shelf with Damon standing so close that barely an inch remained between them forcing her to tilt her head back to meet his eyes.

The closeness unnerved her. The serious set of his jaw unnerved her. The intoxicating smell of him unnerved her. The look in his blue eyes unnerved her. Everything about him unnerved her yet this time she couldn't seem to break away from the spell that they found themselves cast in. Silence and Damon was all there was. All Summer could do was stand and watch as Damon somehow seemed to draw ever closer. Suddenly the spell broke and realization set in. The warnings of her mind kicked in over the pull of her heart. Just before Damon's lips met hers Summer's hands shot up her palms on his chest bringing him to a halt.

"There's nothing to be said Damon," Summer bit out to control the tremble of her voice.

As if realizing himself what had been about to happen Damon's eyes glimmered knowingly.

"I'll be around," he whispered huskily his warm breath.

With that said he silently turned and began to walk away. It was then that Summer released the breath she'd been unknowingly holding. Just as she was about to turn back to her work hoping to settle her nerves after such a—close call—a close call that had nearly sent her heart into over drive Damon stopped. Once again Summer found herself standing frozen waiting for Damon's next move.

"I'll attempt to not interfere with your life Summer," Damon spoke surprising her with the sincerity she heard, however slight it was.

Seeing his smirk Summer felt a little ease return. As much as she couldn't yet bring herself to forget the hurtful past Damon in his own way seemed to be making the attempt to make amends. Sadly even then Summer didn't think things would be able to change—the hurt was too deep. But she could appreciate the attempt none the less and make the same effort to be 'friends' even strained 'friends'.

"You're very presence interferes Damon," Summer replied with a smirk of her own taking the opportunity to lighten the tension filled air between them.

From the distance Summer saw Damon smirk nodding slightly to himself before he turned and disappeared in a blink. Now Summer was alone once more, able to breathe freely. With Damon gone her mind was once again able to work fully and she recounted how right he was. There was no reason for him to pretend that the founding family members of the Council. Such a situation was too serious to joke about. She knew that if what Damon had told her was the truth than there was reason to worry. When the knowledge of what Damon had told her along with all its dangers came full circle within her mind Summer cursed, the word echoing through the empty library. Having to keep watch over the Council's movements would likely result in having to spend even more time with Damon—as if she wasn't having a difficult enough time dealing with her jumbled thoughts and emotions while trying to ignore them and attempt a friendship with him.

Sighing Summer decided there was nothing more that she could do at the moment. It was something that could be discussed later with Stefan and Elena present, for her own sanity and emotion check. It seemed that every meeting with Damon was going to be difficult on her heart, the emotions mixing into turmoil. Love, anger, sorrow, hate and betrayal; every time he was near those same emotions only got more overwhelming, some becoming more difficult to resist and deny no matter how much her mind warned against it.

Shaking off the nagging emotions Summer turned and went back to work deciding against using magic and to put the books away physically to work off the invading thoughts. Eventually she managed to get her mind off Damon by convincing herself that there were more important things to worry about now—which wasn't all that hard considering it was true.

With the ease that she had managed to concentrate on the problem concerning the council Summer felt that there was hope in pretending that the wound Damon had once dealt her could be ignored, perhaps healed and she could one day deal with Damon's presence as if there had been nothing between them. She hoped…but there was still doubt knowing that even with being able to deter her mind from Damon for a time.

He always seemed to linger where he was most unwanted. Damn him, he really was interfering.


	7. Skin

"_Falling apart and all that I question. Is this a dream or is this my lesson. Oh he's under my skin just give me something to get rid of him. I've got a reason now to bury this alive. Another little white lie. I don't believe I'll be alright. I don't believe I'll be okay. I don't believe how you've thrown me away. I do believe you didn't try. I do blame you for every lie. When I look in your eyes I don't see mine._

_Oh he's under my skin just give me something to get rid of him. I've got a reason now to bury this alive. Another little white lie. Oh my permission to sin. You might've started my reckoning. I've got reason to bury him alive. Another little white lie." – Skin (Alexz Johnson/Instant Star)_

By the time Summer returned home she'd let the tension die away. Strangely the pounding that had been pounding in her head since awakening that morning had faded quickly during Damon's visit at the library. While it didn't make much sense that the cause of her headache had actually helped ease it as well Summer was just happy that it had faded leaving her in a much better mood—confused with emotions whirling around but still in a better mood.

Turning onto the little walk that lead up to her house Summer came to an abrupt halt. There sitting on the two seat swing hanging from the awning of the porch. It didn't take much thought to understand why Elena was there. Summer knew it would only be a matter of time before Elena came to ask her about her relationship with Damon. Taking a deep breath of calm she made her way up the walk to her house and Elena.

Noticing Summer's approach Elena got to her feet to meet her as she came nearer. Elena was about to speak but before she had the chance Summer intervened.

"Don't bother Elena. I know why you're here."

As if she'd been worried about bringing up the subject of Damon Summer watched the tension fade from Elena's shoulders. Pulling out her eyes Summer unlocked the door politely welcoming Elena in. With a smile Elena stepped through the threshold of the house but Summer didn't move to follow her inside right away. Instead she paused at the door turning to look out at her yard. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the thick old sycamore tree that dominated one side of the yard that held the old swing that she used as a child hanging from a sturdy branch.

"I know you're there Stefan," Summer spoke loudly in the direction of the tree. "If you're going to eavesdrop you might as well come in and do it."

Summer watching smirking as a sheepish looking Stefan appeared from behind the tree to walk up to her.

"How'd you know?" Stefan questioned intrigued.

"Vampire stealth doesn't always work," Summer answered with a shrug. "Plus, I knew you'd want to know everything concerning Damon and myself just as much as Elena would," she finished with a smirk.

With Stefan and Elena sitting comfortably on her living room couch Summer took a seat in the reclining chair sitting across from them. For several long moments no one said anything, there was only silence. For Summer it seemed surprising that the room could be so silent when her mind seemed to be a chaotic mess of sounds and images trying to sort themselves in the attempt to find where to begin, how to explain things to Elena and Stefan. It was a difficult task considering that Summer barely knew where she was herself in the Damon situation. All she knew was that she'd decided to make an effort to put up with him and convince herself that what once was had long since faded.

Deciding that it would be best to start from the beginning Summer began her story. However, to save herself the pain of speaking of the past she told only what needed to be said leaving the greater details of her relationship with Damon to be left to the minds of Stefan and Elena, sure that they would understand well enough. She spoke of how she first met Damon, the time she'd spent with him, what she'd learned from him and the betrayal. Despite leaving out the greater details it seemed that Elena and Stefan had picked up on the missing pieces as she'd thought but they apparently weren't going to leave them to the imagination as she'd first hoped.

"You have feelings for Damon don't you," Elena spoke a statement rather than a question. "You were hurt," Elena finished her voice tinged with anger at the thought of her friend's pain.

Summer sighed seeing by the intrigued serious faces of the two sitting before her she wouldn't get away without explaining more.

"Chances are if you give a guy your heart—he'll end up giving it back to you in pieces," Summer answered with controlled emotion. "You were lucky to find someone who treasured it rather than broke it."

With the words spoken Summer gave the couple her best happy smile. In truth she was happy that they'd found happiness together and it was obvious that each reciprocated the other's feelings. It was good to know that not all men could carelessly take a girl's heart and break it without a second thought.

"Why?" Stefan asked slightly confused about something she'd said.

"What?" Summer asked needing clarification as to what it was he wanted to know.

"I know Damon can have this magnetism about him when it comes to women but why did you let yourself get so involved with him," Stefan asked stumbling at times in search of words as well as trying not to come off as rude in his questioning.

Summer paused for a moment in search of an answer to give. There had been many reasons she'd welcomed Damon's presence and allowed her feelings for him to grow and strengthen in the past. Yet, it was difficult to explain.

"We had something," Summer finally said, mostly without thought. "An understanding," she quickly added in her best convincing manner at seeing the knowing looks she received from Elena and Stefan. She didn't like that they so easily seemed to see that perhaps her feelings were not as faded as she wanted them to believe; that her dislike for Damon was not only disgust of his betrayal of her, but from the deep searing pain in her heart that continued to burn away at her from the feelings that she kept hidden.

Even with her explanation Summer could see that Stefan didn't seem to completely buy her explanation, but it seemed to pacify Elena for the time being.

"I don't mind Damon. He can show a 'half way' decent side but don't let him fool you Summer. He can have a very dark and ugly heart," Elena explained worried for her friend's safety and her heart.

Something snapped within her at Elena's words. For whatever reason that Summer couldn't explain she suddenly found herself defending Damon against Elena's words.

"Not all girls want good guys Elena."

The moment that the words slipped past her lips Summer cursed herself. Now it was even more obvious to not only Stefan but Elena as well that her feelings for Damon were not ones of disgust and tolerance as she had wanted them to think. Now it seemed as if she was going to have to explain everything, the whole conversation was going to go future than she hadn't wanted to take it.

"There aren't enough Stefan to go around. Besides, it's a little too late to be reading me a warning label against Damon, Elena," Summer sighed. "Besides its not fair to say that," she added, truly meaning it. "Damon gets under my skin—sometimes it seems he's permanently under my skin. Despite that, there is a lot to Damon that not many could ever understand. Not even you, Stefan," she added her smoky gaze zeroing in on Stefan.

"What's that suppose to mean? I think we know Damon well enough—sarcastic, mean, annoying, glib and dark. Did I leave anything out?" Elena asked, off put by Summer's words concerning Damon.

"Dark yes," Summer agreed. "But many have darkness within them—like Stefan," she continued using Stefan to emphasize her point to not only Elena but Stefan as well. Looking between the two she saw that they were intent on her explanation so she continued. "I've been able to tell the measure of darkness within a person for a long time. Call it a gift from my witchy ancestry," she explained before continuing. "Picture a void—nothing but black. Yet, in that blackness spots of light appear breaking through the darkness, growing brighter and expanding at different point of time depending on the thoughts, emotions and actions of that person. Stefan, you have a great deal of light within you, breaking through that darkness. That is because you know what you want, what you want to be, who you and who you want to protect," Summer looked to Elena to ensure that he understood exactly who she spoke off. "Because there is little confusion within you concerning these matters that light can grow and remain stable."

Finished with her explanation the room dropped into silence. With Elena and Stefan staring at her from where they sat Summer began to grow uncomfortable.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about the whole me being a witch thing," Summer suddenly found herself babbling to Elena.

The truth was she had been worried that her friend might be hurt for her having not trusted Elena with the knowledge before now.

"Don't be, I understand why you wouldn't have told me," Elena replied brushing it off. "Damon isn't going to bother you is he?" she asked still concerned for her friend with Damon being in town after everything that had gone on in the past between them.

"If he gets out of line I'll just kill him," Summer laughed with a smile, forcing both actions.

The words thankfully seemed to appease Elena of her worry over their situation. Despite having hoped to turn away from any more talk concerning Damon there was one last thing that Summer needed answered. She had refused to bring the subject up in front of Damon during their previous short reunions. With suddenness her forced laughter and smile faded into nothingness her face grew serious and her voice cold and distant when she next spoke.

"The tomb was opened wasn't it?"

Elena and Stefan both paused shock at the sudden change. Confusion set in quickly following the shock at her seeming to know the answer to her question.

"All the vampires that were trapped escaped," Elena confirmed while Stefan remained sitting silently beside her.

With her suspicions confirmed Summer took in a calming breath to prepare herself for what she was about to ask next.

"Katharine wasn't inside was she?" this time her words came out more of a statement rather than a question.

"She wasn't," Stefan answered simply.

"I thought as much," she sighed heavily rubbing her temples from the sudden pounding in her head, the pain there nothing compared to the pain slicing through her heart at that moment. "I guess he didn't need me after all," Summer said laughing but was unable to hide the pain she felt.

Seeing the intense pain in Summer's eyes at the news of Katharine being out in the world—where Damon could find her—where he could be with her Elena jumped to her feet offering to get them some drinks in the attempt to divert Summer's thoughts. Knowing what her friend was attempting Summer smiled in return telling Elena to grab anything she wanted from her stocked kitchen. Smiling back Elena disappeared down the hall toward the kitchen. The moment that Elena disappeared from the room Summer felt Stefan's eyes lock on her. Meeting his eyes she saw that there were more questions he had yet to ask. With the pain slicing away at her heart Summer no longer had the will to gloss over what she had previously left out. And looking at Stefan now she saw that he wasn't going to allow that any way.

AN: It's been awhile to all my readers! Sorry about that schools been done for a week but I ended up on a fanfiction reading kick of my own. Writing them doesn't give you much time to read them. Haha. Also I was holding out a little bit with this chapter for some more reviews for my previous 3 chapters—not a lot of reviews for those. To all my readers I ask that you REVIEW. It motivates me to write more without them I actually do write slower. So keep up the REVIEWS I want to know what you liked or didn't like. Please let me know any thoughts you might have.

Coming up next—Aftermath (Adam Lambert)


	8. Aftermath

"_Before you break, you have to shed your armor. Take a trip and fall into the glitter. Tell a stranger that they're beautiful. So all you feel is love, love. All you feel is love, love. Wanna scream out. No more Hiding. Don't be afraid of what's inside. Wanna tell you, you'll be all right. In the aftermath."—Aftermath (Adam Lambert)_

It was Stefan who ended the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them after Elena's exit into the kitchen.

"What about Damon?" Stefan suddenly questioned the moment that Elena exited the room.

"What?" Summer asked confused as to what exactly he was asking about.

"You explained me, but what about Damon?" Stefan repeated.

Summer sighed. She hadn't thought to enter into the Damon territory of her explanation when she'd first brought it up. Once again she had hoped to avoid it as it would only bring up more revelations—more hurt that she'd rather not let be known and would prefer as she had for the last five years to just forget completely. Not even sure if she was covering up the hurt she knew was threatening to cloud over her; without the will to gloss over her answers Summer answered Stefan.

"Damon isn't the same as you Stefan. Damon's void is like a void of blackness with a 'single' light within. That single spot of light wars the darkness. At times it will grow and shine brightly and others it will fade and shirk being overcome by the dark. Damon's thoughts, emotions and actions all war with each other as much as that light wars with the dark. He feels one thing, but does another. He does one thing, while feeling something else. He thinks one thing, than feels another. To be honest it was one of the things that drew to him the most—to know what it was that made the light I could see within him so unstable," suddenly Summer came to a pause in her explanation the emotions growing overwhelming within her. "Unfortunately, I found that it was his love for Katharine that caused it."

"And what is your take on his feelings for you?"

"Damon made his choice concerning me five years ago. It hurt, more than many could ever imagine. It's done and over with. There's nothing to say on the matter any longer," she replied coldly.

"Are you sure about that?" Stefan continued to dig.

"I can't blame Damon for everything, no matter how much I would like to. Damon's choices have always been his own," she stated in explanation becoming slightly annoyed with Stefan as he continued to dig deeper into the pain. "He made the choice when it came to me—he hurt me—I can blame him for that. But I can't blame him for being unable to stabilize the light I saw in him," each word she spoke the complete truth of what she thought, knew and felt.

"Whose to blame then?"

"Who do you think Stefan?" Summer huffed. "I blame the one person who is truly dark. I blame Katharine," she revealed icily. "Katharine got in to his mind the same way she got into yours in the past, but with Damon her hold was—is stronger. In many ways she controls him in every way, making him obsessed with her—making him in love with her," she spoke each word causing her pain. "It's because of her complete darkness that the light in Damon wars with the darkness. His actions, thoughts, and feelings are not always—his in truth. Rather they are from what Katharine has made him. What she has made him think he is," with each truthful word she spoke Summer could almost feel the pain in her heart intensify along with the hate and anger, yet this time it was not solely directed at Damon.

"Not that I disagree with you, how do you know so much about Katharine?" Stefan inquired.

"I know a lot more about her than Damon told me in the past. She's mentioned quite often in the pages of the books passed down in my family. The witches in the past were well aware of your kind even then and knew a great deal. In the pages she'd described as being a creature of darkness, a vindictive creature that will spot at nothing to get her own way. Now knowing that Katharine is out—it's difficult to say what will happen in concerns to Damon," Summer finished her face set in icy cold seriousness with her pain clearly shinning though her smoky blue eyes.

She had always feared Damon discovering a way to Katharine—fearing it above anything else. She more of Katharine than what Damon had revealed to her in their many talks in the past. Katharine was a creature that she could never forgive—for more than having Damon choose her or for him using her to free Katharine from the prison he'd thought her trapped in. No—there were many things she despised Katharine for.

"For a woman that I've never met I honestly believe there's no one in the world I hate more," Summer practically hissed with the hatred that the thought of Katharine had bubbling up within her but managed to keep some control of herself. Making a great effort to maintain control of herself Summer let off a humorless laugh. "Everything that's happened- all because of a woman as dark as Katharine and a ridiculous lovers triangle. A lovers' triangle—who knew geometry could be so cruel. No offence," she quickly added for Stefan's benefit. It was a poor attempt to divert the attention from her own hurting heart and Summer knew it. She felt like a child attempting to convince their parents that it wasn't her fault for getting in trouble at school.

"Katharine was never in the tomb, yet she never came for Damon or even bothered to attempt to contact him. He knows that and has dealt with it," Stefan explained obviously attempting to be consoling in her heartfelt pain.

"Then maybe Damon can finally find the answers he's looking for like you were able to," Summer retorted knowing that it wasn't what Stefan had been eluding to in his words.

"That's not…"

Stefan never got the chance to finish the thought before Summer stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"I can't," she told him a mask of coldness hiding the truth as she spoke. "What was is long gone and it's not coming back. Damon ensured that when 'he' made his choice."

"I can tell it still hurts you Summer," Stefan replied smoothly his voice full of comfort and understanding.

"Moving on is easy Stefan. The fact that I can still live day by day despite everything—despite the pain left burning deep in my heart as if it can never be erased is proof of that. I moved on, but everything that was left behind—the memories left behind are what makes things hard," Summer explained doing her best to continue to keep her true emotions below the surface as much as possible. She had revealed the pain of the past but she hoped to convince Stefan that the past had remained in the past—not the pain was still raw. If she couldn't even accomplish that she meant to make it more than clear she wanted nothing more to do with such things in relation to Damon. On that front, whatever she could say would be very much true. It was difficult to be around him for both the feelings still warring within her but also because of her complete annoyance with him—it took a great deal of work just to tolerate his presence. Sadly it took just as much work to pretend her pull toward him and her feelings for him weren't what they once were. Damn him—Damon was nothing but confusion, hurt, annoyance and so many other things. For her—he was dangerous.

"Besides even if I wanted to pursue that path again Damon doesn't have hold those sort of feelings for me anymore—if he ever did. He doesn't like me, he just likes driving me crazy," Summer finished brushing Stefan off.

At that moment Elena walked in carrying a glass of water that Summer suspected had been meant for her. It was a small token to help calm her during a distressing conversation of the past. Silently she thanked Elena for the mere thought of wanting to comfort her in even such a small way. She could even silently thank Stefan for his attempts to comfort her as well however, misplaced they had been from what she knew he'd been insinuating. Suddenly she felt very tired, the eventful day finally beginning to wear on her even though she knew it was more from being emotionally drained than anything else. And more than that, the want to be alone.

"I don't want to be rude," Summer muttered out tiredly. "Please could you leave. I am tired and I'd like to be alone."

Elena and Stefan both paused glancing at each other before nodding in agreement to her request. In the next moment Stefan was standing beside Elena and both were making their way toward the front door.

With them gone Summer released a long pain filled sigh that ended with a huff of annoyance. As her mind wandered, more like raced with everything; her feelings for Damon, he need to forget him, trying to deal with his returned presence in her life, learning that Katharine was free, that she always had been, the danger of the council, revealing so much to Elena and Stefan as well as the very real possibility that her heart always would be lost to Damon and the unknonwn danger lurking in the shadows. She knew bother were plausible. She feared both possibilities. Forcing herself to push away issues concerning Damon for the time being Summer concentrated on the danger posed to all of them. It was that that needed her concentration most—not Damon.

Summer knew without a doubt that Damon's worry that there was danger nearby was very real as well as well warranted. She could feel it surrounding them. If she could feel it Summer knew she couldn't ignore it. It involved her directly, if it didn't she wouldn't be able to sense it in the first place. Yet, even if it didn't directly involve her she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore it as long as her friends were involved.

At the thought of her friends in danger Summer's thoughts darkened. She couldn't have anything happen to them. However, while she agreed with Damon that danger was near, something continued to nag at her telling her that perhaps he wasn't completely right. She agreed that the Council could be a great danger to them knowing that vampires were in Mystic Falls and even a danger to herself if they ever discovered what she was. But it wasn't the founding families of the Council that worried her. Instead the darkness Summer felt was much stronger—much darker than the malice of the Council. The thought—no, the knowledge that it was very true had fear setting in even more so being so sure of its cause. Suddenly Summer felt the small hope she'd held within her shrink. Silently she cursed herself for the vice like pain that constricted around her heart from the shrinking hope.

Why was it always Damon? Why did she still have hope at all? Why couldn't she deny? Why couldn't she forget?

Glancing out the window at the darkening sky Summer lifted herself from the chair where she'd been sitting. Her mind was still in chaos with her emotions as they had been—for years, only now they seemed even more chaotic. She'd gotten used to it over time, moved on as she'd claimed to Stefan. There was no chance of sleep for the time being and even if there was the memories that had flooded back in dreams the night before didn't make the idea any more appealing. Turning her gaze from the darkening street beyond the living room picture window her eyes found her beautiful red oak piano sitting in the corner of the spacious room with its polished ivory keys. As a child her grandmother had taught her to play then passed the beautiful instrument to her.

The need to play immediately set in. The need to have music fill her ears and sooth her. The need to vent. Without a second thought Summer was across the room sitting at the piano bench with music flowing from the instrument at the easy skilled movement of her fingers. Within moments words were slipping from her lips mixing with the notes ease.

Down the street Stefan and Elena walked at a slow pace toward Elena's house a few blocks away from Summer's. Stefan could tell that Elena was uneasy. The tension of her thoughts was practically palpable. She had always been protective of those closest to her. Her loyalty to her friends and family was one of the things about her that fascinated him. She was worried but this time there was little he or she could do.

Despite only having recently met Summer Hathaway he already liked her a great deal. Stefan could understand why Elena thought of her as a close friend. Even with the few years age difference between them and Summer's years away from Mystic Fall they both obviously cared a great deal about each other and were close. Summer was a talented musician, forthright, kind and perhaps just as devoted to her friends as Elena. But he could see that she was also very hurt—and very in love—as well as fighting heart and mind to end it.

"What about Damon?" Elena suddenly asked breaking the silence as they walked on.

Elena didn't elaborate on the question, she didn't have to. They'd heard Summer's story and they'd seen her poorly hidden emotional turmoil—her heartbreak. What was left to know was Damon's side of the story. Knowing his brother as he did Stefan doubted that it was going to be an easy task. His brother was more difficult to read or to know if he was telling the truth. Yet, he'd seen the way Damon had reacted to seeing Summer last night. Considering the way Damon had been looking at her he thought that perhaps he would be able to get some truth out of Damon.

Now all he had to do was find Damon.

AN: Another chapter done! I was a little iffy on this chapter while writing. I wanted the emotional turmoil to be there but I also wanted it to seem that perhaps Summer had regained some control, which came in must with needing to concentrate on their possible problem and her music. But I also wanted to make sure that it was obvious Stefan and Elena saw that there were some crack appearing in her front. Next is a Damon centered chapter. If you haven't noticed I don't really do POV of a specific character, it's not how I like to write. As some readers might have noticed I remain in 3rd person POV but I'll concentrate on a specific character, the main one is and will remain Summer. But as seen in this or various other small parts of previous chapters other characters.

**Next chapter: One Song Glory (Adam Pascal/RENT)**

**REMINDER: Make sure to look up and listen to songs I use that you haven't heard before on youtube or something because it'll help you understand the chapters A LOT MORE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know what was liked or what wasn't liked for this chapter.**


	9. One Song Glory

_"One song glory. One song before I go. One song to leave behind. Find one song, one last refrain. Glory. From the pretty boy front man, who wasted opportunity. One song, he had the world at his feet. Glory, in the eyes of a young girl. Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights. One song, before the sunsets. Glory, on another empty life. Time flies. Time dies! Glory! One blaze of glory! One blaze of glory! Find glory, in a song that rings true. Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame. Find one song, a song about love. Glory, from the soul of a young man." – Adam Pascal (RENT)_

Damon sat alone at the bar of Mystic Grill an untouched scotch in his hand. He'd never thought this particular part of his past would come back to haunt him. Now he was dwelling on memories that he'd much rather forget. Frustrated for his lack of thinking of anything else he dropped the untouched glass on the bar and left the establishment. As he walked he couldn't even say where he meant to go, he just left. The frustration only intensified when he found himself stopped outside Summer's house.

It was the last place he wanted to be. At least that's what he told himself. Yet, it's where he stood watching from the street. All the windows of the house were darkened but one. It was the living room window that remained glowing with soft light from within.

He heard her before he saw her; his vampire hearing able to pick up the melody of her song even from the distance. From where he stood across the street in front of her house Damon could see her clearly. The soft glow of the light coming from the other side of the picture window seemed to make her glow as she sat at her piano playing her reddish blond hair hanging lose at her shoulders picking up the light. Summer looked beautiful lost in her music.

"You're lucky she hasn't noticed you out here."

The moment that Stefan made his presence known Damon's train of thought came to a sudden halt. Stefan stepped forward to stand beside him his eyes following where Damon's had been starting.

"What do you want little brother or are you just here to annoy me?" Damon asked sarcastically barely sparing Stefan a second glance.

"No, that's what you do to me," Stefan retorted matter of factly.

Rolling his eyes Damon only gave a shrug of reply.

"She told us everything," Stefan added knowing that Damon would get his meaning without elaboration.

Damon tensed but from centuries of practice the reaction barely showed.

"Well I bet she had loads to say about me," Damon replied mockingly. "Are you here to yell at me?" he asked with a dry chuckle a humorless smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

This wasn't what he wanted to do right now. He didn't want to talk about it—any of it. It would be much simpler if Stefan would just let it be and leave him to deal with things on his own. However, he knew his brother well enough to know that it would never happen.

"You used her Damon," Stefan stated plainly.

Damon didn't know what happened but the clearly stated words instantly had red hot anger coursing through him. He didn't like what Stefan was insinuating. Yet, he had no real reason to feel the anger he felt. At least that's what he told himself. For the first time, in a long time, he couldn't completely maintain his usual calm, uncaring and smooth demeanor. Instead he felt a small crack form at Stefan's words. Before he knew it Damon was moving.

"No!" Damon growled angrily turning to face Stefan with an icy cold blue glare.

As if realizing what he was doing Damon quickly regained some control of himself. It was too late—he'd made a mistake. He'd revealed a part of himself—emotion. Years of practice of maintaining his devil may care avoidance attitude wasn't going to get him out of explaining to Stefan.

For some reason the look of confused disbelief on Stefan's face only served to annoy him all the more. Even more so knowing exactly what Stefan was thinking. Stefan knew he was lying. The very thought didn't sit well with him—admittedly it never had. It was a feeling he'd regrettably never been able to shake causing a deep—irritation.

"It started out that way," Damon sighed in admittance angry at himself for more than openly admitting it. "It changed. I found her—interesting."

The truth was that Summer was much more than merely interesting. Intoxicating was a much better term to describe her affect on him. She was dangerous to him in so many ways. He had no control when it came to her—something he didn't like. Not that he was going to reveal any of that out loud, especially to Stefan. There was only so much he was going to reveal.

"I needed a way to Katherine," he continued casually turning away from Stefan to watch Summer through the window once more. "I needed a witch to lift the spell sealing the tomb so I tracked one down," he paused. "It just happened to be Summer. I thought it would be easy enough to get her to trust me than ask her to do me a little favor. You know how charming I can be," Damon said his smirk growing.

"You're charm only seems to cause other's problems," Stefan replied dryly.

Stefan's pointing out things that he was already well aware of had Damon grinding his teeth in agitation s the muscles in his jaw tightened in a deep frown. As much as they couldn't stand each other they knew each other too well to hide so much from the other, even more so when the other had already pick up on whatever it was that was being hidden.

"It changed! What more do you want me to say?" Damon suddenly burst out in frustration turning to glare at his brother. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

A long pause followed as Stefan took in Damon's actions. Such reactions were unlike any he'd ever seen in Damon. He'd never seen Damon as he did now—not even with the situation concerning Katherine. Suddenly the reason downed on him, enlightening him on the situation between his brother and Summer.

"You love her," Stefan stated out right without hesitation.

Damon instantly went on high alert at the insinuation.

"No!" he balked at the very thought. "It was about Katherine and nothing else."

Even as he said the words something inside Damon clenched, like a vice around his heart. Why did that always happen? It was true that he felt sorry for what he'd done to Summer in the past but that was it. There couldn't be any more than that. Not ever! He would never allow it to happen. Besides, emotions were over rated, they were Stefan's forte not his. Stefan may enjoy indulging in softer emotions but he didn't. He couldn't, nor did he want to.

"You need to talk to her, Damon," Stefan persisted. "At the very least set things right it'll make working together easier."

"Do I look like I care if I set things right?" he shot back his glare dark.

Damon's only answer was Stefan looking back at him knowingly.

"Even if I did talk to her she's too stubborn to listen," Damon sighed heavily leaving out the fact that he'd actually already tried to do what Stefan was suggesting once before.

"Then you're the perfect couple," Stefan replied smiling at his own comment.

"It's not that easy!" Damon growled no longer making the attempt to conceal his frustrated anger.

What he said was the truth. It wasn't easy and it never would be. Even if he wanted to make things right—even if he wanted to admit to the emotions that Stefan was claiming—it could never be that easy for him or for Summer. There was too much pain of the past between them for it to be easy.

"You think you can't," Stefan began his tone growing serious. "The only thing standing in your way is Katherine. It's always been her! Remember everything that she's done to us! She can't be trusted Damon!" he yelled. "She doesn't care; she's not capable of something like that no matter how simple. She destroyed our lives! You have to realize that!"

Damon didn't speak, only stood in silence staring straight ahead.

"She didn't even come looking for you," Stefan pointed out as well, reminding him that Katherine even while not being locked inside the tomb hadn't sought him out. "When are you going to let yourself be happy?"

Damon remained silent and unblinking as he continued to keep his stare trained straight ahead, refusing to meet Stefan's gaze. Seeing that Damon wasn't going to respond Stefan sighed.

"Whether you admit it or not Damon, there's a part of you that feels for her."

Stefan's words were a simple statement of truth and they were all that he could offer his brother in that moment. He'd tried for years to convince him other wise of Katherine but failed to do so. Damon was different now, more so than he ever thought possible but until Damon could accept that and see it for himself that change was pointless. Knowing Damon, he would fight that change, denying it to the very end. There was nothing else he could do. The rest was up to Damon and Summer to sort through on their own. However, based on their two obviously stubborn personalities it could only mean trouble—and lots of it.

"Sorry brother but you know I am not in to these brotherly bonding moments," Damon told him evenly in outright dismissal his blue eyes shimmering with a mix of emotions.

Unable to say or do much more Stefan sighed and left Damon on his own.

Damon waited for Stefan's presence to disappear completely into the night. He never moved from where he stood his mind too lost in thought after the confrontation. It was disconcerting how close Stefan had been to the truth—a truth that even he didn't want to admit to. Yet, he was wrong about one thing. He'd long since come to terms with the situation regarding Katherine. He wasn't blinded by her any longer but that didn't change anything. It didn't change anything about him or about the situation in regards to Summer.

His eyes found Summer through the window once more. She still sat at the piano playing with practiced ease. Nothing could change. The pain was still there, he's seen it hidden behind her smoky blue eyes when she' looked at him. He couldn't change, even with Katherine gone. Neither would let that past pain be forgotten, they couldn't. There would not be a repeat for them. No second chances. Neither would allow it no matter what they felt.

As he watched her silently in the night Damon allowed himself to admit his words to Stefan had been the truth. When he first sought Summer out his intentions had been less than honorable. He'd had every intention of using her to get what he wanted. Somehow he'd allowed himself to get close to her. He should've left before it had gotten that far, but he hadn't.

Passion. It was passion that had deterred him from his plan. The very thing that lies in everyone. Sleeping and waiting for the moment to emerge. Even when unwanted it will stir. It speaks to all guiding people down a different path than they intended. It is a ruling force. A force that people obey—what other choice is there? It was that same force that changed everything from what he had wanted. He hadn't meant to find her interesting or appealing in any way. All he had meant to do was gain her trust then convince her to help him. He'd done that but yet everything had gone wrong. Too much he had never meant to do happened bringing with it unchangeable repercussions.

Now they both found themselves in a new situation where avoiding each other as they had for five years was impossible. It was even more of impossibility with the danger of the Council lurking near. It was difficult for him to deal with their past. It was undoubtedly more difficult for Summer to deal with. After what he'd done Damon couldn't blame Summer for her hostility toward him. He blamed himself—there was no one else to blame. But now they couldn't dwell. To save themselves they would need to work together to find out the Council's plan. For that they needed to deal with each other. It was time to find some fort of ground for them to stand on with each other.

Damn passion to hell. Damn the other softer emotions one girl like Summer had somehow managed to bring out in him. He was soft. All such ridiculous things had to merely be side effects from his plan gone array—nothing more. Yes, they were nothing more than that. They had to be.

There may not be any feelings between them but they needed friendship—well at least civility for one another to work together.

Before he really even realized what he was doing Damon was on the move. In a few long graceful strides across the street he found himself at Summer's front door.

AN: Another chapter completed! Please review! I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow night sometime. Since two chapters are going to be loaded in a relatively short time I have to ask that you still review this chapter as well as the next if you're reading this while both are online. I also have to ask one more thing. While I love getting reviews I would prefer detailed reviews, as in actually tell me something that you think of for the chapter not just 'I love it update soon'. While appreciated they're a little frustrating for writers likes myself. **So remember to REVIEW.**

**Up Next: Wish You Were (Kate Voegele)**


	10. Wish You Were

Standing at Summer's front door Damon could hear Summer's voice more clearly as she sang. Each word mixed with the melody that her skilled fingers played over the keys beautifully giving the words even more emotion than they already possessed.

_Gone away are the golden days  
Just a page in my diary  
So here I am, a utopian citizen  
Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism_

Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreaming  
And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here

I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind

Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here

Sometimes I can't explain  
And I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate  
On your true identity

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here_

_(Wish You Were- Kate Voegele)_

The meaning of her song was clear. She'd always been able to write beautiful songs filled with meaning that anybody could understand with ease. Damon heard the pain in each not she sang—the pain he caused. The same pain that he could still see in her eyes when she looked at him no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The meaning of the song couldn't be more clear. It was just as clear as the words she'd sung on stage at the grill the night before. Only this time the anger was gone leaving the pain on its own, amplifying it.

Unexpectedly regret coursed through him like a snake constricting itself around his heart and gut growing tighter. The moment that he knocked on the door the music inside came to an abrupt stop. On the other side of the door he could hear her steady movements as she crossed the room to the door. Upon opening the door to find him waiting on the other side the calm serene look that he'd seen through the window quickly faded into strain.

"We need to talk."

For a brief moment Damon found himself strangely distracted as he looked at Summer. It was the scorching glare that he was receiving from her gray ringed blue eyes that forced him from his distraction.

"They say when you hate something you should slam the door in its face," Summer snapped followed by the loud crash of the door slamming soundly in his face.

"Ok," Damon sighed. "I may have deserved that."

Unwilling to let her dismiss him so easily Damon ran around the side of the house finding an open window to enter the house through. Within moments he was standing directly in front of Summer once again.

Summer had barely walked a few steps from the door only to find Damon to suddenly be standing before her once again. She gave a small start of surprise at his sudden appearance nearly causing her to run into him. The surprise however, quickly faded into disdain. Trust Damon to pull such a dirty means of entry into her house. She may not rescind her invitation into the house but coming in through the window when he was so obviously not wanted tempted her to do so. Even more tempting when Damon had her thinking unwelcome thoughts and he himself looked to so—tempting. The very sight of him had her heart pounding erratically with a familiar wholly unwelcome sensation. When she'd first opened her door to find him waiting for her to answer Summer had nearly choked on her own heart at the mere sight of his tall familiar form.

For a moment the pace of her heart became even more erratic at the thought of how long he'd been standing outside the house and what he may have heard. The words of her song and their meaning had been clear as well as completely true but something that she rather he never hear. It was the truth of her song that she wanted to keep from Damon. A truth he was never meant to hear—to know. Knowing would only complicate things more than they already were. It would make their attempts at working toward civility or some form of strained friendship impossible.

She should've known better than to sing such a song. She should've considered the possibility of Damon being nearby where he could hear.

"Can we talk?" Damon repeated calmly his blue eyes watching her with unnerving intensity.

"Vocal cord wise, yes. With you, no," she replied acidly.

"Why do you do that? I am trying here. You need to do the same Summer," he sighed in annoyance at her stubbornness but Summer thought she heard something more than annoyance, something like hurt.

As difficult as she found it to believe that Damon was feeling even the smallest bit of hurt, Summer found herself being affected by Damon in so many ways—the same as she always was. His deep steal blue eyes never left her, seemingly following her smallest movements. His piercing gaze brought back a flood of memories. Memories that were so cherished but caused lances of pain to pierce her heart with painful accuracy.

Summer was beginning to understand that something as intense as what she had felt for Damon once experienced could never be forgotten no matter how she tried. It was that very realization that she had always feared.

"Just calm down so we can talk," Damon repeated calmly moving forward to place a hand on her shoulder as if to make sure she stayed there without running off on him before he could say what he wanted to say.

"I am calm!" Summer suddenly snapped, on edge from feeling her anger begin to fade, angry with the realization that she would never be able to just forget.

She was calm. Shattered and broken but calm. Somehow, the realization that she feared didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Instead it brought a new calm—an understanding.

Taking a deep breath Summer sorted through the confused mix of emotions going every which way inside her. For the first time in years it was much easier to sort through them. With the walls she'd built up over the years to block out the intensity of her feelings as well as the memories that came with them there was no reason to fight against them. Without those walls of denial she could understand how useless they'd been all along. They hadn't been able to hide or ease the pain. They hadn't been able to make her forget.

The pain was still a very raw wound on her heart; no amount of understanding could change that. He'd made her feel like a fool. What he'd felt, said and done had all been a lie from the very beginning. But for her it had been real. In her new understanding Summer came upon a devastating realization. She still loved Damon completely. Everything about him still affected her emotionally—physically. She still loved him yet, he'd destroyed her once. He couldn't known how deep the blow and struck when he felt nothing that she did. His dangerous charm had indeed worked wonders on her—it still did.

With the walls around her heart dissipating Summer felt herself let go. However, he wasn't about to let herself break down completely in front of Damon. Her pride wouldn't allow it. He didn't deserve that much. She didn't want him to see how much he'd hurt her. To let him see would be too much. Blinking rapidly to push back the burning tears Summer calmed herself enough to talk.

"What exactly do you want to talk about that you would break into my house to do it?" she asked shaking off Damon's hold on her shoulders.

The calmness in which she managed to speak with seemed to surprise Damon for a moment. However, almost instantly he was back to his usual Damon self with his blue eyes shining and a smirk curling his lips looking every bit the rogue that he was.

"You shouldn't be so accepting of what I am Summer if you weren't, I wouldn't be walking into your house whenever I want," he pointed out teasingly.

Knowing he was intentionally attempting to get a rise out of her Summer wasn't in the mood for his mockery and so ignored the barb. Something in her mind comprehend this moment as something that would lead to more. This moment was the calm before the storm. This time—she would get out. She couldn't weather it a second time. She wanted to hate him. She needed to hat him—to despise him. She had to stay alert to keep from falling under his spell—yet the sad truth was she had never fall out of it the first time.

"I've told you before Damon, I've always accepted what you are. I've always accepted you," she replied sincerely her gaze never wavering from Damon's to insure he saw the truth in her eyes.

Damon's smooth ease faded instantly. Just as fast as it had come the gravity of the moment wiped it clean away. His body became tense waiting for whatever to be said and done next, knowing that whatever it was going to be would be intense. By his reaction he had obviously seen and heard the sincerity—the emotion in which she had spoken. It was the exact opposite reaction of what he had suspected. There was no anger—no hate—no annoyance, only sincere emotion.

"Why?" he questioned, his voice ragged and demanding as he stepped closer with a commanding presence.

As he took a step closer to Summer, Damon had expected her to follow with a step back to keep the distance between them. Instead she didn't move an inch from where she stood. She remained standing directly before him now with only a few short inches separating their bodies. Her eyes gazing at him boldly. There was something different now. The cold hatred that had been directed at him before was gone from her eyes replaced with something all together different. What was shinning back at him now from within her eyes was intense pain—and something else, something that he remembered seeing their before.

There was something more that Damon found himself unable to explain. Standing there before her with her so close he had to fight off the urge to hold her—to touch her. The need to do so was inexplicably powerful. She was so small compared to him but strong, worthy of being seen as an equal, worthy of so much more than all the hurt he had caused her. With the itch to touch her nearly impossible to fight off Damon forced fisted his hands at his side forcing them into the pockets of his jeans just in case.

"You have to ask?" Summer replied softly as if the answer to his question was the most obvious thing in the world to her.

Suddenly Damon's control snapped. Within seconds his hands were free from his pockets and reaching for Summer.

Without warning Summer found herself being pulled against Damon's strong chest the crisp smell of his leather jacket and a heady scent that was wholly Damon hitting her with such close proximity. With her body molded against his Summer could feel Damon's lean muscular form and the strength of his arms as they wrapped around her securely yet with an unexpected gentleness. In that moment Damon seemed completely in control of her body as she was too lost in surprise and Damon to protest or react in any way—she didn't even know if she would if she could. Suddenly Damon's mouth covered hers pulling her completely into a whole new realm of surprise.

As the surprise faded the tension faded from her body leaving her pliable in his arms. All she seemed capable of doing war returning to kiss with the same hunger in which it was given. All thought was eclipsed by the hunger of his kiss. It was as if he'd never be satisfied, he'd always want more. Or maybe those feelings were hers. She no longer knew the difference. All she knew in that moment was how much she wanted the wonderful feelings Damon elicited in her. She could get lost in those feelings if she allowed herself to.

Why was he kissing her like this? Why was he doing this to her now? Why pretend he cared that anything like this kiss they shared in the past meant anything to him—that it meant anything now?

God he was a good kisser. Damon always had been. She'd missed this—the way he made her feel. With one action alone Damon had a way of making her feel special and cared for—protected and loved. As the thought entered her mind Summer came crashing back to reality. This couldn't be happening—not again—not ever! It was all an illusion. He should be the last person whose touch she craved.

Regaining her sanity Summer forced away the feelings Damon's touch elicited—her need and want to never let that moment end. In the next moment she was struggling to free herself from Damon's hold. When she was free Summer took extra care to move herself to a safe distance a few feet from Damon's intoxicating and dangerous presence. Annoyingly enough even at a distance nothing changed. Even such a spacious room no longer seemed large enough.

"Remember that because it's never going to happen again!" Summer hissed still catching her breath from the passionate kiss shared with Damon her eyes blazing fury with every word, angry that she had allowed herself to lose control of her senses so easily with Damon.

"There will never be a repeat," she told him vehemently taking an extra precocious step back. "You left Damon. You don't have the right to do that anymore," she murmured her voice beginning to crack with emotion.

"You told me to," Damon answered in defense of himself.

Everything about Damon in that moment was nothing but intense. Her words had obviously set something off inside him. It was as if what she'd said had insulted or angered him in some way. Damon's icy blue gaze locked on her intently. His gaze was so intense and cold that Summer found herself stumbling to find her next words until she was able to regain her voice.

"You didn't fight to stay," she finally answered working to control the cracking in her speech. "You said nothing then left."

"This is never going to be a fairy tale, Summer," Damon replied in frustration gesturing between Summer and himself before running his hand agitatedly through his dark hair. "When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and we don't live happily ever after! If that's what you're waiting for it's never going to happen. Our worlds are too different from normal humans—you know that."

"I know that," Summer replied evenly in understanding. "I am not naive enough to think that in the world you and I live could ever resemble a fairy tale. When you kiss me I don't expect a happily ever after to follow. When you kiss me—I want to die. That's how much it hurts Damon. It's too hard to forget," once again emotion began to seep through forcing Summer to hold back the tears burning behind her eyes.

The truth hurt, even more when you loved a person so much. It was just Summer's luck that that person had to be Damon.

AN: There you go another chapter! The next one will be on its way soon. I have it done all I need to do is type it up. REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. I loved writing this one! Next up is Say Anything (Kate Voegele). Trust me the next chapter is going to get even more intense for Damon and Summer. Yes, I know a lot of Voegele but I love her music!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Say Anything

_"Been here before, revolving door. Got up and I don't know what for, anymore. We had the best and nothing less. But the second we fell out of step you up and left. Well this is so you. This is what you do. You'd rather make do than make a move. What'll it take now? How do I make this matter enough to you? Say you're the mess. Say it's a shame. Why can't you at least pretend? Say I should leave, you're over me. Say something, say anything. Anything, say anything, please. What happened to the plans we made? And that contagious smile upon your face. It's all begun to fade. You used to be so careful with me. Making sure that we would always be each other's missing piece. Well we could still save these tattered pages. What do you say we start again? This is our chance and your all I have. Don't let me slip through your hands. Say you're the mess. Say it's a shame. Why can't you at least pretend? Say I should leave, you're over me. Say something, say anything. Anything, Say anything, please. You know I miss you. I wish you'd miss me too."—Say Anything (Kate Voegele)_

"When you kiss me I want to die. That's how much it hurts Damon."

Summer's words although cracking with intense emotion rung loud and clear in Damon's mind. Even now he could see her trying to hide just how emotional she was—trying to be strong when she wasn't; her stubbornness refusing to show her weakness. The heart he denied having clenched. Summer would never be adept at hiding her emotions from him. He knew her too well, understood her in the same way she did him. Hurt wasn't the word for what he'd done to her. He'd shattered and disillusioned her completely.

She was obviously more than confused by his sudden kiss. Why he'd done it Damon couldn't even figure out himself. The need to touch her, to kiss her had suddenly overcome his control. He hadn't meant for it to go as far as it had. But the moment that Summer reacted returning the kiss ardently Damon had lost all control of himself. The passion in one kiss was powerful enough to lose yourself in. They had done just that more than once. Even stronger was something else he'd felt hidden beneath the surface as he kissed her.

For some reason looking at Summer as she struggled for control Damon felt a strange need come over him—the need to comfort. Damon balked at the very idea of doing such a thing. Obviously he truly had gotten in too deep with Summer before realizing it; so deep that he was acting too much unlike himself. Her reappearance in his life must be bringing back the 'slight' regret he felt for what he'd done was resurfacing. In the need to keep such ridiculous thoughts in check Damon tensed his mind and heart putting up a barrier—hardening against Summer's strange affect on him.

Even while shielding himself against Summer Damon's eyes remained looking straight at her from across the room. Looking down into the smoky blue eyes that in five years he'd never once forgotten, Damon could see that Summer still had much more to say.

"Maybe you're over it Damon, but I am not," she spoke her voice growing calm as she regained a hold on her emotions. "You found me, lied to me and used me from the very beginning. You made me believe you loved me all so you could be with someone as evil and vindictive as Katherine!" Summer was yelling now as rage burst forth like fire in her stomach.

For a moment Damon made to say something but Summer never gave him the chance to speak.

"There is a lot written in the books, Katherine and her twisted antics were apparently well recorded in them by my ancestors'—obviously she got around in making others miserable," she explained almost certain that he had been about to question her knowledge on Katherine. "Apparently you never needed me to begin with. It must all seem a waste to you now—all that work you put in to getting close to me for nothing," she said mockingly, intentionally being spiteful. "But she never came to find you. She didn't care for you at all. I guess you two make the perfect couple after all—cruel, dark and twisted."

Damon's hold on his anger was beginning to wear thin by Summer's continued insults. It took a great deal of effort to keep himself from retaliating. Every muscle in his body was strained with the effort for control. Seeing that she was getting a rise out of him Summer continued.

"You broke me for a twisted woman like her. You made me fall in love with you for no reason at all!" Summer spoke her righteous anger calming being overcome with the hurt and sorrow.

Summer came to a pause her gaze meeting Damon's tense stare. It was as if she was attempting to gather her nerve before going on.

"I guess you did a good job then because—I am still in love with you," she finally admitted to him in eerie calmness but with complete sincerity.

Summer realized too late that she had just told Damon the very thing that she had meant never to reveal to him. In that moment she knew she shouldn't have. It had been the wrong last minute decision to make. It was a decision that she couldn't pretend hadn't happened. The look of complete horror struck astonishment on Damon's face made that painfully obvious. There was no going back now.

"I love you," she repeated blue eyes shimmering with truth. "Isn't that strange," she added even chuckling to herself at the truth.

Everything came to a sudden crashing halt. Damon's shield of indifference shattered into a million tiny pieces. Shock consumed him. He had never thought he'd hear such a confession from Summer. Never would he think there was more than pain. He didn't want to think—to know there was more than that.

"No you don't," Damon bit out through the shock.

"You think I haven't tried!" Sumer demanded angrily upset that Damon would have the nerve to tell her how she felt.

"Try harder!" he shot back frustrated that he had no idea what to do or how to handle this new information.

"I've tried!" she answered. "For five years I've tried. I've tried every available option, but nothing has worked. It's your fault," she accused. "I love you! If I have to live with it you need to deal with it too."

Silence followed suit. Nothing was said while neither barely moved. Summer waited—hoping that Damon would say something—anything. But he didn't. Instead he stood there across the room in unmoving silence. There was nothing just as to Damon there was and never was anything between them—only lies and illusion. She had never been what he wanted. All he had ever thought about was Katherine.

Perhaps it had been foolish of her to hope for him to say anything after all. What exactly had she been hoping for?

"You don't have anything to say?" she finally prompted.

"What do you want me to say?" Damon asked flatly.

"Anything! I need you to say anything!" Summer demanded taking a few angry steps forward to stand directly before him once more forcing herself to have to tilt her head back in order to meet his gaze.

Once again silence followed.

There was nothing that Damon could think to say. This was a situation he had never considered. Love—it wasn't his thing. What was he suppose to say to that? It was completely foreign to him. He could handle Summer's pain and hate, possibly even her friendship but he couldn't begin to comprehend her love. Not once had he considered that she would ever retain such feelings for him after everything that happened.

What was it that she saw in him anyway? What had she ever seen in him?

He was dark, she was light. He was evil, she was good. He was full of sin, she was innocent. There was no reason for her to love him. There never had been. Even when he had been duping her he hadn't been able to understand what had so fully drawn her to him enough to cause her to feel the emotions that she claimed.

What could she had possibly seen in him that so obviously wasn't there?

Such questions had haunted him for years—since he hurt her—since before he hurt her.

Realizing that Damon wasn't going to say anything Summer sighed in defeat, using that moment to control the tears threatening to fall. If Damon wasn't going to say anything there was nothing else left. With one last shaky sigh she took a few slow steps back replacing the space between them—needing that space.

"It was hard letting you go Damon. That time—but I can't do it again," Summer began coolly. "That's why we'll leave this moment tonight and forget about it—pretend it never happened. Whether or not you said anything wouldn't have changed anything anyway. I can't risk that sort of pain again but I had to tell you so that I could move on myself," she told him putting on a smile as if everything was alright. "Don't take what I said too seriously. This isn't the time or the situation to let the past get in the way. We have to learn to be friends."

Damon shook himself from his shock as Summer began to move away. He watched silently as she moved to the front door ready to show him out. He was just about to follow her; anxious to escape the house and all that had been said there. However, Summer paused with her hand on the door knob bringing him to a quick halt as well. With her back to him Damon couldn't see her face; he couldn't see what she was thinking. Yet, he didn't have to wonder for long before Summer turned back to face him meeting his gaze directly.

"I just need you to know one more thing," she began. "One day you're going to wake up and realize how much I love you and when you do—I hope you feel the same pain I still feel every day."

With that said Summer opened the door stepping aside for Damon. There was a moment that Damon paused at the open doorway as if deciding on something to say but that moment quickly passed. Without a backward glance Damon strode out of the house with long graceful strides out into the night where he disappeared.

"I'll still be waiting for you," Summer whispered silently into the empty night finishing what she had truly meant in her last words to Damon before he left.

But those words had been left unsaid.

With Damon gone Summer closed the door. Instantly it was as if all her strength had been drained from her as she slid down the smooth wooden surface of the door to sit against it for support. Finally for the first time in years. For the first time since promising herself she would never cry for Damon again—Summer allowed the tears to fall. And they did fall mixing with heaving sobs as she sat alone on the floor.

There was nothing else to say.

AN: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What was liked or not liked etc.**

**Up Next:** Shine (Mike Voegle) I LOVE this song! Remember to check out songs you haven't heard before it makes things more understandable!


	12. Sleepwalker

"_Outside the rain's fallin' down. There's not a drop that hits me. Scream at the sky but no sound is leavin' my lips. It's like I can't feel after the way you touched me. I'm not assleep but I'm not awake after the way you loved me. I can't turn this around. I keep running into wall that I can't break down. I said I just wonder around with my eyes wide shut because of you I'm a sleepwalker."—Sleepwalker (Adam Lambert)_

A week later Summer felt her heart begin to calm. Damon had kept his distance for that time, so much so that even Stefan and Elena had seen little of him. When asked all Stefan could say was that Damon was 'around'. There was a part of Summer that resented him for what she saw has cowardice. Rather than face the truth he went off doing god only knew what. However, Summer wasn't sorry for saying what she had. Every word had been nothing but the truth whether Damon wanted to believe it or not.

Once the emotional turmoil of that night had the chance to settle Summer felt as if she were free. The pain was still there, raw and bleeding but she was beginning to doubt that it would ever actually fade. Knowing that, she had finally openly vented the truth to the person who needed to hear it the most as well as accepting it herself. She felt at peace with herself. It allowed her to believe that she actually could be around Damon, to be friends with him—at least as friendly as anyone could be with him.

Now if only Damon would stop being such a coward.

Suddenly, Summer's contemplation ended, all thought of Damon rushing from her mind. While she sat with her well read Shakespeare compilation book in hand on the front porch swing an odd feeling overcame her. It was a foreboding feeling. Something was happening. In that same moment warning bells went off in her mind signaling danger.

Summer felt herself being watched by something—someone unseen. It was a lurking presence and although unseen she knew it was dangerous—full of ill intent. Her eyes observed the surrounding area but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever it was watching her clearly didn't want to be seen. It was disconcerting that she couldn't place the presence, her senses unable to pin point the location.

As quickly as that presence had appeared it was gone. Yet, the foreboding feeling churning in her didn't fade with it. Worse, Summer felt she knew the reasoning for it. Without wasting another moment she was up leaving her book discarded on the porch floor as she took off down the street toward the library. Running she ignored the burning sensation that began to form in her side pushing herself onward. Fearing with each step she took she knew exactly what she would find when she arrived—praying that she was wrong.

So distracted by her racing thoughts Summer didn't realize the danger lurking in wait until it was too late. As she was passing a narrow ally way hands reached out of the darkness and pulled her in before she even had the chance to react. Forcing the rapid pace of her heart to slow she took a moment to comprehend what had happened.

The hands that had grabbed her off the street to pull her into the dark alley kept a tight hold on her. Even in the dimness of the ally Summer could see them—humans—three of them. Each man appeared to be similarly aged perhaps early twenties. The other similarity that they shared was strength. They strength in which they held her made it difficult for her to move. There was something wrong with these men. Their eyes starred hard and unblinking down at her. They were eyes that saw nothing. Their minds were not their own. Summer recognized the compulsion she saw in their eyes.

Once they managed to drag her deeper down the narrow ally. The three men were forcing her to the ground her legs stiff from running making the action easy to accomplish.

There wasn't much time to think as she felt their hands on her tighten almost painfully signaling the intent of what they had been compelled to do. Summer glanced back to the entrance of the alley way. Deciding that she'd been pulled deep enough down the narrow way and that it was dark enough to insure anything that happened would go unseen by others.

With that Summer reached within herself drawing out her magic with the ease in which she played. The feeling of using her power was exhilarating—it was part of her. She brought out her magic sending it across her body in an electric current. She paid careful attention to the intensity of the magic she used to create the current, making sure to keep it at the lowest level possible, not wanting to hurt the three men holding her down.

The electric shock was enough to force them to release her allowing Summer the chance to spring back to her feet. Released from their hold she felt more confident in using her own combat skills rather than rely on her magic. There was too much rick in hurting the compelled in using magic no matter how much control she possessed. Using combative magic against humans without intent to harm was easy to miscalculate and dangerous even for the most practiced witch. So, Summer let her power fade back within herself.

The moment that one of the three compelled men made the slightest movement toward he Summer lashed out. Her clenched fist made quick contact with the face of first man in a strong punch sending him sprawling backwards. Summer's movements were fluid and never faltering as she turned toward her second attacker in a graceful spinning kick that landed a harsh blow to the gut.

While distracted with the first two men she didn't notice the third make his way up behind her. She never even had a chance to attack before two hands circled her neck in a painful grasp slowly chocking the air from her lungs.

Surprised, Summer lost her footing allowing the man the opportunity to move around her his hands still circling her throat. All Summer could do was clutch at his hands in the attempt to loosen the ever tightening vice around her neck as she gasped for air. With the lack of oxygen she began to grow weak even as her mind raced to find a way out of her predicament. It didn't seem a likely possibility the man's strength was more than her own making it unlikely that she'd be able to overpower him—at least as long as he had her pinned. Summer attempted to call on her magic but to no avail. It was too much to concentrate on, drawing out her magic while also attempting to remove his grip from her neck. Then there was the added need to be able to concentrate on and control her magic to keep from hurting the man. She couldn't risk it but she wasn't ready to just give up.

There wasn't much time for consideration.

Suddenly the man was moving, forcibly pushing her backward. Pain lanced across the back of her head as she made contact with the solid brick wall enclosing the alley. The pain of the blow to the back of the head was so painful that Summer couldn't hold back the moan that followed. The pain was intense at her back as well where the rough wall had dug into the skin of her shoulders revealed by the sunny yellow tank top she wore creating burning scratches.

In that moment the pain was all that Summer could comprehend. It was the easiest thing to comprehend—other than survival and danger. Her vision was beginning to blur darkening around the edges. She couldn't even concentrate enough to look for the other two men, doubtful that either had been knocked unconscious by the blows she'd dealt them. Slowly the darkness began to set in her body weakening, numb; no longer able to feel the scratches bleeding at her back or the pounding in her head that she knew had to be there or the vice like hands at her throat constricting more with each passing moment.

As she begun to feel herself drift into unconsciousness Summer suddenly found herself gasping for air as the man was torn away from her by a powerful force. Once free from the constricting grasp she leaned heavily against the wall holding her throat protectively, drawing in deep breaths of air. Little by little her disorientation began to fade allowing her to regain awareness of her surroundings. It was then that Summer took notice of the clear sounds of a fight. It didn't take long for her eyes to zero in on the scene taking place only a few feet down the alley from where she stood.

"Damon," she called out, more liked croaked out through the soreness burning down her bruised throat. "You can't kill them. They're human," she continued pausing only to clear her throat, her voice coming out rough but clearer.

Watching from where she continued to lean against the wall Summer was about to intervene with Damon's fight however, before she could he landed on last powerful blow to the same man that had nearly strangled her sending him sprawling unconscious beside the other two. It had all happened so fast that Summer had barely caught the blows that Damon landed with easy skilled precision on the first two when the third fell unconscious.

Finished Damon turned toward her making his way back to her in a few long easy strides. Summer found it amazing that he didn't even look as if he'd been fighting at all—looking as calm, dangerous and roguishly handsome as usual. It always amazed her how un-phased he could seem after a fight.

Worried for the three men who had been compelled to attack her Summer's gaze drifted from Damon to the men lying on the ground.

"Don't worry I didn't kill them," Damon informed her knowing exactly what she'd been thinking. He said it so easily as if whether he'd killed them or not really hadn't matter to him. "Are you okay?"

As her gaze left the unconscious men and once more meant Damon's Summer realized for the first time something had changed. For the briefest moment she saw something in Damon's eyes, his whole demeanor that she had never seen in him before. Looking into his eyes Summer saw sincere worry looking back at her through his icy blue eyes. However, as if noticing her surprised stare it quickly faded, being hidden away from all.

"Getting a little too rusty to be taking on anyone aren't you Summer? By what I saw even a bunny could've taken you," Damon spoke mockingly, his familiar smirk widening.

"I was surprised!" Summer defended herself her annoyance pricked by his mockery.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and argue with you I got something to look into," Damon replied the mockery still think but now mixed with seriousness.

Without another word he turned to walk away however, before he could get far Summer called out for him to stop sounding almost desperate for him to stay and listen to her.

Damon came to an instant stop. He didn't make another movement only stood silently with his back still turned to her. Summer waited a few seconds for any other reaction from him but there was none, not even a moment to turn and face her.

Under normal circumstances she would have went to him to talk to him directly but she had yet to completely gather herself from the attack and so remained leaning against the wall.

"I felt something wrong!"

Even at the distance Summer saw him tense in reaction. It was then that he finally turned to face her.

"What?" he asked anger seeping through striding back to where she stood.

Now he was standing even closer than before. It was almost as if he were holding her up against the wall to keep her from falling. With his blue eyes looking down at her intensely, waiting for her to continue Summer although somewhat unsettled by his closeness went on.

"I felt someone watching."

The admission had him reaction instantly, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I'll track them down," Damon growled out his eyes moving to the three men, obviously coming to the same likely conclusion that she had.

"Wait!" Summer cried reaching out to grab hold of Damon's arm before he could leave. With a firm hold on his arm Summer meant Damon's gaze as he turned back to her. "Whoever it is they're long gone by now. We have more important things to worry about now. I need to get to the books! I need to get to the library!"

Her worry was making her desperate now. It was well warranted desperation now, even more so than it had been earlier but she still had to get there to be sure.

Hearing mention of the books Damon went on high alert. The desperation he heard coming through in Summer's voice had him even more on edge. Knowing Summer as he did Damon knew that she wouldn't be so upset without reason.

"Let's go," he finally replied turning to walk away intent on getting to the library as quick as possible.

There was a brief pause before he heard Summer move to follow him. When he heard her hiss in pain he spun back around finding her slowly moving after him on unsteady legs. Without standing against the wall Damon was able to see the bloody painful looking scratches marring her upper back and shoulders. His eyes then zeroed in on the stream of of blood that trickled down her neck from a stained red streak of blond hair from a cut she'd received after hitting her head. The sight and sweet smell of Summer's blood had his senses going crazy. Only with a great deal of effort was Damon able to beat down the need to taste her—to take his fill of her blood. However, he couldn't stop himself from wondering if she would taste the same—sweet, strong and potent—blood so different from any he'd tasted before.

How had he not noticed her wounds before?

In his worry and anger for finding Summer slipping into unconsciousness while surrounded by three compelled men, one of whom was slowly chocking her he hadn't been able to think of much outside of getting them away from her. Unwanted thoughts of what may have happened if he hadn't come upon the ally on his way to Summer's flashed through Damon's mind.

He didn't want to think about it.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Originally this was supposed to be longer and called **Shine **but it was getting longer than the average length I like to keep my chapters…I hand write them first sometimes…I get bored at work. Haha. So I decided to cut it into two. Shine will be next!

**Also! **

I've had two reviews which actually made points of good things about my stories and so I wanted to make mention of them so that all readers will know what I told them which may make reading even better. Others may have already noticed.

**The first: Concentration of emotion in chapters over action.**

The reason for this is because I want the emotion to be well established early on as well as the turmoil that comes with it. The emotion its self is a big concentration of the story because of the past that Damon and Summer have and the feelings that are still there and still very powerful. Also it's a great concentration because I want it to be well established for later on in the story when the 'real' action begins and so they can fall on more equal ground with each other without one over powering the other as it is now because the emotion is already so well established. Plus all that emotion creates the basis for the real action to grow off of as the story progresses. This is basically the start of the two reaching equality. However, I am not going to say there isn't going to be another emotionally charged chapter in the works.

**The second: Lack of Damon's POV/concentration**

This is simple, I want Summer to be the main focus on the emotional factors because as you've notices—like Stefan and Elena did she may try so hard to hide everything but she doesn't really succeed. Damon on the other hand as anyone reading should know is a whole lot better at doing that than Summer is but I have made it a point to have brief split second moments when Damon's wall cracks—even if only for a minute. One Song Glory was done to establish that there was that emotion there for Damon. I am slowly bringing the emotion on Damon's side out. It is Damon—it's not easy for him to admit things like emotion or accept them. I write in 3rd person with concentration going between characters, mainly on Summer and it'll stay that way. However, I will be going back and forth more often as the story progresses especially at this point when I'll be getting into the emotional factors of Damon and the action.


	13. Shine

_P.S. this song is definitely worth a listen. So perfect for Damon and Summer!_

"_One day you're incense, one day perfume. One day you're buried, next day exhumed. One day you're armored, one day you're naked. One day you feel it, the next day you fake it. Life's what you make it. Some days you shadow. Some days you shine. Some days you see it, other days you're blind. Some days your nectar, some days you're rind. Some days you shadow. Some days you shine. Some days you prosper, some days you pine. Some days you're famished, some days you dine. Some days you're pearl, some days you're swine. Some days you're theirs, some days you're mine. You're mine for all time. Some days you shadow, some days you shine. Some days you plummet, other days you climb. Some days you stammer, some days you rhyme. Some days you shadow, some days shine. Shine like you're mind, shine for all time."—Shine (Mike Voegle)_

Looking at the state of Summer now another shot of anger coursed thought Damon. At part of that anger was placed on Summer. He knew she must have been going too easy on the guys while fighting. In all likelihood she probably hadn't even used her magic.

Damon knew from experience that Summer wasn't easily overtaken by opponents. However, sometimes she could be too soft—the state she was in now proved that.

Keeping a tight rein on his control Damon sighed deeply in exasperation as he turned back to Summer.

"What are you doing?" Summer screeched as Damon suddenly lifted her off her feet into his arms.

"You obviously can't walk," he answered casually.

"I can walk just fine!" she snapped back.

"No you can't. You were lucky just to keep on your feet as long as you did," he muttered back in exasperation.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"Stubborn idiot," Damon mutter in exasperation but conceded to her demand.

If she fell on her ass—he'd warned her.

"If I am a stubborn idiot that must make you the moronic ass!" Summer hissed irritably forcing herself to ignore her protesting body as she began to move.

Damon merely rolled his eyes in answer but the smirk had returned. At the very least Summer was well enough to argue. The spark he'd always admired in her couldn't be deterred so easily even when in pain as he knew she was. Watching her stumble in her stiff movements caused furry to bubble up within him. He couldn't really explain the reasoning for feeling that furry—the furry that had overcome him the moment he'd stepped into the alleyway to find what he did. It had taken a great deal of control not to kill the three men for even laying a finger on Summer. Yet, he hadn't. Damon had been able to tell easily enough that they'd been compelled to attack her. But knowing that didn't dissipate the furry any less.

Someone had compelled humans to attack Summer, to harm her—to kill her. Looking at her wounded back and the head injury that thankfully wasn't that bad and the bruising circling her neck that was beginning to show were signed that they had nearly succeeded. Damon didn't want to think of what may have happened if he hadn't come when he did.

Seeing Summer stumble once again brought Damon out of his dark thoughts. With another sigh of exasperation he went to her pulling her close to his side so that she could lean on him and he could help her walk. If she wasn't going to let him carry her he was damn well going to help her walk whether she wanted him to or not.

But why the hell did he care so much?

All the while he remained mindful of her wounds, barely breathing to avoid the strong scent of her blood.

"It'll take forever at that pace," Damon interrupted before she could protest. "At least this way we'll get there before tomorrow."

Summer glanced up in irritation but seeing the determined look set in Damon's features she quieted. Silently she agreed that he was right. Now was not the time to be stubborn. She could allow using him as a crutch but she drew the line at him carrying her. It seemed too intimate. The very thing she wanted to avoid with Damon. This way she could keep her dignity and have an excuse to be close to him.

To distract herself from the pain Summer concentrated on Damon—the feel of his strong leather clad arm supporting her, the masculine scent of him and the beautiful color of his eyes. Finding herself a little too distracted she decided Damon wasn't the best thing to concentrate on. He was too much of a distraction. Yet, she found herself happier that she was no longer forcing herself to pretend that her feelings for Damon were anything other than what they were. But it was also wise to keep her distraction to a minimum.

While distracted Damon had managed to usher her along and before long they found themselves standing before the library. With the library now looming before them despite her wounds was rushing forward all thoughts of distraction flying from her mind. As she made her way through the front door Damon was following after her. By the time he caught up with her she was standing in the middle of the spacious main room of the library starring up at the bare wooden ceiling. Judging by how intently she was starring it didn't take him long to figure out where the books had been hidden.

Summer glanced around taking in the deserted library with shrewd eyes. Once sure that it was empty of all others beside Damon and herself she called on her power once more. With one effortless flick of her wrist the click of the door locking could be heard as well as the swish of the blinds lowering over the windows looking into the room. With privacy insured Summer turned her attention to one of the tall heavy bookcases lining the room. This time she used both hands to channel her power in order to move the heavier object bringing it sliding across the room to the space directly below the area of the ceiling she'd been looking at moments ago.

With the book case before them now Summer glanced up her eyes suddenly going cautious. She had to climb the book case as if it were a ladder but with her back feeling as if it were on fire, she wasn't at all sure she wanted to attempt it. As much as she really didn't want to Summer turned to Damon.

"Can you give me a hand?"

Damon smirked enjoying the fact that Summer was obviously upset with having to ask for his help. Under normal circumstances he would've pushed for a please just to annoy her but now wasn't the time. Although, judging by the frown and glare she was already annoyed with him. Still smirking Damon cautiously pulled Summer to the flat wide top of the bookcase with ease coming to kneel beside her.

Balanced on the top of the bookcase Summer forced herself to ignore just how close Damon actually was to her. She could feel the whisper of his warm breath across her cheek as he leaned in from behind watching her actions intently.

Did he really have to still be here? Did he have to get so close?

Summer then concentrated her magic into the point of her finger where it seemed to glow dimly. Without a moment's pause she put moved her finger to the ceiling and began to trace a large square on the surface of the ceiling with her fingertip. As she moved her fingertip across the ceiling a dimly glowing path of light was left behind outlining the shape she drew.

Damon watched closely, always fascinated when Summer used her magic. The ease in which she controlled her power seemed only more impressive considering she was hurt. Yet, the strain from the pain barely showed outwardly.

As the dimly glowing trail began to fade the solid space of ceiling that had once been faded as well leaving behind a hole. With the piece of ceiling gone a hidden crawl space was revealed. Once the panel was removed Summer didn't waste a moment in pulling herself upward into the ceiling grunting from the pain that shot up her back as she did so. She didn't dwell on the pain for long before she was on the move again slowly crawling her way through the small space, making sure to keep herself low to avoid hitting the low rise wall above.

The crawl space was dark with only enough light seeping in through the cracks from the room bellow to keep them from being completely blind. In such a small space it was difficult to breath with the think dust in the air but Summer ignored it and continued on. It took Summer's eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness invading the crawl space, coughing with the dust that hung heavily in the air to cut off even more of the little light available.

Summer had only managed to crawl a few feet into to the space before feeling Damon's presence following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Sumer gasped back at him.

It was amazing to her that Damon had even managed to get into the small space. Summer herself could fit, but with just barely having room enough to make the smallest movement. Damon while lean of muscle was still much larger than herself. But then again vampires were much more agile and capable in tight situations. She didn't find it completely unbelievable that perhaps Damon had found himself in tighter situations that making his way through a constricted space before.

"What does it look like I am doing?"

Summer was about to reply until she felt something small crawl across her hand. Glancing down she was just in time for her eyes to lock on a small spider. The feel of its tiny legs had chills running down her spine. Unable to help herself Summer yelped rearing back as she flailed her hand wildly to remove the offending creature from her hand barely missing the ceiling in her movements but causing her to collide with Damon's chest.

Summer paused immediately when she felt herself pushed flush up against Damon's strong chest, the closeness sending shocks coursing through her body and her heart began to beat at an erratic pace. His closeness in such a confined space was less than appealing to Summer. It made it even more difficult to concentrate through the dark and dust.

"You'll face off against a group of compelled men obviously intent on hurting you or worse without being smart enough to use your magic but, you're afraid of a little bug,?" Damon asked in disbelief humor glimmering in his eyes and curling his lips. "Unbelievable."

"Shut up," Summer grumbled pushing away from him, continuing to make her way through the crawl space.

All she heard in reply was a deep chuckle from Damon behind her.

After a few minutes of slowly making their way through the crawl space the space opened up into a small room allowing them more room for movement. On the farthest end of the room stood a small stand with a chest of intricately molded gold and silver.

Getting to her feet at full height Summer was nearly tall enough to hit her head on the low rise of the hidden room's ceiling. Damon on the other hand didn't bother getting to his feet and instead sat at the edge of the room where he could at least sit straight. While he didn't follow her he was ready to move if something were to happen.

Damon watched Summer closely as she stepped closer to the chest and gently lifted the lid. With her back turned to him he wasn't able to see her face. It wasn't until her fist came down hard on the wooden surface of the stand that he realized the situation truly had gone from bad to worse.

"Damn!" her growled curse came out like a harsh sob in her frustration with her shoulders trembling with anger. "They're gone!" Summer informed him confirming what he'd already known. With a great deal of effort Summer sighed heavily brining herself back under control. "I don't understand this," she continued turning back to face Damon her confusion shining in her eyes amongst the anger. "A human couldn't have made it to this room. At least not one you can't cast the spell to the hidden door way—it's impossible. How'd they even know where to look?"

"What do you suggest? Ghosts?" Damon replied teasingly as if the seriousness of the situation meant nothing to him.

His reaction or lack thereof was even more infuriating.

"If you're going to be a smart ass go away," Summer snapped glaring at him irritably.

"I get exactly how much of a problem this is," Damon replied his voice suddenly icy—on edge. "Do you?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked defensively.

"You told me earlier that you felt something was wrong. The fact that we came here it's obvious that you were worried about the books—apparently with good reason," Damon told her motioning toward the empty chest behind her but his eyes remained glued to hers. "But on the way here there were three compelled men waiting for you. Do you think that's a coincidence?" he pointed out.

Understanding dawned on Summer of what Damon was attempting to explain. It seemed so obvious now. In her worry for the books she hadn't fully made the connection. She understood that their problems were with the Council. Humans couldn't compel other humans so she hadn't considered that the compelled men had actually been connected to her feelings concerning the books being in danger. She hadn't believed that the compelled men had had anything to do with her feelings of forbiddance.

"They were distracting me so whoever was after the books could get them," she sighed giving voice to Damon's thoughts.

"With the added bonus if they killed you trying," his voice was even as he spoke but his eyes were flashing hotly for a moment before frosting over to a brilliant blue that spoke of anger.

At first Summer was caught off guard by the anger she saw flashing in Damon's eyes. It was the same look from the ally—a look of fury mixed with worry. Rather than question it, not sure if she was only seeing something that' wasn't there, Summer decided to ignore it all together. It wouldn't change anything any way.

With her mind reeling—pounding, from the day's events Summer stumbled back over to Damon taking a seat next to him. For a moment she sat silently starring across the room to the empty chest sitting on the stand.

"No normal person could've gotten here and then the compulsion," Summer repeated. "Whatever is going on in Mystic Falls—it's more than the Council. That means things are going to be even more dangerous. More than vampires and witches could be in danger Damon."

The words weighted heavily on them in the silence. For what seemed like hours they just sat there minds racing for answers. Danger—was the only thing on their mind. Things were more dangerous now than either had first suspected, even more so not knowing what or who. There were too many unknowns. Eventually they made their way back out the crawl space.

Replacing and sealing the panel Summer allowed Damon to help her down from the book case before returning the room back to its previous state.

"I am fine now. You can go," Summer told him.

"I don't think so," Damon answered easily following Summer as she headed for the door.

For a long time Summer ignored Damon and continued to walk. By the time they made their way a half block from the library his presence and refusal to leave her be began to prick at her temper. When she was no longer able to ignore it Summer spun to face him bringing him to a stop as well. The fact that when she turned to find Damon standing there with his hands nonchalantly in his pockets humored eyes looking back at her and that annoying lop sided smirk only annoyed her more—with a touch of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Why won't you go away? You've annoyed me enough."

"Because whether you want to admit it or not you're in no condition to fight right now and someone already got the upper hand on you today. Or don't you remember me saving you? I am following you home." There was finality in Damon's voice as he spoke- protectiveness.

Summer hated to admit it but the butterflies she's felt in her stomach began to riot. What was going on with him? She'd seen the worry in his eyes earlier that day. Now she heard the protectiveness ring clear in his voice. There was part of him that cared—or was she wrong? Such things were so confusing when it came to Damon.

There wasn't much time to dwell on such things before Damon was speaking once more.

"Besides a control freak like you having no control? I think I'll stick around just for the fun," he chuckled.

"Idiot," Summer mumbled turning her back to him and walked away. Yet, she was unable to help the smile curling her lips.

At first Damon didn't move to follow her standing and watching her as she walked. He acted like nothing had changed—for him or between them. But the truth was he knew everything had changed five years ago when let himself get too close. Summer hadn't been the easy gullible target he'd expected when he sought her out—even if she thought she had been. She'd been the exact opposite—everything about her drew him in as no one else had. There was a certain spark in Summer that made her different. Like a moth to the flame he'd allowed himself to grow fond of her—to care. But still he couldn't forget his reasoning for doing what he had set out to do. He would never allow himself to forget. At the time Katherine still ruled his mind and in the end he'd followed through with his plan causing Summer great pain. In one moment he'd destroyed her heart—anything that may or may have been.

Now things were different. Finding that Katherine had never been in the tomb waiting for him to free her had been a major blow yet, his eyes had been opened to the truth. Last week he hadn't been able to say anything to Summer's confession. It still amazed him that she could still feel anything at all for him.

Even if he could say something, Summer deserved more. She was everything that he wasn't Damon knew he wasn't capable of giving what Summer needed—wanted—deserved. She deserved more—someone more.

The thought of Summer with another man had a sudden wave of anger crashing over him. It caused a strange constricting in his chest—an unfamiliar feeling felt only once before. Uncomfortable with that thought Damon pushed it aside and followed after Summer. Deciding to ignore completely—to ignore everything completely.

As he followed from behind Damon was given a perfect view of Summer's wounded back. After today it was made more than obvious that someone was targeting Summer and he was certain it wasn't only her position as protector of the books that made her a target. Someone wanted to hurt her and Damon sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

There was a lot that could never be between them but at the very least he could be her friend—protect her. He wanted to protect that spark in Summer fro going out. It was the least he could do.

**AN:** Okay this took forever to type up, especially considering it's been written since I posted the last chapter because originally they were one. I transfer from paper to typed up very slowly. I get tired of looking back and forth so sorry about the lateness. I'll begin work on the next chapter right away and get it up as soon as possible. I may get it done before next Tuesday. I am going to country usa for the week! Finally I get some fun in my summer!

**GIVE ME SOME TELLING REVIEWS and I MIGHT TYPE FASTER!**

** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK- LIKED, DIDN'T LIKE ETC.**


	14. Stay Close, Don't Go

"_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping, I listen to your breathing, amazed how I somehow managed to sweep you off your feet girl, your perfect little feet girl. I took for granted what you do, but I'll do better. I know, baby I can do better. If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone. Don't tell me I will make it on my own. Don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sink til' it dies, if you leave me tonight." – Stay Close, Don't Go (Secondhand Serenade)_

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time ._It's_ a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."—Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) (I couldn't resist adding this one, I got inspiration for this chapter from both)_

Weariness was beginning to set in by the time Summer and Damon arrived back at her house. With Damon still following her Summer forced herself to ignore the pain that shot down her back with each movement she made. The pain was especially tense when she made her way up the step of her front porch and kneeled down to pick up the Shakespeare compilation book she'd abandoned there earlier.

"Don't pretend," Damon mumbled to her as he walked past her into the house.

"Do you mind?" Summer snapped at him following him inside.

Shutting the door behind her Summer went after Damon who'd already started to make his way up the stairs. She wasn't in the mood for Damon's arrogance. All she wanted was to take a shower, clean up her back, take a giant aspirin and go to bed.

As Summer made to follow him up the stairs her foot slipped on a step. Summer felt herself falling before she even had time to react her hands flying out to catch herself on the steps. However, she never felt herself land on the smooth wooden surface of the stairs. Instead she felt to strong arms catch her in mid-motion with ease. Looking up she found herself starring straight into Damon's familiar face.

Damon didn't even say anything to her. He only continued to make his way up the stairs. So caught off guard by his actions Summer didn't even think to demand for him to put her down. Instead she allowed him to carry her up the stairs and straight to her room. For the moment she would allow herself the pleasure of being in his arms. After the day she had she figured she more than deserved it—for a few minutes at least.

Once inside the room he went straight for the connecting bathroom where he finally put her down. Holding in a dejected sigh Summer allowed herself to slip from Damon's arms. It was when he put her down and turned to rummage through her medicine cabinet about the bathroom sink that the situation began to register in Summer's mind.

"Wait a minute," Summer spoke harshly looking to Damon who only continued to ignore her. "How did you know which room was mine?"

"You did say I was welcome," Damon pointed out shutting the cabinet door once he found what he'd been looking for.

"Yes, when I was here!" she snapped.

"You were here," he added smirking arrogantly.

"Pervert," Summer grumbled irritably giving up on the argument, too tired to bother.

"Turn around," Damon told her still smirking.

For a moment Summer watched him untrustingly as he readied some antibacterial ointment and bandages for her back. When she didn't move to follow his request right away Damon rolled his eyes and with a circling motion of his finger for her to turn motioned for her do it. Eventually, Summer gave in. She wouldn't be able to do it herself anyway. Turning she showed him her back so that he could apply the ointment for her.

"Take off your shirt."

The demand was uttered so simply. It was that demand that had Summer spinning right back around eyes glaring up at Damon. She couldn't even berate him as her mouth gapped.

"Don't be such a baby Summer," Damon teased. "It gets in the way," he added in explanation.

Knowing that Damon was right but not knowing if she was at all comfortable with where the situation was heading Summer hesitated. Turning she made sure to keep her eyes adverted from Damon as she carefully pulled her tank top off over her head baring her wounded back to Damon. Her heart was beating erratically once again. Silently Summer cursed it. There was no reason to be so excited—so nervous. Damon had seen her in less before—granted they were on better terms at the time. But even now she knew the butterflies fluttering in her stomach would always react to Damon. She was going to have to get used to controlling her reactions to him.

There was a moment of pause in Damon. Yet, the moment was short as began to apply the ointment to her back with gentle strokes. His touch burned, just as it always hand. To Summer it was as if the ointment was nothing more than air. All she seemed able to feel was Damon's gentle touch as his fingers skimmed across her back leaving a trail of tingling warmth in their wake. Summer's breath held as Damon continued his ministrations on her back as she attempted to control the rioting butterflies.

Everything was centered on Damon. The way he made her feel. The thoughts and emotions that he never failed to incite within her without even trying.

So distracted with Damon, Summer didn't even realize he'd finished attending to her back until she felt the warmth of his touch disappear. Pulling herself from her wondering thoughts Summer glanced up her breath catching when her gray eyes meant Damon's in the glossy surface of the medicine cabinet mirror. Their gazes held for unknown moments and in those moments Summer swore she saw something beneath the cool surface of Damon's features, something glowing in his eyes. Suddenly Damon turned away.

Damon left the small confines of the bathroom back into the large spacious bedroom. Summer followed him slowly her muscles beginning to stiffen painfully from her rather active day. She took a seat at the edge of her bed watching silently as Damon paced across the room taking notice of all her belongings from each nick knack to every picture. She waited for him to speak first—she felt that she should. In the silence Summer felt there was much that Damon was sorting through for himself, as if he too had noticed what she had. She pushed away the thought. The day's events had thrown them both off—that was all.

Eventually, Damon came to a stop before the windowed alcove of her room looking out at the darkening sky. When he turned to her where he stood it was then that he finally broke the silence.

"Where the locket."

The simple matter of fact statement—demand caught Summer completely off guard. For a long moment all she could manage was to stare dumbly back at him from across the room. Once the words had the chance to sink in Summer merely leaned over to her night stand and pulled open the drawer. Gently taking the small piece of jewelry from its resting place she held it in her hand looking down at the precious keepsake. Her gaze then drifted from the necklace landing on Damon where he continued to stand before her window looking calm with an air of seriousness surrounding him.

With slow movements Summer lifted herself from the bed and step by slow step made her way closer to Damon her eyes never leaving his. A few steps later she was standing directly before him close enough that she had to tilt her head slightly back in order to keep his gaze locked with hers. Silence fell between them once more yet; the intensity of their locked gazes seemed to speak louder than words ever could.

"You knew I still had it," Summer stated rather than asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

Summer knew even as she asked the question she was searching for something, but her mind and heart were at war with each other over what exactly it was she was searching for.

"Does it matter?" he asked with a nonchalant shrug.

"It always matters," she sighed in defeat letting the matter drop.

Summer turned away from Damon her gaze looking out the window. Ever since they'd left the library she hadn't been able to shake the feeling of being watched. She still felt as if someone was nearby watching—waiting. She only wished she knew what. They had the books so what more could they want? What other reason did they have to follow her?

"You feel it too don't you?" she asked her eyes never leaving the scenery beyond the window.

"The danger has only begun," he answered simply understanding exactly what she was asking.

That he knew what Summer had meant in her question upset Damon deeply. Danger was close to them all. Yet, today Summer had been the true target. Not knowing exactly what they were facing off against—the Council or vampires was even more frustrating. If they didn't know what to expect they had no way of preparing themselves for what was coming or even the ability to guess the reasoning for it. He felt as if he couldn't protect her. The mere thought of her being in danger or coming to harm was uncomfortably upsetting to Damon for reasons he still couldn't begin to understand. But he owed it to her to try—although he doubted she would be thrilled to know what he had planned.

"Where the locket Summer," he repeated taking the necklace from her hands. "It'll give you some protection at least."

Taking the silver necklace in hand he stepped forward and deftly secured it around Summer's neck. With the locket holding vervain now hanging from its chain around her neck Summer turned coming face to face Damon. Now they were standing so close there was very little space left between them.

"I can protect myself," Summer barely managed to whisper as she starred up mesmerized by Damon.

"Just in case then," Damon conceded smiling at her stubbornness.

Even he seemed frozen unable to move as he looked down into Summer's beautiful gray blue eyes, seeing that spark shinning within them. Everything seemed to slow in that moment. Neither knew anything except the space between them, unaware of the possibility of anyone else being in the world expect themselves. It was as if the world around them melted away leaving only them behind. So lost, they never even realized that they had slowly begun to drift closer, Damon leaning in closer to Summer. As they were slowly being drawn together reality suddenly came crashing back down around them. Damon was the first to pull away.

The moment that he pulled confusion began to run rampant within him. Damon couldn't understand what had happened. Let alone what had been about to happen. Why couldn't he seem to make himself forget like he wanted to? Why couldn't he pretend that there never was and never will be anything between them? He had made his choice a long time ago and now he had to live with it. He accepted that Summer was well beyond his reach but there was still a part of him that wanted that to change—only he was well aware it never could.

In that same moment however, Summer was feeling no better. Hurt was the first emotion to rear itself within her when Damon pulled away. However, that hurt was soon followed by frustration and irritation—with herself. She knew the risks of getting too close. She couldn't risk getting hurt again. She needed to steel herself against such things as she had promised herself she would. Besides, Damon would never see her. She could never be Katherine.

Damon never did say anything to her confession. Looking at him now as he shied away from her, putting a few steps of distance between them Summer realized that Damon wasn't one to deal with such things well—it never had been easy for him. Even in the time they were together he'd seemed off put when emotions were brought into play. Perhaps she'd asked for too much when she confessed to him. Even now she wanted so badly for him to say something but she knew it would never happen. She was glad that she'd told him. For years she'd kept the truth locked up inside her—a truth that he needed to know even if he could never return it the same way.

While she didn't regret that painful moment of revealing herself to Damon, Summer felt that there was more that still needed to be said. With Damon pulling away from her as he had she needed him to know that she hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable. She had only wanted him to understand. If they couldn't work past their past and accept everything as it was then things would be impossible for them as well as their friends in such an uncertain time.

"I can't say I understand," she suddenly spoke drawing Damon's attention back to her. "I can't say I understand how you can feel the way you do about someone like Katherine. I can't say I accept it—that you would do what you 'did' for her. I don't think I ever can. I don't expect anything from you. I just needed you to know the truth—I never got the chance to tell you before. Things can't change—I've learned you can't forget Katherine. I also can't change the way I feel—but I still want you here—in my life. Even if…," Summer never finished her voice fading out as she came to the end of her explanation knowing full well she had nearly revealed more than she had meant too.

Telling Damon that she wished that things were different- that she wished he could forget Katherine- that she wished he could love her as she wanted him to was out of the question. Things as they were now could never change—they never would. Unsurprisingly, Damon didn't say anything. He only stood looking at her in silence. Sighing Summer walked away from him leaving him standing at the window.

"I am fine you can leave now," Summer spoke over her shoulder as she headed for her bed.

"I am staying here," was her only answer.

Summer spun on her heel to face Damon once more her eyes wide with surprise. For a moment she thought she'd heard him wrong but in the easy manner in which he was now leaning against the wall beside the window she realized that she hadn't misheard at all. Damon had every intention of staying right where he was—all night, in her room!

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded not daring to take a step back toward him.

"There's someone after you and at least for tonight I am staying here so I can make sure you don't get into any more trouble," Damon replied shrugging his shoulders before turning his gaze back out the window, completely ignoring Summer.

From where she stood across the room Summer sputtered in furry searching for words but finding none. She knew well enough from experience that Damon once decided on something wasn't easily moved from his path. Looking at him now she could see that this was one of those times. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't put up with his high handedness in 'telling' her that he'd be staying with her that night but her body ached and her head and back were killing her. At the moment she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

Muttering angrily to herself about any—the many things she could growl and grumble about Damon she stomped her way into the bathroom slamming the door soundly behind her. After a few minutes she reemerged wearing a pair of cotton shorts and tank top and having managed to rein in her irritation but not enough to keep her from stomping back across the room to her bed. As she crossed the room Summer barely spared Damon a look only glancing over enough to see that he'd moved himself from standing to making himself comfortable on the soft down cushion of the alcoves seat.

Pulling the blankets tightly around her Summer turned the light off on bed side lamp drowning the room in night the only light being the silver glow of the moon filtering in through the window. For long moments Summer laid awake unable to heed the need for rest. Her mind was still racing. It wasn't like Damon to be so—quite and calm. Ever since they'd arrived back at the house he'd barely said one cocky or annoying thing to her like he usually would. Obviously his mind was much more preoccupied than even she had first suspected.

Curious, Summer couldn't help but glance back at Damon. He continued to sit quietly, staring pensively out the window. He was beautiful she realized for perhaps the hundredth time since she'd first laid eyes on him. The silver glow of the moonlight somehow managing to make him look even more darkly mysterious than he already was—roguish—handsome—beautiful. Suddenly the room seemed far too small. What had she been thinking letting him stay?

"Is there something else you wanted to say Summer," Damon's silky smooth voice suddenly spoke to her.

Silently she cursed herself, figuring he'd likely heard her heart beat begin to beat erratically once again.

"Yes," she answered without thought her voice getting ahead of her mind.

The moment that the words left her mouth Summer cursed herself for not controlling herself and letting the words slip through. However, they had been the truth. There was something more that her uneasy mind wished—needed to know, something that only Damon could answer.

"Before," she began taking a deep breath for calm. "Why didn't you just compel me to free Katherine?"

With the question finally out Summer suddenly found herself dreading the answer. Her mind raced ahead, not waiting for an answer thinking up the worst possible explanation. He wanted her to feel humiliated when it was over. He wanted her to feel the pain of his betrayal. Numerous other possibilities came to mind. For a long pause they were the only thoughts that passed through Summer's mind. What other possibilities could there be?

"I wanted it to be real," Damon finally replied, his darkly smooth voice ringing in her ears.

They were words that had any dark thoughts that had been racing through Summer's mind vanishing. It was an answer that she hadn't expected him to give. They were telling words but, what they spoke she couldn't really say. They were words that brought up the butterflies to flutter in her gut once more. Her wide shocked stare meant Damon's icy blue eyes that seemed to glow in the silver light and in them she could see the truth in the words he'd spoken as he looked at her. Silence returned between them, neither making to say anything more. What could she say?

Without another word Summer turned away from Damon settling once more into her bed pulling the blanket securely around her. This time she had no problem letting sleep claim her. Despite the uncertain meaning of his answer it left a feeling of calm within her allowing her to drift of peacefully to sleep. And with the knowledge that Damon was so near she felt safe and protected. As the last of her consciousness began to drift in to blissful oblivion Summer was thankful that Damon had stayed. If he hadn't she knew sleep would've been harder to accomplish her mind would be too preoccupied with the lurking danger, with the feeling of being watched.

Now, Damon made it all seem so far away. There was only Damon. And it was Damon who occupied her last thought as she finally succumbed completely to sleep.

Damon was instantly aware of the moment that Summer drifted off to sleep. As completely aware of her as he was it was difficult to miss. Sure that she wasn't going to awaken anytime soon he quietly stood from his seat but he didn't move closer. Instead he remained standing, leaning himself against the wall once more so that he could watch her. With the silver glow of the moonlight washing over her she seemed every bit immortal—beautiful. Yet, he knew more than perhaps anyone she was anything but.

Summer Hathaway was such a strange little creature. Why did she seem to have such a hold on him? Why had he said the things he had to her? He didn't like how close she managed to get to him, worming her way beneath all the walls and barriers, beneath the darkness that had become such a large part of him. He didn't like that thought one bit. He didn't like that she could get so close or that she was anywhere near something so dark—tainting her.

He'd spoken the truth to her though. It was the same thing he'd confessed to Stefan. When she'd asked why he hadn't compelled her Damon hadn't been able to stop himself from answering. It had been even more impossible not to answer with Summer's eyes looking at him clouded with darkness, begging him. He knew exactly what she'd been thinking before hearing his answer—the worst. He didn't like her thinking that either. But that was all! He couldn't tell more than that. He needed to keep the barrier up between Summer and himself. If she learned the truth about Katherine and him what more could he put between them?

Yet, slowly a new fear was beginning to set in. It was fear Damon had never expected. The reasoning for it still unknown even to himself.

How long would he want to keep it from her?

Damon pushed all the thoughts from his mind bring his attention back to the sleeping Summer. Standing there he was happy watching her sleep, safe in bed with the silver glow of the moonlight only enhancing the beauty that already was. Looking at her it was difficult to control himself- to keep himself from going to her- from touching her.

For now, he was 'happy' just being there with her.

AN: GIVING SOME GREAT TELLING REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!

NEXT: Right Kind of Wrong


	15. Right Kind of Wrong

"_I know all about, about your reputation. And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I am helpless every time that I'm where you are. You walk in and my strength walks out the door. Say my name and I can't fight it any more. Oh, I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much. Loving you, that isn't really something I should do. I shouldn't want to spend my time with you. Well I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong. Baby you're the right kind of wrong. It might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making. But what your giving I am happy to be taking, cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms. They say your something I should do without. They don't know what goes on when the lights go out. There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain. Loving you, that isn't really something I should do. I shouldn't want to spend my time with you. Well I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong." – Right Kind of Wrong (Lee Ann Rimes)_

Summer stretched pleasurably in bed as she awoke the next morning. A small smile played at the corner of her lips even before she opened her eyes feeling well rested despite the lingering soreness in her muscles from the previous day's activities. Little by little as she began to once again become aware of her surroundings something had her stopping mid stretch. With her arms frozen above her where her where they'd ended up as she stretched Summer didn't dare move—shocked by what she heard—praying she was hearing things. However, within moments she discovered that it wasn't the case at all.

As she continued to lay in bed, praying she was hearing things, Summer heard the shower turn off from the connecting bathroom. Seconds later she was shooting up from her laying position on the bed as Damon appeared through the doorway. A very wet Damon—a very nearly naked Damon. The only thing that he wore on his freshly showered body was a single towel knotted loosely at his waist—dangerously low on his waste she noted—unintentionally.

No man should be that good to look at. With an aura of power, sexuality, confidence and virility surrounding Damon it was nearly too much for Summer to withstand. It wasn't fair to any girl. In that moment one word came to mind as she practically drooled over Damon—dangerous. There were some who might think of his looks as godly—or ethereal. Well, if Damon was an angel—at least in looks—he was a fallen one.

"Keep looking at me like that and I can't grantee that we'll be leaving the room any time soon," Damon's husky voice drawled as he took notice of Summer's intent stare.

Damon's words had Summer snapping back to reality instantly.

Forcing her gaze back to Damon's she found him looking back at her with unnerving intensity, his gaze never wavering. For a moment she lost herself in his eyes for—she'd lost track over how many times she'd lost herself in the over the years. She remembered seeing him for the first time—seeing his eyes for the first time. They were a color she'd never seen before, except perhaps in dreams, bright, pure blue filled with—something that stunned her. Once again Summer realized her thoughts were beginning to drift into unwanted territory, a territory she didn't want to enter while in the admittedly pleasant but dangerous situation she found herself in.

Pulling her thoughts back once more Damon was now looking across the room at her a humored yet satisfied smirk plastered crookedly across his lips, only managing to add to the sexual appeal he was currently displaying. Annoyed that Damon was having such an effect on her Summer pushed herself forward with a will of steel, determined to ignore him—all of him.

"Do you mind?" she snapped throwing a pillow from her bed at him.

Damon didn't even more to avoid the pillow or catch it. Instead he simply continued to stand there grinning madly at her letting the pillow hit him square in the chest before falling harmlessly to the floor.

"Not really, no," he replied with casual ease.

"How can you be so evil," Summer hissed quickly becoming annoyed with him.

"It's a gift," he grinned teasingly completely at ease leaning against the door wearing practically nothing.

In the hope that moving around would help take her attention from Damon she moved from the bed and began neatly making it. While she made the bed Summer didn't hear a word from Damon and assumed he'd left her to her own business to finish getting ready. With that thought in mind she sighed in exasperation however, by the time she was finished making her bed she turned to find that getting her mind off of the situation wasn't going to be so easy. Turning from her bed Summer was startled to find that Damon had yet to move as she had hoped. Instead he continued to stand there in the doorway between her bedroom and the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Put some clothes on!" she finally demanded quickly turning away to avoid Damon seeing the red flush she knew was spreading across her face from the rush of thoughts that flew through her mind at such a sight.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before," Damon teased.

Summer swore that if it were possible she could just hear his smiling widening.

"Are you trying to be cute?" she growled regaining enough control to turn back and face him, eyes flashing gray blue with fury.

"When do I have to try?" was the only mocking reply Summer received.

Despite knowing the move was childish Summer sent another pillow hurling at Damon.

"Get dressed," she repeated demandingly.

This time Damon didn't reply. He only smirked his eyes glimmering with humor and—something else—something that seemed all too familiar—all to—real.

Once Damon disappeared back into the bathroom Summer exhaled sharply with a roll of her eyes. Although the 'situation' had been unnerving in the expertise as well as pleasant she couldn't deny that the exchange with Damon had been entertaining. Chuckling silently to herself Summer grabbed a change of clothes and left the room heading toward the guest bathroom down the hall.

Barely three minutes later Damon was knocking loudly on the other side of her bathroom door.

"What?" she asked thankful she'd had enough thought to lock the door behind her.

"Hurry up," was his simple answer.

"Why?" she asked again both curious and suspicious of whatever it was he had planned.

"Just hurry up," he sighed. "I want to take you somewhere."

"I don't think so," Summer replied turning her attention back to the task of getting ready for the day.

By the time she was finished Summer was surprised that she hadn't heard another word from Damon after her refusal. However, the moment she unlocked and stepped through the bathroom door into the hall she found she'd been duped by his easy retreat. She didn't even have time to blink before Damon was on her taking a hold of her wrist and pulling her along behind him. It wasn't until they were out of the house and he was ushering her into the car that Summer had the mind to stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded in outrage.

"Kidnapping you," he answered simply as he closed the car door soundly in her face.

Summer may have gotten out of the car before they went anywhere but Damon's damn vampire speed had him in the car and driving away with her before she could even move to open the car door. As if their encounter this morning wasn't enough, now he was driving her off to god only knew where. Apparently the universe hated her with a vengeance and didn't want her to have any peace of mind. The universe was out to drive her insane with her confused emotions—with Damon. Although, she knew a lot of that was just Damon. He didn't need much help from the forces of the universe. He was enough of a force all on his own. Damon was a force that apparently she couldn't escape.

"If you drive another block I'll yell kidnap out the window," she threatened him glaring over at him from the passenger's seat.

"Go ahead," he answered his words followed by the audible clap of the child locks on the windows moving into place.

"Ass," Summer mumbled in defeat before falling into a silent pout.

Within minutes Damon was pulling up to the Grill. Realizing where he'd brought her Summer looked over at him with raised eye brows. Getting out of the car and seeing Summer's quizzical look Damon explained.

"It wouldn't be so bad to spend some time together would it?" he asked his blue eyes calm and serious as he looked at her. "A couple games of pool wouldn't hurt."

Summer could see that Damon was obviously trying to make an honest attempt to be friendly with her. However, she didn't think he realized just how much it still took out of her to be near him. No matter how much she wanted to be around him it was still hard—even hard with the added strain of keeping her thoughts and emotions in check. She envied him for how easy it seemed. Yet, it was slightly off putting that he seemed to act as if her confession had never happened. Perhaps it would be easier if he'd said something, but still he hadn't. He had yet to say a word on the subject all together.

_Asshole._

Despite her misgivings Summer hoped out of the car and followed Damon inside. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She'd have to get used to being around him somehow and a few games a pool seemed like a decent option. She could handle it—she hoped.

Twenty minutes later Summer was slightly surprised to find herself having a good time. Sure she was still have major issues keeping her feelings for Damon in check. But it wasn't that difficult to be with him as long as things were kept light and simple. Playing pool also helped to keep the awkwardness of her feelings for him at bay. With that exception it seemed like old times just hanging out with him and talking to him with an ease she'd rarely experienced with anyone beside her grandmother.

During their second game of pool Summer once again found herself losing. However, she had also convinced herself that Damon was somehow cheating.

"So," Damon began sinking another ball. "You haven't told me anything about how you've spent the last five years."

"You haven't asked," Summer replied matter of factly leaning against the edge of the table.

"Well I am asking now," Damon said his blue eyes sparkled with devilish amusement.

"What do you want to know exactly?" she asked mildly turning to take her turn at the table.

There was a short pause that followed as if Damon was thinking up a question to ask her.

Meanwhile Damon was watching Summer's every movement intently. He hadn't missed her purposely turning away from him before he'd actually asked anything. To anyone else it would've been little more than her turning to take her turn but instead Summer was only using the opportunity to avoid his gaze.

There were many things that he wanted to know of her life after that night five years ago. Yet, there was one question that his mind continued to dwell on for unknown reasons. He took a moment to decide if he should ask but the need to know was too strong to deny.

"Have you been with anyone else?" he suddenly asked his voice being lent an abraded tone from the jealousy he couldn't deny he felt as it course through him with a surprising suddenness.

The question caught Summer so off guard that she jerked in surprise completely missing the ball she'd been aiming for. A moment later she was spinning around to face him with wide shocked eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked not sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"Have you been with anyone else," Damon repeated his gaze never wavering from her.

Summer stood there for another long moment still too shocked to do much of anything. Of anything that Damon might have questioned her about that particular subject had never come to mind.

"Would it matter if I did?" she finally replied attempting to sound as collected and casual as possible.

Damon was staring at her. This time it wasn't with his usual charm and confidence or humor shining in his eyes or any hint of a smirk. Instead his gaze was intent and arrested, as if he were trying to read her every thought, as if there was no one else in the room to distract him from her.

Refusing to be unnerved by Damon's intent stare—to show that talking about the past didn't bother her she never looked away from him. However, after a long pause of silence and no move from Damon she couldn't help but to be unnerved. Needing to do something to distract herself Summer turned away from him back to the table readying herself to make another shot. With her back safely turned on Damon she could still feel his gaze boring holes into her back.

"Is there a reason you're asking me this?" she asked forcing her voice to come out evenly glancing back at him over her shoulder only for a brief moment.

"There must've been others," he shrugged, making every possible attempt to keep the jealousy at bay. "I was just wondering," he finished his smirk once more curling the corner of his lips as if he'd realized how uncomfortable to conversation was becoming for not only Summer but himself as well.

The moment that his roughish crooked smirk curled his lips once more and humor replaced the seriousness—and whatever other emotion she'd caught shinning in his eyes, Summer was immediately on guard. As if revealing answers to such personal questions—questions for whatever reason she didn't feel comfortable revealing to Damon. It was as if revealing that she hadn't been with anyone else since him was more confirmation of her lingering powerful feelings she held for him. The thought was simply too annoying. And it was the return of the usual Damon that made it so much easier for her to bypass the question. If he was going to act as his usual self then she didn't feel much push to give honest revealing answers to him if he wasn't being just as honest and serious with her. However, she had to wonder what had changed so quickly that he would go from serious questioning to—Damon.

Damon stood calmly his devil blue eyes watching her with unnerving intensity willing her to answer his question. As he stood waiting a new sensation began to course through him. For the first time he feared the answer he would receive. Despite his outwardly cool demeanor jealousy was burning hotly within slowly spreading through his entire being. Damon knew without a doubt that it was jealousy he was feeling at that moment as the thought of Summer with another man shone clearly in his mind. He'd felt such an emotion before, several times, most of which centered on Stefan but this time the emotion was strangely different. It wasn't the same jealousy he'd felt before but what made it different his mind couldn't seem to pin point.

Why had he asked such a question?

What right did he have to feel jealous if she'd been with any other men? He didn't have the right. Did he?

Finally growing tired of the silence Summer spoke but still had no intention of answering the question.

"That stopped being your business five years ago," she answered with calm casual iciness ignoring the question.

Seeing that the subject was off the table Damon made to restore the camaraderie that they had been enjoying before he'd brought it up. As Summer went to take her turn at the table he took the opportunity.

"I thought I taught you to play better," Damon laughed as her ball missed the socket once again. "You're not holding the stick right," he added in observation.

The changing of subject from tense and intense to something lighter didn't last long—as both soon realized.

Before she managed to shot something back in response to his mockery Damon moved behind her and put his arms around her, caging her in on either side. Finding herself cradled within the curve of his tall lean body Summer's warning bells immediately started to ring on high alert. He was too close. There was too much intimacy in such a position. She disliked the fact that with his arms surrounding her as they were she felt safe and warm. Yet, at the same time she felt the danger.

Inside Summer was frantically repeating to herself that Damon's nearness was having no effect on her—that it didn't make her legs feel weak, didn't make her think about kissing him. With those thoughts on repeat in her mind Summer forced herself to concentrate back on the task at hand as Damon positioned her hands to show her how to make the shot. At the same time she told herself that she was ignoring the feel of his cheek so close to hers as he leaned over her, nearly close enough that she could almost feel the bristles along his jaw.

"This isn't a date Damon," Summer spoke after clearing her voice doing her best for her words to come off as joking. "So don't act like it is."

"Are my charms finally getting to you?" he replied with a husky laugh his warm breath tickling her skin as he spoke.

Damon didn't have to be looking Summer in the face to know that his actions her flustering her. He couldn't help but smile at Summer's reaction to him in that moment, taking great enjoyment out of it. He liked being able to fluster her—even if she wouldn't admit that she was flustered. Something told him that it was something that few men had accomplished such a feat before.

"You always got to me," Summer answered honestly without hesitation.

For a moment Damon was taken aback by her answer taking a small step back as she turned in his arms. Still he didn't move far and they both continued to stand nearly chest to chest. Damon stood in shocked silence with Summer facing him her gray blue eyes looking up at him without a cloud of deceit or hate, not even anger.

"You always got to me," she repeated. "But you were bad for me," she finished. There was another pause of silence between them as they merely looked into each other's eyes as if both were searching for something. "You still are," Summer added mater of factly before turning back to the pool table.

At the same time Damon was thinking along similar lines that Summer's mind was. He knew what he was doing just as well as he knew he should be avoiding it at all costs. There was something about Summer that warned him to keep away—their past—the hurt that he alone had caused. He wasn't so much of an asshole that he'd want to mess with her more than he already had. However, there was something more about Summer that made doing such a thing nearly impossible—or at least it seemed that way to him. For some inexplicable reason he constantly found himself wanting—to talk to her- needing to touch her—to be near her.

Controlling himself Damon took another good step back from Summer deciding it was best to keep a short distance after such an exchange. When he'd been so close to here there had been many things that had flown through his mind—all the possibilities of what he wanted to do.

Afterward, an unnerving tension continued to hang thick in the air between them. As if a single touch could spark something completely new between them—something that wasn't simple or light but complicated and intense. However, despite the heavy tension they managed to keep up the façade, neither wanting to show the effects to the other.

Instead he stood and watched her as she made to take the shot without his help. Taking the shot Damon watched smirking as her ball fell into the socket with ease winning her the game.

"I won't go so easy on you from now on," Summer smiled turning on him with a triumphant cocky smirk of her own. "Rack'em up," she said handing him the triangle ready for another game.

Damon smirked right back enjoying Summer's sudden playful joking manner—although, still aware of the tension that had yet to completely fade—if it ever would. He shook away the thoughts—they were uneeded—unwanted. Or so he told himself. Whatever it was, it had to be ignored.

"I'll take that as a challenge," he shot back taking them triangle from her to ready the table for their next game.

While Damon got the next game ready Summer leaned on her pool stick watching him, her eyes following his every movement. Yes, the tension was still there but she wasn't going to let one—happening—well another one ruin the day. She was tired of things being so awkward and tense with them. Although it was his fault for making her feel the way she did—along with her traitorous heart and soul that just wouldn't let go. If he could ignore it as easily as he seemed to be then she sure as hell could do the same.

As time began to wear down Summer couldn't deny that she'd had fun. Damon had even been able to make her forget the pain still stinging at her back. As much as she hated to admit it this had been exactly what she needed. Even more so knowing that none of them knew when they would get the chance again.

At the end of their last game Damon took the pool stick from Summer replacing both in their stands.

"What?" Summer asked seeing him glance up at the clock above the bar that read 3 o'clock.

"We're meeting Stefan and Elena," Damon replied calmly just as they both saw Stefan usher Elena through the front door of the Grill.

Summer didn't even have to guess the reasoning behind the meeting. Guessing that Damon must've called Elena and Stefan sometime last night or this morning to tell them to meet them at the bar. It was simple enough to figure out that the meeting was more than likely to discuss the occurrences of last night—including the theft of the books. The mere thought of it all had the healing scratches on her back stinging from the memory. Apparently the fun, no matter how tense couldn't last forever. It was time to jump out of one dangerous territory and right into another.

AN: It's been a while. Sorry about that I was at Country USA all week last week and this week I've just been working or too busy—**Eclipse** coming out in theatres and all. **AMAZING** by the way! I had **SOOO MUCH FUN** writing this chapter so **REVIEW** and let me know what you thought about it—likes or dislikes.

**Coming up next:** Never Too Late

**P.S. Check out my profile page for updates on my upcoming fanfics. It will be updated from time to time so be sure to check back every now and again. If you have any questions about them feel free to ask. I'd love to talk to you about it.**


	16. Never Too Late

"_No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it? And I have left alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around cause it's not to late, it's never too late. The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again."—Never Too Late (Three Days Grace)_

With Stefan and Elena's arrival everything became business like the seriousness of the situation clouding around them like a think suffocating vice. All four of them knew of the danger. Now that danger had become even more real with the happenings of last night. Gathering in the quietest corner of the Grill Damon and Summer related the story of the previous night's happenings. Stefan was the one who reacted most strongly to the news of the stolen books. Elena soon realized the direness of such a thing once the books and the danger they posed when in the wrong hands was explained.

The meeting didn't last long. With only so much that could be done when next to nothing was certain there was little else that they could do for the time being. Much to the disgruntlement of both Summer and Elena the two brothers asked them to leave to finish the discussions, both claiming that what they wanted to discuss didn't include them—yet. Summer found it rather insulting herself for them to claim such for her considering she was already much more than involved. Even after the surprise of finding exactly how much Elena truly was involved from her own ancestry it seemed farfetched for them to make the claim for her as well. However, already running late for work Summer conceded to the request as well as Elena but with warnings to Damon and Stefan to consider that next time they wouldn't be so lucky. With any luck Summer hoped to find any clues that she and Damon may have missed last night on who could've found the secret room and taken the books.

For now Summer comforted herself in leaving with the fact that there was little that Damon or Stefan could say that she was not already aware of herself.

What Elena and her found most upsetting was that the two seemed too willing to cooperate with each other—at least in Damon's case. For Damon to willing seek Stefan out to work with him when faced with even a dire problem was strange in itself. But another fact that both she and Elena were aware of was that even while 'trying' to work together for whatever reason Stefan and Damon found it—difficult. At least difficult to do much else but bicker, fight and disagree and usually just for the sake of disagreeing with each other. Summer was more than certain that the brother's inherit dislike of each other hadn't changed in five years and Elena seemed to confirm her suspicions.

And so Summer and Elena found themselves leaving the Grill alone after both having been given express orders from the guys to stay together—although, Summer knew after what happened they were more for her safety rather than Elena's.

"So," Elena began as they walked along down the side walk. "You and Damon…"

Elena didn't have the chance to finish her train of thought before being stopped by Summer.

"Don't do there. There's nothing to comment on," Summer said, a warning note in her voice that if picked up on Elena chose to ignore it.

"You could've fooled me," Elena smiled in reply.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Summer demanded stopped instantly to face her friend with a questioning look.

"You two really don't realize how you look at each other do you?" Elena replied her smiling becoming knowing. "The way you still look at each other," she corrected herself her smile widening.

"A problem that is being fixed," Summer sighed seeing that her friend wasn't going to let the subject drop. "Don't be seeing things in Damon that aren't there," she stopped to add pointedly. "I know you're friends with Damon but don't always believe what he's showing on the outside. He likes to flirt—sure but there is nothing deeper than that in anything he does," she continued to explain. For a moment she paused as if she were suddenly lost in thoughts. "At least not for me," Summer finally added.

"You think what you want and I'll think what I think—which means you're wrong," Elena told her matter of factly.

Summer couldn't help but to smile at her friend's stubbornness. At the very least Elena's presence was helping to distract her even while talking about the very subject she wanted to be distracted from most. Although she felt that Elena was indeed seeing too much of what 'she' wanted to see Summer couldn't help but enjoy her company. Either way it felt good talking to her old friend again.

"Apparently reality has no place in our world," Summer said the words coming out in a mix of sigh and laugh.

"I am beginning to realize that," Elena laughed in complete agreement.

Both laughing and talking in comfort the two girls continued to make their way down the street in the direction of the library.

Suddenly everything came to a slow halt as Summer became increasingly aware of a new foreboding presence—and it was unsettlingly close. Without even uttering a word her hand flew out to clutch Elena's arm to bring her to a stop. Looking around it was obvious that no one had taken notice of the change of aura surrounding the street even Elena had been unable to notice. However, Elena quickly became aware of the situation with Summer's actions alone.

The sudden appearance of five strange people made the situation even more obvious. Of the five that suddenly surrounded Summer and Elena 2 were female, one with raven hair and the other with silver blond. The three left were tall and lean and despite their leanness it was apparent that they possessed a great deal of strength. There was one thing nagging at the back of Summer's mind as she took in the situation and apparently she was the only one picking up on the problem.

"Summer," Elena whispered from her side. "These guys aren't compelled are they." It was a statement rather than a question.

"No," was Summer's simple answer not taking the risk of glancing away from their five adversaries.

"Then they're…," Elena's words broke off in light of the obvious. "But how? It's the middle of the day."

The group surrounding them could obviously hear their conversation but none of them made to answer or even say a single word. All they did was standing waiting and watching, taking in the slightest movements of their prey and readying themselves to attack.

"I have no clue," Summer replied her eyes taking in every detail of the five vampires surrounding them. "They're not wearing anything like Stefan and Damon's rings."

"Could it be a spell or something from the books?" she asked again.

"Possibly," Summer answered but doubt was flooding her mind at the suggestion.

She just didn't know how it was possible. Things were becoming more dangerous—too dangerous. And it was all happening faster than she thought it would.

What had Summer's mind rushing for ideas was the fact that they were out in the open. The five vampires obviously had no qualms about normal people taking notice of their presence. Even making the attempt to fight them out in the open would cause a panic, it would bring more danger to Damon and Stefan as well as herself. She had to think of something—and quick!

For the first time since being surrounded Summer risked taking her eyes off the five calmly looking for any way to avoid a confrontation where others would see. Her eyes locked on a gap between the bodies of the silver haired woman and one of the men that circled them.

"See it?" she whispered quietly to Elena.

Elena only nodded in silently understanding.

In the next moment Summer was pushing Elena forward urging her to run at break neck speed for the opening. The five vampires made to stop them but both girls were able to break through their barrier and run for it. Fully aware that they didn't have a chance of out running a vampire they shot down an alley way. Summer ignored the slight cringe that passed through her mind at the memory of her last time finding herself being confronted in an alley but pushed it all aside. The current situation was what she had to concentrate on now and the current situation of being hunted down by five strange vampires with the difficult to come by ability to walk in day light was a little more dire then three compelled men.

Summer and Elena continued to run making their way down the rather narrow alley as fast as they could desperate to get as far as possible from the populated street as they were able. As they continued to run they eventually found themselves cornered coming to a dead end.

Silently Summer cursed herself, she may have gotten her an Elena away to a place where they could face the vampires without risk of exposure but she'd also made them easier prey but running them into a corner.

"Damn," Summer swore aloud.

Summer turned to face the only way out her back against the brick wall of the dead end behind her. Now their only escape was lined with the five vampires that had chased them down all five now smiling cruelly knowing full well that they now had the advantage and also partly from the thrill of the chase.

"Looks like the little mouse has run into a wall," one of the men chortled evilly.

"I want the blond," the second man licked his lips in anticipation.

"Think of dinner later," the raven haired woman finally spoke her voice melodic but tainted with wickedness. "We got a job to do remember."

"Having a little fun with'em wouldn't hurt," the third man replied with a bit of an accent to his voice while he grinned madly.

Suddenly all five vampire's attention was drawn away from each other back to the two girls that were their prey. It was Summer that brought the attention back on her. While the five vampires had been conversing she'd began chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" the raven haired women demanded in an angry hiss obviously offended that her prey would have the nerve to laugh at them.

"Your ability to make assumptions is rather impressive," Summer laughed mockingly without a hint of fear in her voice or her body language.

The moment that the more than obvious insult left her lips Summer felt Elena's hand take her arm and tighten in silent warning. Instead of heading her friends warning Summer merely shook her off stepping forward so that Elena was now standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Elena hissed in confusion at her friend's actions.

"Trust me," was Summer's only reply before she turned her attention back to the simmering vampires. "Whoever sent you obviously didn't tell you much. Are you sure you can handle me?" the mocking now seemed to drip from Summer's voice with every word she spoke to her adversaries.

"I think we can handle a two weak little human girls," one of the men growled.

"Weak?" Summer laughed again her voice growing bored. "Now I know you weren't told everything."

The supernatural speed of the five vampires couldn't help them before Summer made her next move. In the next moment Summer was in motion. Before the vampires could even realize what she intended she shot forward targeting the closest of the vampires to her, the same man who had underestimated her as a weak human girl. Ducking low before him he jumped in surprise too stunned to do much of anything as he lost track of her. Too late he realized that Summer was kneeling at his feet as the moment his eyes found her Summer's fist shot forward landing a hard blow to the underside of his jaw. However, in his shock Summer took the opportunity to follow through with several more fast strikes. With each strike the vampire was becoming increasingly aware of her abilities and before her next strike he was smiling ready to attack. Yet, he never got the chance because when he turned to face her she was no longer where he'd last seen her. Too late did he turn to find her waiting for him from behind.

"It's not nice to underestimate me," was the only words he heard be hissed icily in his ear before Summer made her final attack on him.

Summer's grip found leverage at the man's shoulders and the moment that her hands touched him he saw something dangerous flash in her eyes as her lips curled into a smirk. Suddenly flames emanated from her hands to engulf his entire body. With one final heave she was throwing the now screaming vampire across the alley back toward his four remaining friends. By the time his body came to a crashing halt on the cold stone ground his screams had disappeared leaving his flaming body to continue to burn before being reduced to little more than ash.

Everything had happened so fast. What had seemed like long unending minutes in battle with the single vampire had merely been a few seconds—less than a minute. The four other vampires could have attacked her before she'd been able to take out the one, Summer had expected them too but obviously they'd been too shocked to react much before she'd been able to finish one of them off. She'd count her blessing for that but she doubted she'd be so lucky now. That much was made obvious by the searing hungry glares she was now receiving from the remaining four.

A heart beat later the four vampires were in action followed by Summer. The vampires came at her growling with each swipe they took. Summer did her best to avoid them while she kept her guard up and concentrated on keeping the flames burning in her palms. Every time she saw an opening in their defenses she took the opportunity to strike with the flame keeping her distance now with the danger of getting too close when they were all attacking. However, now just as she had suspected they were not easy to kill after witnessing her power against their friend earlier. Now they were wiser to her attacks enabling them to avoid them before the fire was able to touch them or she was able to touch them herself. Instead they were concentrating on getting in behind her or from the side where she would not easily be able to counter with her fire or hand to hand capabilities.

While fighting one Summer found herself distracted for a slit second which was more than enough time for the silver haired woman to get behind her. Suddenly Summer found herself entrapped in the vampire's unnatural strength with her vice like arms trapping her arms at her sides. But Summer took notice of something strange—the fact that the women didn't deliver a finishing blow.

"A witch, how surprising," the velvety cruel voice whispered in her ear from behind. "Not as much fun as I thought you'd be."

"Oh I can be fun," Summer yelled using the women's belief that she had won against her.

Infusing some of her magic through her muscles Summer was able to free herself from the women's grasp. Once again catching the vampire by surprise that she'd been able to free herself when caught Summer turned on the women a ribbon of glowing red flames already flowing from her hand. The next moment shrieks of agony filled the air as the flames wove themselves around the female vampire's body like chains before completely engulfing her.

As much as she hated to admit it Summer was beginning to tire and tiring was dangerous even with two of the vampires already defeated. She might have had more energy if she hadn't used her powers to free herself from the silver haired women but doing so mixed with creating the flames as well as concentrating on the magic that it required maintaining and using them and having to avoid their attacks was draining on her stamina. Even at that moment she could feel her muscles begin to protest with her movements and the magic begin to waver.

Panting from the excursions Summer didn't let herself falter after her last attack on the silver haired women turning her attention directly to the remaining three. However, something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Not having forgotten Elena's presence behind her Summer risked a glance behind her her eyes widening in terror at what she saw.

Standing directly behind Elena who had been watching the confrontation unable to lend help was the second male vampire. As he stood tall with Elena still completely unaware of his deadly presence behind her he was readying himself for the blow that would undoubtedly kill Elena. He paused only for a second as he caught Summer's gaze his eyes gleaming with triumph.

With her friend in danger Summer completely forgot about the other two vampires standing before her as she turned to help Elena. However, even as she spun around the flame growing stronger in her palm as the anger and desperation began to course through her she paid little attention to the two, willing to do so if only to save Elena.

"Elena…!" Summer's warning was cut short.

Suddenly a new commotion filled the dark alley way. Summer had only managed to take a step forward when the vampire that had been ready to strike a deadly blow from behind Elena was gone. Everything was a blur as Damon and Stefan arrived. Both brothers pushing the man away from Elena with the ease of two vampire's strength. Once the man was away from Elena Stefan left him to Damon while he went back to Elena to ensure himself that she was safe.

At first Summer was so stunned by the brothers' arrival that she could only stare in astonishment that, shocked that they'd been able to find them or even knew that they'd needed help. Her shock only lasted for a few moments the severity of the situation helping to quickly pull her back into action. Without a second thought and sure that for the moment Stefan could handle the other two Summer ran to Damon's side.

Damon struggled with the vampire while he held him up against stone wall to give himself the upper hand in such a narrow space. As if hearing her rush up behind him Damon released the vampire and in a lighting fast movement pushed himself way just as a stream of flames came flowing past him to engulf the offending vampire. For the third time screams echoed through the alley before falling once more into silence.

"Did he do something to piss you off Sum," Damon whistled watching as the flames began to die down leaving behind a pile of ash.

"Grow up," Summer answered still preoccupied with the situation.

Without giving Damon much more thought Summer turned back to where Stefan was keeping the raven haired women and the male vampires occupied while Elena stood back out of the way. Summer and Damon both moved to help Stefan with the two vampires but as they stepped forward everything came to a halt. Both of the vampires jumped back away from their attack zone. For a moment they both hesitated as if wondering what to do, no longer confident now that they were outnumbered. In the next moment they were turning tail and making a run for the street beyond the alley more intent on escaping rather than battle.

Seeing the two vampire's disappearing down the alley both Damon and Stefan made to follow. However, Stefan stopped Damon.

"Stay here and take care of the girls Damon," Stefan told his brother his voice filled with intense seriousness. "I'll follow them."

Without another word Stefan turned from Damon and disappeared in a flash of movement down he alley in close pursuit of the vampires.

Summer watched Stefan disappear a little upset that she didn't follow him herself to help but she wasn't sure if she'd be much more help with how depleted she was. Fire charms were useful against vampires but they were the most difficult to use with the amount of energy they required. She'd never had to use the flames three consecutive times before and hadn't yet built up the stamina to do so efficiently. Pushing the disappointment of having to stay behind aside Summer turned to Elena needing to be sure that she was alright herself but it was Elena who beat her to it.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked in concern coming to her side.

Summer nodded leaning tiredly back against the brick wall.

"That was new," Damon's smooth dark voice spoke from across the alley.

Summer looked up finding Damon where he'd moved to lean back against the opposite wall his penetrating blue eyes watching her intently.

"I've been practicing," she answered proudly smirking cockily at him fully aware that he'd been referring to her fire magic

In the past when she'd first met Damon she'd been exploring her powers, learning to use them and learning to enhance her magical abilities. At the time she hadn't been half as in tune with her magic as she was now nor half as skilled. Summer couldn't deny that Damon having seen just how much she'd been able to improve in the last five years filled her with an arrogant sense of pride.

"Obviously," he chuckled, his crooked smirk returning to his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked him.

"Not rescuing the damsel in distress that's for sure," he replied easily glancing at the three piles of ashy dust that was now beginning to be picked up by the small breeze that traveled down the alley.

"When have I ever been a damsel?" Summer asked with a questioning raised brow.

"Good point," was his simple reply.

Feeling that their moment was down Elena stepped in.

"Damon, do you have any ideas how five vampires could be walking around in the middle of the day without something like….that?" Elena asked Damon motioning at his ring.

"Have no clue."

"Not even a guess?" Elena asked, the exasperation clear on her face.

"It's not like its normal…" Damon shrugged. "Even for me."

"Elena and I were thinking that it might be a spell from the book," Summer suggested brining Damon's attention back on her. "There are some pretty powerful spells in that book."

"It's possible," Damon contemplated. "I guess if a witch can create a spell to make the jewelry like this ring another witch can cast a spell to allow a vampire to day walk just same."

"I am tired, let's get going," Summer spoke pushing herself from the wall and making her way down the alley. "What a shitty two days," both Damon and Elena heard her grumble to herself as she walked.

Elena was the first to follow after Summer moving to her side to help if needed. Damon stayed behind his blue eyes watching the two girls was they made their way back down the alley. But it was Summer that he truly watched. She'd had a hell of a lot of courage- more like nerve, to stand up to five vampires by herself since Elena wouldn't have been able to help. Damon had been impressed with how she'd handled herself despite being as outnumbered as she was against the vampires. He couldn't deny the truth in that. It actually only made him find her all the more—interesting.

He and Stefan had been lucky, pure and simple. They'd been lucky to have heard the fight from a distance as they'd been walking to the library to meet back up with the girls. The mere thought of what might have happened if they hadn't appeared when they did ate away at Damon, creating an unsettling feeling from—somewhere that he couldn't understand—his mind was what he settled on. For a moment Damon found himself wondering if it was the same feeling that Stefan must have felt at the thought of Elena in danger. Still—he didn't know.

What he did know however, is that Summer or Elena may not have noticed it but the vampires had been targeting Summer. If Elena had been involved in their plans she wouldn't have been ignored during the fight. No, the five vampires had been completely concentrated on Summer alone, they may have attempted to use Elena against her but she had meant nothing to them. Summer had been their target from the beginning. Of that Damon was certain. He was even more certain of it, considering the events of the previous night.

The thought brought a deadly anger bubbling up inside him. Silently he told himself that the two escaped vampires better have been taken care of by Stefan, if not—he would do it himself and he wouldn't be nearly as kind as his brother might be.

Once the two girls had made their way half way down the alley Damon finally began to follow keeping at a distance as his senses took in the area, ready for any more unpleasant surprises that may be waiting for them. As he followed behind them another unsettling thought came to mind—why had they been targeting her?

He planned on finding out.

AN: I feel so so about this chapter. I went over it a dozen times (the reason it took forever to be posted) and made changes but still don't think it's my best. Hope you like it any way. **REVIEW! And tell me what you think.**

**I got some surprises in store for you in the next chapter!**


	17. Always

"_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind", it's telling me all of these things that you would probably hide! Am I your one and only desire? Am I the reason you breathe, or the reason you cry? Always, always, always, always, always, always, I just can't live without you. I love you. I hate you. I can't get around you. I taste you. I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude. I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you…I love you. I hate you. I can't live without you. I wrap my hand around your heart, why would you tear my world apart? Always, always, always, always. I see , the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all, just a part of your plan?"—Always (Saliva)_

Stefan followed the two escaped vampires into the night. It was clear that they were fairly new to the vampire life—at least compared to him. He'd seen how they enjoyed the hunt, preying on those weaker than themselves, hungry for the hunt—for the blood and the pleasure to be gained from it all. Yet, they were less than skilled in the hunt. Just because they had the abilities that came with being what they were did not necessarily make them able. Even if they had succeeded they it wouldn't have been clean, they would've undoubtedly been 'messy' unlikely able to hide the evidence of their attack.

He caught up to them with ease; they'd barely been able to make it four blocks from the alley where they'd attacked Summer and Elena. The young vampires put up a valiant fight once Stefan caught up with them but their inexperience and their lack of control while it made them vicious it left them vulnerable. It wasn't at all surprising with the ease in which Stefan found himself able to dispatch the two remaining vampires. Using a make shift stake from a fallen branch the vampires growled viciously as the last bit of their lives withered away.

With the last vampire finished off Stefan moved to move the bodies left behind. However, something stopped him. The foreboding feeling that suddenly washed over his senses was like a powerful wave of the ocean. There was a familiarity in that feeling—a bone deep unsettling feeling.

It was as if he was being compelled toward the very source of that feeling. Stefan didn't even feel the need to search the surrounding area for whatever it was his senses were seeking. What he saw made his blood run cold and his mind freeze in shocked horror. Apparently the past had come back to haunt them all—in the most unpleasant way possible.

Standing only a few short yards away before Stefan stood a very familiar sight, in more ways than one. He knew it wasn't Elena he found himself looking at but Katherine. He knew not only by the way she was dressed differently than Elena had been only minutes ago but by the cruel twist of her lips and the glimmer of manipulation in her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that it was her.

The question was—why?

There was long moment between them. Stefan could barely think straight as his mind rushed for answers as to why she would have possibly shown herself after so many years of purposely hiding herself from both him and Damon—letting them believe she was nothing less than truly dead. What worried him most was her reason for appearing back in Mystic Falls at such a time. He doubted that it was a coincidence—her appearance, the missing books and the strange attacks on Summer as well as their growing problems with the Council drawing closer. Yet, it didn't add up.

Suddenly realization dawned over Stefan as he starred over to the silent smiling Katherine. It was him who finally broke the haze of tense silence between them.

"It was you who sent those vampires after Summer and Elena," Stefan hissed his anger beginning to boil that the memory of nearly being too late.

Katherine's smile only grew wicked at the accusation, it was confirmation that Stefan needed even before she spoke.

"Perhaps," she answered with purr of fake innocence.

Her nonchalant confirmation was explanation enough for how the group of vampires had managed to walk out in the open during the day.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded next.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in to visit you and Damon," she answered with such simplicity that it was as if she believed he would understand. Yet, he knew she didn't truly believe he would succumb to all her manipulations as he once had.

"If that's the case," Stefan growled his body tensing in preparation for anything that she might do. "You're not welcome here."

His blatant command for her to leave finally got a reaction from Katherine. Now her eyes were flashing with anger at his gall to order her to do anything. Stefan was well aware that he would receive such a reaction from her—she wasn't one to take commands so gently—she was the one who gave them and expected them to be obeyed. She wouldn't find that in him any longer.

"How dare you disrespect me in such a way!" Katherine hissed in outrage moving to stand before Stefan in a flash of speed. "I gave you life," she whispered with unconcealed anger into his ear.

"You gave me death!" Stefan replied angrily pushing her away, not trusting her being so close.

"Same difference," she shrugged the anger beginning outwardly calm, although he knew it was still churning within her petty, greedy and evil heart. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. You may not have been aware but I've keeping my eye on both you Damon over the years. I know exactly how you've been enjoying you're new life—the life that 'I' gave you."

"You made me a monster," Stefan persisted.

"Don't blame that little depression of yours on me and how hard it was to wean yourself of human blood. That was your choice!" Katherine spat.

For a moment Stefan was caught off guard with exactly how much she actually did know of him. His moment of surprise didn't go unnoticed by Katherine.

"Did you think that I would just let you and Damon go so easily?" she laughed heartily. "You two were useless to me after you lead your father and the rest of the village right to me. You were lucky that I'd given your both my little gift beforehand otherwise you'd both being laying at the bottom of your graves a hundred years ago. I wasn't so forgiving that I came to find you after I escaped, but I wasn't willing to forget about you completely. There was always the chance that I might forgive you eventually," she stopped for a moment in her explanation as if considering her next thought thoroughly. "Or at the least find a use for you—or 'one' of you. At the time I couldn't choose, both of you were so much to my liking, although different ways. As far as I am concerned you're both mine—still," with each syllable Katherine spoke Stefan could hear the anger begin to return to her voice until she her words became angry hisses. "That little slut is interfering where she's not wanted! She has no right to tread on territory that doesn't belong to her!"

"Damon isn't your property as much I am not," Stefan replied icily. "I suggest you keep away from Summer and Elena."

"I have no interest in Elena however; strange it is that she looks so much like me. I guess our family blood runs strong. But she's not my concern."

"Then I suggest you stay away from Summer. Leave us all alone."

"You and Damon interfered with my plans and I don't appreciate it," Katherine suddenly spoke pouting slightly as she glanced uncaringly at the lifeless bodies of the vampires she'd hired. "I'll forgive you for now. Besides, I'll just have to go on to plan B. It is much more entertaining plan than this one was anyway—It'll be fun," she finished her smile twisted in wicked glee as if her mind was already picturing her desired outcome.

Stefan was tensing at the admission. Only Katherine would have the nerve to reveal so much—to be so certain that she would not fail even after giving them a head up to having a plan. Even more upsetting was the fact that Stefan was fully aware how capable Katherine could be in following through with something if it was something she desired—she wouldn't accept anything less.

It seemed that Katherine was completely sure of herself. As if everything in her 'new' plan was already set in motion, like a bomb just waiting to go off when she desired it. It left the rest of them in the dark—at her whim—blind to any idea of how to go about stopping it. There was something else, something more, Stefan could feel it. Believing he understood what his instincts were telling him he decided to try and see if Katherine would reveal any more to confirm his suspicions.

"No one could've gotten to those books," Stefan pointed out knowing that she would understand what he was talking about without explanation. The books after all were older than her, and she'd been fully aware of their existence a hundred years ago. "Except you."

"You would be correct if you're accusing me of taking them. I made sure to keep myself from her notice as I watched her. When I was sure I could get to them I did just that. I've been watching the girl some time; ever since Damon first tracked her down, actually. Although I wasn't blind to think he was merely playing wither her as he did. There was more than that. It's still there! And he still doesn't realize it! As I said—I don't appreciate her interfering. She'll be taken care of, as well as be the catalyst of everything else," as she spoke Katherine seemed to garner a great deal of pleasure from the thought.

"Those books have a great deal of information in them pertaining to—many things of our world. Witches spells can be quite powerful and useful—even to my advantage," this time Katherine turned her smile on Stefan. "If you want me to give them back I am afraid you're already too late, I no longer have them."

"Where are they?" Stefan demanded as calmly as he could manage, making his best attempt to hide his desperation.

"As I said, I no longer have them. Oh, look at the time I best be going," Katherine replied nonchalantly, as if suddenly becoming bored. She turned to walk away but stopped for a moment to turn back to Stefan. "You may want to keep an eye out on our old friend of the Council."

"You gave them the books?" Stefan asked aghast.

"Perhaps," she answered with a shrug before walking off.

Stefan may have attempted to follow her before she made her get away knowing that Katherine would not show herself again unless she wanted to be found. Yet, he couldn't force himself to move. All the information that she'd bestowed on him weighted heavily with danger. All the danger they'd feared was even more than that. Now there was the added threat of the Council being in possession of books that contained a great deal of information that could lead to the down fall of hundreds of vampires—even others like Summer. The members of the Council wouldn't show pity on any creature human or not that possessed anything they saw as unnatural. They saw it as their mission to ride the world of such creatures. And now with the books in their possession that mission would be much easier. For the time being he would have to ease his mind with the fact that they would need a person capable of using the magic needed to cast the spells contained within the books. For now they were safe.

Yet, with Katherine involved now, that wouldn't last for long. Her presence would complicate things a great deal, even more so if Damon discovered her presence in Mystic Falls. There was no telling what may happen. And so Stefan silently decided to keep the information from Damon—at least for the time being. Damon already had a great deal he was dealing with at the moment, things he needed to work through, adding this turn of events to the mix would not help matters for any of them.

When Stefan looked back to where Katherine had walked off he found that she'd completely disappeared into the surrounding area. Pulling his mind away from the situation with Katherine the best he could he turned his attention back to disposing of the bodies of the two vampires before someone came by and took notice.

The danger was approaching much faster than any of them could have ever imagined.

Meanwhile…

Damon walked Summer and Elena down the street keeping watch over them as they made their way back to Summer's house. At that point Summer had managed to regain enough energy back to walk straighter without help from Elena or Damon. Even before she'd regained that energy she'd flat out refused to let either of them help her. If not for the seriousness of the situation Damon might have been tempted to smile and annoy her with some of his usual remarks. However, he decided against it. He doubted he would've been able to put much effort into it with his current dark mood.

"Shouldn't we have waited for Stefan to come back?" Elena asked obviously worried for her boyfriend.

"He'll figure out to meet of at Summer's," Damon shrugged.

Suddenly, a familiar figure stepped out of a building before them. Sheriff Forbes took immediate notice of them and for a moment paused. Both Damon and Summer didn't miss the strange looks they were receiving from her. Even Elena took notice as she didn't seem to make any attempts to hide her apparent interest. However, after a short once over of the small group the sheriff's shrewd gaze landed directly on Summer, zeroing in on her with obvious interest and if Summer guessed correctly suspicion. It was an interesting moment to say the least—an unsettling moment. It was as if the sheriff was aware of something that they weren't. What had Summer ever done to receive such an untrusting gaze?

As quickly as the moment had begun it ended just as suddenly. Anyone else that may have been near would have missed it. But Summer, Damon and Elena had not. After everything that had happened back in the alley their senses were on high alert and now there was something more. Hopefully, it was just their minds playing tricks on them after their ordeal in the alley—but it was doubtful. The suspicious stare had been intent and very real but it left them wondering at the reason behind it.

For now there was nothing that could be done. Weary Summer barely had it in her to make it back to the house let alone the energy to dwell on possibilities. Besides, it was best to wait until they met back up with Stefan to discuss anything further. With that in mind the small group continued on their way toward Summer's house, tense in both mind and body.

AN: There it is another chapter complete! What did you think of my little surprise? So much more coming out into the open now and beginning to unfurl. It makes it even more fun to write now that things are starting to get along and more interesting. What did you think—like- dislike? Let me know with some telling **REVIEWS**?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. My Junk

"_In the midst of this nothing, this miss of a life. Still there's this one thing just to see you go by. It's almost like loving, sad as that is. May not be cool, but it's so where I live. It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost. I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go. I try and just kick it but what can I do? We've all got our junk, and my junk is you."—My Junk (Spring Awakening)_

When Stefan returned to Summer's house an hour later he took a moment before entering to regain some semblance of his control. If he was going to keep Katherine's arrival to himself he couldn't let the shock and worry show. Stefan couldn't deny that while Damon may often be an ass, he was stupid and he had a knack for seeing through deceptions. Slowly making his way up the front porch steps Stefan felt a new worry begin to set in and he realized another reason he felt so against telling Damon of Katherine. It wasn't Damon he was necessarily worried about, at least not anymore—he hoped. Truth be told, he was more worried about Summer.

Stefan remembered the look of defeat and consuming love mixed with anger he'd seen in her eyes the day she'd related the story of her past with Damon. She couldn't have hidden her true feelings from him no matter how much she would've denied it that day. He still saw it now in the way she looked at Damon. He'd seen it only hours ago back at the Grill during their short meeting. If he suspected correctly her feelings seemed to only be growing stronger. Yet, Damon continued to waver, his mind too lost in the past leaving him straddling the line between that past and the happiness that could be his if only he reached out and took it.

Stefan could see it in Damon too, even if Damon didn't yet completely realize it himself. Damon was getting closer to that realization, the realization that would finally set him free but if he discovered Katherine was near Stefan feared that any strides he had made would disintegrate into nothing. In Summer's case the wounds of the past were still very much open and raw. If she learned of Katherine's appearance Stefan had little doubt that what little progress she had made in healing would only rip open those wounds once more, reminding her of all the hurt and pain of heartbreak.

Taking a steadying breath Stefan entered the house. He made his way to the living room in the likelihood that it would be where they would be waiting. When he entered the living room his eyes immediately zeroed in on Elena who was anxiously pacing back and forth across the room. Opposite of her anxious behavior Damon was casually leaning back in one of the chairs his feet propped up on the coffee table. On the couch beside the chair laid Summer who had apparently fallen asleep during their wait for his return. For a moment Stefan's gaze rested on the cozy blanket that had been draped over Summer as she slept—he suspected by Damon.

Despite his seemingly relaxed façade Stefan didn't miss the tension coursing through Damon in that moment; even his eyes were a darker ice blue than usual as they watched Summer sleep. He didn't even bother looking away from her when he entered the room. Taking notice of his entrance Elena's pacing stopped and she immediately flung her arms around him and as she hugged him close Stefan could feel the wild beating of her heart begin to slow as the anxiety faded.

"I am so glad you're ok," she breathed in relief.

Stefan comfortingly returned Elena's embrace but didn't allow it to last long. As much as he would've liked to continue holding her there was too much to discuss. When he gently pushed her away Elena's demeanor quickly changed, understanding without words. Her arms dropped from around him and she turned and took a seat on the empty recliner ready to get down to business.

"You took care of them?" Damon asked finally taking his gaze away from Summer to look Stefan in the eye.

Stefan only nodded in answer, still not trusting if he should speak in fear that Damon would sense something. As if sensing his arrival Summer began to stir from her sleep. For a moment her sleepy eyes took in her surroundings insuring herself that she was at home and out of danger. However, when her gaze landed on Stefan she was sitting up straight the tiredness melting away into a mask of seriousness. With her power nap she was ready to get down to business.

"What happened?" Summer asked sharply.

"The two that escaped were taken care of," Stefan answered simply, careful to keep his facial features even.

"We may have a problem," Damon jumped in since Summer or Elena weren't making mention of what needed to.

"Global crisis would be a more appropriate term if we're right," Summer mutter begrudgingly.

Now Stefan was listening intently. It was apparently that judging by the looks across all three of their faces that something more had happened after he'd left—it was an unpleasantly eventful day apparently.

"We don't know for sure," Elena added with forced cheer in the failed attempt to lighten the dark mood among her friends.

"The Council may be targeting Summer instead," Damon uttered darkly, his eyes blazing an angry blue just at the utterance of the words.

Stefan was only slightly surprised but his mind began rushing for answers at the declaration. Earlier Katherine had threatened that she'd handed over the books to the Council members—no doubt for her own gain—somehow. However, the books held information on many supernatural creatures, including their main goal—vampires. There was undoubtedly mention of specific names, both his and Stefan's in the book. The books would give them specific vampires to target.

So why target Summer?

"Do you know something?" Damon asked darkly his eyes zeroing in on Stefan intensely.

Without realizing it his thoughts must have showed through enough for Damon to see. But the moment that he realized his slip Stefan immediately regained control of himself. Suddenly, the idea of keeping his new found knowledge of Katherine from Damon didn't sit well with him despite all his reservations. In the end it could be dangerous. Still—he wasn't sure.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, deflecting away from Damon's previous question.

As if for the time being accepting his refusal to reveal whatever it was he suspected him of knowing Damon let it drop. His attention was immediately put on Summer with his question.

"Sheriff Forbes knows something," Damon related getting to his feet as if too agitated to continue sitting. "Specifically, about Summer," he added blue eyes blazing as he made a short motion toward Summer.

It was more than obvious to Stefan that Damon wasn't pleased with this new turn of events. He couldn't even imagine how much more tightly he would be wound to know Katherine was back. Once again Stefan shook the lingering threat of Katherine from his mind.

"We don't know that," Summer broke in getting to her feet as well to join the conversation.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Damon growled starring over at her. "You saw how she was looking at you."

"Yes, but we can't just assume she knows anything like what you think," she replied pointedly.

Suddenly, the two were glaring daggers at each other as the sparks of verbal battle began to fly. Elena and Stefan might as well have been invisible at that moment. Their presence was completely irrelevant to Summer and Damon as they faced each other.

"What I think?" Damon yelled. "You think the same! I saw you're face when she was starring you down. I know exactly what you were thinking."

At this point the two had grown so close during their verbal battle that they were now nearly chest to chest, a position that forced Summer to practically stare straight up in order to meet Damon's eyes. Despite the uncomfortable position Summer didn't show any sign of backing down, as she was perfectly content if it meant standing her ground.

Yet, even as Summer continued to make her point Stefan could see in her face that she didn't quite believe what she was say either. There was too much coincidence in the situation—even if she didn't know everything, as protector of the books she undoubtedly sensed it.

She must know that even if the books had fallen into the wrong hands—even the Council that there were more answers to be had. She most likely understood the same things she did, asking herself the same questions. Why target her? It seemed to be the question all of them were asking themselves.

"How the hell do you know that?" Summer demanded continuing her fight with Damon.

"I could see it in your eyes," Damon replied strongly.

Silence suddenly fell between them with his answer. For the moment Summer was at a loss for words. She hadn't missed the sincerity and worry she'd heard in his voice. At that moment she actually thought it was nothing more than her mind playing cruel tricks on her. Yet, she'd heard it as plain as day. As if finally realizing how close they'd gotten during their argument Summer was taking long steps back to replace some of the space between them. With as close as they'd been her feelings had begun to go haywire at his words—words filled with emotion—worry—for her. Perhaps it was too much to hope that the worry was for anything more than a friend, but at the very least it was a start—and it sent her heart racing.

But It didn't mean she had to like him getting the one up on her.

"Don't pretend that everything is alright when it so clearly isn't," Damon finally added his gaze refusing to release hers even as she moved away. "It's just being stupid," he added as if needing to say something insulting, even while being sincere.

When his smirk returned to curl lopsidedly at the corner of his lips Summer couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Either way," Summer finally conceded. "I can take care of myself."

"Not when you act like everything is ok," Damon pushed on, partly just to annoy her and also because it was the truth.

"Idiot," she huffed falling back on the couch her nerves still worn thin from earlier. "He's right."

Now Damon was full out smirking not at all averse to enjoying the fact that he'd won even in such a situation.

"The Council knows something," Summer continued choosing to ignore Damon's smirk. "We need to know what that is—even just the smallest idea if we're going to have a chance," she explained to her friends.

"Maybe it would be best to go ask around," Stefan put in. "Damon still has some connections to some of the founding family members on the Council. If they don't want to seem like anything has changed they'll try to act normal around us as much as possible till they make their move. If that's the case we might be able to learn something. At the very least their other connections might have something to say on their recent activity."

"It's a start," Elena nodded in agreement looking to Summer for her reaction.

"Agreed," Summer seconded pushing herself back to her feet and made her way toward the door.

Before Summer had managed to make it more than a few steps from the couch a strong hand at her wrist was bringing her to an abrupt stop. Confused she spun to find herself faced with Damon and his blue stare, the humor of moments ago once again gone and replaced with intense seriousness.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Were you not just listening to the conversation?" she replied with raised eyebrow as if he were crazy.

"Yes, but I don't remember hearing anything about you going along," Damon told her pulling her wrist so that she fell back to the couch.

As he walked past Summer was sputtering with indignation.

"What the hell! Of course I am going!" she yelled jumping back to her feet and walking back to Damon once more facing off against him.

"No you're not," he said simply.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, the plan is you're going to be here—safe."

Before the two could once again begin arguing Stefan stepped between them.

"Damon has a point Summer," Stefan agreed ignoring Summer's gasp of anger. "If you're the target they're not going to tell you anything any way," he attempted to reason.

Summer looked nearly ready to explode at Stefan's agreement with Damon. On that note, Elena looked just as upset knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

"You girls stay here," Stefan continued to explain.

There had been more that Stefan had planned to say but anything that he may have said was cut short by the avid disagreements from both Summer and Elena. Now it was both girls against both boys.

"No way, we're going," Elena cut in.

"You'll get in the way," Damon told Elena pointedly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Summer asked.

"Not you, you can at least defend yourself," Damon continued but added. "But you still should stay behind the scenes for now until we know more."

With that said both guys ignored the rest of Summer and Elena's annoyed protests.

"You stay and make sure they stay out of trouble," Damon told Stefan nodding toward the two girls now pouting on the couch.

"I am going to," Stefan now protested. "Besides, I don't trust you to stay out of trouble."

"I am the one with all the charm to get the information," Damon smirked. "They need to stay put."

The new argument continued for several minutes between the two brothers. Eventually both girls began to grow annoyed with their bickering over the annoyance of being told to stay behind—even more insulting with a 'babysitter'. With her annoyance level reaching a max Summer finally stepped in.

"Both of you knock it off," Summer huffed moving between them. "It won't do any of us any good if you two spew any more testosterone all over the place."

"I'll go and you stay," Damon said again completely ignoring Summer.

Rolling her eyes Summer glanced to Elena for any ideas only to get a shrug in answer from her friend.

"Thousands of years of evolution and this is what we get—morons," Summer mumbled in annoyance. "Both of you go!" she shouted to get their attention. "I don't want you peeing all over the floor."

Without another word Summer made her way to the door opening it to usher both Damon and Stefan out. Stefan and Damon glanced at each other but eventually seemed to agree to both leave—since they would've continued to argue just for the hell of it. Stefan and Damon moved to leave with Stefan in the lead.

Before Damon was able to make his way out the door Summer stopped him with her hand reaching out to grab his leather jacket clad arm. She didn't know why she had reached out to him, but she did. Suddenly, she got the feeling that something was very wrong—more so than they'd realized before. She couldn't help but feel worry for Damon's safety. At that moment she didn't care about seeming strong.

"Be careful," Summer told him, the worry clear in her voice as she spoke.

"Are you worried about me?" Damon smirked. Trust him to act his usual arrogant self but she still saw a flash in his blue eyes that told her so much more.

"Don't screw up or I'll kill you myself," she replied returning the smile.

There was a moment more that the two stood in silence at the door their eyes locked. Despite the joking manner that the moment had begun in was in the past. Even Stefan and Elena who were waiting behind either one of them seemed invisible to them in that moment. In the same way that she hadn't thought before needing to reach out to him Summer found herself moving without thought once more. One moment she was standing before Damon looking into his eyes while telling him to be careful, the next she was stepping closer on her tip toes to touch her lips to his.

The kiss was little more than a breath gentle touching of lips but that small touch seemed to speak volumes between them. The next moment she was pulling away looking up into Damon's eyes that were now shinning with something new in their blue depths.

Blast the magnetic pull he had on her—heart—body—and soul. Around him she could barely manage to think straight, at least not when she was annoyed or angry with him. It was too easy to act like an idiot during such moments. But when he looked at her like that, she didn't feel much like an idiot. Now if only she knew what that look truly meant.

Summer didn't have much time to think on it—she didn't allow it. Finally becoming aware of what she had just done she resorted to brushing it off.

"Call us if you find out something," Summer said to both Damon and Stefan before stepping back to close the door on them.

Leaning against the door Summer sat and listened to their footsteps as they left. Once she couldn't hear them any more she released a deep sigh that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Without the fear of either Damon or Stefan hearing her she allowed herself a breathy curse at herself—and at Damon—for being—Damon. Thankfully, Elena didn't make mention of anything she'd seen. Her friend knew her well enough that she wouldn't want to discuss what had just happened, at least not until she was ready to do so. And at that moment she wanted to make the attempt to pretend she hadn't just acted like a complete idiot with no control of herself.

Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon were making their way back toward the main part of town near the Grill and other hang outs where they could possibly track down some useful information. Silence hung heavily between them. Stefan was lost in thought over how to bring up what he now realized Damon needed to know. He had to know, but he hadn't had the heart to bring it up back at Summer's with Summer in the room.

While Stefan's thoughts wondered along those lines Damon's thoughts were centered in another direction. It wasn't the mission at hand that filled his mind but Summer's lips pressed against his in a sweet gentle kiss. Her actions had taken him off guard. It had been the last thing he had ever expected Summer to do considering their past and the last kiss he had given her not to long ago. Even after her admission he hadn't thought she would willing kiss him again. When he had kissed her it had been abandon and passion but in that kiss there was so much more—so much more that he didn't understand—not completely. Before his mind could restart after the surprise she had pulled away ending the kiss. He hadn't even had the chance to say anything before Summer was closing the door in his face sending him on his way.

Now that his mind was in full working order once more Damon was able to realize what he felt when Summer had placed that simple sweet kiss to his lips. It had felt like happiness. He remembered happiness from a long time ago. There had been, and still was a part of himself that didn't want to feel anything like it. Yet, in the moment her lips had touched his it kept washing over him with a warmth he didn't understand—for a reason he didn't understand.

What did it mean?

Not wanting to dwell on what he couldn't understand Damon forced himself to shake it off. It wasn't the time to dwell on a simple kiss. It didn't mean anything was what he told himself. Right now he had to concentrate on finding answers to what the Council was up to and why Summer was being targeted. He needed to know if the Council truly was behind it. Even more, Damon was aware that there was something his little brother wasn't telling him and he planned to find out.

…

AN: Once again I am feeling 'so so' with this chapter. Yet, at the same time I enjoy it. It was more of an informative/in between chapter that was needed to get things rolling toward a certain direction.

**REVIEW!**

**Let me know what you liked or didn't like. I need to know if there are improvements to make or not. Plus I just like to hear your opinions.**


	19. Devil Take the Hindmost

"_You think you have the odds. You think you're in control. You think you've fixed the dice, well I will gladly roll. I'll even double down. Our game, it's been changed. Every throw risking her. All the rules rearranged. Fate has redesigned those. Cut the deck, let us play. Roll you die once again. And when the game is done. Devil Take the hindmost. Either way! Devil take the hindmost. Deal the cards, let them fall. Choose your hand, try your best. He who wins, wins it all. I call your bluff, the game is on. And we will see who wins. Once and for all winds it all. Devil take the hindmost. Deal the cards, let them fall. Chose your hand, try our best. He who wins, wins it all. I call your bluff, the game is on. And we will see who wins out. Once and for all wins it all. Devil take the hindmost."—Devil Take the Hindmost (Phantom: Love Never Dies…one of my all time fav duets! You really need to listen to get the full affect! Let me know if you like it!)_

Damon and Stefan made their way toward the main drag of town around the Grill and the other popular hang outs where they hoped to dig up any useful information. By that time the sun was beginning to set and the streets of Mystic Falls were nearly empty with most people who were out and about already gathered inside the numerous hang outs with only a few still lingering on the lamp lit streets.

As the two turned onto the street it became increasingly obvious to Damon that Stefan wasn't going to bring up what he was keeping from him. Realizing this and having waited long enough Damon made the next move.

"What the hell do you know?" he demanded in frustration.

Stefan tensed his entire body freezing at the words fully aware of what Demon was referring to. Everything around them seemed to slow even as Stefan's mind raced for answers. Turning to face his brother Stefan saw the familiar fierce look in Damon's eyes and knew that there was no other choice but to reveal everything. Ever since they'd left the girls at the house Stefan had been battling in inwardly with himself on whether to tell Damon or not. Damon knew something was wrong and Stefan knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't let the subject drop until he knew the truth. That left Stefan with no other option. He only hoped it didn't cause more pain for Summer than she'd already gone through—but he knew that was only wishful thinking.

"I saw Katherine," Stefan revealed with a deep sigh, his keen eyes watching Damon's every reaction to the news.

In that single instant Damon felt his entire world tilt and slow. For a long moment he felt as if his mind was playing tricks on him but meeting Stefan's gaze he saw all the truth he needed there to know it was all true. The icy grip of shock was short lived as his mind began to comprehend that truth. His mind filled with memories of the past—of Katherine. Emotions bombarded him—so many it was impossible to sort through them all and give them a name. Rage was one. Confusion was also high on the list but that was all he could comprehend at that moment. The memories mixing with such a mix of emotions created a potent combination that bubbled chaotically within him.

Suddenly Damon was in motion. He paid no heed to Stefan's frantic calls from behind as he left him alone on the street. All Damon could think about was Katherine being nearby. He was ruled completely in that moment by the need to track her down. She had kept herself from him for decades. Now he intended to find out why. Silently he promised himself that before the night was out he would track her down and get the answers he sought.

Damon's search didn't last long. In the strange way that Katherine always seemed to be one step ahead—she found him. Her appearance was abrupt. One moment she wasn't there the next she was.

In frozen silence Damon looked at her standing before him. Looking at her he felt a familiar feeling overcome him. His mind was clouded with the need for answers—for her. It was all there was. A need that created a darkness—a darkness that reached out to the woman who maintained it. There was no light—no one else—nothing.

Katherine leaned carelessly against a tree that lined the empty street. The street was away from the more crowed areas of town with only a few houses scattered about. Whatever would happen would go unnoticed and unseen by anyone but themselves.

An icy chill was in the breeze but it went unnoticed by both. They just stood silently—waiting and watching. But neither made the first move. Their eyes locked across the short distance they stood from each other. Katherine's eyes glimmered as a wicked smirk curled the corner of her lips her cool gaze appreciatively taking in Damon from head to toe.

Things hadn't changed in the years since she'd left him. Damon was indeed still as darkly handsome as he had been decades ago even during his human life. But there was more, what she had also seen parks of within him. She saw power then and she saw it now stronger than ever. Perhaps she had been too quick to change her mind—to leave him—in the past. He could be useful to her, now more than ever. Even if that weren't the case she never did get to play with him as much as she had wanted to when she first planned to turn him. It was long past time to make up for lost time.

Yet, she could was well aware of the difficulties that accomplishing her plans. Damon wasn't the same. Katherine saw an unwelcome light within him. Ever since she had begun to watch him together with the little with she had only seen the light fester and grow. It had been there since he had first sought the girl out and the fool had allowed himself to be caught in the witch's grasp. Such a development was unwelcome—in many ways.

Damon was still her's. Nothing would ever change that fact and she had no intentions of giving him up.

In the past she'd let that growing light slide merely because Damon had made the right decision in leaving—letting the darkness within him rule before the light had grown too powerful. Now, things weren't happening the way they were supposed to. Damon was never to have seen the girl again. The girl was unwelcome—she was changing what Katherine had worked so hard to create and nurture. It was her who created him—who would always control him—who he would always love and obey. If not—she would fix things to her liking.

They would all regret crossing her, especially the little witch.

Damon's mind was clouded with so much as he glared silently at Katherine. With his mind inn chaos over it all there was nothing he could say or do. All he could manage was to look at her—Katherine—who after decades was finally standing there before him.

She looked no different than the last time he saw her expect for the update in wardrobe. It was still staggering how similar both Katherine and Elena were in looks. Even knowing of the distant relation it was still surprising. But the similarities weren't as strong as he once thought. Looking at her now Damon could see the cruel calculation in Katherine's eyes, the readiness to manipulate to her own selfish designs. In all the time since their last meeting she hadn't changed at all.

Katherine saved him the trouble of making the first move and made it for them.

"I've been waiting for you," she spoke sultrily using her wiles expertly as she always did.

As she spoke she moved from her place leaning against the tree taking slow graceful steps nearer.

Suddenly the chaos of Damon's mind stilled. The shock of seeing her faded—leaving the anger powerful and consuming—the memories of her coming to the forefront of his mind once more. It was difficult to concentrate on one or the other but for that moment it was the least of his worries. What he wanted was answers.

"I didn't think you'd find me," she grinned taking another step closer to now stand directly before him. "I've missed you," she then purred wrapping her arms around him and drawing them so close together there was no longer any space between them.

"Is that so," Damon finally replied coldly making no move to remove Katherine from his person or to return her embrace. He only continued to stand stiffly his blue eyes watching her closely without a hint of trust.

"Very," she purred breathily in his ear.

Much to Katherine's frustration Damon continued to stand stoically ignoring her attentions. However, he didn't push her away and she took full advantage of that. She was fully intent on bending him to her will and completely confident that she would eventually do so. It would clearly be more difficult than it had been in the past but it would happen none the less.

"Why are you here Katherine?" Damon asked tensely his gaze watching her darkly—emotionlessly—unmoved.

She paused in surprise at the question—at the look in his eyes and was shocked. She wasn't having any affect on him at all. She could see it in the way he looked at her that things were going in another direction from her manipulations. It was daunting to her how that could be. She wasn't a fool not to know her affect on him. She'd spend years fostering an obsession with her, even when she hadn't been present that obsession had grown with his need to free her from her assumed prison beneath the old church. How did she not affect him now? He should be at her feet with elation from seeing her again, from her attentions.

As Damon stood there watching Katherine warily his body tense at her nearness a sudden realization came over him. There was something more he realized. Something was missing from that moment—something he had completely expected to feel. Gone was the remnants of what he had once thought of as love. Looking back on it now it never had been. How could he have been so blind? Something had changed in him that felt nothing for this woman standing before him. He felt nothing for her but bitterness and hate. There was nothing else to feel for her now. She had no more control over him. When had that changed? When the question shot through his mind a strange sense of lightness filtered through his body—an image lingering just beyond recognition. For whatever reason the thought had his heart beating out a strangely familiar beat. If he didn't feel for Katherine—what was he suppose to feel?

Meeting her gaze Damon didn't miss the manipulative gleam shinning within them. She wasn't one to trust and he didn't need this new realization to know that. He didn't trust her—he wasn't about to start.

Not liking that her manipulations weren't working as well as she would hope Katherine upped the ante. If this next move didn't work she would have to ensure that Damon would be her's in another way.

"Didn't you miss me?" Katherine purred intent on accomplish her goal her lips turning up into a sultry smile meant to draw him in.

There was a pause that followed as if Damon were choosing how best to answer.

"Not as much as you may think," Damon replied evenly.

Without another words he simply disentangled her arms from around him and pushed her away. Holding her away from him Damon could feel the tenseness that came with the white hot rage he knew without a doubt was now flowing through Katherine in waves. The look of murder in her eyes only helped to confirm what he already knew.

"What would you rather be with that little witch of yours!" Katherine demanded with an angry hiss pushing Damon away completely in her temper. "I knew this would happen. I should've gotten rid of her years ago when I first noticed her interference!"

In the beginning Damon had been prepared to leave Katherine to her temper suddenly not caring whether he got his answers from her or not. Yet, at the clear threat to Summer's life furry unlike any he could remember feeling washed over him. In a single movement he was once more standing before Katherine a sound of deep anger reminiscent of a growl rumbling from his chest as if he were too furious to speak. He didn't even control his strength for in the next moment Damon was slamming Katherine against the trunk of a large oak tree. With the force in which he slammed her against it the tree shuddered slightly.

"Are you really so blinded by her?" Katherine asked in an angry hiss as if un-phased by Damon's actions. She only let him hold her by force against the tree meeting his gaze with no worries that he could do anything to her.

"Don't you ever threaten her again," Damon growled barely able to control his rage.

"What is so special about her?" Katherine asked. "Nothing," she answered for him as if it were the most obvious answer. "I made you—you're mine," she told him with conviction.

"You killed me—made me a monster," Damon replied in icy simplicity.

"You and Stefan are so much more alike than I thought—you both like to whine—to pretend as if you hated the life I gave you so much. You can't lie to me Damon—you wanted it," Katherine laughed.

"If you wanted me so much why did you disappear? You never came to me," he asked a part of his mind remembering what answers he sought.

"It suited me," she shrugged. "Now it suites me to bring you back. I always meant to—it was always you."

"You don't want me and you sure as hell don't own me," Damon growled. "You're just pissed that I am not under your thumb anymore," he spoke as the realization dawned on him. The thought was almost entertaining.

"That's not true," Katherine replied. "You are mine. I want you. I intend to have you back. You have your uses and if getting you means getting rid of the witch then I will gladly do so."

The last few syllables of Katherine's words shook as Damon suddenly slammed her back against the tree in a new spurt of anger. Now his eyes were blazing a bright icy blue with that rage the blue making his eyes look even more cold and intense.

"Don't you ever touch her!"

"Why is she so important to you?" Katherine asked her words coming out in a long hiss with Damon's strong hand still gripping her neck tightly. "Why does a little human like her matter?"

The question caught Damon by surprise although he didn't reveal so outwardly while facing Katherine. He knew better to reveal such emotions before her when she could use anything to her advantage and use it well—it was one of her cruel specialties. However, the question brought a new realization to light. Suddenly everything made perfect sense. He knew why he wasn't affected by Katherine as he once had been—obsessed, in love and in the palm of her hand ready to be her puppet. The emotions he'd felt wash over him and the image he'd seen linger in answer at the corner of his mind suddenly became so obviously clear. It was a feeling of something fitting into place—something that had always belong—that seemed to always have been there even when he was too blind to notice it.

Summer…

She was the answer to everything. It was as simple as that. The way she made him when she was near—they way she cared—the way she loved him—despite everything. For so long he hadn't recognized the feelings that she began to stir within him and now they were becoming increasingly clear.

Another thing that was blatantly clear was that no matter what he couldn't allow Katherine to harm Summer least of all because of him. It was something he couldn't—wouldn't allow.

"She's everything," Damon growled in answer. "I would do anything to protect her—she is mine to protect," he added in obvious warning making a point to claim Summer as his and that she was under his protection.

He saw the furry in Katherine's eyes shine brightly at his answer.

"You're making a mistake," she hissed furiously. No longer feeling like allowing Damon to have the upper hand Katherine easily broke free from his hold moving back with quick movements well out of his reach.

"I don't think so," he shot back evenly.

"I hope you know I won't stop trying," Katherine hissed angrily.

"I wouldn't expect nothing less from you."

"You'll be sorry Damon, be assured of that," Katherine spoke in breathy anger. "I get what I want. Even if I didn't want you—I would still hunt her down for getting in my way. Little humans should learn their place, you tell her that."

With each word Katherine spoke she began to step away from Damon and as the last word left her lips she was gone in a breezy flash well before Damon could follow. Even keeping up a healthy diet it would've been difficult to follow her being that Katherine was much older than he was making her faster and stronger. It was also what made it so easy for her to hide from them when she didn't want to be found. With no chance of catching her Damon cursed openly on the empty street striking the tree with a hard punch in the attempt to release some of his pent up rage. But it did little to help alleviate anything.

He should've killed her when he'd had the chance. The moment she'd threatened Summer all thought of merely talking with her had fled his mind. It had taken a great deal of control he'd never knew he had not to rip the woman to pieces. Now he regretted not doing so at the time. Katherine was powerful, fast, manipulative, clever and cruel. She could accomplish her threat and that knowledge had fear coursing through him. Strange, that it had only ever been Summer who could make him feel this sort of desperate worry. Now it was beginning to make more sense why she had such a strange affect on him—why she could make him feel so many different sensations that he could barely remember from his human life—that he couldn't remember feeling—ever—before her.

Suddenly intense fear and worry was all that he could think of. Not having been able to stop Katherine before she'd made her escape there was no telling what her next move would be or when she would make her strike. What he did know what that it was going to be hard and straight to the heart. With her free he was overcome with the intense need to find Summer, to see that she was safe and protected. Without another thought the mask—the resolve slipped into place. He left behind the dark lonely street and with hurried movements that were nearly too fast for any normal human to see made his way back to Summer's house. He needed to see her and know that she was okay. But most of all he couldn't seem to deny the intense need to just be near her.

**AN**: WOW I think this chapter came out pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I enjoyed writing the confrontation between Katherine and Damon and throwing Summer in there. It's getting so good…and I am writing it! Haha. And finally Damon is starting to come to some big realizations, although the realization is not complete yet but it's getting there!

Damon's going to get a little surprise when he gets back to Summer's house…hmmm. And things are only going to start getting more and more intense as the chapters go on!

**So what did my readers enjoy or dislike about this chapter? What do you think will happen? What do you think period? Let me know with a REVIEW!**


	20. Every Time You Turn Around

**AN: WOW I AM SOOO SORRY** about the **LONG** delay. I had computer problems and just got my computer back! It's been killing me not being able to write. As such I feel that in the weeks since I was cut off I feel a little bit out of my grove so this chapter I don't personally feel is up to my usual standard. However, by the end I felt like I'd moved back into the swing of things. You'll have to let me know with a **REVIEW**. So **REVIEW** and let me know what you liked or didn't like!

This is the big 'in-between' along with the previous chapter it sets up the rest of the story and opens of this fanfic for the big things to come. There will be major movements in Damon and Summer's relationship as well as the 'Danger' and Katherine's involvement. So you better keep reading and **REVIEWING** to keep me writing. **What are you excited for and wandering about for what's to come. LET ME KNOW!**

'_I've been good. I've been doing what I should. Working hard to make a world that we can live in. I've been strong. I've been holding out so long and I don't want you to forget, you are forgiven. I know you're standing there waiting for me to take it all back down the other road. But I won't let you down. I see you're standing there waiting for me to take it all back down the other road. But I won't let you down. Every time you turn around."- Every Time you Turn Around (Daughtry)_

Unknown to Damon at that moment he would return to a house that was absent two girls…

Elena followed closely behind Summer as she took long strides down the street in the opposite direction that Damon and Stefan had taken. While the two brothers had headed toward the business district of town Summer had apparently had other plans. The moment that the boys left she had announced she was going to check something out herself and left. Not wanting to leave Summer by herself after the day's events Elena had followed although wasn't as certain of the plan as Summer seemed to be.

"Summer I know that they guys didn't do so great by ordering us to stay at the house but don't you think this is a little much?" Elena asked a little breathlessly as she tried to keep pace with Summer's determined stride.

"You didn't have to come Elena," Summer glanced back at her friend but didn't slow her pace.

"But after today shouldn't you rest more?"

"I am fine now. Besides, I have a theory of my own," Summer replied easily.

"What?" Elena asked curiously.

"I can't let up about Sheriff Forbes. We all know she's a member of the council so while Damon and Stefan look for information about the supernatural dangers I am going to concentrate of the humans," Summer answered so matter of factly.

Elena didn't say anything else for a long moment completely agreeing with her friend's assessment of the situation. Finally she gave in.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I am still not sure it's a good idea to do this alone." There was another brief pause. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To Sheriff Forbes house," Summer answered grinning mischievously as if the prospect was somehow entertaining.

"Okay, now I am sure this isn't a good idea," Elena grumbled. "What are you going to do knock and ask to come in so you can look around?" she questioned rolling her eyes at the idea.

"No," was Summer's simple answer. "She's going to be patrolling and I am sure Caroline will be out with—whoever till later. We'll have the place to ourselves while we look."

Silence fell between them as Elena continued to follow Summer down the few blocks toward the Forbes house that stood as the last house on one of the neighborhood streets. Despite continuing to follow Summer Elena couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the whole situation especially after learning her friends plan to enter the house. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend's abilities; she'd seen enough hours ago to be fully aware of what Summer was capable of as well as able to defend herself. However, it was that that worried Elena. After the vampires cornered them earlier Summer had been more than obviously worn out after the fight. If anything else happened how long would Summer be able to hold out?

Meanwhile, there was something all together different worrying at Summer's mind. While Elena worried over their safety it was the constant turns they were meeting. The books were stolen and only someone similar to herself or a vampire could've gotten past the barriers to them. Yet, the Council was hunting them, at the very least suspicious of them and even seemed to be on to Summer herself. Not to mention the numerous run ins with vampires and those compelled by a vampire. None of it made any sense and not one happening could truly be linked to another. What was it that they were facing? Human or vampire? It was that question that Summer was determined to answer with her little look see into Forbes' house for any possible clues.

It didn't take long before the two girls came to the Forbes house located at the end of the street of the tidy residential area. Lucky for them the Forbes house was the last house on the street and the fading light of day helped to make their presence less obvious to any who may happen to notice them. It was at that point while Elena and Summer stood before the house that Elena began to wonder if her friend had any more of a plan on how to go through with—her plan.

"Are you going in?" Elena asked nervously with a small hope that Summer had changed her mind.

"It's locked," was Summer's simple answer.

"Being a police officer is locking the door behind you one of the basics?" Elena questioned sarcastically. "Let's go," she added making to turn and leave.

However, that small hope that Summer would leave was quickly doused out. Instead of making to follow Elena and leave Summer remained standing before the house looking at it with a discerning eye. With a deep sigh Elena turned back to Summer waiting for her next move.

"Let's go," Summer suddenly said as if the rest of her plan just clicked into place.

"How?" Elena asked following Summer as she stepped up to the front door.

Following Summer, Elena watched in fascination as the moment Summer's hand touched the handle of the front door the tumble of the locked sounded and the door opened with ease. At first Summer carefully pushed the door open taking note of any possible movement coming from within the darkened house. Insured that no one was inside Summer pushed the door all the way open and stepped aside for Elena to enter in after her.

Together the two girls moved stealthily through the house as they went through each room in search of anything that could give them answers. When they came upon the study and Sheriff Forbes bedroom they paid closer attention as they carefully riffled through the rooms in the possibility that anything was in the house it would likely be in one of her personal rooms.

Frustratingly, by the end of their search both girls came up empty for any clues. The only thing they'd managed to find were several vials of Viviane which was less than surprising to either of them. Feeling somewhat defeated Summer and Elena crept from the house while Summer made sure to lock the door behind her, leaving the house in order as if they had never been there.

"So…," Elena began. "What do you think?"

"There are still more questions than answers," Summer sighed tiredly not even bothering to hide her frustration. She had hoped to find even the smallest clue that may help explain what was going on but instead—nothing. They were still walking blindly into danger, not knowing who or what or why? It was unsettling.

Without another word they turned from the house and made to leave but something stopped them. Just as Summer was about to step off the front walk of the Forbes house onto the main street a streak of black flashed directly in front of her before she found herself crashing into a solid muscular chest. In that moment Summer didn't even have to Elena who still stood beside her or to even look up to know what had just happened. Her mind landed on the answer easily enough—even without the familiar strength of the chest before her. Swearing silently to herself Summer stepped back enough to look up into Damon's icy blue eyes, eyes that looked less than pleased as they met her gaze.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice sounding strangely strained as he spoke.

"What does it look like?" she answered belligerently as if the answer were obvious.

As she starred up into Damon's pale eyes something caught her attention. To others it would've been missed but she could see it as plain as day. There was more than worry lurking in his gaze. Something more than her coming to search for clues bothered him—even scared him. There was a darkness clouding his eyes—a strangely familiar darkness. But the familiarity of it that nagged at her memory was ignored—it wasn't possible—just her mind playing tricks. Still she could see that something was wrong, he didn't have to say, she could just see it. Damon was deeply bothered by something, enough that it wrapped around him like an aura chaotic and dark. What it was she couldn't tell but it was there all the same. Whatever it was had to be incredibly serious to effect Damon in such a way.

For a long moment Damon didn't reply to Summer's words. All he could do was look at her, insuring himself that Summer was okay. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close in relief while the other wanted only to make the attempt to shake some sense into her. When he'd arrived back at the house to find both her and Elena gone his mind had immediately thought up several possibilities and none of them enjoyable. It was remarkable how a single girl managed to get under his skin this much and unfortunately it was a girl who had too much of a mind on her own—one designed to confuse and torture him it seemed. Shocked at the train of thought he had suddenly began to wonder on Damon shook the disconcerting thoughts away.

Whenever it came to Summer Hathaway he didn't act like—himself. He wasn't protective or nice, or anything that Summer needed. Damon knew that yet it was ridiculous that the thoughts refused to dissipate and the confusion she caused to remain. Whatever spell she'd begun to weave years ago was still there as if it were only beginning to grow stronger. If only he knew what it was. But there was something that told him no matter the answer, he knew, he'd always known that it wouldn't end well.

Truth be told, he knew it could never really begin. It could never matter, he wouldn't let it; at least Damon would never allow himself to admit it aloud. Looking at her now, he knew that little by little the reason for the haywire thoughts and emotions centered on her that plagued him was becoming increasingly clear—obvious. She was like the dawn bringing light into the world, but he couldn't step out of the shadows to join her in that light—to taint the light with shadow. He could only stand by and watch over her, keeping the ever growing realization to himself no matter how much pain it caused them both. It was how it had to be—from the very beginning. Sadly, Damon doubted he would've ever changed meeting her even if it came down to such a situation.

A girl like Summer deserved—more—more than half a man. She didn't deserve someone with a dark and ravaged soul.

No! Suddenly his thoughts came to a crashing halt. He'd meant to think of something different, if anything such thoughts were just as bad as his previous ones! What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was she doing to him? Whatever—this was, he had to fight it—ignore it—because whatever it was, was nothing and that was all it could ever be. Yet, a small part deep inside him knew he was lying to himself. There was no denying the intense fear and pain that had crashed through him at Katherine's threats.

Finally being able to force himself to push back the more unsettling and confusing thoughts of Summer to the very back of his mind Damon turned his attention back to the present situation. As worried as he'd been at finding the two girls missing it wasn't until he'd thought of Summer's interest in Forbes' obvious suspicions of her he felt sure she'd want to see if she'd be able to dig anything helpful up he'd been able to think straight. With her house not being far from Forbes' he'd felt it should be the first place he should look for her—knowing she'd be foolish enough to go on her own. At the very least she'd brought Elena with her even though she'd undoubtedly knew that Elena would do her little good for protection or escape. There was a moment that Damon wanted to be angry at Elena for allowing Summer to act so rashly when there was danger lurking nearby. However, it seemed unfair even to him. He of anyone knew that Summer would've left on her own if Elena had decided to stay behind and would ignore any warnings.

Damon's mind came back to Summer as she stood before him. Trust her to act like an idiot when she could barely stand. For Elena it may seem as if Summer were back on her feet but even a quick nap wouldn't be enough to make extensive activity easy for Summer after the day's events. His eyes could see each little quiver as if she was barely able to keep her legs from giving out beneath her.

Despite his initial frustrations of finding her gone off to sneak through Forbes' house he couldn't help but be impressed with her tenacity—it was in his nature, no matter that if he'd been human she would've nearly given him a heart attack. Considering her current condition and both his and Stefan's explicit order for them to remain put in the house, it took a lot of gall.

"You had this planned from the very beginning didn't you," it was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Naturally," Summer answered just as matter of factly.

Unable to help himself the corner of Damon's lips curled upward in his familiar smirk. Suddenly he felt much calmer in the face of Summer's calm no nonsense attitude—as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Are you going to move?" she asked in mild frustration when Damon didn't move but just stood before her smirking down at her.

Seeing that he didn't seem to plan on moving anytime soon Summer made to step around him and continue on her way back down the street, they'd already been standing in front of Forbes' house long enough that someone may have noticed. However, just as she made to move past him Summer suddenly found herself being swept of her feet with ease as if she were as light as air. There was a long moment when she was too shocked to say anything and could only stare in shock. That shock wore off within seconds bringing righteous anger sputtering forth as she attempted to wiggle out of Damon's strong hold.

"What the hell are you doing!"Summer hissed, her curses rolled off Damon like rain water.

"Don't bother," Damon's voice was husky with contained amusement but the edge of seriousness didn't go unnoticed. "If you took even three more steps you'd fall on your ass. I can tell so don't try to deny it. If you'd done what we'd told you to you wouldn't be as weak as a kitten right now and be able to walk on your own."

Summer's sting of angry curses floundered for a moment before coming to a complete end as her lips snapped shut in a deep frown. There was nothing more she could say. What could she say knowing that Damon was completely right.

When she finally allowed the outrage to slip away and relaxed in Damon's arms Summer had to force herself to hold back a long sigh. Partly because she couldn't help but feel happy to be off her feet, aware that her legs had barely been holding her up after her excursions but also because a part of her thrilled at being held so protectively in Damon's strong arms, both reasons being ones she preferred Damon not to be aware of.

'He'll never be yours' was the warning her pieced together heart gave. With those words echoing silently within to remind herself Summer couldn't help but to allow herself the opportunity of being in Damon's arms to rest her head against his shoulder as her tiredness began to once again ware at her. From her place in his arms it was easy to indulge herself in his natural scent that reminded her of moonlight nights and forests with a hint of spice. It was almost too easy to pretend that that warning little voice didn't exist as it faded into the background.

The small group fell into silence as they walked back down the street toward Summer's house. Damon carried Summer with easy strength as she nodded tiredly against his shoulder and Elena followed them close behind. With Damon carrying Summer the walk was shorter with his long strides and strength helping them along. As tired as Summer was her mind had completely turned from Damon—almost—and was instead once more being plagued with the questions that had been left unanswered even after their little venture. It would be much easier to relax if she at least knew who it was that was targeting them. It seemed too much of a coincidence for both vampires and the Council to be targeting them at the same time.

Soon the trio arrived back at the house. Before they could make their way up the steps of the front porch Summer stopped them.

"Elena, I need to talk to Damon," Summer spoke with subtle demand.

Elena simply nodded and stepped passed them to make her way to the front door that Stefan opened just as she made there. With only a curious look at Damon and Summer who remained outside the two shut the door and left them alone.

Alone, Summer gently pushed herself away from Damon and understanding the unsaid request released her to stand back on her own two feet that were a little more steady after their rest. There was a moment of silence while Summer tried to find the words to voice her worries.

"We'll figure it out," Damon's soft husky words cut through her thoughts as if knowing exactly what she'd been trying to tell him.

In that single moment as Damon's reassuring words washed over her Summer felt herself give in a little bit. Without even giving it a thought she stepped closer resting her forehead against Damon's chest. Nothing needed to be said as his arms came up to gentle wrap around her in a gentle hug his fingers making their way in surprisingly gentle soothing strokes through her long hair. After everything she just wanted—needed to be close to him damning the little warning voice in her mind. One moment of being in his arms like this was it. One moment without the past or present between them was all she asked for.

After a long moment the air around them seemed to spark bringing Summer to look up into Damon's eyes. As their eyes meant everything seemed to slow, to disappear around them until they were all that was left. The emotions ran rampant, everything she felt so deeply for him taking over. They were like two magnetic forces slowly drawing the other toward them and little by little the short distance between them disappeared. It was as if this moment was meant to be—that it was meant to happen despite anything either said or did or thought. As if there was no stopping it. And Summer couldn't bring herself to care in the slightest her mind too far gone, wallowing in Damon's presence, in his eyes, his touch, his scent, in everything about him. Wallowing in everything she'd missed desperately for five years even while hating him—all while loving him.

Just as their lips were about to meet Summer's mind suddenly sputtered back into reasoning. Realizing what was about to happen she pulled away instantly

"Sorry," she apologized turning to quickly make her way into the house knowing full well that while she did so that she was running away.

Damon watched Summer retreat back into the safety of the house where Stefan and Elena were waiting. He knew what had been about to happen. He'd wanted it just as much as he knew Summer had. She may have run but there was no denying the longing look he'd seen hidden beneath the surface of her eyes. Yet, he'd seen the heart break there as well. In that last moment before their lips touched she'd remembered everything—the pain that kept her at bay—the pain he caused. Could he blame her? But now he was sure he couldn't deny things any longer. The spark and intensity that had flowed between them, drawing them together was undeniable. That magnetic force wouldn't let him pretend—his traitorous heart wouldn't let him pretend. He was suddenly becoming all too aware of exactly what spell Summer had weaved over him. Something he'd spent five years pretending didn't exist—pretending that he didn't care—unaware for so long exactly what it was—the past and darkness blinding him to the truth. Now it seemed as if everything was so clear—so obvious.

The only question now was did he dare take that single step out into the light for her or did he stay in the shadows watching?

It was a question that would have to wait for an answer.

Shaken by the moment and his sudden realization Damon lingered outside the house waiting to once more get himself back under control. Damn, Summer affected him so much that she even managed to shake him from his cool confidence, the darkness that he'd built and wrapped himself in for decades. It was amazing to him that one small girl could manage something that no one else had ever come close to.

Reigning in his chaotic mind back to some semblance of cool Damon finally made his way into the house. By the time he entered Stefan, Elena and Summer were sitting in the living room waiting for him. Despite both seemingly have gotten themselves under control the tension between Damon and Summer was so palatable that even Elena and Stefan could feel it with ease. Obviously by the look of Stefan he hadn't found anything helpful either.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked cutting the tension filled silence.

"You two weren't thinking big enough," Damon laughed catching sight of Summer's glare at the insult. "What did you expect to find at Forbes? You got to think bigger than that."

"Like…?" Elena prompted.

"Like the mayor," Summer answered for him, their eyes locking from across the room, her annoyed and his humored.

"Exactly," Damon replied. "Why didn't you think of that before?" he asked just to get a rise out of her.

"How?" Stefan asked curious as to what sort of plan Summer and Damon seemed to be thinking up between them.

"The Kick Off party at the mayor's place this weekend would be a start," Damon replied glancing to her brother as if the answer were obvious.

"If Forbes is already suspicious of Summer how do you expect her to just waltz into the party? The Council members will be watching her like a hawk. It would be too hard to do anything without being noticed," Elena pointed out.

"Then I guess I'll just have to distract them while you three search," Summer said already seeming excited at the thought of carrying out their plan.

"Please tell me your going to get naked," Damon grinned giving Summer an option on how to distract them.

Summer obviously didn't find the jest at all humorous if her 'drop dead' glare that was now aimed at him. As easily as the sarcasm came it suddenly fell away replaced with utter seriousness. Even Damon found it difficult to keep joking at such a time.

"I'll stay with her. You two will search," he clarified nodding to Stefan and Elena.

After the troubles that Summer had found herself walking into in the past few days he wasn't about to let her put herself in danger. Not to mention Katherine's threats on Summer that already had him teetering on the edge between furry and fear. The plan was already dangerous enough with them walking straight into enemy territory. With him at least she'd have some semblance of protection if she needed it. Despite the truth in that, Damon couldn't help but feel pleased at the thought of getting to spend that time with Summer at the party.

If anything things were about to get interesting.


	21. All We'd Ever Need

On the day of the kickoff party Summer discovered the one flaw she hadn't considered in her plan—a pushy friend. Elena arrived at her house hours before the guys were to arrive to escort them to the mayor's house for the party. The moment that Elena walked through the door she seemed to attack. Before Summer even had the chance to realize what was happening Elena was dragging her hurriedly up the stairs to the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" Summer demanded in confusion at her friend's behavior.

Elena didn't answer right away but only turned to Summer smiling hugely. A moment later she was holding up a dress bag pulling down the zipper to reveal the dress waiting inside to her. Summer had to admit that the dress was nothing short of beautiful. Appreciating the dress she reached out to gently touch the delicate fabric before turning her attention back to Elena.

"It's beautiful," she told Elena still not sure exactly what else to say—or more specifically what would be safe to say.

If it were possible Elena brightened even more at the words and suddenly Summer found herself having the dress flung at her.

"Put it on," Elena demanded excitedly.

"Why?" Summer asked in suspicious curiosity.

"It's perfect for you for tonight," Elena replied as if it were obvious.

"Elena," Summer began warningly knowing her friend was indeed up to something more than giving her a pretty dress to wear to the party.

"Because he'll love you in it," Elena replied easily with a nonchalant shrug.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Damon," came another simple reply.

With the easiness in which Elena relayed the opinion Summer had a much different opinion of the situation that Elena was clearly planning.

"What!" it was a near shriek. "I have no want or intention of getting Damon's attention for any reason—especially the reason you have to be thinking!" Summer said pushing the dress back into Elena's arms. "Are you crazy!"

"Can you blame me? Considering the way you two keep starring at each other when you think no one's watching it's hard not to get the idea," Elena stated matter of factly pushing the dress back at Summer.

"We do not," Summer defended, shocked at the accusation.

Had it really happened enough for Elena and Stefan to notice? Had it really been that obvious?

"All right you don't" Elena conceded but her words clearly lacked an ounce of sincerity knowing she was right. "Either way, wearing that dress you'd still knock him on his sarcastic ass like we both know he deserves once he sees you," Elena continued cajolingly.

For a long moment all Summer did was stand and stare indecisively at the dress she held in her hands. A part of her longed to put it on—to see the look in Damon's eyes when he saw her wearing it. Her mind thought up any number of romantic moments—dances—moonlight—kisses. For one night allowing herself to forget it all—pretend that it never happened—to be with Damon without anything standing between them.

Damon would like the dress…the moment that the thought entered her mind Summer desperately shoved it back but it was already too late.

"Fine," Summer finally conceded with a long sigh, accepting the dress so that Elena didn't have to push it at her.

Elena released the dress smiling knowingly , a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Summer.

"Don't even say it," Summer grumbled annoyed turning her back on Elena to get dressed.

Unfortunately it seemed that the dress wasn't the end of Elena's 'master plan'. As soon as she was dressed Elena forced Summer to sit complacently before the vanity while she did her hair and makeup.

Much to Summer's relief the time for the guys to arrive finally came and both she and Elena were dressed and ready to go. However, as soon as she heard Stefan and Damon let themselves in Summer stiffened her gaze finding her image in the full length mirror across the room. In that single instant her nerves sent her mind into a chaotic whirlwind. Her heart beat went out of control at the mere thought of Damon waiting just down the stairs.

What had she been thinking? Was the repeated question traveling through her mind as she looked at Elena's handy work in the mirror. Aside from the wide shocked and worried eyes gazing back she looked elegant and beautiful. How did she get herself roped into this?

While Summer stood frozen in the middle of the room Elena made to meet the guys. It wasn't until she noticed that Summer wasn't following that she looked back to see Summer standing in tense wide eyes terror.

"Are you okay?" questioned Elena stepping back to her friend's side.

"What was I thinking?" Summer finally voiced out loud. "This is ridiculous," she added motioning to her made up self in the mirror.

Elena only smiled consolingly. Taking hold of Summer's shoulders she turned her to look her in the eye.

"He'll love it," she stated simply.

"I don't want him to love it!" Summer replied frantically but kept her voice low to avoid the two down stairs hearing their conversation. "That's the problem."

"Normally I wouldn't defend Damon," Elena began. "We all know he can be a real ass," she couldn't help but add. "But sometimes people deserve second chances—even him."

"There's just been too much," Summer murmured brokenly.

"Maybe," Elena agreed her tone matter of fact but comforting. "But is not giving him a second chance based on not wanting to risk getting hurt again or is it because you don't love him anymore? If you don't love him any more fine but if you do the question you need to ask yourself is—will you regret not giving things a second chance?"

With that said Elena stepped away from Summer and made her way back across the room to the door. Just as she was about to leave the room she paused and turned back.

"If it's any consolation," she spoke. "When two people look at each other the way you two do there's no denying what's there. And it's not just you," she hinted strongly.

With nothing more to say Elena left the room leaving Summer to follow in her own time. She couldn't make the decision for her friend but she hoped she made the right one for herself.

Summer stood in silence looking at herself in the mirror after Elena left. Even with Elena out of the room her words still hung heavily in the air their truth weighting on her mind. Everything that Elena had said had been the truth and even Summer couldn't deny that.

Could she really let go of the pain to see where things would lead? For so long she'd lived with it, letting the memory of the hurt protect her heart. Yet, she'd never been able to forget—to forget how much she loved him. Damon was the one who got away—the one she never thought she'd have. Was it possible that she was being given a second chance? Was Elena right about him possibly wanting that second chance? Could she risk her heart for him again?

Having left Summer to herself Elena descended the stairs to find both Stefan and Damon standing near the door waiting for them. Seeing that she was by herself she saw the confused looks cross both their faces before a small flare of worry shot through Damon's blue eyes. Wordlessly Elena motioned for them to stay put and wait to see if Summer would come on her own. When she faced Stefan she sent him a telling look that went unnoticed by Damon. It was the sort of look between conspirators when they wondered how things would play out.

As they waited Stefan and Elena spoke quietly amongst themselves while Damon leaned against the wall growing more anxious with each passing moment that Summer didn't appear. Finally his patience came to an end.

"Where the hell is-," his complaint suddenly fell short as his blue gaze locked on the stairs.

Following Damon's gaze Stefan and Elena looked up to watch as Summer finally descended the stairs. However, it was Damon whose watched her with wonder.

In that moment Damon felt as if he'd never seen anything more beautiful than Summer as she descended the stairs to join them. She was dressed in an emerald green dress with satiny material that flowed elegantly around her long legs but clung to her curves its straps hanging off her shoulders. Her blond hair a riot of curls pined back into an elegant twisted braid while the familiar silver locket that he'd given her hanging on its delicate chain around her neck. Her makeup was simple and had been applied delicately to enhance her already striking features such as bringing out the smoky color of her blue eyes and dark lashes.

As she made her way down the stairs Summer barely noticed Stefan and Elena watching her. Instead her attention was completely centered on Damon who was watching her just as intently as she watched him. She didn't miss the gleam of appreciation shinning brightly, unhidden in his clear blue gaze. Seeing that gleam Summer couldn't stop the tinge of pink she felt heating her cheeks but luckily she was able to get control of her reaction fast enough that she fought back the blush before reaching the bottom of the stairs. However, despite getting her blush under control she couldn't quite get the chaotic beating of her heart under control as their eyes never left each other.

While Damon appreciated her Summer knew that her appraisal of him was just as obvious. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. Damon was dressed in simple black dress pants and a black button up shirt with the first few buttons at the top left undone. As usual his hair was slightly messy in a windblown way. As always he appeared nothing short of tall dark and handsome. Together with his icy blue eyes and devilish crooked grin the look was nothing short of roguish which suited Damon perfectly—and definitely agreed with Summer.

Finally after what seemed like hours Summer made it to the end of the stairway to meet Damon and her friends.

"Ready?" she asked having to clear her throat in order to speak and pull herself out of Damon's spell.

"Let's go," Elena and Stefan answered in unison the couple being the first to make it to the front door.

Summer and Damon lingered behind. Standing in the doorway Summer refused to look back to Damon and instead watched Elena and Stefan walk away, all in the attempt to give herself the extra moment to calm herself. Thinking that she could handle being with Damon she turned to him ready to leave but when she did she found that Damon's eyes were still locked on her. While she found herself being drawn back under the familiar magnetic pull toward him it was Damon who managed to make the next move.

In an uncharacteristic gesture Damon offered her his arm to escort her out of the house to the car where Elena and Stefan were now waiting. At first the gesture surprised Summer causing her to falter before gingerly taking his offered arm. With her hand holding his arm Summer could feel his strength and somehow that strength helped to calm her but when Damon flashed her a crooked smirk she felt her fluttering heart suddenly become a riot of butterflies. Yet, somehow as she looked into his eyes she felt a new sense of courage flow through her as if giving her that extra push to move forward. Returning his smirk with a smile of her own Summer followed Damon out of the house to the car.

The mayor's house was one of the biggest in Mystic Falls located on the opposite side of town from Summer's house but in a town the size of Mystic Falls the drive was short. By the time the foursome arrived the party was already well underway. As they drove up in the circular drive they could already hear music streaming out from the open windows glowing with light and the sound of large groups of people conversing from within. Luckily by the time they arrived Summer had finally managed to gain control of herself despite the difficultly with Damon sitting so close to her in the back seat as Stefan drove. It had been easier to get her mind off his nearness while they concentrated on going over the plan one more time before the party.

Now that they were steadily making their way up to the front door of the Mayor's house as she once again held Damon's arm while he escorted her into the party.

"Remember, keep their attention on you," Stefan reminded just as they got to the door.

"We know," Summer replied.

"You should just worry about your job," Damon shot back smirking. "We'll be sure to create a stir."

With that said Damon took Summer into the party before either could see the roll of Stefan's eyes. However, Stefan didn't say anything more and with Elena followed them inside. The foursome disbanded only minutes after walking inside to carry out their separate duties. While Stefan and Elena made their way down the hall way to wait on the fringe of the gathered group for the opportunity to disappear and search; Damon lead Summer into the main parlor that had been emptied of furniture to make room for dancing and a small stage where the band played. Leading Summer into the crowed room Damon headed for the bar and ordered them each a drink.

Drinks in hand Summer and Damon stood side by side his arm carelessly flung over her shoulder in a manner that to anyone looking spoke of possession. It was the air that they wanted to give to people. With Damon's connections with the Council and their interest in Summer they would be intrigued by the pairing. With any luck that alone would help to keep the Council members attention on them for the night.

However, despite being fully aware of their actions being for show both Damon and Summer were not seeing it that way at the moment. To both it seemed so natural—welcomed—wanted. For now Summer let her confused mind rest. For now she only wanted to enjoy being with him.

As they stood together at the bar it didn't fail to escape their notice that several pairs of eyes were watching them with interest.

"Well at least we know their easily distracted," Summer commented grinning into her glass.

"Knowing them they're probably arrogant enough to think they're not being transparent," Damon replied obviously enjoying himself.

"You're one to talk about arrogant," Summer huffed.

"Yes," Damon conceded far too easily. "But mine is very well deserved," he grinned with wicked charm.

Yes—that was more like Damon. For a moment his easy admittance had stunned her.

Ignoring the weakening in her knees at the sight of his devastating smile Summer couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up. Little by little with each passing moment she found herself relaxing in Damon's presence. His strength and the warmth she could feel with his nearness soothed the nerves brought about by not only him but the uncomfortable feeling of walking in enemy territory. Even after everything he somehow managed to make her feel safe and protected so easily.

The familiar pull and sparks still flowed between them but for the first time since meeting him again she accepted that connection. It was this same ease between them that she missed. It was fighting it that she hated.

Maybe Elena was right…

Suddenly Summer's train of thought was cut short. Before she knew what was happening Damon deftly lifted her glass from her fingers and sit it on the bar to join his. And as if she had no will of her own he lead her out on to the dance floor just as a slow romantic melody began to flow steadily through the room.

"What are you doing?" Sumer demanded quietly to Damon.

"Keeping up appearances," he made the excuse.

Offering no more explanation than that Damon's strong hand took her waist his other taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder before taking her free hand in his. Once arranged properly in his arms he pulled her closer so that she was nearly flush against him barely leaving enough room between them that let Summer see his face despite their height difference. With him holding her so close Summer was almost certain that he could feel her frantic heart beat.

"I can't dance," she hissed. "You know that."

"Just follow me and no one will notice," Damon insisted his crooked smirk flashing.

Undone as always by his adorable sexy smirk and deep clear blue eyes Summer couldn't manage to work up another refusal. She might as well have been putty in his hands. The only thing keeping her on her feet was Damon strong but gentle hold on her waist.

With those simple words Damon lead her with ease, bringer her to follow him into the steady movements of the dance. Letting him lead her was easy. In his arms she felt so light and graceful as they moved across the dance floor. It was rather surprising how adapt Damon was in his ease of his movement. Then again he grew up in a time where young men were often adapt at dancing with young women, especially those of good families.

"You're smiling," Damon observed smirking. "Why?" he asked, as if he truly needed to know.

"None of your business," Summer answered her smiling broadening.

"It must be because you find yourself liking me against your will," he told her playfully earning a snort of laughter from Summer.

In that moment Summer felt as if everyone around them—everything—melted away into a void until they were all that was left. Everything seemed like a dream—one that she felt she could bask in forever.

Damn him! He made it far too easy to forget everything—to forget why they were there in the first place.

"Check," Summer whispered in his ear, drawing closer so that her cheek rested on his shoulder.

Understanding what she meant Damon lead them into a slow spin around the room. As the turned the movement gave them both a clear view all the way around the room as they moved allowing them to see that the council members present were still watching them avidly.

"They're still there," he confirmed his hold tightening so that she couldn't draw away.

Only, the gesture was unnecessary as it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"If you don't calm down you'll give yourself a heart attack," Damon muttered in her ear.

Despite not being able to see his face in their current position Summer knew he was smirking at her predicament—she could hear it clearly in his voice. Under normal circumstances she would make a catty reply to his teasing but for the moment she didn't feel like it. She was content at least for the time being just as she was.

"Shut up," was the only reply she could manage but she still didn't sound at all forceful, her own smile coming through in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Damon chuckled.

"Jerk," she shot back half heartedly just as he took her into another turn.

She was so beautiful—more than the eyes of the Council were following them with great interest as they moved about the dance floor. And that interest full of male appreciation wasn't directed at him. Upon seeing the blatant appreciation across several young men in the crowded room Damon found himself strangely adverse to the thought. What right did he have? But he couldn't help it as he sent deadly ice cold glares to any of those same men that dared to watch her.

Soon the song came to an end and reluctantly Damon released Summer but took her hand as he led her back to the edges of the room. He didn't have to take her hand, he knew that. Summer could just as easily have followed him on her own but he wanted the excuse to touch her. The need was always there, growing stronger with each day but now it was nearly overwhelming. As lost as he knew he could become in Summer's intoxicating presence he somehow managed to keep his mind on their surroundings as well. It made him uncomfortable being on enemy territory, outnumbered by them, surrounding by them. Any other time he would have taken great delight in the risk, moving right under their noses with them not realizing who or what he was, but not when Summer's life was on the line. Being able to touch her, to know she was safe made the situation easier.

Despite putting themselves at risk with their plan he couldn't bring himself to completely dislike the situation. It gave him the opportunity—the excuse to be close to her. Amazingly, she wasn't pulling away or shutting him out as he had half expected her to do even while trying to pretend to be a couple for the eyes of the Council members. Instead, Summer relaxed and talked to him with ease. Letting him touch her, make her laugh—lead her, were new developments he hadn't expected after everything. It had been a long time since things were so easy between them.

For a moment Damon found himself wondering that if perhaps she was feeling the familiar magnetic pull between them once more as he did. That was what he wanted he realized. He wanted her to let him back in—to let him prove himself to her where he once failed miserably to do. He wanted to prove that she could now trust him, that he was ready to be there for her.

It was a lot to take in.

It was a strange realization. He wasn't the hero; he'd never been nor wanted to be. But he wanted to for Summer. He wanted her to let him prove that.

Was it too late?

Damon's thoughts came to a sudden halt as his sharp senses turned to something new developing. As quick as the realization that something was happening came his mind had him glancing around, searching for whatever had alerted him. It only took mere seconds for his eyes to lock on Forbes who'd been watching them only moments ago. Then his gaze found several of the other Council members who'd been present in the room. However, now they were no longer watching them but moving in the direction of the hall whether their reason was simply to join the other party goers or for other reasons was a risk they couldn't take without knowing if Stefan and Elena had finished their search or not. Obviously Summer had caught on to this new development as well because now she too was watching them retreat with worry filled eyes.

"What do we do?" she asked her eyes following their movements across the large room.

"Sing," Damon practically demanded.

"What?" Summer asked, wary of putting herself so completely at the center of attention before the Council.

"It'll distract them for a little bit longer. Sing," he repeated the demand.

"Play the piano for me," she compromised.

"What?" it was his turn to ask shocked at what she demanded.

"We both have to keep their attention," Summer pointed out. "So if I have to sing you have to play. Both of us go up there."

"We don't have the time for this," Damon objected.

"Exactly," Summer agreed. "That's why you better come up with me now to play the piano now," she persisted refusing to let him off the hook.

"Fine," Damon growled in defeat.

At first Summer was sure she'd heard wrong but when Damon began to steer her toward the small stage set up she smiled triumphantly. Stepping up onto the stage the duo took their places, Summer at the front microphone and Damon at the piano situation a few feet behind but still in plain view for the audience.

"Everybody," Summer spoke into the microphone to get the crowd's attention. "I'd like to share a song with you in celebration of the foundation of Mystic Falls."

Politely the crowd clapped in encouragement all listening and waiting intently while couples readied for another dance. Most of all they noticed that the ounce retreating Council members were among the intent avidly listening crowd. Upon seeing them both Damon and Summer noticed Elena and Stefan enter the room their eyes searching until they caught sight of them on stage.

Figured—they didn't need to distract the Council any more but standing up on stage it was already too late to turn back.

Taking a calming breathe Summer turned to Damon.

"Just follow," she instructed.

Seeing her turn back to Damon, Elena and Stefan's eyes widened in surprise as if they were just now noticing Damon's presence with her on stage as he sat at the piano. Obviously neither had suspected him of what they were about to do. Now they too were listening and waiting just as avidly as the rest of the crowd.

Not paying any mind to the curious glances he knew he was receiving from his brother and Elena Damon began to play. The talent had been left unused for years but still he played with practiced ease as if he played every day. His fingers moved deftly across the keys bringing forth a soulful romantic yet sad melody. His obvious skill at the instrument rivaling that of even Summer.

With the melody playing Summer let it fill her until with the ease in which Damon played the words filled her mind. And so she released them to mix with the melodic notes of the song they were creating.

Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me

I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me

Every day I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say.

There was something in the words. Something was going to happen. Summer could feel it in her heart as she sang.

Suddenly, a new voice joined her as she continued to sing. Shocked Summer spun to see Damon making use of the microphone sitting atop the piano. He paid little attention to his playing his fingers keeping the melody going. Instead, his full attention was on Summer as she looked back at him. His eyes meeting hers, gleaming with intensity and something—much more.

Despite her initial shock at her solo suddenly becoming a duet Summer never faltered. The two followed each other filling the melody with words that simply flowed through them, fitting them together like puzzle pieces.

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me

I should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
Maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need

Eventually, Damon left his place at the piano leaving the rest of the band to keep their melody going. In a few long strides he was standing beside Summer at the front of the stage the microphone from the piano in hand as he continued to sing. It seemed so easy as they sang together, building off of each other, their voices mixing.

Every now and again as they sang Damon and Summer snuck looks at each other. In those few glances there was a whole lot more than music being shared between them

My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me

I've kept all the words you've said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me

His was deep and husky as she he sang, sensual and smooth. Even as he sang there seemed to be a dark and mysterious completely appealing air about him. Even more so when his song, each word of it was filled with emotion as if each word was meant. It was that that drew on her own words for the song, filling them with just as much emotion and meaning.

As they sang a sense of peace came over him. It wasn't until then that he realized how much he'd missed this. On a whim he'd joined Summer in song, the words flowing forth as easily as they did for her, mixing into their duet.

A vague awareness began to set in. A feeling that the words came from more than just his mind but rather they came from his heart. A strange feeling, but with each word he Damon was completely certain of them. They were not lies. More like a confession.

But if you're happy  
I'll get through somehow

But the truth is  
I've been screaming out

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me

Stefan and Elena continued to watch in complete amazement as their friend's presence filled the room with their song.

"Did you know he could do that?" Elena asked Stefan shocked at the new knowledge of Damon.

"You know Damon," Stefan replied just as surprised. "He isn't exactly one to share."

With that said the two turned back to watch Damon and Summer on stage.

I should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
Maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need

It was all we'd ever need  
I thought it was all we'd ever need  
Ohh

This was beautiful. It had been a very long time since words flowed out so easily to create a song as they did now. The last impromptu song had been with Damon on one of the few times he'd joined her in playing, showing her his own talents in music. She remembered how it felt singing with him or even just watching him play the piano—much like now. Summer never thought she'd have this again.

Little by little the song built, their voices rising with the melody into a crescendo.

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me

As the song went on—it's beautiful words echoing in Summer's head she felt something suddenly break within herself.

What was she doing?

The truth of the song, its words registered more than ever now with Damon's voice singing them. The pain—it all came flowing back with those words.

Shaken she continued with the song needing a great deal of will to do so.

Now the words were like blows of a knife to the chest. Each word a blow landing with deadly accuracy to the heart. It took a great deal of effort to keep some semblance of control over herself when all she wanted to do was burst into tears and cry her heart out. But she held those tears in as they burned at the back of her eyes for release. Standing on stage before the crowded room Summer refused to let her voice falter. She would keep it together—she would.

I should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had, mmm  
Ohh that what we had  
What we had  
It was all we'd ever need-

Slowly the song came to an end. As the last word left her lips Summer finally faltered, the tears becoming harder to hold back. With that last word of the duet echoing across the room as the melody faded the crowd erupted into appreciative applause. Lingering for a moment on stage to offer a shaky smile in return Summer turned and left the stage never glancing back at Damon.

Damon didn't miss the sudden change. He'd felt it the moment it happened. Summer's enter demeanor had tensed for only the briefest of moments, her words taking on a slight tremble. The change had been subtle, going unnoticed by all those watching. As suddenly as if happened it disappeared but still the remnants of the unsettling feeling still lingered in the air surrounding them. Her turning and walking away from him only proved that true.

Whatever it was, Damon suspected that it wasn't going to make for an enjoyable discussion subject. Not even sparing the applauding crowd a second glance Damon followed after Summer. There was much that needed to be said. More than ever had been before. It was his turn now to lay down all his cards.

If he didn't stand up now he was afraid he'd lose her again. And that wasn't an option. Strange, that it had taken him all this time to learn that—to accept it. Now, hopefully it wasn't too late.

Summer wove her way through the crowd needing to find someplace to be alone, some place to breathe and pull herself back together. Half way across the room a worried Elena met her.

"What's wrong," Elena asked fretfully.

Summer still attempting to hold back the flood of painful emotions could only shake her head in answer. However, even then Elena persisted. Only the next words that left Elena's lips were the last she'd ever expected to hear.

"Is this because of Katherine coming back?" Elena asked not sure what else could be wrong with Summer.

Only moments ago she'd seen Damon and Summer singing a beautiful song together, seemingly enjoying themselves. The next moment a look of pain had filled Summer's smoky blue eyes. Judging by the horror struck look that passed over Summer's face she'd been wrong. By all appearances Summer hadn't even known of Katherine's return let alone Damon being aware of it, even worse apparently being the only one not aware of it.

The news that Katherine had returned suddenly snapped Summer out of her need to weep. It was still there but now it was over powered by something new—the hurt and pain turned to anger pure and simple. Yet, she still didn't feel up to being around people. Her current mood wouldn't make for good company for any one, let alone Damon. At that moment she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I need some air," were her only words to Elena before continuing on her way out.

It wasn't until she was outside in the cool night air that Summer felt she could breath. She needed to sort through and process all this new information, the returning feelings—everything. She needed to know how she felt—truly felt and what she was willing to do or not do. Not foolish enough to walk home on her own after all that had happened Summer had no choice but to wait for one of the others to be ready to walk with her or drive. Until them she walked to a small bench sitting beneath a large oak tree in the front lawn to make a start on sorting through all the confusion.

The last thing Summer suspected as she sat in peace beneath he chair was to be joined by Stefan. He approached quietly but she knew he was there just as well as she knew he hadn't come to take her home. Instead he sat in the open space on the bench next to her sitting in silence for a few moments as they both looked up at the stars beginning to appear in the clear night sky. Just as she knew she knew he had something to say his silence didn't last long.

"Elena told me you know about Katherine," he stated turning to her but she didn't turn to him. Despite her not turning to speak to him directly he continued. "Damon's inside. I asked him to let me talk to you first. He's a little anxious and upset."

"He shouldn't be," Summer finally spoke her voice filled with several emotions at once, ranging from contempt and hurt to calm and lovelorn. "Ass," she finished in an angry grumble.

"I know Damon is hard to deal with sometimes," Stefan continued this time earning a huff of underestimation from Summer. "He doesn't give much of anything of himself to anyone. He keeps to himself, doesn't trust anyone. He always keeps walls up between himself and anyone that could ever care for him to keep them from getting close—to keep himself from close."

There was something that Stefan was obvious trying to make her understand but in her anger and pain it was difficult to comprehend anything beyond that.

"Wasn't that way with Katherine apparently. He must be happy she's back," Summer spoke brokenly finally turning to look at him.

Had Damon's lighter behavior all been because of Katherine? How foolish had she been to think that it had been because of her? The thought brought bitterness to her heart.

"Katherine was like a sickness to Damon- and the drug. She twisted him until he became something dark. She used him and manipulated him to her liking. She twisted him so much that when he turned the humanity within him had all but been cast off," Stefan explained his voice turning serious, his eyes asking her to understand.

"Where are you going with this?" Summer asked not wanting to understand what he was telling her. All she wanted was to wallow. None the less, she understood everything he was saying, but it couldn't change anything now. Yet, she wanted to know what Stefan had to say. She wanted to hear what he had to say—to know if Stefan saw hope for Damon where she feared there no longer was none.

Seeing that he now had her full attention Stefan continued, needing her to hear what he had to say.

"Sometimes people put up walls not to keep people away, but to see who cares enough to tear them down. You and Damon are more alike than you think. You tear each other's walls down."

The sincerity of the words caught Summer off guard. They weren't exactly what she had expected to hear. And still he had more to say.

"Despite all the twisting that Katherine did in Damon there is still humanity left in Damon. There was a time when I didn't think so," Stefan admitted. "For a long time it was hidden, being covered in all the blackness," he paused for a moment making sure he still had Summer's full attention for what he was about to say next. "You're the something that keeps the humanity in Damon alive Summer. Don't give up on him yet."

They lapsed into silence afterward. There was nothing left to say. Summer said nothing in reply and merely sat there quietly looking at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief. Seeing that Summer wasn't going to say anything Stefan left her to maul over what he'd told her. Whatever would happen next would have to be left to her and Damon.

AN: WOW! My LONGEST chapter in a great long while. But not to be arrogant I think it turned out pretty well. Not perfect but I loved writing it. Gracing you with such a long chapter I expect at least a few **REVIEWS letting me know likes and dislikes, questions or anything else on my readers mind**. **REIVEWS** make the story go round you know. **REVIEW!**

**P.S. **

I couldn't resist the temptation of making Damon sing. It wasn't in my original outline nor was this song. It was suppose to be only Summer singing at first. But once I heard the song I felt it was perfect and I wanted it to be between Summer AND Damon. Besides, looking at Ian he could either sing with a sexy voice or…well no one would really care as long as they were looking at him. His voice is sensual and deep and it makes me think he could sing with a singer song writer way with certain songs. So I decided to add it in.

What do you think?


	22. Looking Through Your Eyes

'_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see. Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight. That's what I see through your eyes. I see the heavens each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles. And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile. That's what I see through your eyes. Here in the night I see the sun. Here in the dark our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes. I look at myself and instead I see us. Whoever I am now it feels like enough. And I see a girl who is learning to trust. That's who I see through your eyes.'—Looking Through Your Eyes (Leeann Rimes/Quest for Camelot)_

Summer sat alone in the silence her gaze watching the glittering stars above in the velvety night sky. It was calming—the night. It had a strange draw that soothed her when she needed it most. However, tonight that seemed impossible. No matter how beautiful the stars were, no matter how calming the nights air her mind couldn't settle.

Had Damon met to never tell her about Katherine?

Is that why he seemed to be in such a good mood—because of her?

Had she been imagining that look he gave her—as if she was the only girl in the world worth looking at?

Now she knew what had been on Damon's mind, distracting him over the last few days.

She'd been foolish to think the past could be forgotten—no matter how much she wished it could.

Summer's quiet contemplation came to an end. She felt him before she saw him. It was the same familiar presence—reminding her of the night and just as before she found no comfort in it. Now there was only the past, pain, confusion.

Damon made his way across the lawn to join Summer his footsteps nearly silent in the dewy grass. He didn't move to sit with her but instead remained standing looking down at her waiting for her to meet his gaze.

"What do you want me to say?" Damon asked his voice filled with several emotions ranging from confusion, pain and regret.

Good—he deserved to feel bad.

It was that question that brought Summer's gaze to his glaring up at him as he continued to stand over her.

"What is there to say Damon?" she replied vehemently unable to hide the hurt. "The past is always going to be there. It stupid of us—of me to think otherwise."

"The past?" Damon asked bitingly. "Are you always going to use that as an excuse to keep up the walls? At least I am trying!"

"What else am I suppose to do Damon!" the anger coming easily now. "Forget that it ever happened? Well it did! It happened!" this time Summer came to her feet. "Don't tell me you're trying! You didn't try! All of this is your fault!" each word Summer spoke came out in angry frustration, the anger helping to hold back the flood of tears that wanted to come.

With all the turmoil bubbling up inside her Summer turned making the attempt to walk away from him, unsure how much longer she'd be able to hold back the sorrow. However, she barely made it a few steps before Damon was on her his strong grip holding her and spinning her to face him once more. This time as she looked up at him she knew his keen eyes could see the tears shimmering there but still she refused to give them voice.

"Don't do that," Damon growled out. "Don't pretend that things are the same as they were. You know they're different now. You've seen it!" he spoke uncaring that his voice was beginning to sound desperate. Yet, he realized that at such a time there was no room for pride—desperation was perhaps the only option left. He had no choice but to reveal everything—as Summer once had. With that in mind Damon took a deep calming breath and said what needed to be said. "I have feelings for you. I care about you. For a long time I didn't know—I never felt the way about any one before—even Katherine—especially Katherine. I didn't know what to think or what to do," Damon didn't take his gaze from Summer's keeping eye contact, needing her to see, to understand. "Please don't hold that against me!"

He was actually begging. If she hadn't seen or heard it for herself Summer would have thought it a joke. Damon wasn't one to beg easily or at all for that matter.

Could he really mean it?

"Stop!" Summer demanded more to herself than to Damon as she shook off his hold. "The time for us—it's over. It has been for a long time!" now Summer was the one to sound desperate. "It has been for a long time," she continued tremulously.

Damon's eyes seemed to glow an even more icy blue than usual as they sparked with pure emotional determination. He wasn't ready to give up.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" he asked steadily his blue eyes watching Summer intently, watching for any movement of retreat. "How long are you going to tell yourself that I don't have feelings for you, pretending that they're not there?"

"I have feelings for you Damon—you know I do. They're strong and over whelming—consuming even. But learned to take those feelings out of the context of love a long time ago. I don't think—I could never trust you enough again to let those emotions be love again. I don't want to be consumed by it again. They'll be nothing left of me if I let that happen—I won't be able to put myself back together," she told him brokenly.

As she finished it seemed that there was something more that Damon was going to say but before he could say anything reply Summer went straight for the heart of their situation.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Katherine?" Summer asked watching Damon carefully for every reaction.

Silence fell between them as Damon's mind attempted to find the best answer.

"I didn't know how to tell you she came back," he finally admitted. "It was enough of a shock seeing her again."

"What?" Summer asked shocked. "You not only knew she was back and didn't tell me but you saw her and didn't tell me? And you honestly want me to trust you?" she demanded angrily.

"This is why I didn't tell you," Damon pointed out in defense of himself. "I knew you'd freak out and just use it as another excuse—guess what—I was right," now it was Damon who was beginning to grow frustrated.

"It's not just an excuse Damon!" Summer hissed stepping forward. "She was everything to you. She was the reason for everything. She is everything dark and disgusting about you," Summer continued, calming for one last accusation. "She destroyed everything."

"I can't say I did what I did for good reasons. I was blinded by Katherine. She made me, I thought I loved her. When she was gone it felt like I had nothing. Getting her back became an obsession. When I found out that she was free, that she never once tried to find me I realized how much of an idiot I'd been. It was like fog clearing—as stupid as that sounds it's the truth. I hurt you and walked away, for five years I've hated myself every minute for it," he openly admitted, hoping she would understand.

"You had me—but I wasn't enough—I wasn't Katherine. You can't just take that back Damon," Summer murmured the quiver returning to her voice.

"Don't you get it?" Damon suddenly demanded reaching his breaking point in Summer's guardedness.

Summer had no time to react to his next move. Without another word Damon reached across the short distance between them his strong hands taking Summer and pulling her close. Before Summer could utter a single syllable of protest Damon's lips met hers in a deep passionate and demanding kiss.

With his right hand Damon tangled his fingers in her curls his other snaking around her slim waste to keep her from escaping as he kissed her. As if against her will Summer moaned from the depth of the kiss and the volumes it spoke. It was as if Damon was attempting to say everything he felt with that single kiss, begging her to understand.

He was doing more than a decent job at accomplishing that. The kiss was soul searing it's warmth reaching her aching heart—weakening her. God, she loved the way he kissed. Boldly, with a confidence that only Damon could ever possess. She had no control of herself as she kissed him back. It was a wonderful kiss, warm and promising so much. It silently asked her to slip free of the chains forged in the past, keeping her from letting go of the pain. He supported her like a rock bending her to him and she willingly followed him into it.

However, the lapse was momentary. The safety she felt in his powerful arms was momentary. This was Damon. The passion—the emotion it was all real. The hurt and heart break were just as real. But the safety wasn't, her heart knew that only too well.

"No stop," Summer pleaded pulling her lips from his only to have his lips ravish hers again silencing whatever words she might have spoken.

After another endless moment of helplessness in his arms Summer managed once more to pull herself away taking in deep breathes of air to make up for what was lost in Damon's kiss. Still she barely had the power to step away from him as his arms continued to hold her close.

"It's you," Damon finished in a husky whisper his breath tickling her ear.

It was said. Now Damon knew he needed to take that last step. It was him who took the smallest step from Summer needing her to look at him for what he was about to say. The song they had song tonight, the words that had appeared in his mind compelling him to join her had been true. The words were just as real as

She was too much to resist, to avoid the truth that had been unsettled within him for so long. He did love her. The realization had come over him not with the immediacy of a thunderstorm. He thought it unlikely that any man would find it difficult to fall in love with her. Yet, for years he'd fought it giving himself every excuse to ignore it, to blind himself to it, to walk away. Now all that was changing—now that he feared he would lose her once again. Damon refused to let her slip through his fingers now. He wanted to find whatever small scrap of goodness he might find at the bottom of his soul to entice her—because she was the only thing worthwhile in his dark world.

Damon's hand slid beneath Summer's chin and he forced her to look at him. There was a strange mixture of tenderness and ruthless purpose in his expression. It frightened Summer to see it, Damon could be both ruthless and determined, he was a survivor but tenderness had always come fleetingly. In the past she'd cherished them, each one met for her alone. Such looks that she'd seen in the past she'd half convinced herself had been little more than figments of her imagination or a ploy to gain her trust. Now there was no denying she'd been fooling herself. There was nothing fake in his eyes as she met his gaze. There was no trace of dishonesty or manipulation hidden behind those deep blue eyes. Only tenderness, honesty—and something else shone back at her even more intensely as the icy blue of his eyes only seemed brighter in the darkening night.

Damon wasn't one to let things show with ease. His eyes as beautiful as they were; were almost always clouded with sarcasm, anger or other similar emotions. Yet, in the past when she'd been so sure she could see the truth lurking beneath the surface she could see it now.

"I love you," he finally said the words.

Summer felt her heart stop for a brief moment before beginning a rapid fluttering. The truth was still there—even more potent, unhidden completely from the shrouds that often kept it at bay in Damon. Butterfly wings fluttered rhythmically within her heart, her body, her soul at the thought. The hopefulness of what could be made her want to weep. How did she wrench her soul free from him? Take her heart back? Stop her body's response?

Maybe…

Something within her grieved, threatening to break whatever composure she had left. Fear, that if she gave in to what her heart ached for, to wrap herself once more in everything that was Damon it would all eventually be shattered all over again. This time leaving her too broken to piece her heart and soul back together again.

No—the small hope retreated.

There were two sides to Damon, the charming rogue and the ruthless manipulator. He would do whatever it took to get his way. She loved either side of him more than she believed she could ever love anything or anyone else. There in lied the problem.

Summer couldn't let herself believe him no matter how true his words were. No matter how much love and honesty she could see in those icy blue eyes, she couldn't put herself in that position again. The risk was too great.

"I am sorry," was all she could answer her sad teary gaze never leaving Damon's as she spoke.

Damon was about to speak but before he could utter a single word he was interrupted by the arrival of Stefan and Elena.

"Summer," Elena's voice called in concern.

The interruption was welcomed giving Summer the excuse to extract herself from Damon's hold.

"Elena and I will take you home," Stefan spoke eyeing Damon in silent demand to stay.

Summer nodded avidly in answer.

"Sorry," her voice quivered pleading for his understanding.

Without another word Summer turned and made her way over to where Stefan and Elena were waiting for her. Silently Summer thanked Stefan and his insight to give her the chance to distance herself from Damon. He offered it and she willingly took it, she needed it. She allowed Elena to wrap a comforting arm around her as they lead her away. Even as she walked away Summer could feel Damon's eyes following her. Unable to help herself she risked one last glance over her shoulder meeting Damon's eyes, looking into eyes that spoke so much with one look. That night they had spoken volumes. That was all, she walked away.

The drive home seemed intolerably long. All Summer wanted was to be alone to grieve, away from the eyes of her friends. When Stefan finally pulled up the front drive of her house it took a great deal of will power not to run across the front of her house to her door and shut them out. Instead, she politely said goodbye, her voice quiet with the will to keep it from trembling before making her way to the front porch. Once there she watched and waited patiently as Elena and Stefan drove away. When the car disappeared around the corner Summer turned and unlocked the door.

With a heavy heart she shut the door. Once alone, shrouded in the darkness of the house the flood gates released, the tears finally falling, released in gut wrenching sobs. Her heart hurt, she thought that her chest would burst with it. She could barely breathe through the sobs. With her body overcome with sorrow Summer couldn't move away from where she stood in the entrance way of her house her back against the door. She slid down against the door till she sat on the cool tile floor where she folded her arms around her in the attempt to hold herself together—even thought she'd already broken.

For slow unknown minutes pasted until finally her tears ran out yet, even than the sobs continued to wrench through her body. Eventually, Summer too worn from the grief to move herself remained right where she was and fell into a fitful state of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before was the memory of Damon's pleading blue eyes, full of love that she couldn't let herself accept.

AN: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** and let me know anything you thought while reading this chapter.

Up next—The pace of things starts to quicken up with new developments with the Council and Katherine.


	23. Ice Queen

'_When leaves have fallen and skies turned into grey, the night keeps closing in on the day. A nightingale sings his song of farewell, you better hide for her freezing hell. On cold wings she's coming. You better keep moving. For warmth, you'll be longing. Come on just feel it. Don't you see it? You better believe it. When she embraces your heart turns to stone. She comes at night when you are all alone. And when she whispers you your blood shall run cold. You better hide before she finds you. Whenever she is raging. She takes all life away." – Ice Queen (Within Temptation) _

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Summer's senses screamed at her as she slowly drifted back into the waking world. How long she'd been laying against the door as she slept she didn't know but the ache and chill told her it must have been for quite some time. But she pushed away the uncomfortable ache her every sense reaching out, concentrating on the dark presence lurking nearby. When she finally came out of her drifting state everything around her seemed to explode into a whirlwind of motion. She'd barely had the moment to shake away the lingering tiredness before she was forcing herself to move.

With a hard thud her shoulder slammed against the far wall of the entrance way, just missing the fist that had been aimed for a deadly blow. The blow came so close to making its mark that Summer felt the cool breeze of it against her cheek. Without giving the intruder the time to attempt another attack she countered with a swift high kick that landed perfectly against the intruder's chest that hovered over her from her crouched position. The blow sent the shadowed figure flying backward leaving Summer with more room to maneuver in the small space of the entry way. Running on adrenaline and forgetting the ache and tiredness of moments ago she was moving opening the door and practically flinging herself out of the house and into the ever darkening night.

Too late did Summer realize the severity of the move. Rather than watching as the single attacker follower her from the house she found herself surrounded. Even worse was being aware of the fact that she wasn't dealing with humans. The figures that now made their way from the darkness to trap her on all sides were very much vampires and more than obviously not the friendly sort. In the darkness their eyes seemed to glow with a wicked light, finding a great deal of enjoyment at stalking and cornering their chosen prey. From the corner of her eye Summer saw the man who'd attacked her inside the house saunter out onto the porch, undoubtedly human, compelled to force her from the safety of her house where uninvited guests weren't welcomed into the lion's den.

It wasn't her ability to fight them that unnerved Summer but rather the number of vampires that now surrounded her. At her count there was at least twice what had cornered her and Elena in the alley days ago. Yet, even at that moment there was something more sinister taking place, a greater darkness beneath it all. These vampires weren't alone but to Summer's eye seemed to be working under another's influence.

Never would Summer call herself a coward or run away under normal circumstances. She was no fool. Whatever was happening now bode ill for her. She knew she couldn't face all the vampires surrounding her let alone the even stronger dark presence lingering just beyond her senses. Now was not the time to be brave—to be idiotic. Now was the time to cut her loses and make an escape before she lost her chance to do so.

Without another thought Summer turned reading her magic to create a burst to help push her way through the line of vampires so she could make her escape. However, as she turned her eyes met a familiar sight. The familiar countenance of her friend looked back at her but Summer's trained sharp eyes caught the differences almost immediately. It was not her friend looking back at her, with cold calculating eyes and a lip curled in wicked enjoyment. Evil, was the word that came to mind. The Understanding dawned over Summer. Not Elena but Katherine. For the first time she found herself face to face with the woman who had single handedly caused her and her friends so much pain—who had caused Damon so much pain.

After so many years of a faceless woman darkening the corners of her mind Summer was shocked into silence at the turn of events. Never had she thought that Katherine would appear to her. Why would she come to her? Katherine had nothing to do with her and she had nothing to do with Katherine. It made no sense that she was here…

Lost in her shock Summer forgot her surroundings—dangerous considering the situation. When the reason set back in her instincts screaming at her to react it was already too late. In her shock one of the several vampires that had been circling her snuck up behind her. In one swift movement the vampire struck a single blow. A small gasp of surprise was all Summer could manage. The last thing she saw was Katherine's wicked grin blurring before her eyes; her last thought of what the soulless woman had planned. Than her world went dark—oblivion was all she knew.

**AN:** Sorry about the late update. School work and I finally indulging myself in actually reading fanfics kept me. It's difficult to actually read as I did and write to keep updating as I like to do on a regular basis. I got two lengthy ones in and am happily back into making head way into my ridiculous number in my favorites that I have yet to read. So great to read again!

This is actually a cut chapter as I decided it made out better cutting the chapter in half from here. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Keep reading and PLEASE send me some **REVIEWS **so that I know what you think even if you hated it! And I like specific reviews. If you didn't know this it helps writers know what to keep and change or even just to converse about something.

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**WHOS ESTATIC THAT VAMPIRE DAIARIES HAS RETURNED!**


	24. Battlefield

'Don't_ try to explain your mind I know what's happening here. One minute, it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a why is it the smallest things that tear us down. My world's nothing when you're gone. I'm out here without a shield. Can't go back now, both hands tied behind my back with nothing. These times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now. I never meant to start a war. You know, I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battle field. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like…Can't swallow our pride. Neither of us wanna raise that flag. If we can't surrender then we're both gonna lose we had. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing. These times when we climb so fast to fall again. I don't wanna fall for it now. I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for.' – Battlefield (Jordan Sparks)_

The sensation of being carried made its presence known in the back of Summer's foggy mind as she slowly made her way into consciousness. As hard as she tried to fight her way through the last thin layers of darkness she found it nearly impossible to open her eyes. The pain that pounded incessantly at the back of her mind seemed to travel through her whole body. Yet, instantly the memory of what had happened came racing back to the fore front of her mind.

Katherine's sneer and cold dark eyes as she watched her be taken down by a surprise blow to the back of the head. The surprise of finally seeing the woman—and the instant wave of intense and consuming hate that had washed over her as she met her gaze. In those few moments Summer had felt nothing but greed and darkness—a pure sensation of evil. That was all Katherine was. Summer could also recognize the fact that Katherine was an old vampire, as strong and powerful as she was evil, a force to be cautious with.

Knowing all this to be true Summer forced herself to push away the pain as if it had never been. Right now, she couldn't risk being held back and distracted by something as simple as a pounding headache. But with her body still protesting against her mental commands all she could do was wait, keeping her senses alert to her surroundings hoping to learn something. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground landing in a haphazard heap.

Despite being unable to hold back the groan from the new aches and pains that were making themselves known from the rough treatment Summer's mind registered the cold hard ground and dewy grass beneath her. Wherever she had been taken it was outside that she knew for sure. It was then that she noticed the quietness, the cool breeze and chirping of crickets. The only light came from the silver glow of the moon and the dim yellow light of a fire that had been lit in the center of the area along with several torches to provide the Council members the ability to see in the dark night. There was no sound or sign of town. The soft trickle of water she could hear from nearby gave her some sign of where they were, near the old bridge on the outskirts of town. She'd indeed been taken a distance from anywhere that someone may happen upon the scene.

But there was something that did not belong in such a setting, the sounds of talking coming from only a few feet from where she'd been dropped reached her ears. Thankfully, whoever they were felt comfortable enough that they were away from prying eyes to talk normally. With the pounding now sounding full force in her mind and not having the sensitive hearing of a vampire it would've been nearly impossible for her to make out what was being said if they'd been whispering.

As the voices reached her ears Summer stiffened where she laid. There was no mistaking the voices as belonging to the council members. She could recognize the mayor as well as the sheriff; there was no telling how many others were standing around her at that very moment. With this new realization washing over her dread began to set in deeply into Summer's mind, penetrating her calm.

"Make sure you don't take them off," Katherine's silky confident voice spoke.

"She's just a girl," the mayor's overly confident voice replied. "I doubt it would be difficult to overpower her.

What were they talking about? Summer's jumbled mind attempted to find the answer but there was something much more pressing…

Katherine and the Council? Working together? Did they know what she was? Why was she helping them? What did they want with her?

There were so many questions that flooded through her mind in that single instant.

With the shock of her situation sinking in Summer knew she couldn't just wait. Waiting, could very likely give them even more of an advantage over her than they already had. One thing was apparent they seemed very confident that at the moment she was of little consequence to them. After all she was only human—much easier to handle than a vampire.

With as much will as she could muster up in herself Summer forced her eyes open taking in what she could see in the night that surrounded her. The moment her eyes opened it stung, sending shocks of pain through her body, as if she'd walked into the brightest of sunny days from the darkest of rooms. It was almost an overwhelming sort of pain, much more than a mere headache. But she had to ignore it. The need to escape, to at least make the attempt was all that there was.

Luckily, it seemed as if the conspirators were distracted by each other. If she was going to escape now seemed like the only time. Taking silent calming breath Summer heaved herself onto her rubber like legs forcing them to move beneath her as fast as she manage. She could hear the surprised voices of those behind pushing her forward. Something was wrong. Summer didn't know how far she'd gotten too blind by the pain and need to escape. Yet, she felt herself fall the wave of nausea overwhelming her and sending her stumbling back to the ground. Her attempt to escape began and ended in what seemed like little more than a single moment.

Summer felt her knees hit the ground first her hands pushing outward to catch her fall and then she felt the bile rise as she retched into the damp grass. Even then the nausea didn't wither way. This feeling of weakness was so completely new. It was unlike over using her power or normal sickness. It was normal at all.

What had they done to her?

"You see?" Katherine's voice hissed with wicked glee. Even when she couldn't see the woman's face as she spoke Summer knew there was a look of malicious enjoyment at her predicament looking at her. "She may not look it but the girl is if anything tenacious. Had those not been on her she would have easily escaped. Take my advice, don't hold yourself over confident."

To Summer the words were jumbled in her mind but even in her queasy state she could make them out well enough. Slowly as the nausea faded something that had been said began to niggle at her memory.

'Don't take them off.' That's what Katherine had told them.

With her mind now making the attempt to work out the pieces of the puzzle to her predicament a new sensation slowly made its self known. There something smooth and cool resting against her wrists, something that had never been there before. Managing to keep herself sitting upright Summer looked down to see what it was that was resting against her wrist. Circling either wrist was a circular band, clinging tightly. The silver of the band was studded with gemstones that she recognized as moonstones while intricate patterns were carved into the delicate surface. Looking at it now Summer felt that there was something off about the bracelets.

"I see you've noticed them," Katherine spoke kneeling down to meet Summer's eye. "I wouldn't bother attempting to take them off. Anyone other than the wearer can accomplish that—to bad no one here will be doing that for you."

"What have you done to me you bitch," Summer growled as threateningly as she could manage in her state.

"You're familiar with my jewelry and the spells I had the witch weave into them. The rings of the Salvatore brother's for example," Katherine pointed out. "These however," she continued, reaching out to finger the bands at Summer's wrist for a mere moment. "have a very different purpose." Now Katherine was smiling evilly, her enjoyment showing plainly in her face. "Perhaps you've noticed your weakness—as if you've been drained. You could say that these bands work as magic dampers. You won't be using magic as long as you wear them. I had to think of some way to make you more manageable for them—after all they are only human."

The meaning behind the words dawned over Summer like the cold water of the ocean. No! Needing to be sure if Katherine had reason to be so confident in herself she attempted to cast but Summer couldn't even muster the smallest magical spark. It was as if a barrier of the strongest sort had been erected around her magic, keeping it locked away, far from her use. No wonder she felt so weak. Her body was reacting to not being able to draw on her magic that was so much a part of herself. She had no chance of escaping—no hope.

"They know?" Summer questioned hating the near desperation she knew Katherine could make out in her voice. There was no need to elaborate on the question knowing that Katherine would understand what she was asking.

"No," came the laughing reply filled with mockery. "There was no reason to tell them. They could care less about you. As far as they are concerned your bait."

"What are you talking about?" Summer huffed weakly.

"I may have let some things about the Salvatore brothers slip some time back," Katherine admitted with a half hearted shrug. "I couldn't help that they noticed how close you seemed to be to one in particular."

The dread suddenly seeped deeper into her bones at Katherine's words. The meaning within them couldn't be made more clear.

"You're going to let them kill Damon?" she asked in shocked understanding.

"Damon is far too confident in himself thinking that he can pretend that I don't exist. I think it would be much more entertaining for those he thinks even less off to be his end—while I enjoy watching," Katherine answered maliciously.

"You're a fool to think the Council won't realize what you are as well," Summer replied desperately.

"Oh they are well aware," Katherine shrugged. "But for a couple of vampires that walk freely in the sun as Damon and Stefan do they were quite willing to make a deal. Now not only do I get ride of you but Damon will feel what it's like to go against my will. He always was foolish," there was a brief pause in Katherine's speech as she looked Summer up and down in disgust. "And to think—all for a worthless human girl."

That was all Katherine spoke. Without even uttering another word she was once more standing straight turning her attention back to the gathered Council members.

"Remember what I told you," she warned them before turning and walking away into the darkness of the night, disappearing behind a row of trees.

"Are you sure we should trust her?" she heard sheriff Forbes questioned.

"For now the Salvatore brothers should be our first priority," the mayor answered. "We'll take care of her later."

"You have to admit she's really freaky," Forbes pointed out. "She could be Elena's twin."

"Enough," the mayor stopped any further talk of Katherine.

Silence fell over the area and Summer could feel the curious intent stares of several pairs of eyes boring into her. Glancing up she could make out the figures standing around her, outnumbered by the members of the Council. The fear that had been festering within her suddenly intensified. Unable to run, unable to defend herself there was nothing she could do as she watched helplessly as they circled her. Her inability to fight back and regardless of her weak body Summer made the attempt to escape but her weak legs barely managed to take her more than a few feet before giving out.

A moment later she felt hands grabbing at her hauling her to her feet to drag her across the grassy area. Feeling more helpless than she remembered feeling in a long time Summer was unable to help the desperate fearful tears that began to sting the back of her eyes. She didn't even have the power to fight their hold on her arms as they dragged her.

"Are you sure this will work?" one of the men asked the mayor and sheriff.

"Oh it will," the mayor chuckled. "For whatever reason those vamps seem to be drawn to her."

The shadowed figure of the mayor suddenly loomed over Summer as she stood on wobbly legs her only means of staying up right the two men that held either arm.

"Tie her," the mayor commanded the men.

In complete obedience the men twisted her arms painfully behind her making her to tie the knot strong to avoid any escape. Once finished with her arms the men pushed her harshly to the ground to tie off her legs. As if she had any chance of escape before in her weakened state there seemed even less chance of it now but now there was also the added pain of the rough hewn rope digging painfully into her skin.

"Is this right?" the second man that was tying her asked. "She is human," he felt the need to point out.

"A human that betrays her own kind for the love of a vampire—selling herself to the damned. Whether she deserves it or not one life to save many seems a fair trade," the mayor answered with ease.

Summer watched with fear filled eyes as the mayor stepped forward his cold eyes shining with a crazed light in the moonlight. Suddenly something shimmered catching her attention from the corner of her eye. Glancing to see what it was she saw the mayor draw the small dagger, its small size not able to disguise how deadly it could possibly be. Watching as the dagger was raised her eyes locked tightly in preparation for a killing blow. But the blow never came. Instead the mayor kneeled over her body his free hand pushing down on her back to hold her already prone body to prevent any struggles. At first Summer was confused by the action having expected a quick blow with the dagger. However, her initial confusion quickly disintegrated as the red hot searing pain of the dagger dragged over her shoulder.

Summer screamed out into the empty night the pain clear in her cries. No longer could she hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall. Now the streaked freely down her cheeks her body wracked with painful sobs as the pain in her shoulder refused to fade. The dagger had left its mark creating a lengthy wound across her left shoulder but it had not been meant to be a killing blow. Its purpose was intended to bleed, allowing the scent of her blood that seeped from the wound to fill the air—drawing out those who would be drawn to it—recognize it—be angered by it. Yet, the blood seeping from the wound didn't seem to be enough for the mayor as he drew the dagger once more this time the cool metal sliced across her hip opposite of the first strike. Unable to do anything else against the onslaught of intense pain Summer screamed out her tears flowing.

Damon ran at a desperate pace. He'd returned to the boarding house after the party and his confrontation with Summer only to leave moments later. Looking back he'd felt as if something had been wrong, he'd felt it deeply and a spark of fear had begun to grow within him. He'd found himself returning to Summer's house fully aware that he probably wouldn't be welcomed. He couldn't blame her.

The moment he'd seen the front door ajar something had snapped inside him the fear he'd been keeping in check coursing through him without restraint. In a rush he'd made his way through the house finding no sign of Summer or even much of a struggle. Whatever had happened it had taken Summer by surprise enough that she'd barely had the chance to fight back.

That single realization only intensified his fears.

Barely giving the time to phone Stefan to let him know what had happened Damon was off searching frantically for any sign of Summer.

It was then that it hit him. He halted with suddenness when the familiar smell drifted through the cool breeze to reach his sensitive nose. As the familiarity of the smell seeped in he felt as if he'd been hit by a truck; as if something were crushing his innards in a vice like grip of dread. He would have recognized the smell no matter the circumstances, he could almost taste it's freshness in the air. It was the smell of Summer's blood.

Then his blood ran ice cold in his veins. Following the force of her blood invading his senses her desperate intense pain and fear filled scream rent the air, echoing through his entire being.

Without a second thought Damon was following her blood scent as if began to grow stronger and more potent with each step her took closer. Moving faster than he believed he ever had before he dreaded what he might find when he arrived. His worst fears he pushed away, refusing to give into the possibility that he may very well be too late to save her.

He couldn't be too late—he still needed her to understand everything—he needed her to be with him.

Weak from blood loss and the searing pain that continued to course through her body Summer could only moan in protest as she was lifted from the ground out of the pool of her own blood.

"Hurry," she heard Forbes mutter through the haze of pain. "Throw her in. They may be here soon."

Her weary mind couldn't understand the meaning of the words. There was only the pain. As she was carried across the grassy area Summer was able to make out the sounds of footsteps over a harder surface—wood—the bridge? Forcing her eyes open Summer saw just how right she had been. She'd opened her eyes just in time to find herself being hefted over the railing of the bridge near the middle where the water bellow was bound to be its deepest. She could only manage of surprised fearful gasp before she plunged into the icy cold water of the river. Tied as she was there seemed no hope of escaping.

Apparently, with her blood scenting the air to draw out the vampires there was no need of her. If not that than perhaps they hoped that her predicament would be even more of a distraction that would drawn them away from their own attack. Either way, the council was no longer playing games with the vampires. Now, they were willing to trade in the life of a fellow human being.

Just as she disappeared beneath the current a part of Summer's foggy mind thought she heard a familiar voice call out. An angry voice echoing across the forest clearing to reach her ears for only a moment.

Summer held her breath drawing on her natural warrior abilities in combat that had been developed over years of keeping vampires in line and protecting the books. Yet, in her panic she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it long. The fact that she was tied, weak from wounds and blood loss did not sit well in favor of her survival as well. But with the icy cold water encasing her she was desperate enough to attempt to defy all that was against her.

She struggled desperately with her bindings as she sank deeper her air supplies running dangerously low. As she struggled she cursed the silver bands that she still felt circling her wrists snuggly. If not for them a little use of her magic and she would be home free—at the very least not fighting for breath.

Little by little her struggles weakened, her vision blurred and she lost hope. Unconsciousness began to envelope her in welcoming arms. Looking up she saw the rippling glow of the moon above the water's surface and just before her vision turned dark a shadow fell over the moon bursting into the water as it rushed closer. In a half state of unconscious Summer didn't remember what happened after that. The feeling of a strong arm circling her waist and moving in fast steady strides. Suddenly she felt them break the surface a stream of fresh cool air flooding her desperate lungs. Too happy to surface from the river the cold of the night air swirling around her wet body didn't bother her in the least.

As the air rushed into her lungs Summer slowly became somewhat aware of her surroundings once more. But even then the blood loss and everything that had happened continued to weigh heavily on her. She was barely keeping herself from falling into complete unconsciousness as she had been ready to only moments ago.

Only moments after reaching the surface Summer felt her arms and legs fall free from their tight bindings.

"Take them off," she mumbled in weak request to whoever the dark figure releasing her was.

After another moment Summer felt the heavy bands be removed and almost instantly she felt her power course through her once more. The effect of its return working to help reenergize her as much as possible despite her wounded body. At the very least now she had the smallest chance of defending herself.

There was much time to bask in the feel of her returned power before everything around her seemed to explode into open chaos. The sound of guns fired all around, armed with wooden bullets no doubt. Forcing open her tired eyes Summer looked all around her at what was happening. Not only were there wooden bullets whizzing past her but the torches that had once been lighting the area were now being used to trap them in a burning circle, leaving nowhere to run for any vampire without the risk of being set on fire in attempted escape.

Despite her mind still reeling from the events taking place she didn't miss the warm presence next to her—over her. His strong arms and body shielding her from the attacking Council members. Damon—he'd come for her. After everything—why?

The question hung in her mind for only a moment. The pure gladness of seeing him of having his arms around her were just too powerful to ignore. After everything he made her feel safe and warm. However, she didn't miss the darkness rolling off him in waves. The actions of the council had set off a side of Damon that was rarely seen—they'd angered him enough to set off a side of himself that was difficult to face. He was willing to do anything—he would fight till the end in such a state like a caged animal being probed by spectators. In this case the council members had probed the wrong animal.

Unable to help herself Summer reached out a weak hand her fingers skimming across Damon's pale angry face to his damp hair that hung across his forehead. At her touch his blue eyes left his prey to meet hers. There was no mistaking the anger shining brightly in those blue depths but the fear and—love she saw there were just as unmistakable. His eyes stayed locked withers as if unwilling to look away.

"Please," she requested weakly unable to manage much more but hoping he would understand.

Something glimmered from a moment in Damon's blue eyes, his eyes shifting to observe the descending Council members. Up until then they had kept a distance, confident that there would be no escape as long as their fires burned to trap them. If need be they would decent closer to destroy the vampire. Summer knew that leaving the fight wasn't what Damon wanted. The dark vengeful anger she felt rolling off him she could understand but still he didn't know the whole truth. Also a part of her was worried for him. There was no doubt that Damon was a powerful vampire but the council had made such a leap from hunting vampires to willing to kill a human to accomplish their goals—there was no telling what else they may have in store for him—one lone vampire—outnumbered by several.

"Please," she mumbled again her hand falling away from his face no longer possessing the strength to lift it.

At the sound of the weak pleading Damon relented his eyes skimming over the enemy in silent deadly scrutiny his keen senses looking for the best means of escape. Without a word his body lifted off hers in a single swift movement his arms locking around her weak body to lift her with ease into his arms mindful of the wounds he knew were there. Hanging limply in his arms she could barely manage to lift her arms to circle his neck to hold on to him.

A moment later with Summer secured in his arms Damon took off at a speed that was little more than a blurred flash to human eyes. Yet, it didn't stop the council from making the valiant attempt to bring him down. Seeing his movements across the area they erupted into frantic calls desperate to kill the vampire they'd lured out.

Still there was only so much that Damon could do. The fire that surrounded them all in a giant circle trapped them, keeping them from making an escape. Knowing this Summer pushing away the pain that still seared through her body concentrating on bringing forth her magic. With a silent commanded she pushed it out before them and as if a powerful gust of wind had blown the flames parted allowing them escape.

"Shit," Damon's hiss reached her ears.

Summer heard the shot of pain within the hiss. She also felt the warm wet sensation coat her hand that rested at Damon's shoulder. With the majority of her blood long since dried or washed away by the river it didn't take much for her to realize what had happened. One of the council member's wooden bullets must have made its mark on his body. Luckily, it had missed his heart and instead had landed in right shoulder.

At the same time she split the gust of magic sending half behind them like a wall of protection against the rain of wooden bullets following them.

Summer held the barrier and the flames each second ticking past slowly no matter how fast Damon moved. The energy required to do so taxed her, her energy quickly fading. She felt the heat of the flames lick past them as he moved through the opening she provided just in time before her power worn away leaving the flames to move back into place. With the council left trapped beyond the wall of fire Damon moved swiftly into the forest with Summer. For the time being the council was no longer a risk as it would be some time before they regained control of the fire they'd set. By then he would be long gone. The anger—the revenge—would have to wait.

Right now his only concern was Summer. And with each passing moment he felt her growing more limp in his arms as the last of the will that kept her awake drained away. When he felt her arms fall away from his neck his mind went blank with dread. He stopped in mid stride his eye looking down at Summer his eyes seeing her perfectly despite the darkness.

She was so pale and looked so tired. Then there was the unmistakable scent of dried blood, she seemed to be drenched in it. The red brown cooler of dried blooded colored her clothes. Damon realized that as worried as he'd been for her safety and getting her away from the council he hadn't given any thought to the severity of the wound they had inflicted to draw her blood. Until now he had thought it would be little more than a small cut but at seeing the amount of blood that covered her now he knew it wasn't the case.

As gently as he could manage Damon kneeled on the damp forest floor holding Summer securely he maneuvered her in his arms so that he could see her back. His blood ran cold at the sight that meant his eyes. A whole new anger bubbled up within him at the sight laid out before him—the long slices etched into Summer's back at her shoulder and hip. Even with the material of her once beautiful dress hiding the majority of the damage from his view he could see just how bad it was. It was shocking to him that she'd even managed to stay conscious as long as she had with the amount of blood she'd likely lost.

With each passing second Damon could feel the life force within Summer begin to slip away. The magic unable to sustain her any longer. The damage had been done and the blood had been lost. She'd fought, and he'd been too late. That thought ate away at him. He'd left her alone when he should've been with her no matter how much she told him to leave. Because he wasn't there for her this had happened—even worse it was his fault! The council had been after him and so had targeted Summer for her connection to him. Until her display of power he doubted they'd known how different she was—how connected she was to—the supernatural. They may have escaped for now but at what cost. With Summer fading away quickly in his arms Damon feared the cost was far more than he was willing

Desperate to save her, to see her smoky blue eyes look up at him, to hear her berate him, to yell at him he thought of the only option left to him. Ignoring that Summer likely wouldn't be too happy with what he had to do next Damon bit into his arm his sharp fangs piercing his flesh with ease. Without wasting a drop of the precious red liquid he drew it into his mouth. With Summer too weak to drink for herself this was the only option left to him. Sure he'd drawn enough Damon lowered his head his lips touching Summer's as if coaxing her lips open for a deep kiss but as he lips opened he pushed the blood into her mouth allowing her to drink it.

With the blood drank Damon sat silently in the forest holding Summer protectively to him. He could feel his blood working its healing on her even now. It would be some time before she was completely healed or regained consciousness but at least for now she would live. Yet, the dread didn't fade away completely; the memory of the possibility of losing her remained strong within him. For a long while all he could do was sit in silence holding her to him, listening to her gentle breathing.

Too close. He'd come far too close to losing her. Even if she never let herself love him again he couldn't bare for anything to happen to her. He'd protect her until he died the true death. He'd let her go on and live her life while he watched her move on from the side lines, but he'd never stop protecting her. He refused for her to die or come to harm.

"Damon-," a slurred mumble escaped from Summer's lips as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. Still she didn't awaken but the word brought a small relieved smile to his lips none the less.

Sighing in relief that she was slowly beginning to heal Damon got back to his feet careful not to jar Summer as she slept on in his arms. She was healing but she needed dry clean clothes and the wounds to be looked at as they healed. Taking comfort in her light airy breath that tickled against his neck Damon carried Summer back into the darkness to where she could heal in peace.

In his distraction Damon didn't take notice of the pair of cold eyes that watched them, following him. If not for his overwhelming worry for Summer he would have noticed the malicious aura watching, hidden just beyond the trees.

With simmering coldness Katherine watched Damon run off carrying the girl in his arms.

With her plan failed—she'd have to push the foolish founding families in the proper direction. This time she had no intention of leaving any room for error. This set back made it obvious that she obviously hadn't been thinking big enough.

And this time the girl wouldn't escape—they would all meet the end that she dealt them.

AN: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. I Still Love You and Try

Damon sat silently in the dimly lit room. The only light coming from the partly open curtain pulled across the wide windows of the boarding house. This is where he'd brought Summer. This was the only place he could think she'd be safe for the time being. Even at that moment she was resting soundly her light breathing normal and the color slowly returning to her pale cheeks. If checked her wounds would already be mostly healed leaving not even the smallest trace of them behind. It was difficult to believe that only hours ago she'd been nearing death—in truth the memory was still all too real—the memory of nearly losing her.

He couldn't help himself. The anger coursed through him instantly every time he even thought about what had happened to her, what the Council had done and of what might have happened had he not arrived in time. For hours he'd sat watching her, letting her rest was what was best. Yet, the need for her to open her eyes and to tell him she was alright was nearly overwhelming. Not used to feeling such things Damon wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it. Growing restless with so much turmoil he forced himself from Summer's bedside.

Pacing in frantic but quiet strides across the floor was how Stefan found him when he entered the room. If Stefan were honest with himself he was surprised that Damon had even gotten away from the bedside. When Damon arrived carrying Summer the frantic worry and darkness clouding his eyes had been more than apparent. Now that need for revenge was growing restless but he wouldn't allow himself to leave Summer. For that he thanked god. Damon was one to follow through with that need for revenge—he couldn't blame him for wanting to considering the circumstances.

Glancing away from Damon's pacing form Stefan saw Summer sleeping soundly in the large bed looking much healthier than she had upon arrival.

"Calm down," Stefan attempted to sooth his brother's nervous energy.

"Calm down?" Damon demanded, the words coming out in an angry growl. "Look at her!" he demanded motioning to where Summer slept on. "They did that to her!"

"Now is the time to be rash Damon, you know that," Stefan pointed out calmly.

"How can I not," Damon replied the anger radiating off him.

Suddenly Stefan was no longer standing in the door way but directly in front of Damon starring him down intently—well, as intently as he could before Damon, fully aware that there was little chance of intimidating him. Yet, there was something that needed to be said. The truth, but also to stop Damon from acting on his revengeful impulse.

"Think about Summer," Stefan demanded lowly taking note of the sideways glance Damon took Summer before meeting his eyes once more. "Don't pretend that nothing has ever happened between you anymore. Don't run away from her again."

With those words Damon fell into intense silence his eyes locking with Stefan's in an icy glare.

"Don't use revenge to pretend she doesn't matter," Stefan continued smoothly.

"It's because she matters," Damon replied darkly, attempting to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Then stay with her," answered Stefan.

Damon turned away from him looking to where Summer continued to sleep looking peaceful and ethereal wrapped in the black silken sheets of his bed. Not giving Stefan who continued to watch him much thought he stepped away from him returning to his place at Summer's side.

"You have to be careful with her Damon," Stefan told him. "She's not as strong as she lets on."

"I know," Damon answered softly kneeling over to softly touch Summer's cheek, pushing a few escaped strands of hair from her face.

"She needs you here," Stefan added making his way out the door pausing for a moment in the door way to look back at the couple. Damon made no movement to reply keeping his attention intently on Summer.

For the time being Damon was calmed. His worry for Summer too strong to let his need for revenge to compel him away from her side. It was a strange occurrence, nearly too strange for even Stefan to believe but there it was, happening right before him. It was amazing that Summer could bring out such a softer side in Damon—even though his brother would never admit it.

The intensity of Damon's pain had nearly been overwhelming—completely obvious. It had been a long time since Stefan had seen Damon so lost and his emotions—the pain so close to the surface, free from the iron clad restraints he usually locked them in. It had been amazing to Stefan that Damon hadn't long since lost his control and went after the Council on his own, acting rashly as you usually would.

For now there was little more any of them could do. It would be some time before the Council could arrange a counter attack, giving them time to recuperate. It was best this way for now that Damon watch over Summer, leaving Elena and Stefan to handle the rest while they rested. Hopefully, they would have time to figure something out.

Now they had even more to worry about…

"They know what she is now," Stefan mentioned softly, saying what they both had long since realized. "They're not idiots Damon, they'll try to use it—counter it. You know they'll find away."

"As far as they'll be concerned she's no better than a vampire—supernatural—unnatural. That's all their narrow mindedness will let them believe. They won't just want to use her if they can—they'll want to destroy her just as much," Damon growled softly taking a seat in his abandoned chair but never looked back to Stefan.

There was a long moment of tense silence that followed the statement. Finally it was Damon who spoke turning to stare at his brother who continued to stand in the open door way.

"Are you going to keep annoying me or get lost?" Damon snapped out in annoyance.

Sighing in exasperation at the confusing complicated couple Stefan left the room shutting the door firmly behind him.

Alone once again in the dimly lit room Damon sat in silence watching Summer intently. With no other reason other than needing to touch her he reached out his fingertips brushing gently across her smooth skin. All the while his other hand held her hand keeping that connection between them. This time Summer felt the gentle touch skim across her cheek as well as the warm pressure that enclosed her hand. Little by little she began to make her way through the blanket of sleep. She knew he was there long before she managed to blink open her sleep filled eyes. His presence beside her had been warm and calming even while deep in sleep, in her dreams she'd gravitated toward that warmth, basking in it. Blinking open her eyes Damon was the first thing she saw with his icy blue eyes meeting her smoky ones. For both a wave of pure—something—too many things to count filled them instantly.

Not even thinking of the possibility that she could still be wounded Summer shot up. Everything happened so quickly that even Damon was caught by surprise at what happened next.

One moment Summer was lying in bed looking up at him, a sleepy happy smile curling her lips and the next she was in his arms. She practically threw herself into his arms her arms circled his neck pulling him close. The force of her movement nearly had Damon stumbling back out of his chair along with her. He'd barely managed to circle his arms around her in a protective hold, keeping her close. Speechless with confusion Damon couldn't say anything, nor did he have the chance to as in the next moment Summer's lips met his in a passion filled kiss. At first Damon was far to shocked to react but that didn't last long as he was soon returning the kiss with just as much fervor.

It was as if everything that had happened—came down to this moment. The memory—the thought of the possibilities continuing to weigh heavily in mind. The thought that this moment had nearly become impossible seemed to echo within them both. It was as if in what had nearly been—the desperation—sorrow and pain had brought an end to all pretending.

Summer realized that now as she let herself drowned in Damon. This was what she couldn't deny. Wrapping herself around him tighter she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Before either realized it they were both on the bed, Summer falling back amongst the pillows with Damon leaning over her—all the while keeping themselves locked in their passionate embrace. However, eventually they had no choice but to part for breath.

Once parted Summer continued to hold him, unwilling to let him go. His warmth and protective presence hovering over her sent her heart racing at a pleasantly erratic pace. She could stay that way forever just holding him and knowing that he was there.

Breathing heavily Damon leaned down but this time he didn't kiss her. His forehead rested against her, her smoky blue eyes an even deeper shade of blue as he looked down at her.

"I guess that qualifies as glad to see me," he chuckled breathily earning a smile in return.

Summer met his intent icy blue stare his eyes softer than they had been since knowing him. A small shiver of delight ran down her spine at that look—soft yet intense—cool yet full of heat just like Damon. And then there was something so much more staring back at her. The same emotion shinning through his eyes to stare her right in the face. The same emotion she'd seen there the night she had been the one to walk away.

There was a moment just before she had succumbed to the blackness that Summer believed she'd never have this again. That while everything faded away she would be left never having told Damon the truth—about how much she loved him—had always loved him—always would. But now here she was in his embrace, surrounded by him, kissing him. She wasn't willing to give them up again—ever.

"You could say that," she answered smiling. The words 'isn't that obvious' went unsaid yet, both knew the truth of them.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Damon confessed suddenly growing serious, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke nor did he bother to move away from her.

"I know," Summer replied quietly meeting his stare. "Ditto," she added surprising Damon. As if seeing his surprise she continued. "I was afraid when you came for me—as happy as I was to see you—I was afraid," she revealed her voice beginning to quiver. "I was afraid that you wouldn't get away."

"I won't die so easily," Damon replied smoothly smiling at her emotional confession. "You know that."

"Idiot," Summer snorted at his confidence.

Suddenly all the emotions flooded her. All the possibilities of what could've happened—the very real possibility that they could have met their end only hours ago. Unable to keep her emotions in check any longer the hot tears began to fall.

Before Damon could say anything at the sudden change of events Summer was once again reaching out circling her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to his body that hovered over her. She loved this man with everything in her. Childish behavior had to be over now before it was too late and she lost him forever. She'd been living in a dream world where she could forget the pain; pretend that she didn't love him, not reality. Yes, he'd seduced her for all the wrong reasons—but they'd been right. They were right. Even if he felt half of what she felt for him back then, he couldn't have stopped himself any more than she could have. It wasn't fair to judge him. Now there was this time—this moment—where everything was gone—where only they and what they felt was all that mattered.

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. You hurt me so much before and I was afraid and vulnerable—I don't think I ever got over it. And I was afraid of you and the way you made me feel," Summer confessed tearfully into his ear. "I am tired of pretending that I don't love you."

Damon felt his heart suddenly grow erratic at Summer's confession. Slowly he moved bringing Summer to face him once more with her arms still locked around his neck. It wasn't until she was looking him in the eye that he made his next move.

"When I said I loved you I meant it," he confessed his own feelings. "Everything that is you I love."

Teary eyed Summer pulled him down to meet his lips to hers once again, only this time the kiss was soft and gentle, a meeting of emotions. In that single kiss a thousand emotions were spoken—repetitive words of love that never grew tiresome.

"God we're cheesy," Summer mumbled laughingly between kisses earning a humored chuckle from Damon as well.

The kiss continued, the gentleness slowly growing into so much more. Summer's hands traveled from his neck to wonder the rest of Damon's muscular body from his shoulders to his back. Her fingers trailed lightly across the skin that was revealed along the hem of his black jeans before traveling up his sides pulling his t-shirt up in the movement. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate but all while retaining the emotion only now that emotion was growing becoming uncontrollable. A low moan escaped her lips as Damon's lips moved from hers making their way across her jaw to her neck.

Summer gave the shirt a deft tug growing more desperate with each touch. There was the briefest of pauses as Damon pulled of the shirt off over his head in one swift movement. With the shirt gone their lips met once more her cool fingers touching the burning skin across his wide back. Fascinated, Summer explored the curvature of deep intrinsic muscles, the tight mesh of sinew and bone, the astonishing strength contained just beneath the surface of his body.

It was no wonder why she always felt so safe in his arms.

Growing bolder Summer made the next move using her leg to force him down onto the bed allowing her to straddle his hips above him. Looking down at him she laughed at the shock she saw in his blue eyes at the sudden turn of events. Chuckling mischievously she didn't make him wait long as she leaned down to kiss him this time in a gentle meeting. Basking in the kiss Summer barely noticed as Damon's hands were making quick work of her own shirt, all while Summer unbuckled his jeans. It didn't take much longer before both found themselves skin to skin. Summer felt as if her increasingly sensitive skin would burst into flames at the warmth of Damon's skin against her, each sensuous touch stoking that fire—the passion—the love.

Suddenly Damon sat up his hands at her hip to keep her in place as she straddled him. Sitting up he looked down at her and with her eyes meeting his he tenderly reached up bringing his hands to either side of her face and kissed her with a slow gently consuming kiss. From there they continued once more kissing and exploring with reverence.

Several times that night Damon and Summer found themselves wrapped in each other's arms giving themselves up to the passion and love after so long. Now there was no longer any reason to deny it—they could bask in it. As the night worn on the tangled bed sheets long since forgotten at the foot of the bed while they laid in content silence just being happy to be in each other's arms—and too worn to continue to do much else. Content and pleasantly weak the only movement that Summer could muster was drawing herself flush against Damon as he lay back against the pillows, hearing his strong heartbeat beneath his chest as it raised with heavy breathes.

The first time had been a desperate passionate joining but after that they had taken their time—touching and kissing—more than once. In those blissful moments Summer attempted to remember why they had ever denied they had every felt anything different for each other but in the next moment the feel of Damon's strong hands on her body cut off the thought. How had she gone so long without him? It seemed impossible, even more so with each touch, each kiss, every soul searing moment spent with him—every moment that she loved him.

Finally when they were together—the past was forgotten—Katherine didn't exist in their world.

Summer sighed contentedly in Damon's arms snuggling closer. With his fingers running soothingly through her wild tangled hair she drifted off into a deep happily content sleep.

Damon knew the exact moment she fell asleep in his arms resting peacefully against his chest. He never thought he'd have this again—the peace of mind that came with being able to hold her—to love her. And this time he had no intention of letting that go. It didn't take long before he too followed Summer into sleep.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he'd drifted off. It was the soft melody drifting from somewhere within the house that drew him from his sleep. Little by little Damon awaked becoming more aware of the beautiful notes that reached his sensitive ears. Yet, the first thing he became aware of was that he was now alone in the wide bed the space next to him still slightly warm from Summer's body heat. Curious he pulled on his jeans giving them barely enough care to fasten the zipper while leaving the buttons undone. Slowly he padded barefoot down the hall to the stairs following the melodic notes.

Unsurprised he came upon Summer wrapped in little more than the silken black sheet from his bed as she sat at the grand piano in the room her fingers moving deftly across the keys. As if sensing his entrance Summer glanced toward him meeting his eye but even then her practiced fingers never faltered in a single note. He didn't say anything, he didn't have the chance to before Summer's clear smooth voice joined the notes that her fingers plucked from the piano. Each word completely Summer—filled with emotion—sincerity—truth.

If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame

When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you

Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again

I still

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
Yeah, I still love you

If we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Damon felt captivated by Summer as he watched her sing. She always seemed so—lost in her music that everything she sang couldn't be seen as anything other than the truth. It was how she'd always sang. It was what made her so memorizing to anyone that watched her just to see and hear the emotion. Every word filled him, her presence filled him. There was no way not to understand. Even if he'd had a single doubt Summer's smoky eyes locking with his as she sang and played each note—her eyes unable to hide the truth just as her song couldn't.

What more could he do but to answer. Smirking happily at her he approached from where he'd been leaning against the entrance way as he'd watched her Summer returning the smile in kind. However, he didn't miss her quick appreciative glance over his half naked body as he walked toward her. He could only smirk more knowing full well that he was doing much the same considering he himself was fully aware of the fact that she worn nothing but a thing sheet. It didn't help that at that moment she was a strange mix of adorable and sexy with her golden hair a tangled mess around her face her body flushed and her smoky eyes glowing a deeper gray blue with happiness. It took a great deal of painful effort to keep himself from lunging at her like an animal.

Reaching her side he leaned over her meeting her lips with a quick gentle kiss.

"It's been a long time since I've sang to you," he whispered huskily.

"But at the party-," Summer began her cheeks growing hot just at the sound of Damon's voice.

"No," he cut her off his hand gently moving her aside so that he could join her on the piano bench. "Just for you."

That was all the explanation Summer received before Damon turned to the piano his hands stroking up a melody, one of his own Summer was sure. A new form of excitement coursed through her in anticipation for what he was about to do. She was aware that Stefan and most anyone else was unaware of just how skilled Damon was musically. In the past he'd played the piano many times for her as she sang. Other times they'd humored themselves with on the spot songs, much like they'd done at the mayor's party. Now this time, this song—it was all for her.

If I walk, would you run?  
If I stop, would you come?  
If I say you're the one, would you believe me?  
If I ask you to stay, would you show me the way?  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me.  
The world is catching up to you  
While you're running away to chase your dream  
It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
And maybe I'm not ready

But I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

If I sing you a song, would you sing along?  
Or wait till I'm gone, oh how we push and pull  
If I give you my heart would you just play the part  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful.  
Am I catching up to you?  
While you're running away to chase your dreams  
It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change  
And maybe I'm not ready

But I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

I will try for your love  
I can hide up above

If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me

Damon finished with a flourish of notes bringing the song to a perfect end. He felt Summer's gaze watching him waiting for him to look at her from where she sat beside him. She'd watched him, taking in every word, every note and every facial expression engraving it in her brain—still half convinced that it was all too good to be true. But there he was sitting next to her—her's just as she was his.

Glancing over to Summer Damon was surprised to find that tears had swelled in the corner of her eyes a few falling unchecked down her smooth cheek. At first a shot of panic ran through him unsure of the reason for the tears. He never got the chance to ask before Summer's arms circled his neck pulling him close for a deep emotional kiss. When they finally parted both were breathing heavily in the attempt to catch their breath from the sudden kiss.

"Thank you," Summer whispered against his lips before moving away to look up into his blue eyes.

They said nothing more to each other; Damon only took Summer into his arms holding her close in a comforting embrace both taking pleasure in the contact. Neither wanted this moment to end. Yet, both knew that when the sun rose they needed to go back to reality. They couldn't just forget everything that had happened. They would never be safe, able to live freely in peace—to be together. They would never have that as long as the Council was still on the move and as long as Katherine was free to interfere.

There was so much that could happen in the days that would follow. There was so much that they had no control over, that they didn't know. Summer couldn't help but fear for what may happen. As if sensing her distress Damon pulled away to meet her gaze still teary and red from tears.

"You'll be safe with me," he whispered huskily to her, a promise to her and to himself—one that he intended to keep.

Summer heard the words, the deep promise that was woven into them. She knew without a doubt that he meant. Those words, Damon himself gave her the strength to believe that they had a chance. She wasn't ready to give up. She wasn't ready to let go of him again. She was ready to fight.

"I love you," she whispered softly snuggling back up against his bare chest.

"I love you too," she heard his reply as his arms tightened around her. "Not to ruin the moment but you're only wearing a sheet."

"So," she laughed at his pointing out of the obvious.

"So-," Damon began, even then Summer knew that there was a familiar smirk curling the corner of his lips. "That sheet belongs on the bed."

"Oh really," she laughed. "I'll guess we'll just have to take it back up stairs then."

"My thoughts exactly," Damon growled playfully.

In the next moment Summer squealed as she suddenly found herself being lifted up into Damon's arms as he strode back toward the stairs and to his bedroom. Summer was caught between a gasp and a giggle as the movement knocking lose the knot that had been keeping the sheet in place around her body forcing her to choice between holding onto Damon for balance or holding the sheet in place. There was nothing she could do as Damon carried her away—not that she would.

For now they weren't going to waste the time they had thinking of the danger.

AN: Nearing the end and it is in sight. 3-5 more chapters judging on what I have in my head and notes. This chapter was originally suppose to just be I Still Love You but when I was listening to my ipod the Try song came up and all I could think was how much it suites a Damon to Summer scenario so I decided to use it. I hope you liked the chapter… I thought the little bit of cheese was good. Who doesn't like a little bit of cheesy romance now and again. I hope **REVIEW **and **REVIEW** some more to let me know what you think of this chapter and anything else you might have a comment on. **REVIEW!**


	26. I Will Crumble

'_If you want to sleep, I'll pull the shade. If you should vanish, I'm sure to fade. If you should smolder, I'll breath in your smoke. If you should laugh, I'll smile and pretend that I made the joke. And if you should ever leave me I will crumble. That's just the way I am. I hope you never leave me. That is to say; If you should sink, I don't want to swim. If you lock the door, I'll beg to come in. If you should sing, I won't make a sound. If you should fly, I'll curse the ground. And if you should ever leave me I will crumble. That's just the way I am. I hope you never leave me. That is to say, I will crumble. If you're an explostion, I won't search for shelter. If you're the sun, I'll sit here and swelter. If you're the moon, I'll stay up all night. If you're a ghost, I'll be haunted for life. And if you should ever leave me, I will crumble. That's just the way I am. I hope you never leave me. That is to say, I will crumble.'- Mike Vogele (I Will Crumble from Wuthering Heights)_

It all felt like a dream. It was a dream that had filled her sleep numerous times in the last five years. It was a dream of warmth, happiness and longing. Only now when she woke that warmth and happiness didn't fade. Now they weren't just dreams—now they were very really. The long was still there as well. Even when she laid next to Damon with his arms wrapped around her as she drowned blissfully in the warmth and happiness the longing remained. It was always there, every time she thought of him, felt his presence, every time she saw him or looking into his pale blue eyes. The longing was always there and Summer was certain it always would be—even more so every time she saw it shining back at her in his eyes.

The night was over and Damon and Summer found themselves lazing about the boarding house. In general that time was spent in the library making the attempt to track down anything among the withered pages of leather bound books that may help them. Unfortunately both of them knew the unlikelihood of that.

"You know it might not be such a good idea to keep these sorts of books out in the open," Summer pointed out waving one of the books in her hand for emphasis.

"I am not the one to talk to about that," Damon replied flipping through the pages of another book for himself. "Besides no one comes here anyway—who would believe any of it?"

Summer glanced up from the new books she'd pulled from the shelve looking at him with an arched eye brow.

"Okay," Damon conceded taking notice of the pointed stare. "Who would believe it if they weren't in the council," he specified with a smirk and a roll of his eyes.

"This is ridiculous," Summer spoke agitatedly snapping the books shut. "I want to go to the old church," she suddenly declared tossing the book aside.

"Not happening," Damon replied simply, completely brushing her aside without even bothering to look up from his book.

"There may be something that Emily left there. She's well connected with that area. We may find something of help there," Summer defended.

"Forget about it," Damon smirked.

"I am not asking you," Summer growled growing increasingly frustrated. It wasn't the wanting to go check out the old church or Damon thinking she'd bend to his words but the fact that she was growing increasingly antsy with being confined to the boarding house. She didn't like that she could leave and she sure as hell didn't appreciate Damon pointing it out to her. "Stop being such an ass," she felt the need to add in her annoyance.

"Either way," Damon's silky smooth voice reached her ears before he was standing before her an instant later. Sometimes she hated that speed of his. "You're not going. It's too dangerous to leave the boarding house right now. It's enough of a risk for Stefan and Elena to be out. After what happened you're the one that needs to lay low and that means staying put."

"Fine," Summer huffed, unable to do much else with Damon's proximity.

"You know you're much sweeter when you're not feeling well," Damon chuckled humorously.

The damned idiot knew exactly what he was doing getting so close. However, she still wasn't done being angry at him for his assumptions.

"The bitch is back," she snapped half heartedly, unable to manage much more with him being so close.

Without another word she pushed him aside and left the library, leaving a smirking Damon behind her.

The day seemed to go by intolerably slow to Summer as her want to step outside continued to grow despite knowing it was safest to remain inside. Even Damon couldn't completely distract her—although, he did a splendid job of it. She loved every moment, reviled in his nearness and the ability to touch and love him. Yet, even then that draw to the world outside the walls of the boarding house was strong. It didn't help that she believed in the strong possibility of discovering something that could help them against Katherine and the Council. As long as Katherine possessed the books she'd stolen from her Summer knew there was even more danger than any of them even wanted to admit to. There was no telling what Katherine had planned next—all the more reason to fear—and all the more reason Summer believed to investigate every possibility.

Leaving Damon lying across the coach they'd been sharing while whiling away the time watching movies—well somewhat watching, Summer crept toward the door. Even with Damon's sensitive hearing she was sure she could sneak off easy enough before he'd notice to check out the site for herself. However, just as she reached the front door her hopes came crashing down around her.

As Summer was reached for the doorknob a familiar pair of strong arms surrounded her on either side to rest against the door; keeping it firmly shut with little effort, as well as managing to entrap her against the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon questioned humorously in her ear, she could even hear the smirk she knew was curling his lips at that moment. Somehow, despite the humor she heard in his voice she didn't miss the huskiness within it either and she couldn't repress the small thrill that ran through her in that moment.

"Out," she replied simply managing to keep her voice calm. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked snippily turning to face him with eyes blazing in determination. "Please Damon, it could help," she resorted to begging and the best puppy dog eyes she could muster to sway him.

For a long moment there was no reply from Damon as if he were trying to think on what he should do.

Damon sighed in exasperation. He knew the look he saw in her eyes—pure determination with a hefty hint of annoyance. Her attempt to escape was proof enough of how determined she was to leave. He himself had been considering that exact same thing for the last few hours since Summer had fist mentioned the old church. As curious as he had been of whether or not Emily may have left more behind at the church he had preferred to keep Summer inside and out of reach of the Council. Obviously that plan was beginning to wear thin in Summer's mind and with her determined to go he wasn't about to let her go off alone which she was obviously willing and foolish enough to do.

The pause continued for another long moment as Damon stared down at her soundlessly his keen gaze watching her but as he continued to stare at her his touch cool demeanor cracked.

"Fine, let's go," he conceded sighing irritably at his inability to resist.

Pulling his leather jacket from the nearby coat rack with one hand he handed Summer her own denim jacket with the other. It shouldn't have been all that surprising Summer always had a way of doing that, even in the past. It was just as unsettling now as it had been then. Sometimes that particular talent could be a nuisance.

"Thanks," Summer smiled triumphantly completely aware that she'd won but for Damon's sake she didn't mention it. But she couldn't resist the temptation of a quick peck to his cheek in gratitude.

Still not sure how he felt about taking Summer out in the open with every possibility that the Council could get around their defenses—even worse even more possibility of Katherine doing so. But Summer was right they couldn't ignore the possibility of Emily having left something behind at the ruins that could help them.

Before leaving the boarding house he paused in the doorway his imposing body trapping Summer within while his vampire senses surveyed the surrounding area. Finding no immediate threat Damon moved aside to allow Summer to pass him into the fresh crisp fall air. Even Summer was cautious as she stepped outside and together they made their way through the forest toward the ruins. Silence permeated a great deal of the trek neither foolish enough to let their guard down completely. Yet, as they grew closer to their destination with no sign of the enemy the tenseness began to lighten.

Under normal circumstances Summer would've found the moment quite romantic walking with Damon through the forest of color changing leaves with the sun setting beyond the trees. However, she was willing to take what she could get until a later time. Determined to enjoy this time with him as much as possible Summer hurried her stride to walk beside Damon and took his hand in hers and without a word continued on.

Damon smirked at Summer as he allowed her to lead him through the forest. He took notice of how close she staid keeping her stride even with his. In the coolness of the air her hand that held his was slightly chilled but was slowly growing warm in his palm. He never would've admitted it to himself before Summer but he enjoyed such displays from her and offering them to her. Thankfully, Stefan and Elena weren't around to see him now as he was already receiving grief from both that he was softening. It wasn't something that he wanted anyone but Summer to know—it was already uncomfortable enough as it was.

They continued on in comfortable silence weaving their way through the woods with ease knowing exactly where they were going and were to find it. For most people the old ruins of the church would be a difficult find so deep in the forest and exactly that—ruins. For most it would seems like little more than a pile of rocks. But when they came to the small clearing both knew exactly where they were.

Having been some time since she'd last came to the area Summer immediately recognized the changes that had occurred. However, she'd been updated by Elena enough to know what had happened concerning Damon and his search for Katherine. It took little to realize that the caved in hole in the ground lead to the prison beneath the church where the vampires had been locked away to avoid burning in the church. Summer choose to ignore the reminder of Katherine and Damon's previous obsession with freeing her from her supposed imprisonment. It was the first place Summer intended to investigate.

"Where are you going?" Damon demanded holding her back as she attempted to move forward. "We're not separating."

"The magic keeps you in not me," Summer pointed out fully aware from her own reading of the books she'd spent years hiding of the spells that kept vampires from leaving the underground rooms. "Stay here," she commanded lightly brushing off his hold on her arms.

Damon grumbled watching Summer lower herself down into the stone prison bellow silently furious that he couldn't follow. Just before disappearing through the archway she glanced back flashing a reassuring smile then she disappeared into the darkness. After a moment Damon could make out the faint glow of the flashlight that she'd had enough foresight to grab just before leaving the house to give her some source of light in the dark. Feeling useless sitting around and waiting he went to investigate the remains of the church but had no luck, both had and Stefan had already surveyed the area well numerous times in the past. All he could do now was waiting and hope that Summer found something and returned safely.

Summer made her way down the corridors of the dark and dank stone underground rooms her only light coming from the soft glow of her flash light. As she walked she paid special attention to the stone walls in the possibility of magical markings or writings that may have been inscribed there. She did find some markings but upon translating them they gave little to no insight on any way to handle the situation at hand. Mumbling silently to herself Summer cursed Katherine for perhaps the millionth time. If she hadn't stolen the books they wouldn't be grabbing at straws as they were now. The books would've held numerous spells and incantations to help them. As skilled as she was in magic Summer didn't know what to do. She wasn't psychic and able to see what was being planned against them at that very moment by Katherine and the Council and so she didn't know what one of her own spells could be used let alone how effective it would be. Combative spells were useful but not what the situation called for—a long lasting and powerful spell was needed. Such a spell was something she couldn't offer knowing so little.

She hated feeling so useless and that was exactly how she felt.

Suddenly a sound echoed through the long halls and stone rooms. Little by little the sound grew louder sending Summer into high alert. But in the darkness and with the echoing sounds around her it was nearly impossible to tell from which direction the sound was approaching from.

"Pathetically predictable," a wicked feline voice reached Summer's ears before the familiar figure of Katherine stepped from the darkness.

Summer wasn't a fool. She knew full well that in the underground passages of the church she was at a disadvantage and so she did the only thing she could—she ran.

She didn't have the vision to see in the utter darkness as a vampire could having dropped her flashlight in favor of running but she wove her way back toward the exit as best as she could from memory even as Katherine's wicked laughter echoed behind her. Coming from the exit at a dead run Summer took enough notice to realize that Damon was busy in his own battle surrounded and outnumbered by the same vampires that had attacked her.

Summer turned back to the entrance to the prison seeing the last thing she had expected—Katherine emerging from underground prison with ease. Of course, what had made her think that Katherine was foolish enough to enter the spelled prison knowing full well she'd be trapped within by the spell Emily had cast centuries ago. With the vampires that the spell had been cast to keep imprisoned already gone the spell must have faded on its own. Now that she thought about it she no longer felt the flow of magic, of an intact spell, only the remnants of what once was. How had she not felt that before entering?

They should've known that Katherine would be laying in wait.

With Damon busy with Katherine's lackeys that left Katherine to her. This time the attack wasn't completely by surprise and gave her more of a chance against the vampire woman—it was a chance Summer was more than happy to take.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Katherine chuckled in wicked glee seemingly taking notice of Summer's determination to fight.

Not giving the Katherine the chance to attack Summer and taking advantage of her distraction Summer made the first move. Murmuring out her spell she called forth her fire pushing the magic outward straight for Katherine. However, in the milliseconds before her spell hit new figures appeared before Katherine. Sensing the presence of humans Summer pulled back her magic immediately the lateness of the move taking a great deal of effort to keep from harming the compelled people.

The bitch, she was using humans as shields knowing full well that Summer wouldn't attack at the risk of hurting people who had no control over what they were doing.

"So kind hearted," Katherine laughed. "You'd have more of a chance at beating me if you were willing to play dirty."

"Playing dirty takes zero skill unlike fair play—guess that tells us whose actually got skill. Actually now that I think about it that would make you unworthy of my time. I really wish you'd stop wasting it," Summer

"You annoying little human," Katherine hissed at the insult. "You'll be squashed soon enough."

"At least I am confident enough that I don't need to use a shield to get by in a fight."

"Oh really?" Katherine chortled. "Funny you should mention that."

Summer had no time to think of the meaning behind Katherine's words before she felt something suddenly prick the back of her neck. On instinct her hand flew behind her in the effort to see what it was. As she did her hand came away with a needle, the sort used for tranquilizer darts. Her gaze traveled the possible route of the dart to find that while she'd been distracted by Katherine and the compelled people she'd used as a shield another compelled man had come out of the woods behind her to shoot the tranquilizer dart.

"As much as I would love to play with you there are more important things in the works," Katherine explained from behind.

Summer glared back at the woman reading to attack once more but before she was able the effects of whatever had been injected into her began. Her vision blurred and her body became weak until it was nearly impossible to keep herself standing. She struggled to stay awake to concentrate on the blurred image of Katherine before her, slowly drawing closer. She tried to call upon her magic but it was impossible to force her hazy mind to concentrate.

"Looks like my shields were able to take you down—I doubt there would be little difference

The last thing Summer heard before her mind fell completely into darkness was Damon calling out to her in the distance his voice shouting at her to fight it. But she couldn't and everything turned black.

This was beginning to get tiresome…

Katherine watched in bored disdain as Summer succumbed to the drug. With the girl out and in their possession there was no longer any reason to stay. Her gaze wondered to Damon who had increased his efforts to break away from the vampires she'd brought to distract him. He was a powerful skilled fighter but against such numbers even he would have great difficulty in fighting them all off so easily. It was a she'd hoped. Smiling with the sheer enjoyment of all the difficulties and pain she was putting them through she kneeled down and with the ease of vampire strength lifted Summer into her arms and swung her over her shoulder with little care.

"Don't worry Damon," she called out laughingly earning a murderous roar from Damon. "I'll take good care of her for the time being. Soon," Katherine began cryptically, "Everything will work out—just as if should."

Damon could only watch as once again Summer was forcibly taken from him. Whenever he gained even the smallest opening to follow he was once more surrounded by Katherine's vampire lackeys giving her ample opportunity to disappear. He cursed himself for going against his better judgment and letting Summer talk him into coming to the ruins, to letting her enter the tomb alone. Somehow Katherine had known exactly what they'd do and had counted on them thinking the spell on the tomb would still be intact. It had all been planned to separate them and give her the opening to take Summer.

The fear was great—greater this time. In the last attempt she had failed in doing what she'd planned—hurting them—with one failed plan it wasn't in Katherine's personality to leave room for error once more. This time she'd have something more sinister—more dark—and more dangerous planned. The knowledge only served to heighten his worry for Summer all the more.

That was how Stefan and Elena found him and with Stefan's help they were able to fight off the vampires. However, by then even Damon knew that there was no chance of following Katherine—and Summer. A part of him felt broken and lost, as if having Summer taken from him had also taken a piece of himself, his heart—his soul. As mushy as it sounded it was the truth, Summer was just too much a part of himself now. She was everything that he wasn't, the light to his darkness. He needed her as much as he needed blood. Without it there was nothing.

But there was another part of himself that was incensed, the furry bubbling up within him nearly uncontrollable. He wasn't as free of Katherine as he'd hoped. With Summer finally in his life for the better they had no peace and Katherine blocking every path toward happiness—as she always had. It was going to end—and soon.

AN: Another chapter complete. Well it was actually suppose to be longer but the first half got longer than I originally planned. I am getting super excited to write a big fight scene between Katherine and Summer which is soon to happen. **REVIEW** and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Question—who else thinks that based on previous episodes of Vampire Diaries Elena can go to hell for being so mean to Damon! Tried to kill her brother or no…it's Damon we're talking about!


	27. Whisper

'_Catch me as I fall, say you're there and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your named. Don't close your eyes. God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die. I am frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away.' – Whisper (Evanescence)_

After arriving back at the boarding house Stefan found that both Damon and Summer were missing. It was a small matter to track them down at the ruins. Yet, the moment he'd arrived he knew he was too late. Summer was nowhere in sight as Damon fought furiously against his opponents that outnumbered him. In the air he could smell the faintest remnants of a familiar perfume—Katherine. Of course she was behind it all. Only Katherine would be smart enough to send a small mob at Damon as distraction knowing even that would be able to hold back his strength while she escaped, along with Summer. Together the lackeys Katherine had left behind were easy enough for them to handle but unsurprisingly Stefan found that his work was cut out for him on other matters. The minute he had the opening Damon was rushing to follow Katherine and Summer. It was nearly impossible even with his strength for Stefan to stop Damon before he got too reckless.

With a great deal of effort Stefan managed to just barely talk Damon off the ledge but he could see that the furry was still very much there, bubbling to the surface. After returning back to the boarding house where he'd left Elena waiting for them Damon continued to pace like a caged wild animal even a few angry grumbled growls making their way from somewhere deep in his chest as he did so. It was best this way. If they were going to be any use to Summer they needed a plan. Rushing in risked her life but their lives as well. Even than what could they do with the Council involved—ho many were they—was he willing to kill. Damon on the other hand seemed to give the thought little care, his mind solely on Summer and rescuing her. Stefan knew his brother well enough to know Damon wasn't lying—he'd kill every Council member there if he had to.

For now they needed a plan…

Summer woke by slow degrees with a pounding in her head. The pounding seemed so loud that it was difficult to concentrate on much else. It must've been whatever drug Katherine had pumped into her—the bitch. Little by little forcing herself to concentrate through the headache Summer became increasingly aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by a dark dank room similar to those in the underground ruins of the church. Only this room had a series of manacles hanging from thick chains on the wall. With that realization came another—that her own wrists were circled by cool metal. Looking down Summer groaned in frustration to see that they'd been smart enough to find themselves another pair of the bracelets that dampened her magical powers. It made escaping from the thick metal manacles that also circled her wrists nearly impossible. Yet, she gave them a good pull, testing the strength of the chain but it didn't give an inch.

Cursing Summer turned her attention to the rest of her surroundings. Off to the side there was a line of stairs that lead up to the outside and she figured wherever she was, was likely located somewhere fairly deep in the woods. From somewhere outside she could hear familiar voices—Forbes and this time mayor Lockwood were among them.

This was starting to get ridiculous. Why her? The damsel in distress wasn't really her thing, yet, she was continuously finding herself in just that situation.

This time it was different. They'd failed once hunting the vampire they'd used her for bait and now they knew that she was less than 'normal' as well. There was no telling what they had planned this time. As much as Damon was willing to run head long into a fight against the Council even he knew how cunning and deadly they could be.

Summer was pulled from her thoughts as light footsteps made their way down the stone steps of the old room. Her heart began to pound at the sight of Katherine's wicked grin coming into the light of the one torch that had been left to light the room. Despite the fear that was beginning to pump through her Summer refused to show it to the woman.

"Don't give me that look little witch," Katherine laughed amused. "I can smell the fear on you."

Summer hated it. She had no ability to move chained to the wall as she was and not an ounce of magic could be willed as long as the damn bracelets were suppressing it. With each step Katherine drew closer obviously finding great enjoyment out of Summer's inability to fend her off. All Summer could do was glare as Katherine kneeled down before her, her cold gaze meeting her own. There was a long pause between them, nothing was said but it was Katherine who broke it first.

"What a beautiful necklace," she purred reaching out to finger the silver locket hanging around Summer's neck.

Summer's breathe hitched as Katherine touched the precious gift that Damon had given her years before. Katherine would know—she would know exactly where the intricate silver heart had come from. A moment later the delicate silver chain was torn from her neck in one swift motion by Katherine.

"I can smell the vervain woven in it," she hissed. "Such a Salvatore brother's trick," she laughed pushing the necklace into the pocket of her jeans.

There was nothing that Summer could do. Trapped, tied, unable to use magic and now without the vervain that helped protect her she was completely at Katherine's mercy. But just because her hands her tied didn't mean she was going to let the bitch take her down without a fight. Counting on her fighting skills in one swift motion difficult or even a seasoned vampire to follow Summer was on her feet her knees bent to keep tension out of the chains that held her. Using her lower position on the ground she sent her leg flying upward as her lower body went down to counter the weight difference for balance.

The kick didn't make a hard blow but Katherine stood in simmering silence her fingers skimming along her cheek were a smear of mud had been left by her shoe. Shame—Summer thought to herself, she'd been close. Yet, at the very least she'd made a point to Katherine—Don't underestimate her. Summer couldn't help it but a laugh bubbled up in her throat at the look of shock that crossed Katherine's face at the near hit.

Infuriated by the audacity to attack her in such a way Katherine was done playing games with her. Summer didn't have much time to react. One moment Katherine was across the room the next she was standing directly in front of her her vampire strength pushing her painfully against the stone walls with a chocking grip around her throat. Katherine's glare met Summer's directly and once Summer realized what was about to happen next it was already too late.

"You're going to do exactly what the council members tell you Summer," Katherine hissed angrily her voice dripping with compulsion. "You'll do whatever they ask you to willingly and without a fight. No matter how much you don't want to. You will do it."

Summer fought the compulsion to the best of her ability but even her strong will wasn't able to resist. She could feel Katherine's compulsion slither through her mind and body like a snake. Even as her mind took in the commands it was as if her soul withered in agony. It made her sick.

"Say yes," Katherine commanded her hand tightening just a fraction at Summer's throat.

"Yes," Summer could stop herself from complying.

Sure that her handy work was complete Katherine released Summer from her grip. Sick and weakened by Katherine's invasion of her mind Summer fell back landing harshly against the cold stone gasping for the air that Katherine's hold had denied her. It took a great deal of will power to keep herself from being sick right in front of the woman and she refused to show that much weakness. As Summer continued to attempt to regain some of her composure Katherine was on the move once more and a moment later Summer felt the heavy chains keeping her against the wall fall away. Still there was nothing she could do with her magic still suppressed and now the compulsion within her laying in wait for whatever they had planned for her to do.

With her body still feeling the after effects of attempting to fight off Katherine's compulsion Summer could only follow on wobbling legs as Katherine dragged her from the room to the surface. Reaching the top of the stairs Summer wasn't sick enough to not have the mind to take in her surroundings. Immediately she recognized where she was. The books had described the area in enough detail for her to know. The room where she'd been chained confirmed that they were on the grounds of the old Lockwood lands, the room being what remained of the slave quarters.

Little by little Summer was regaining her composure, her body beginning to strengthen once more after the revulsion of Katherine's compulsion. Summer also took immediate notice of those present confirming that mayor Lockwood and Forbes were indeed present. Strangely there were even fewer Council members present than there had been before. What did they have planned that made them so much more confident?

Any other questions Summer may have thought were cut short by the sudden pain in her shoulder as Katherine released her and her slowly strengthening legs still too weak to hold her up completely she fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Pushing aside the stinging pain in her shoulder Summer managed to sit up kneeling on the ground as her legs weren't strong enough yet to hold her up but she refused to lay useless on the ground. Forbes and Lockwood along with few other Council members closed in around her and for the first time Summer gasped at what she saw. Her eyes locked on what Forbes held under her arm, recognizing the familiar worn leather cover of one of the books that had been stolen. A whole new wave of fear washed over her. The book was full of powerful spells for any number of purposes—powerful spells that in the hands of the Council only meant trouble.

Yet, Summer knew Katherine wasn't a fool. She'd have a good reason to release the books into the hands of the Council. It was the council and for centuries they'd only wanted one thing—to destroy any vampire or supernatural creature they could find. A hazy memory came to mind at the thought, the memory of one spell in particular written on the pages of the books. A spell created solely to destroy all vampires in wide vicinity. What was Katherine thinking? If it was that spell they wanted her to perform even Katherine didn't stand a chance of fighting it, she'd be taken in and destroyed by the spell just as Damon and Stefan would. Would she really go that far to get revenge against them?

"That spell," Summer growled angrily. "You're a fool if you think you can escape it. If I read that you'll be just as dead as Damon or Stefan. It'll kill any vampire within a 30 mile radius. No matter how old you are even you can't out run that."

"Don't be a fool," Katherine laughed humorously, looking down at Summer. "This will protect me from any destruction spell," she informed her gleefully fingering the jeweled ring on her left hand. "Pity Damon and Stefan weren't smart enough to stick around enough for me to gift them with one of their own. Did you really think I would allow myself to not be able to enjoy seeing them die? Where would the enjoyment be in that?"

"Bitch," Summer hissed only earning a laughing smile in return from.

"Enough," Lockwood finally spoke from where he'd stood silently watching. "You did as we asked?" he questioned Katherine.

"Don't worry I kept my end of the deal," she scuffed. "She's herself now but once you give her the commands she'll do as you ask."

With that said Katherine sent Summer one last wicked smirk her cold eyes meeting Summer's glare before making her way into the darkness. Yet, even then, even without her magic Summer could still sense the woman nearby. She'd stay, enjoying her plan come to fruitation.

Summer continued to kneel on the damp grass as the Council went about preparing for the next step of their plan. It was mayor Lockwood that remained near by a gun she knew was loaded with wooden bullets held in his hand as a precaution.

Despite the situation she found herself in Summer kept a brave face. They may have the upper hand but this time she was bleeding or drowning. Her body may slightly weakened but her mind was clear and she was completely pissed. As far as she was concerned she wasn't going to make this as easy as they might think even without her magic. This time she was the weepy girl they'd been willing to kill to lure out a couple of vampires.

"You're no better than those monsters," Lockwood told her angrily motioning at her with the gun.

"How is that?" she asked nonchalantly knowing it would piss him off if she acted like she couldn't care less about him.

"You've betrayed your humanity—even if you are a freak like them. You knowing what they are, protecting them, it makes me sick!" he hissed.

"Humanity?" she laughed, but her eyes glared at him without humor. "What makes us human? That we laugh, cry, and feel? They feel pain and emotions as much as you or I. They can good or evil just as much as any human can. They can die! The only thing separating us is our diet! They choose how they go about that as well. What excuse is there for what you do?" she demanded.

"They are evil!" he snapped.

"Evil? Like any number of people that do bad, that kill without mercy or reason. Like people who hate—people like you?" she hissed angrily in return. "You even have the audacity to have this argument when you're getting help from a vampire—a vampire who kills with ease—who is evil, yet you target others who only want to live in peace! What is your justification for that?"

It seemed the obvious statement was the last straw. The moment that the final words left her lips her face met the mayors hand in a powerful backhanded slap. The power of the hit sent her teetering sideways to the ground and a small streak of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Talk to me like that when I am not wearing these," she threatened gesturing to the silver bracelets that still circled her wrists. "And we'll see what happens—how brave you are. Still—the outcome of the truth doesn't change."

"Freak," he growled.

"Magic is a skill passed from generations—a skill that the Council has relied for centuries. Think twice before you call it otherwise. It makes you seem even more fool," Summer shrugged.

"That's enough Lockwood," Forbes called from where she stood a few yards away. "Everything is ready."

For the first time Summer took in the set up of the area after having been distracted by her 'conversation' with Lockwood. In that time the council had lit the area with torches, similar to how they had last time. Only this time the circle was much smaller, circling a single area where'd they placed the books. Where righteous anger had once been flowing freely during her confrontation with Lockwood now fear returned full force. The sight and the knowledge of what they were going to force her to do sending a rush of fear so powerful through her that it was making her sick all over again. And knowing that with Katherine's compulsion still wound tightly around her, waiting for its command only worked to intensify that fear all the more.

In her mind she knew—saw what would happen. She saw Stefan's death—Damon's death. Even she couldn't stop what was about to happen—she wasn't that strong. None of them had a chance.

Back at the boarding house Damon was quickly losing patience. It seemed like hours since they'd begun planning their next move. Every minute his fear for Summer grew all the more overwhelming. It was amazing even to himself that he managed to stay sane with such intense fear coursing through him. It didn't help matters with the certainty that this time would be even more dangerous than the last. Summer was in even more danger. This time Katherine wouldn't be so careless nor would the Council. To risk capturing Summer once again meant they had a whole new plan in action—one that they were even more certain of. He knew not underestimate the council, even more so not underestimate Katherine and that was what he feared the most.

Stefan was driving him crazy! All he did was continue to talk, to plan for anything that may happen when they followed after Summer. He made attempts to listen to plan the best he could but the sense of danger continued to nag at the back of his mind. Whatever was going to happen was growing closer, putting Summer in more danger. They were wasting time here. Finally when he couldn't' stand the nagging sense at the back of his mind anymore he turned from his pacing and walked out leaving Stefan and Elena chasing after him.

Damon paid them absolutely no mind as he walked out the door.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan demanded following after his brother with Elena close behind.

"What I always do," Damon replied over his shoulder. "Make it up as I go along."

Without another word Damon was gone, disappearing into the night leaving Stefan and Elena behind.

"What the hell is he doing? Is he crazy!" Elena demanded worriedly.

"No," Stefan replied with a comforting arm around her shoulder. "He's in love."

Stefan didn't plan on letting Damon get too far ahead of him. Escorting Elena back inside and telling her to stay there until they came back—if they came back, he left her with a gentle goodbye kiss. This was one fight that none of them knew the outcome.

AN: Wow it's been a while. It's been a busy last couple of week on campus plus making some organization for my next fanfics considering this one is nearing the end. I've been busy but I am back with another chapter. Please REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW some more to let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	28. Stand My Ground

'_I can see when you stay low nothing happens. Does it feel right? Late at night, things I thought I'd put behind me haunt my mind. I just know there's no escape now once it sets its eyes on you. But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye. Stand my ground, I won't give in. No more denying, I gotta face it. Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside. If I don't make it, someone else will, stand my ground. It's all around, getting stronger, coming closer into my world. I can feel it, that it's time for me to face it. Can I take it? Though this might just be the ending of the life I held so dear. But I won't run, there's not turning back from here." – Stand My Ground (Within Temptation)_

Somewhere in the distance Summer heard the low rumbles of an approaching storm. It was as if nature itself was reacting to what was about to be done. Angry and sad, all at once. She was forced to her feet and dragged to the small set up the Council members had created. All ready her body was beginning to obey, her mind knowing and reacting to the powerful compulsion that Katherine had placed on her. Once where they wanted her they handed her the book and stepped away but even released her feet didn't move—she couldn't run from what she was about to do. It was Forbes who stepped forward and released the bracelets from her wrist allowing her magic to flow through her once more. Still—she didn't run. And little by little her mind was growing dark, the compulsion blanketing it until there was nothing else.

Summer did her best to fight it back using all the will and the power her magic allowed her to do so. As she did so she ignored the hard pounding in her head that the resistance caused. At that moment it mattered little in comparison.

"Say the spell," Forbes commanded flipping the book open to the spell they wanted.

Summer looked down at the page finding that her assumptions had indeed been correct. The artfully scribed writing was the spell of Banishing in Destruction, a well named spell. A spell meant to be used only under the most dire circumstances like a horde of attacking vampires and other supernatural creatures. To the Council a few vampires in the vicinity was dire but this spell was so powerful—total destruction of any vampire in a wide radius from where it was cast was the outcome—even more depending how much magic was used in casting. Her ancestors were even aware when writing their spells that not all supernatural beings, including vampires were mindless killers. What the Council wanted from the spell wasn't right. But—what choice did she have?

Bile rose in her stomach as it became more difficult to fight off the compulsion. Summer was impressed with herself for being able to for as long as she has. Even now her mind was shadowed in darkness the voice of Katherine echoing from deep within to obey.

"Say the spell," Forbes repeated even more demandingly.

This time Summer had no ability to resist. Everything disappeared, all there was darkness and the voice pushing her into submission at the demand. With her eyes cold and blank she began the spell.

"By the elements I invoke. Banish those that walk where they are not to be. Send them to the darkness where they are meant to be," she began to read loud and clear, her voice echoing through the forested area and mixing with the growing rumble of thunder.

As Summer continued to read mixing her words with the magic within her a part of herself felt something fight from deep within. It was as if from deep within that part of herself she sensed something drawing near. A small light of hope flickering in the darkness. But still she continued to read, completely ignoring the droplets of rain as they began to fall around them.

"By water that washes clean. By earth where all reside," she read her voice growing more insistent and clear as she continued to weave more magic into the words.

It was still there. She could feel it through the blanket of darkness that clouded her entire being. It fought through awakening that small part of her, drawing her out. Was it too late to hope? Still—she continued to read.

"By fire that consumes. By air that sings."

It was growing, she thought to herself. The light was drawing closer nearly in her sights. Still she read on her mind and will unable to do anything else.

"By the soul that gives life. With these I condemn all those that do not belong. To darkness I banish thee. To destruction I banish thee. Till life leaves thee."

It was here! She felt it! The feeling she'd sensed drawing nearer in her state of compulsion was powerful—and very familiar. Even in her deep state of compulsion her soul, free from the compulsion of her mind sighed in deep relief. Yet, it came to soon. At that exact moment the final words readied to release themselves from her lips, weaving the final words of the spell to accomplish what it had been meant to.

"With water, with earth, with fire, with air and with spirit I bind all. With these words-," before she was able to finish the final words Summer was cut off.

One moment her mind was blank reading off the spell that would destroy everything she held most dear while her soul fought valiantly from within but to no avail—the next the books was ripped from her hands by a powerful force and she was sent flying across the now saturated grass with one hard shove. She was fighting even then to bring herself back. With the interference the compulsion was quickly being overcome until finally her mind reawakened and Summer once again had complete control of herself. Shaking off the last lingering effects Summer pushed herself up from the ground taking in her surroundings. Everything had gone into chaos in seconds.

It was Stefan who she saw first fighting off a few of the Council members on his own having a bit of difficulty getting past the guns they'd been armed with. Elation and fear filled her as she searched the rest of the area looking through the now pouring rain for any sign of Damon. He'd been the one to tackle her to the ground before she'd completed the spell. She knew it had been him she'd felt approaching, her heart and soul and known it even when her mind was turned off. She'd felt his attempt to be as gentle as possible with her despite the situation. She'd seen a brief flash of his blue eyes as her mind began to awaken from the dark.

He'd lead the way—either his speed had merely been greater than Stefan or just having gone ahead on his own—knowing him, it was a little of both. At that moment she didn't care which one, he'd arrived just in time to stop her from unwillingly destroying them all. She found him fighting off another band of Council members, including sheriff Forbes across the field.

Too late did she realize the person missing from the chaotic forays around her. Her mind lacking still regaining control of her senses didn't notice Lockwood approaching her from behind till he attacked. The hard blow of is gun to her shoulder sent her reeling to the ground. Yet, despite some cursing and pain the blow hadn't been hard enough to do much more damage than some bruising. As much as she would've liked to Summer couldn't underestimate the man. Every council member had been well taught as children how to handle themselves in a fight such as this, even those from the ore privileged families like the Lockwood's.

Lockwood proved just that in the quickness of his next move but she was skilled as well. Summer righted herself and made to face him ready to make her own attack, but instead found herself frozen in mid-motion with a the barrel of a gun aimed directly between her eyes just a few centimeters from her face.

"Even if we don't make it out of here alive," Lockwood growled menacingly. "At least there will be one last witch in the world."

Summer wasn't finished yet. Even faced with a gun she wasn't going to back down. Obviously Lockwood as well as the rest of the Council weren't so completely aware of her own capabilities. Magic, yes, but it wasn't her only means of fighting and for Lockwood he didn't deserve the honor. Just as Lockwood was about to pull the trigger and end her Summer kicked off the ground in one swift motion completing a fluid back flip that landed a double kick, the first knocking the gun from his hands and the second landing a hard kick to his midsection and sending him flying backwards. Landing swiftly on her feet Summer observed her handiwork seeing that Lockwood had apparently passed out from the force of her kick infused a with a little magic—admittedly just to make herself feel better.

With Lockwood laying unconscious on the damp ground Summer made to go to help Stefan and Damon with the remaining Council members who continued to put up a fight. She never got that chance. In an instant a cold chilled she knew wasn't from the cold rain pouring from the dark sky above traveled down her spine. She'd suspected as much when she turned to find herself faced with a very wet and a very pissed off Katherine. It was a wonder Summer couldn't see seem rolling of the woman's body from the obvious anger she saw shining menacingly at her through the rain. She'd known that Katharine had continued to watch the happenings from a distance and would be infuriated at the prospect of yet another plan being foiled. However, this time it seemed that Katherine was going to bring it all to an ending she desired all on her own or at the very least make the attempt.

A part of Summer was thrilled with the turn of events. Deep down she'd know this is what it would all come down to. It seemed the only logical conclusion to everything between them. Fighting the woman she loathed more than anything in the world to protect her life and those she loved or to die trying. Either way she had no intentions of running away—there was too much between them for her to do that. She was excited, the thrill of the fight to come, no matter the outcome was there. The prospect of removing the obstacle from her life—from all of their lives gave her that thrill. And Summer had every intention of dealing with it happily.

"I am tired of your little games," Katharine hissed angrily.

"Games?" Summer laughed. "I should point out that you're the one playing games. Not woman enough to fight your own battles it seems," she taunted.

"This is all because of you," Katharine went on. "I would have spared Damon—but he chose you," she bit out.

"Well, that's because you're a bitch," Summer grinned mockingly earning an angry hiss from Katharine.

It was the final taunt that broke Katharine's wavering control. In the next instant she attacked fangs bared and ready for blood. But Summer was prepared as well. Once again able to use magic and with all her strength she and Katharine were on more equal grounds in battle. As quickly as Katharine attacked Summer was countering, calling forth her magic to add her in the fight. Fully aware of the expertise that Katharine's age afforded her a great deal of speed and power Summer made sure to keep herself at a distance as much as possible and to keep her eye on Katharine. If she allowed the woman to drift from her sights for more than a few seconds it could very well mean the forfeit of her life. She concentrated on keeping a distance and attacking with magic if Katharine managed to get uncomfortably close she would resort to magic infused physical moves before pushing her back.

As well as she managed to handle Katharine with her current plan of attack it wasn't easy to do so. Sooner or later she would begin to tire—and she would be the first to tire knowing that even as powerful as her magic was she could out last a vampire in battle if it came to time and energy.

"Need some help?" she heard Damon's voice ask from somewhere behind her.

"No," Summer replied slightly annoyed at even the slightest interference—this was her fight. "I am going to win this fight, save our asses so I can kick yours later for ever thinking this bitch worth anything!" she yelled out humorously earning a laugh from Damon and an angry hiss from her opponent.

Katherine moved in for another attack, the taunting pushing her on. Without losing a single motion in the banter Summer kneeled to the ground touching her hand to the grass before moving it upward along with the rest of her body in a motion similar to lighting a match. As it would happen in the lighting of a match flames shot from the tips of her finger traveling strong and bright from their point of match across a straight line outward much like a whip. As the line of scorching magical flames grew in size Summer controlled their motion with a simple flick of her wrist sending it after her target. Katharine dodged but not enough to miss her clothes from getting singed. For several more moments the attack continued with Summer attempting to make a hit with the flames as well as managed to keep Katharine at a distance.

The next move caught Summer by surprise as she readied her next attack of flames. Before she could even send out the flames Katharine disappeared from her sights and too late did she catch the blurred glimpse of her movement. A moment later Summer felt an excruciating pain course through her from the same place where her recent wounds had only healed hours before. Katharine had made a hit but Summer wasn't ill prepared for from behind the back attacks. Sensing Katharine's presence still behind her Summer spun on her heel her hands grasping for purchase on Katharine's body. The instant her hands found the skin of Katharine's face Summer called back her flames scorching Katharine's cool flesh with the deadly burn of fire.

Katharine's screams of anger and agony filled the air as she threw Summer from her. For a moment Katharine paid Summer no mind as her hands busied themselves in putting out the fire that had been lit to her body before it could completely consume her. Once the flames her out half of her once beautiful face was left burnt and blackened. The sight of her face turned ugly and black to match her personality and black heart only made striking back against the woman all the more satisfying for Summer. Even before the flames were put out Summer was back in action Katharine barely managing to doge the next whip of fire aimed for her.

"I am going to enjoy tearing you to pieces," Katharine growled in pure fury.

"Not if I can help it," Damon's familiar voice drawled dangerously as he suddenly moved to join them.

Barely risking a glance around Summer noted that while she'd been busy with Katharine Damon and Stefan had managed to wrap up with Council at least enough to where Stefan could handle things on their own. As much as Summer disliked him joining her in confronting Katharine it seemed more beneficial to have more distraction to allow more of her own attacks to hit. Neither Damon nor Summer spared each other more than a passing glance all their attention was centered on Katharine and how much they wanted to end her.

"We shall see," Katharine smiled wickedly.

There was no need to say anything, no need to plan, the soul deep connection between Summer and Damon allowing them to just know. And then they were in motion ready and set to end this once and for all. The separated, Damon moving straight for Katharine, his speed allowing him to match with Katharine's. Meanwhile, with Damon handling Katharine, Summer remained standing where she was only moving to avoid the two as they moved about in a blur through the shroud of rain. She concentrated as much magic and power as she could spare for a single attack praying that Damon could only hold her for a few short seconds so the hit could take. Once more she drew forth her flames the scorching dance of red at her fingertips leaving her skin unharmed.

"Banishing flame, banish one—and only one," she spoke softly her voice nearly being drowned out by the crashing rain and thunder above as she made the precaution to protect Damon.

With those words she forced extra magic into the flame and instantly the flame brightened becoming so intense that as the rain drops fell they sizzled and cracked. All she had to do was wait for that moment.

Damon felt the intensity of the magic without even looking for Summer just as assuredly as Katharine did. She wasn't a fool and had likely long since picked up on the plan. She was putting a great deal of effort into avoiding his grasp. Sure that Summer would save her powers till the attack could assuredly hit Katharine paid her little mind and concentrated solely on Damon. However, it was that decision that cost her. While preoccupied with Damon she didn't see the whip of fire coming at her till it was too late. In a desperate attempt to dodge she pitched herself forward the ends of her long hair getting scorched by the heat. Summer smiled mockingly back at the look of shock that crossed Katharine's face. The fiery attack she'd been saving for Katharine were still burning brightly in serpent like flames still coiled across her arm in wait.

"Don't be so surprised," Summer spoke mockingly. "I may be just a 'little witch' but at least I've learned not to underestimate my opponents—bad decision."

Katharine didn't have the chance to right herself after being thrown off balance from Summer attack. In a single moment Damon took the given opportunity. With little trouble in her distracted state he managed to get his arms around her sliding behind her so that he was holding her in his iron tight grip that even Katharine would have difficulty breaking as an open target for Summer's next attack.

Fully taking in her predicament Katharine immediately changed tactics attempting to use her old—usual tricks—of using someone else. She stopped all struggles and turned pleading eyes on Damon who continued to hold her tightly, keeping her from escaping.

"Please Damon," she pleaded managing to draw some glossy tears for the performance. "Please help me—everything I did was for you—I love you."

"I ran of mercy for you a century ago," Damon growled angrily completely unaffected by her petty show.

As if realizing the unlikelihood of worming her way out of her situation by appealing to the 'old days' between Damon and herself Katharine hissed and once more continued to struggle. Yet, her struggles were useless against Damon's strength that matched her own.

"Now!" Damon shouted giving the ready for Summer to attack.

Upon hearing the 'ok' Summer didn't waste another moment. With an intense battle cry she released the flame that had only grown as more magic had seeped into it. The flames spiraled through the air to Katharine engulfing her in a pyre of searing heat and flame. A mere second in the flames hitting their target Damon was jumping well away from the danger of the fire and Katharine. Katharine's screams of horror was all she heard over the roar of her magical flames.

With Katharine engulfed in flames Summer stepped forward watching without remorse as the woman screamed turning to ash. She reached out unfazed by her own flames as her hand moved through the flames. She dug into Katharine's pocket pulling the precious locket she'd taken earlier drawing it out before it could be harmed by the fire to join the woman in nothingness.

"This is mine," Summer spoke evenly stepping away from the fire.

Damon watched Katharine burn her screams of pain and horror as she withered helplessly surrounded by flames on the forest floor. There were only moments left now before she would finally be nothing more than a lost memory, unworthy of remembering—a dark part of his past—a part worth forgetting. And that was exactly what he planned on doing.

At that moment despite the pleasure he found in knowing she would soon forever be gone from his life, unable to interfere with his life—with his life with Summer, yet there was a part of him that couldn't deny what had once been as it lurked in the shadows of his past.

The blindness was gone but the past was still there. She'd always been the cause of all the pain. She'd been the one to first bring the darkness into his life to consume him for so long. He could never forgive that yet, the past, for a moment had him wondering. Had she always been that way? Was there a time when there had been some light in her life—when she had brought light into the lives of those that surrounded her?

"Sorry," Damon spoke softly, the one word alleviating him of what little pity he felt for her.

Summer walked to Damon saying nothing. There were no words that needed to be said between them at that moment. She knew the thoughts going through his mind in that moment. She only stood beside him taking his hand in hers as they stood watching the darkness that had plagued their lives turn to ash. That was how they stood, drawing strength and comfort from the touch and nearness of the other. When finally the screams of Katharine died away and the flames began to fade leaving nothing but ash in their wake they knew it was finally over.

Damon didn't remember ever feeling so free in his life—more so than the freedom he felt from his vampirism. This was so much more freeing that anything. Knowing that Summer was right there beside him—that she would be there from now on only intensified everything he felt in that moment. It had been a long time since he'd felt something so overwhelmingly new—not since Summer.

AN: REVIEW if you PLEASE


	29. Loving You Keeps Me Alive

' _Loving you keeps me alive. Think again before you leave me. His love cannot be as true as the love I offer you. You're wasting your time pretending, you belong to him. Come to your senses. Loving you keeps me alive, I'll be in your heart forever. And you'll be a part of me, from now till eternity. You've talked yourself into believing he's the one, such wild pretenses. The first time I set eyes on you I knew I'd never be the same. I never knew I'd get such pleasure whispering your name. If loving you keeps me alive, then how can leaving me be right? Stay with me and let us dance into the night. You are the one, the only one, to make me see, the empty life I lead. You are the love, the only love I'll ever need." – Loving You Keeps Me Alive (Dracula Musical)_

"It's over," he finally spoke. He needed to say it aloud as if to ensure himself that it was actually true.

Summer turned away from the sight of the ash that was beginning to wash away with the still pouring rain. She looked up into Damon's blue eyes, still able to make out their ice blue color even in the rain and the dark sky. They were beautiful as always looking at her with softness as they so often did, even if he didn't know it.

"Yes," she answered simply stepping closer so that she was flush against his chest pushing herself up on her toes to touch her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. It was a meeting of two people who loved but were finally free from the obstacle keeping them apart—from tearing them apart. This kiss was everything.

"Guys before you get too excited we have some last minute details to wrap up," Stefan spoke clearing his throat.

Damon and Summer broke their kiss but they remained standing against each other still needing that closeness as insurance. However, for Summer part of it was Damon's body heat. Unlike the two vampires she didn't have their supernatural endurance and the cold from the rain was beginning to seep in. As if knowing exactly what was wrong Damon's arm circled across her shoulders pulling her even closer under his arm.

"You're right," Damon answered his brother his blue eyes taking in the group of unconscious men and woman of the council. "I hate loose ends," he grumbled annoyed.

Summer took in the group of council members that Stefan was working on restraining. In his hands she noticed that he was using the old chains and manacles from the old slave quarters she'd recently had such a pleasant stay in. Damon and Stefan were right about something having to be done with them. Killing them wasn't an option. Even if it was there were too many that people were bound to be suspicious if they were to all just suddenly disappear. Compulsion seemed the only option but even that had its flaws. They would never be able to erase the knowledge of vampires from them. There was every risk of that night happening all over again. It was too dangerous for them to risk it.

There was one last trick Summer had up her sleeve. Looking around she found where the leather bound book continued to lay open in the rain its pages drenched.

"I can do it," Summer announced stepping forward from Damon her eyes looking over the Council members.

"What?" both brothers asked in unison earning an annoyed glare from each other.

"Compulsion is too much of a risk. They'll still know what they've always known and come after us again in other ways," she explained moving to pick up the book closing it to provide the ink some protection from the rain. "Maybe next time—we won't be so lucky." She said it voicing her fears that she could lose Damon and even Stefan. This was what she could do to protect them all.

"What do you suggest?" Damon asked stepping back to stand beside her once again his height protecting her somewhat from the rain.

"A spell," she replied her smoky eyes meeting his. "I have one that will erase all knowledge of vampires from their minds. Any journals from those times will fade as well," she explained.

"Why am I getting the feeling that what you're telling us isn't going to be as easy as that?" Damon asked tensely his eyes watching her carefully with mixed concern and doubt.

Summer tensed up herself hearing the suspicion in Damon's voice. He knew there was more to what she was suggesting than she first let on. However, she wasn't surprised.

"The spell takes a great deal of power to work correctly—even more so at the scale we need," Summer explained. "It would take so much magic that potentially I may not be able to regain it. There is a chance I may never use magic again," she signed in her own acceptance.

"That's not an option," Damon cut in angrily. "It's part of you. The spell is too much of a risk," he growled facing her with a condemning look.

"The risk is greater if we don't do it!" she hissed back. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Compulsion," he answered belligerently.

"What about next time they attack us?" she asked again refusing to back down from Damon's hard headedness. "We'll all only be put in danger again and the next time we may not be as lucky as we have been. This is what I am willing to do Damon," she told him looking him straight in the eye. "I am not asking for permission—but it would be nice if you believed in me."

That was all it took. Damon wasn't fool to think Summer would change her mind on her decision. Even with how much he didn't want her to take the risk he knew it was the only way for things to go. It was the only way to truly ensure that they could all live peacefully after that night. Just because he knew—it didn't mean he had to like it.

Sighing in defeat he went to her locking his arms around her in a powerful fierce embrace. The action caught Summer so off guard that when being lifted off her feet by Damon she gasped in surprise but her gasp was quickly cut short by Damon's lips meeting her own in an equally passionate and fierce kiss. It only took a moment for the surprise to wear away before she too was meeting him in passion. Her free arm came up to circle his neck, her fingers finding their way through his dark damp hair to hold him closer. His arms released her but they came up to cup her face his warm and rough hands heating her skin through the rain. As always the emotions stirred within her—the friendship—the passion—the love and the clarity of it all. She didn't have to ask to know it was exactly what he was experiencing at that same exact moment.

It was desperation and perhaps a little bit of fear that drove them on. This was what they'd both needed—more than a mere touch. It was the passion—the love they felt that they needed to wallow in for just a moment. That was all they needed before they made their next move. In that moment of time the knowledge that so much unknown still laid before that they didn't know the outcome was a frightening thought.

Little by little it was that thought that also drew them out of their moment. It was time to make that next move.

Summer drew away from Damon breathing heavily in the attempt to regain her stolen breath after the kiss. She looked up at him meeting his gaze with her own and this time there was no doubt in his eyes but instead she saw confidence—his confidence in her.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you," he spoke quietly, fiercely. It was a promise.

Biting her lip nervously she touched her lips to his for one last gentle kiss before turning away. The book lay forgotten in her hands. For this spell she didn't need the book. It was already there in her mind, the words clear and memorized knowing long ago that this is what it might come down to.

And so she began the spell her voice ringing clearly through the rain and thunder and lightning flashing across the sky.

"Bit by bit they shall fade. It shall all disappear replaced by constant fear. Day by day this is as I say. All memories of what is and has been shall disappear into the fog of a forgotten bay. Like fire burning its brightest memories will be consumed and burn into nothingness-."

A loud crash of thunder roared across the rainy sky. An echo of another roar altogether brought everything to an instant halt. There was a long pause, everything seeming to slow as the three stood silently. Summer didn't continue her spell her words halting along with everything else. The feeling of something bad hung heavily in the air.

Summer had felt the pain lance through her as the roar of thunder passed. She knew what the echo that had followed it had been. Pain numbed her body making it difficult to move let alone call out. Her mind still attempted to catch up to what had just happened—to fully comprehend—to get her to call out. With a hazy stunned mind her hand reached up to touch her chest where the pain originated

From where they stood Stefan and Damon took instant notice of Summer's strange behavior. Suddenly the caught the scent on the air their minds instantly alarmed.

They watched as Summer's fingers came away from where she'd put her hand to her chest coming away smeared in blood. It was then that they noticed the growing stain of red that began to seep across Summer's chest soaking her rain drenched clothes. It was also at that moment that the still stunned Summer's legs gave way.

Damon was there to catch her in his arms gently lowering her to the ground. His mind was chaotic at the sight and smell of the blood. This time it wasn't no slash that could be healed but a deep wound that had hit her squarely in the chest ripping through her to create an even more deadly wound than before. What had happened?

His eyes frantically took in the area as he held Summer's trembling body close his hand doing his best to stop the flow of blood that continued to drain from the wound. Their eyes zeroed in on the mayor who still lay on the ground where they'd earlier left him unconscious. Only now he was now very much awake the gun he'd held still held in the air aimed at them after making his shot—a shot that had been made with deadly accuracy. It was Stefan who moved to disarm Lockwood sending the gun flying into the darkness of the forest leaving him defenseless.

With as much control as he could muster Damon allowed Stefan to handle the rest knowing he would allow the man to live despite everything—despite the monster roaring within himself to destroy Lockwood for what he had done. But he didn't leave her, he couldn't. Summer was trembling in pain in his arms. Intense worry ran rampant through his mind. Looking down into her pain glazed eyes his mind suddenly snapped back into action. He wasn't going to lose her now. Without a second thought he released his hold on her wound bringing his blood soaked hand to his lips tearing a small gash in his wrist to feed her his blood. However, when he pushed his wrist to her mouth she found the strength to turn away refusing the offer.

"I need-," she chocked, her face drained of color and blood. "to finish."

"Don't worry about it now," Damon demanded with mixed frustration and desperation putting his wrist back to her lips only to have her weakly push him away once again.

"I have to do it now before the magic fades," she whispered meekly. "I erase it all with one spell. These words I say shall make it be. To them our secrets shall never be known—as I will it, it shall be done."

As the last words left her lips a strange gust of wind suddenly picked up bringing the rain to swirl around them in a sudden but brief hurricane. Damon felt as if he could smell the magic the wind carried with it in the way it permeated through the air. Than just as suddenly as it was, it was no more. Everything was silent even the shroud of rain began to disperse and slow into a soft and steady drip. Whether she was finished with the spell or not, Damon didn't plan on giving her any more time. Even now he could her growing colder in his arms with each passing second. The wave of magic that she had used in order to cast the spell had been so great that even now the magic continued to linger heavily in the air without fading leaving her with little. Without her magic flowing strongly within her she was fading even faster.

Not another moment could be wasted. She needed the blood now if she was going to heal from the gun shot.

"Drink," Damon commanded gruffly trying to keep his voice even despite the desperation he felt.

He lifted his wrist to her lips once more, however, yet again she refused to drink her lips remaining closed.

"Drink!" he demanded once again this time unable to hide his emotions as well.

"No," she answered simply the merest of smiles curling weakly across her lips.

"What?" he asked feeling the tears growing hot in the corner of his eyes.

"This is what-," she spoke wincing from the pain. "was always—going to happen."

"No!" Damon cried desperately.

"Shh," Summer comforted somehow finding the strength to lift her hand and whip away the stray tear that had worked its way across his stubbled cheek. "It won't be for long," she whispered softly.

"It hasn't been a full twenty four hours since you gave her blood," Stefan's voice suddenly spoke from nearby. "If she dies with it still in her system…," his words dropped off.

Understanding suddenly dawned over Damon. That was what she intended. It was why she refused to be healed by his blood now. Summer intended to die.

"This isn't the life you want," Damon told her, growling in frustration. His statement only earned a half hearted chuckle that turned to a pained moan from Summer.

"Stop telling me what I should do," she choked breathily. "It's okay. This is what I choose," she spoke with as much finality as a woman suffering from a gunshot wound to the chest could manage. "Give me the choice that you didn't have. There's so much—to live for-," every word was growing more difficult. "I love you," Summer whispered softly that only Damon would have heard.

With those words Damon heard her stuttering heart beat come to a stop her eyes closing and a small smile curling her lips as if she were merely in a serene sleep. With his thumb he wiped away a streak of blood that had dripped from the corner of her lips before bending over her to brush his lips across hers.

"I love you too," he replied quietly into her ear.

That was all. The rest was a time of waiting.

AN: Originally this was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I like to keep them at a certain length—or at least I attempt to. We're nearly done now and everything is about to come to its conclusion with the final lose ends being tied. Please, oh PLEASE let me know what you thought of this chapter with a couple **REVIEWS!**


	30. Kindly Unspoken

Summer's eyes fluttered open meeting the light of day. With the memories fresh in her mind the warm rays had her stumbling from the bed searching for shadow. Yet, when the instant burn of the sun didn't come she stopped. She glanced down at herself finding that she'd been changed into clean clothes and that the wound from the bullet was completely healed with barely a sign that it had ever been.

Glancing over she saw herself in the full length mirror across the room. She really looked as if last night had never happened. No scars, no blood, her hair and clothes clean and fresh and her eyes clear and bright. It was then that she also noticed the silver locket hanging from its chain around her neck. She'd almost forgotten it completely. Her fingers reached up to lightly finger the precious pendant as if to ensure herself that it truly was there. It hadn't been lost last night and she had no doubt that it had been Damon to replace it where it rightfully belonged around her neck. However, considering the locket wasn't burning her he had obviously had the foresight to remove the vervain that had once been placed within the locket's cavity. She could be with him now. Now there was nothing keep her and Damon from living their lives—not Katharine and not mortality.

Curious she touched her hand to her heart. What she felt wasn't a normal human beat but more of a fluttering of her heart that kept her body running normally—at the same time not truly being alive and beating. It wasn't the only thing different about herself. To anyone she knew she would seem as same as she'd ever been but she felt how different she was. The change was there, Summer felt it beneath the surface just how different she was. Vampire—was the word that lingered in her mind and she knew it was true. Everything was suddenly so intense, the way she felt and the world around her seemed all so different—powerful and beautiful. She felt invigorated.

Even at that moment with the new sensations of her new life nearly overwhelming her Summer could feel her magic flowing within her as strong as it had ever been. Yet, she also felt he inability to use it in the capacity she once could. She didn't need to use to know that it was unlikely she ever would be able to. It wasn't a natural happening for a witch like her to become, let alone choose the path of a vampire. Two powerful supernatural forces within one body were—unheard of. It wasn't all that surprising to her, she'd even half expected her magic to become somewhat if not completely suppressed in the face of her vampirism.

As the minutes past and she slowly grew used to the bombardment of her newly intensified surroundings she felt the hunger begin to rise. The hunger was there calling out for satiation. With the hunger screaming in her ear Summer's newly intensified senses picked up on one of the most delicious things she'd ever smelt in her life. Following her nose Summer found a glass of the thick red liquid of life waiting for her on the night stand. At first she sipped slowly suddenly unsure of the new dietary item she found herself hungering for. However, the awkwardness died away the moment the taste invaded her senses. Within moments the glass was empty and the hunger had been silenced.

In holding the glass to her lips Summer first took notice of the ring. While similar to the ones that both Damon and Stefan wore this one was much smaller and delicate in comparison. That helped explained not being burnt to death by the light of day when she woke. The two brothers had made fast work in tracking down Bonnie for her to spell the ring to allow her to day walk. Listening for any sign of anyone in the house Summer found herself alone. Her newly sensitive ears hearing only the echoing tick of the old clocks placed around the house and the birds singing gaily outside. Confident that neither would leave for long and that they would likely soon return Summer stayed put within the house but she had no intention of lounging around lazily in bed until then.

On silent footsteps she made her way through the house her sensitive senses not missing anything. She enjoyed the smells she caught with her nose that she normally would miss. It was as if she could sense the age of the house and centuries of memories it had experienced. Then she came to the familiar room holding the grand piano. Her eyes instantly locked on the instrument and on sight the need to play reared itself within her. Not one to deny that wanting she moved across the room taking a seat on the bench as her practiced fingers deftly produced a melodic tune to airily fill the room. The music filling the room came to mind with ease her fingers following where her heart and mind wanted it to go. With the ease in which the melody flowed gently through the air the words appeared in her mind as well. There was no holding her back as they began to flow freely to accompany the melody.

As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down...

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead  
Did what Simon Says to do

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

As her song ended and the last notes of the melody drifted Summer felt him there. It was nearly impossible for her to ever miss Damon's powerful presence. He'd been there for several minutes just watching and listening to her in silence. Even finished her song filtered through the air echoing silently. Smiling Summer looked to him as he finally began to make his way across the room in easy strides.

"Where've you been?" she asked curious.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you wearing nothing but my shirt I figured you'd need some more substantial clothing," he smirked holding up the small duffle bag he carried in one hand.

Summer chuckled but got to her feet and met him halfway across the room. It was nearly impossible to deny the need to touch him, so she didn't. Her hands traveled gently across his strong chest working their way up to his wide shoulders. She stepped closer pulling him into a half embrace drawing closer to fill her senses with his scent now so much clearer than it had ever been. Damon was there—they were both there and she revealed in that knowledge.

"I've been waiting for you," Damon whispered huskily into her ear.

He didn't specify what he meant. Whether he'd been waiting for her to wake up or something altogether different he didn't say. Yet, he didn't need to. In the unsaid words Summer knew the answer.

"I think we've been waiting long enough, she replied breathily unable to contain the content happy smile curling across her lips as they brushed across Damon's temptingly.

However, before she allowed herself to become lost in the kiss as she knew she was bound to do she stopped pulling away to look Damon in the eye. Before things could truly rest there was still one last thing she needed to know.

"Where are the books?" she asked.

"They're safe," Damon replied. "We found the other one in Lockwood's car onsite," he continued to explain. "I gave them to Bonnie for safe keeping."

Summer sighed in relief. The books were once again safe and protected in the hands of a fellow witch where they were meant to be.

"And the Council?" she asked curious of the outcome.

"We got them home and put them to bed," Damon laughed obviously finding humor in this particular subject matter. "Completely oblivious when they woke up. They'll be going about their little town duties as usual but just with a lot less vampire obsession. I got to say it doesn't sound all that fun for me."

Summer laughed as well smacking him reprovingly in the shoulder.

"Good, the other members who weren't there will be affected by the spell as well. They'll be nothing for us to worry about—ever," she told him relief washing over her with the words, cementing the truth.

Silence fell between them as they held each other. For that moment it was enough just to hold each other and to be with each other knowing it was all happening—that their lives were now their own—that they were with each other and nothing was there to change that.

"I want all of you with me forever," Damon suddenly spoke his words gentle and filled with sincerity as they flowed to her ears.

The words had Summer smiling happily against his shoulder. She knew without him saying anything that in Damon's own way this was his apology. Somehow the guy managed to say something so sweet but still common curtseys' such as Thank You and I am sorry that would be appropriate to say to anyone were always difficult. Yet, for her he'd say that. It brought a fluttering lightness to her heart that nearly brought tears to her eyes. This is what all the years between hem had been coming down to, no matter how much either of them would have denied it in the beginning or they had unexpectedly meant once again. These were the words that had always been between them—lingering—unsaid—until now.

"I was such an ass," he continued, once again forgoing a simple 'I'm sorry'.

However, this time Summer cut off his words with a fingertip to his lips in a silent shush. She smiled at him her smoky blue eyes meeting his icy blue as they shone with all the happiness and contentment that she was barely managing to keep in check.

"I knew you cared—I know you care. I made myself believe you didn't after what happened because I was so hurt but I could see it even back than when you first told me about Katharine. I saw it when you first told me you loved me—telling yourself it was for show—that part was the lie. I saw it all over again when I saw you at the grill and every time since," little by little it was becoming more difficult to hold in the tears of happiness as the emotions became increasingly overwhelming. "You always save a look just for me," Summer finished with a small laugh at herself for her tears.

Summer wiped away the uncontrolled tears that trailed down her cheeks. All the while Damon was starring dumbstruck at her. She knew he was starring as if she'd said something completely unbelievable. After all this time he could still find it awing that someone could genuinely care—let alone love him. Even she found it awing that he could still think such things. Summer didn't have much time to contemplate Damon's silliness before she found herself being pulled into a bearlike embrace and his lips meeting hers in a desperate passionate kiss. For several long moments they kissed deepening it every so often until finally they needed to break apart for air.

"Thanks for choosing me," Damon whispered leaning his forehead to rest against hers to look down into her beautiful eyes—the eyes that always seemed to see him no matter what.

"Ditto," she replied laughing.

"Meeting you-," Damon continued. "Was my moment of clarity—even if I didn't realize it then—I think it always was. Thank you for waiting until I realized it for myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she spoke wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him. "Why deny myself for your idiocy? It just took a little waiting."

Damon chuckled nipping playfully at her in reprimand for her joking.

"A little too long if you ask me," he answered.

"Guess we have a lot to make up for than. Good thing we have lots of extra time on our hands now."

"I suggest we start by getting more comfortable—upstairs," Damon said suggestively.

"But you bought me clean clothes, remember," Summer said motioning to the duffle bag he'd long since dropped on the floor. "Besides, I just woke up."

"You're point being?" he asked cockily, the familiar sexy smirk curling the one corner of his lips.

Suddenly without warning Damon swooped down knocking her legs out from under her to pull her into his arms. Summer laughed at his actions her arms naturally flying up to circle his neck to keep her balance in his arms.

"Good point," he answered laughing as Damon carried her back up the stairs toward their now shared room.

Neither of them paid much mind to the fact that they'd left her bag lying on the ground in the piano room. There would be time enough for such things later when they were done enjoying the fact that they were free to be together—free to be happy—for the first time.

AN: Well there you go one of the final chapters. There is one more to go before it is all complete. How mad would you as readers be if I'd put up a joke chapter instead of this one where Damon and Summer decide to go their separate ways…because I seriously considered it for just a little fun. Ha-ha. Anyway the song is Kate Voegele's Kindly Unspoken. As usual if you've never heard I suggest youtubing or something for a listen to get a feel for the song as I do use the songs for inspiration when I write. The last chapter will be up shortly as I don't see it being long plus I am on my roll now with this being so close to the finish. **AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW** and let me know what you got from the chapter!


	31. At Last

Everyone in Mystic Falls was gathering for the biggest party of the year. Every year the celebration planned for the end of their several weeks of celebrating the founding of the little town continued to become more extravagant—although Caroline was a big part of that. Luckily they were kept to some extend under control with Elena's involvement. This particular party as every year was held at the courthouse, although for the party it no longer looked like a courthouse. By the time the party committees that worked to put on the celebrations were through the room used for the party had been turned into a near masterpiece.

The stairs were alight with small glowing candles having been fastened to them along with long sweeping arches of soft metallic silver and black material that matched the rest of the décor. One end of the converted room was dominated by a stage boasting many of the same adornments as the rest of the room. While the opposite side held a bar and buffet for the hungry and thirsty party goers. The light of the room was dimmed but softly glowing with the light of the candles creating a rather calm mood. This particular party was far more formal than any of the other celebratory events that took place over the last weeks in celebration of the cities founding. Yet, in never lacked in any way. More often than not it was the party with drinks and music—often the 'romantic' setting that people spoke of for several days—especially the woman. Not to mention despite the sophisticated outer shell the younger attendees never failed to liven things up whether it was with music or even trouble.

Than there were the Council members. Nothing, yet, everything had changed in them. They joked about the silly stories they'd been told as children by their parents of demons and ghosts. Noting that even their parents had thought it ridiculous as their parents had told them the same stories. The spell Summer had cast had truly worked its wonders.

By 8:30 that night the celebration was already well and truly underway as Elena along with Stefan and Damon made their way through the crowd. They were given as much regard by the other attendees as any other person. However, the one missing from their little group was Summer.

"When did Summer say she'd get here?" Stefan asked his dark eyes taking in the crowd.

"She said she'd meet us here," Damon replied snatching a random drink off the tray of a passing by waiter.

Even as he said the words and sipped at his drink his keen blue eyes were looking for her in the crowd. It had taken a great deal of convincing from Summer for him to even let her arrive separately. In the past two days since everything had slowed down after the spell had been cast and Katharine killed Damon still had trouble leaving her for long. After everything that had happened it made him feel uncomfortable to not be there to protect her if something should happen. However, as she'd pointed out numerous times she was more than capable of taking care of herself, more so now that the Council was no longer a worry. Even without her magic as it had once been she was a vampire now and had the strength and speed to make up for it. It had been all to more annoying and insulting with her laughingly telling him to stop hovering. Grudgingly, he'd agreed to meet her at the party and let her go off on her own, where, she wouldn't tell him.

Summer waited patiently behind the curtain. The call had been rather last minute but she'd agreed. Elena knew what was going on but with a little cajoling it had been easy enough to convince her not to tell Damon. Not to mention, Elena seemed to enjoy keeping Damon on his toes. A part of her felt bad for not telling him knowing that even at that moment he was probably incredibly uncomfortable. It had been difficult for herself to leave him along for long just as much as it was for him to leave her now after all the danger they'd been put through. But this was for him. Soon they would be leaving and this night marked the true beginning of the next chapter of their lives. She wanted to make it special and what better way than what she was about to do?

So in the few minutes she stood waiting she took in a deep calming breath her thoughts wandering to everything that had happened. Her mind wandered to Damon and everything they'd been through. He was dark—beautiful darkness. But there was light there as well—there always had been—no matter what other people saw. She'd always seen it—always embraced it. Summer understood both sides just the same—loved them even more. She couldn't blame him for being what he was or wasn't as she once had. All she could do was love him.

The past was now where it should be. Once it had torn them apart and brought them to find each other once more. Now there was no reason left to linger. While Summer felt not even the slightest twinge of remorse for her death there was a part of her that thanked Katharine. Even after all the harm, somehow it was Katharine that had originally brought them together. For that she could thank the bitch but the rest—well their story as far as Summer was concerned was only just beginning.

Summer smiled as she heard someone announce out on stage that they had a special act in store for the audience and proceeded to announce her. She took her cue slowly stepping out on stage all eyes of the audience on her as they applauded. The people knew of her talents in music and welcomed her approvingly.

On stage Summer made her way to the microphone waiting for her at the front of the stage. There she looked out into the eager crowd. Yet, despite the crowd her eyes immediately zeroed in on the walk life blue stare that watched her from across the room. Meeting Damon's stare from where he stood with their friends near the bar. Summer thought herself lucky not to melt right there on stage being met with that soul searing look. Every time their gaze locked she felt as if nothing could ever be wrong. She felt the powerful draw between them—the one that had always been their pulling them together with undeniable force. She knew that what was between them was something that people looked for their whole lives. It was something that only the lucky ever found. Summer thanked god every moment for allowing her to find it with him.

As if drawn in by that invisible link that had always seemed to connect them Damon completely ignored Elena and Stefan as he made his way through the crowd making his way closer to the stage where she stood, their eyes never wavering from each other.

"This song is something special," she spoke clearly into the microphone.

Following her words the band positioned behind her began to play and with her usual skill and grace Summer's smooth voice followed. In comparison to the smooth very song writer style she usually sang in this song was different. Her voice was stronger than ever, conveying more emotion with each word than she'd ever managed to in the past. Every word traveling across the air through that ever powerful magnetic force—the understanding and love between them—as if each word only made that bond that much stronger. And as she sang she knew it was true.

At last there are no questions  
I know all there is for me to know  
My heart and I have all the answers  
I know how I want my life to go

At last the mist has lifted  
It's all so simple, so crystal clear  
Why did I fight what was meant to happen?  
The fight is over, at last I'm here.

I don't need the sun to make me shine inside  
I have your eyes  
And I don't need light for me to see what

At last there are no questions  
You know all there is for you need to know  
My heart and I have all the answers  
I know how I want our lives to go

At last, the mist has lifted  
It's all so simple, so crystal clear  
Why did we fight what was meant to happen?  
The fight is over, at last you're here.

Damon watched her sing with as much wonder as she always managed to instill in him. As he'd watched her walk out on stage he'd thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his long life. Yet, he thought those same thoughts every single time he looked at her. He thought it even in the first moments after she woke up all bed ragged with wild blond hair. Even than she was beautiful. Now standing on stage she looked like a—goddess, seemed the only logical term. She wore a long flowing dress of metallic emerald that contrasted amazingly with her blond hair and smoky blue eyes. Her hair had been left free to fall around her pale smooth shoulder in long blond spirals leaving him wanting to run his hand through her hair to pull her close for a passionate kiss. How was it that this one small woman always managed to amaze him?

The song finished with a flourish its ending bringing about a round of applause across the awe struck audience. Politely Summer gave her thanks and left the stage. Within a few moments she was rejoined with Damon his powerful arm falling casually across her shoulders—right where it belonged. He leaned closer his lips brushing across her in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes in emotion—and what was to be expected later, if Summer wasn't mistaken.

"You couldn't tell me that was what you were up to?" he asked grinning arrogantly down at her, somehow managing to be pleased with himself knowing exactly what the song had been about.

"It was a surprise," Summer replied simply.

"I am surprised," Damon told her leaning down once more for one last quick loving kiss.

Elena and Stefan along with Bonnie soon found their way through the crowd toward them. Upon reaching them Elena wrapped her friend in an excited hug breaking Damon's half embrace on her much to his annoyance.

"That was amazing!" Elena congratulated.

"Thanks," Summer laughed returning the hug and accepting Stefan and Bonnie's approval of her performance as well.

"Well now that we're all here I think we deserve a little bit of rest and relaxation with a little party mixed in," Bonnie announced laughing.

Summer had been surprised by Bonnie's ability to accept everything that had happened. As kids they'd been as close as she was with Elena. It had been nerve wracking seeing her for the first time after her becoming a vampire knowing Bonnie wasn't at all found of them—especially Damon. Yet, somehow her friend had managed to push past everything to accept her and to Summer that meant so much more to her than she believed Bonnie could ever understand. It was one of the reasons she'd refused to take back the books and instead had decided to leave them in Bonnie's possession to protect. Besides, now, Bonnie was more capable of magic and protecting them with the necessary spells than Summer knew she was.

"Not exactly," Summer interjected.

"We're out of her," Damon added casually.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked his brother his face hardening with confusion.

"This is always going to be home—it always has. But after everything we thought it best to leave for a while and travel," Summer began to explain. "To be together," she clarified.

"We'll be back in no time," Damon added simply enjoying the shocked upset look that crossed his brother's face. "Why are you going to miss me brother?"

Summer smacked him for the mock causing him to grunt softly from the gut punch that was somewhat more powerful now that she was more than human.

"Now isn't the time to be an ass," she admonished disapprovingly, yet even she was smiling as she said it. "Don't worry about him," Summer spoke to Stefan. "I'll keep him in shape."

"When are you guys going to be back?" Elena asked attempting to hide that she was clearly upset.

"Not long," Summer replied. "Like I said this is home for both of us. I have every intention of coming back to live in the house that felt like home. We'll be back in a year—maybe two."

"We don't want to come back to where everyone we know in town are either old or dying," Damon laughed. "It would totally ruin the entire point of the spell when they see how young and pretty we still are."

"You're leaving than?"

Summer and Damon only nodded in reply.

"When?" Bonnie asked.

"There's a reason we're not staying," Damon told them. "Tonight."

The small group left the building making their way off to the side where they would have their privacy for their short goodbyes. After several long tearful hugs from Elena and Bonnie and a short brotherly hug from Stefan Summer turned to Damon. He held out his hand smiling softly as only he would do for her his eyes shining brightly in the light of the moon as he looked at her. Without hesitation she took his hand and together they made their way into the darkness leaving their friends behind.

As she walked away holding Damon close, on their way to begin 'their' true beginning and despite the sadness of leaving her friends and home behind for the time being Summer felt so much freedom and love. The feelings that rushed through her were nearly overwhelming. After everything—all the pain—sorrow—heartbreak—and danger they'd been through everything was finally beginning. In that moment she knew that despite everything—if she could live her life over again and do things differently—she wouldn't. She would still feel safe in the same house, make the same friends, sing the same songs and most definitely she would fall in love with the same man. There was nothing that needed to change. Everything had only made what she loved most in her life all the more precious.

It amazed Summer how things could turn out the way they could—so unexpectedly. Everything she was—everything she loved came to her in ways that most people would never believe. It all started out as nothing, just a song, a wish, and a hope—a love. Than out of nowhere they caught fire and burned with such intensity it could either scare or make a person hold on even tighter. It creates a glow that can be seen for miles.

At that very moment walking into the night with Damon beside her Summer knew her life was on fire. It was burning brightly with hope, passion and love.

Let it burn. Let it all burn in beautiful darkness.

AN: Well that's all folks. Another fanfic completed and on a great note is I do say so myself. The Song is from Dracula the musical…It's so beautiful. Originally I was going to use Avril's Innocent but this suite well and had more of the performance feel I wanted for the scene I just made it into a solo rather than duet.

As usual REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! Now that I am done I really want to know what you think.

Be looking for me picking up my next fanfic soon!

I Also just wanted to share some songs I got inspired by but didn't get chosen in comparison to the songs I did choose.

Written in the Stars from AIDA the musical

Whisper from Evanescence

Forgotten from Avril

No One Else from Allison Iraheta

Crashed from Daughtry

Better Than Me from Hinder

Gone from Daughtry

The Heart is Slow to Learn from Dracula the musical

Your Eyes from Alexz Johnson


	32. AN: Half My Heart

To all my readers who enjoyed my "Beautiful Darkness" while I did inform you that for the time being I had no plans at all to do another Vampire Diaries fanfic. However, planning out and writing my new fics I've found myself with a great idea for a new fanfic based on Vampire Diaries. Here's a little look see to what's simmering in my mind for that fanfic. Be on the lookout for it when I get it tweaked at am ready to start writing it. Take into consideration with this summary that my ideas are still being tweaked and small and big things are subject to change in the process until I start writing. The story will be another playlist type fanfic—considering its where I got the inspiration for this new fanfic.

Half My Heart (title subject to change, depending on how I decide to end it—anyone who reads my fics knows I bring the title into the end)

There was more to what happened in the past. There was more than Katherine's running from the Originals. There was more than her manipulating Damon and Stefan Salvatore. There are more than vampires, werewolves and witches. There are the immortals. They are a breed as human as any other person yet they are immune to death and disease. They pass through the centuries watching and living their lives choosing when to go. Immortals are a breed that over the decades has grown scarce from the Originals hunting them down.

Mila Crosse is one of the last of her kind. She travels from place to place living her life until the move is needed. Forever ageless, she has seen a great deal and felt a great deal more. She saw the manipulations of one she'd once called friend. She fell in love with the manipulated against her better judgment. She did her best to protect them and she was forced away to survive. In all her years Mila has always been careful to keep to the shadows avoiding those who would hunt her as her parents had been hunted. Yet, when she arrives in Mystic Falls things become as complicated and dangerous as they once were as her past finally catches up with her. Worse she finds herself faced with the one she'd never forgotten—the one who never saw her—the one she never stopped loving—Damon Salvatore.

How can half a heart become whole when one is always running and the other blinded. It's going to take a confrontation with the past and some powerful supernaturals to bring these two willful hearts together.

Keep in mind that it's a rough summary of what's to come. I would love to know the thoughts and feelings of my readers so shoot me a review.

My playlist is already together for the most part—just need to iron out some details—as well as the details of my current fics before I can actually start. Buy with as much as the idea is in my head I don't think it will take too long before I jump in to writing it.

I hope it sounds interesting…crappy summary I know but like I said it's rough.


End file.
